Desafiando Al Destino
by Georgi G
Summary: El deseo de cambiar de vida a veces no es suficiente. Se debe desafiar al destino para lograrlo. Blaine y Kurt lo intentarán, pero no se libraran de las consecuencias de sus actos.
1. Chapter 1

Desafiando al destino

"Quitar la vida y mentir, se hizo una costumbre, cuando la fe y el amor ya no alumbren no va a quedar más nada, vivir será lo temido por todos y la muerte amada."…Como Te Extraño – Abel Pintos.

Capítulo 1

Blaine se encontraba sentado en un sillón muy elegante de color verde oscuro en la oficina enorme y sofisticada, del hombre más poderoso de todo New York, era la segunda vez que se encontraba allí.

Trabajaba desde los catorce años en el negocio, cuando su padre lo ingreso oficialmente tenia dieciocho, pero dos años después su padre murió y él se hizo cargo de todo por pedido del hombre que él respetaba y le era fiel hasta la muerte.

La primera vez que lo vio tenía diez años, fue en su casa, estaba en la oficina de su padre jugando al ajedrez con él. Su padre le tenía prohibido presenciar cualquier conversación, así que Blaine se escondía en la habitación contigua y los observaba con reverencia. La siguiente vez que lo volvió a ver en su casa, fue después de la muerte de su padre, estaba dándole el pésame a su madre. Días después lo mando a llamar para ofrecerle el lugar que ocupaba su padre en la organización. Manejaría la zona norte de New York.

Y eso hacía desde ese momento. Siete años sirviéndole, y siendo honesto, al menos con él.

Unos pasos firmes y decididos se oyeron por el pasillo, era evidente que era una mujer.

Santana López ingreso con un vestido rojo pegado a su escultural cuerpo, llevaba en sus manos una carpeta que dejo sobre una mesa. Ella era temeraria. Nadie se animaría a contrariarla o enfrentarla. Nadie en su sano juicio.

-Whisky?.- pregunto Santana.

-No gracias.- dijo Blaine.

Los pasos lentos y pausados de un hombre mayor se hicieron presentes, Blaine se puso de pie, y Santana ocupo su lugar a un lado de un sillón antiguo de color rojo.

-Anderson.- dijo Rubí.

-Buenas noches Rubí.- dijo educadamente Blaine.

-Toma asiento.- dijo Rubí sentándose en el sillón rojo.

Blaine se sentó y observo al hombre por el que sentía respeto y admiración.

-Sabes porque estás aquí Blaine?.- pregunto Rubí.

-No.-

-Querida.- dijo Rubí levantando su mano hacia Santana.

Ella tomó la carpeta que estaba sobre la mesa y se la entrego a su jefe.

Rubí abrió la carpeta y se la entrego a Blaine.

-Quiero a Puckerman fuera de la organización.- dijo Rubí.

...

-Que le pasa a esta cosa?!. Kurt no la enviaste a arreglar?.- pregunto Puck sentado en un escritorio con una computadora portátil en su pequeña oficina, del club nocturno que manejaba.

-Sí, pero si la golpeas no funcionara nunca.- dijo Kurt mientras leía una revista sobre un sofá.

-Y entonces?.- pregunto enojado Puck.

Kurt lo miró y se puso de pie sin ganas. Tomó la computadora y vio lo que le sucedía.

-Siempre presionas las dos teclas a la vez, por eso se bloquea.- dijo Kurt devolviéndole la maquina a su jefe.

Puck hizo un sonido con su boca y siguió con su trabajo.

Kurt volvió a sentarse oyendo los disturbios afuera. Sabía que sucedía, Puck dejaba que hicieran lo que quisieran en el local y antes que llegara la policía, sus matones sacaban a la gente a empujones a la calle. Por eso casi nadie venia, solo la paria de la zona sur de New York y los exiliados de la zona norte.

Kurt no sabe bien como llego ahí. Su hermanastro Finn era amigo de Puck, pero no participaba de la organización, aunque más de una vez tuvo que defenderlo. Eran muy amigos desde niños, cuando Finn murió, hacia ya varios años atrás, Burt y Carol quedaron solos y con deudas, y allí apareció Puck con sus soluciones mágicas, convenció a Kurt de entrar en el negocio y así ayudar a Burt. Y él lo hizo. Cuatro años siendo un soldadito de Puck, no era fácil, aunque él sólo llevaba la contabilidad de los "negocios" a veces tenía que ser el mensajero y recibía un par de golpes.

Puck no era malo, al menos no lo parecía, pero muy deshonesto y sucio para hacer negocios, y eso le traía muchos problemas. Tenía un séquito de veinte personas más sucias y deshonestas que él, a Kurt no le gustaba mucho el ambiente, así que permanecía en la oficina casi todo el día. La mayoría vivían ahí, y era un verdadero caos por momentos. El viva en un pequeño departamento a metros del club.

Con veintitrés años, aún tenía la esperanza, aunque casi extinta, de poder asistir a NYADA. Ese era su sueño. O lo había sido. Su padre y Carol creían que trabajaba de mesero y hacia cursos de actuación, obviamente nunca le diría a Burt a que se dedicaba.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ingresar a un molesto Jack, la mano derecha de Puck.

-Se puede saber porque demonios Tina está bailando con las demás chicas?.-

-Porque es la única asiática que tenemos y a los clientes les gusta.- dijo Puck sin levantar la vista de la computadora.

-Pero es mi novia!.- dijo enojado Jack.

-Te daré un porcentaje de su comisión.- dijo Puck mirándolo.

Jack hizo una mueca y se sentó junto a Kurt en el sofá.

-Cuanto?.-

-El veinte por ciento.- dijo Puck siguiendo con su trabajo en la computadora.

Jack solo miro hacia el techo y busco una cerveza de un minibar.

Kurt lo observo de costado. No podía creer lo bajo que podía caer una persona. A Jack no le importaba en lo absoluto que usaran de esa forma a su novia, y encima sacar crédito de ello.

Pero esa era la clase de personas que trabajaban para Puck, y luego estaba él, que a veces solo quería volver a Ohio y trabajar en el taller de su padre.

-Kurt. Cuando hagas el recuento de lo que ingreso hoy, agrégale lo que ganen las chicas de afuera. Ellas trabajaran para el club ahora. Así que tendremos que poner más muchachos que las cuiden.- dijo Puck poniéndose de pie. -Vamos Jack.-

Jack se puso de pie y salió caminando por la puerta junto a Puck. A esa hora, una vez por semana, salían por los antros de la zona sur recaudando lo que Puck llamaba "la cuota". Cada local pagaba una comisión por trabajar y tener el respaldo de Puck en caso que la policía se metiera donde no debía. Claro que la policía también tenía sus arreglos con Puck, pero ellos solo se hacían los distraídos a la hora de implementar la justicia.

Kurt se quedo en la oficina hasta que la gente salió del local, luego subió a la planta alta y espero a que la gente de Puck trajera la recaudación, el contaría el dinero y una parte quedaba en el local y la otra, a diferentes cuentas en el banco.

Estaba cansado de esa vida, pero no tenia opción. Ya no.

...

Blaine suspiro pesado, se quito el saco y se sentó en el sillón de su oficina. No quería pensar mucho, miro a través del enorme vidrio oscuro que daba al salón de su club, observando las luces encendiéndose y a la gente de limpieza comenzando su trabajo.

Ya era de mañana, había pasado toda la noche caminando, pensando y pensando. Wes, su mejor amigo y mano derecha se hacía cargo de los negocios cuando él no estaba.

Con veintisiete años sentía que había vivido toda una vida. Tenía más experiencia en negocios que cualquier empresario.

El manejo de la zona norte no era fácil, siempre había gente intentando vender drogas o bandas que no se apegaban a las reglas.

No era muy difícil, si tienes un negocio en la zona, pagas una cuota razonable y nadie molestaba más. Pero algunos no lo entendían, y él y su gente tenían que hacerlos entrar en razones o echarlos del lugar.

La mayoría no causaba problemas porque sabían que Blaine cumplía. La delincuencia había bajado mucho al igual que la venta de drogas y estaban conforme.

Wes entro a la oficina y alzo las cejas sorprendido al verlo allí.

-Tuviste una noche fatal?. Que te dijo Santana?.- pregunto Wes buscando dos vasos para servir Whisky.

-Hable con Rubí.- dijo serio Blaine.

Wes lo observo detenidamente. Rubí nunca hablaba con ellos, era Santana quien siempre lo hacía.

-Quiere a Puckerman afuera.- dijo Blaine.

Wes le sirvió el líquido con hielo y le entregó el vaso a su jefe.

-No quiere una estrella o la luna?.- pregunto irónicamente Wes.

-Si las quisieras tendría que bajarlas, lo sabes bien.-

-Como vamos a hacer?.- pregunto Wes.

-Tendremos que planear bien ésto o su gente se nos a venir encima.-

Wes negó con la cabeza y se sentó en un sillón frente al escritorio de su jefe.

Blaine abrió la carpeta que le dio Rubí y busco la foto de Kurt. Hacia un par de años se había cruzado con el castaño y quedo prendado de él, de su belleza, de sus ojos, de su mirada transparente, lo había estudiado en secreto durante mucho tiempo antes de desechar la idea de que algún día podría estar cerca de él. Puck hacía varios años se había convertido en su enemigo, cuando decidió dejar de responderle a la organización y hacer de la zona sur, su territorio. Observó la foto unos instantes sabiendo que debía tomar la decisión correcta. No podía equivocarse, tenía que sacar a Puck del medio y a toda su gente, sin iniciar una guerra.

-Es más difícil de lo que parece.- dijo Wes mirándolo.

-Si.- dijo pensativo Blaine, suspiro y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás. -Hay que reunir información, buscar su punto débil, y aliados.-

-Aliados?. Quien va a traicionar a Puck?.- pregunto Wes.

-No sé. Pero tendremos que encontrar a alguien.-

Desarmar la banda de Puck sería difícil, pero para Blaine lo más difícil era deshacerse de Kurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

La mansión de los Anderson era sumamente elegante, y enorme, en la planta baja estaba en living, la cocina, una sala de juegos, un gimnasio, una oficina y una biblioteca y la sala de video. En la planta alta había diez habitaciones con baños privados. Estaba situada en la zona norte de New York. Tenía un jardín enorme en el frente y otro detrás con una piscina. De acuerdo a su estatus social, todo alrededor de Blaine era ostentoso.

Cuando ingreso a la organización, ocupando el lugar de su padre, Blaine formo una nueva familia, más allá que él era el jefe y tomaba las decisiones, su gente era participe de todo.

Tenía un grupo de diez personas viviendo con él en la mansión. Todos ellos eran fieles a él y darían su vida si fuera necesario.

La pirámide la encabeza Wes, su mano derecha, Nick y Jeff eran pareja y hacia mucho trabajaban con él. Tom, era el más grande de todos y con más experiencia, trabajo con su padre los últimos años de vida de éste, Charlie era su contador y a veces amante pero no viva en la mansión. Luego estaban Víctor, Dominic y Max, ellos se encargaban de la seguridad y los autos. Carl, Trent y Sanders eran los que hacían los trabajos sucios.

Todos vivían en armonía siempre y cuando respetaran las reglas de convivencia.

Blaine se levanto cerca de las dos de la tarde, la casa estaba vacía, todos dormían ya que trabajaban durante la noche.

Se sentó en el taburete de la cocina, sirviéndose de un botellón de leche, encendió el televisor para ver las noticias, y comenzó a comer cuando Wes ingreso a la cocina medio dormido.

-Buen día.- dijo Wes buscando su taza.

-Buenas tardes.- corrigió Blaine.

-Ya ni sé en qué momento vivo. Mi madre dice que tengo ojeras crónicas, cree que salgo mucho de noche.- dijo Wes con una mueca.

La puerta de entrada se abrió y unos pasos se oyeron de camino a la cocina.

-Buenos días señores.- dijo Tom mientras entraba a la cocina con una apariencia muy desalineada y un cigarro en la mano.

-Buenas tardes.- dijo Blaine observándolo. -De dónde vienes?.-

-De buscar información, no me pediste eso esta mañana?.- dijo Tom mirando a Blaine.

-Así buscas información?. Hueles horrible.- dijo Wes. -Parece que estuviste de juerga.-

-Aguarden.- pidió Tom, se coloco el cigarro en la boca y comenzó a acomodarse el pantalón que se le estaba cayendo.

-No puedo creerlo.- dijo Blaine negando con la cabeza.

-Estuve con tres prostitutas.- dijo Tom quitándose el cigarrillo y apoyándose en la barra de la cocina.

-Que información tienes?.- preguntó sin creerlo Wes.

-Bueno, me fui a la zona sur y busque a unas chicas de Puck. Como sus hombres son de beber mucho, se les va la lengua, entonces las prostitutas son las que más saben.- explicó Tom.

-Y...- dijo Wes.

-Y..., me contaron que unos hombres llegaron de Canadá para trabajar con Puck, y además... tiene a Montenegro de su lado. Los latinos lo apoyan y tienen varios negocios juntos, comparten cuentas en el banco, y al parecer también vienen desde Miami.- dijo Tom seriamente.

-Mierda. No podemos ponernos en contra a los latinos.- dijo Wes.

-Esto se está complicando.- dijo Blaine.

-No sé cómo vamos a correr a Puck con todos sus sucios soldados, meterse con Montenegro es...es una sentencia.- dijo Tom.

Blaine se quedo pensativo sin decir nada.

-Me voy a dormir.- dijo Tom saliendo de la cocina.

Blaine respiro profundo y tomo la decisión que creyó mas acertada.

-Necesito las cuentas de Puck y sus empleados, los más cercanos a él.- dijo Blaine mirando a Wes.

-Bien. Puedo conseguir eso. Pero que vamos a hacer?.- pregunto Wes.

-Haré un trato con él.-

...

-A ver niñita si haces algo productivo. Haz una transferencia a ésta cuenta.- le dijo Jack a Kurt y le entrego un papel.

Kurt estaba en una habitación revisando con su computadora los nuevos ingresos del negocio. Jack se sentó en sillón desvencijado y sucio en frente de él. Kurt tomó el papel con cara de pocos amigos, odiaba que lo llamaran así.

-Estás seguro?, es mucho dinero.- dijo Kurt.

-Sí. Haz lo que te digo!. Que tanto tienes que preguntar.-

Kurt abrió las páginas de internet que debía usar para la transacción. No preguntaba mucho porque sabía de dónde provenía el dinero, y también sabía hacia donde iba.

Luego de hacer lo que le pidieron, apunto todo en una libreta que él tenía guardada.

Jack salió por la puerta y Kurt se quedo pensando. Suponía que Jack y Puck estaban robándole a la organización por la cantidad de dinero que estaban desviando a diferentes cuentas, él incluso era apoderado de una de ellas y manejaba tres más de otros miembros de la banda.

Varias veces se pregunto qué harían si supieran todo el dinero que estaban robando, o si supieran la gente con la que estaban cerrando negocios, no entendía que pretendía Puck, pero era más que obvio que estaba armando una organización paralela. Él solo se limitaba a hacer lo que le pedían y nada más. No quería meterse en problemas, había decidido viajar a ver a su padre unos días porque ya lo extrañaba y si Puck estaba de mal humor no lo dejaría irse.

Casi no se veían, él intentaba dormir de noche, cuando todos trabajaban, y cuando no podía hacerlo y tenía que quedarse en el club, lo hacía apartado, no le caían bien sus compañeros, cualquiera de ellos podía clavarle un puñal por nada.

-Quédate aquí, tengo que salir con los muchachos. Al parecer Anderson quiere hablar, no sé de qué. El niño bonito esta aburrido.- dijo Puck buscando una chaqueta de cuero de un mueble.

-Está bien. Les pago a los proveedores?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Sí. Entregales ésto.- dijo Puck y le entrego dinero a Kurt . -Y diles que la semana que viene traigan las cosas más temprano.-

-Ok.- dijo Kurt y guardo el dinero en su bolsillo. -El fin de semana que viene iré a ver a mi padre. A Ohio.-

-Bien. Pero el lunes llega la mercadería nueva y necesito sacar dinero de las cuentas.- dijo Puck.

-Dinero en efectivo?.- pregunto Kurt. -No alcanza el que está aquí, en el club.-

-No. Necesitare más. Mucho más. Así que tendrás que retirarlo del banco.- dijo secamente Puck.

-Bien. El lunes temprano iré.- dijo Kurt.

Puck salió de la oficina y Kurt conto el dinero para asegurarse que estaba correcta la suma.

Era muy inusual que Puck se encontrara con Blaine, de hecho nunca lo hicieron desde que él estaba allí, sabía que Santana, era la que daba las órdenes, había conocido a la mujer cuando asistió a una reunión que tuvieron con ella en una de las cafeterías más importantes de New York, le pareció tan fría que le daba miedo.

En cambio, nunca vio a Blaine. Solo por fotos o imágenes y por los comentarios de Puck. No sabía porque se reunirían pero dudaba que fuera para ser socios en algún negocio. Puck lo odiaba, realmente lo odiaba. Deseo y planeo varias veces deshacerse de él en varias oportunidades, pero siempre algo salía mal y al final nada sucedía.

Mientras él no se viera involucrado, poco le importaba lo que haga Puck.

...

Un pequeño parque a las afueras de New York seria testigo del trato más sucio que Blaine haya hecho. Sus hombres estaban detrás de él, a varios metros, armados y preparados por si surgía algún inconveniente.

Blaine estaba de pie sólo esperando en medio de un claro, que Puck bajara de su auto, sus hombres llegaron con él, se bajaron de sus autos y Puck se acerco a él sólo también.

-Anderson.-

-Puckerman.-

-Y dime, que quieres de mi?.- preguntó Puck.

Blaine saco unos papeles de su bolsillo y se los entregó a Puck.

Éste los leyó y se esfumaron los colores de su rostro. Su nombre y los del resto de su banda estaban en ellos, junto con los números de las cuentas que tenían ocultas.

-Podría dárselos a Santana, pero decidí hacer un trato contigo antes.- dijo fríamente Blaine.

-Bien. Que deseas?.- pregunto serio y mirándolo a los ojos.

-A Kurt Hummel.-


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

-Qué?. Que quieres qué?.- pregunto Puck desconcertado.

-A Hummel.- dijo Blaine serio.

Puck lo observo extrañado.

-Para que lo quieres?.- pregunto Puck desconfiadamente.

-Eso es asunto mío.- dijo Blaine.

Puck lo miro y le dio una media sonrisa.

-Por cuánto tiempo?.- pregunto Puck.

-Un tiempo.- dijo Blaine sin creer que Puck aceptara el trato.

-Bien. Donde te lo dejo?.- pregunto Puck mirándolo a los ojos.

-En mi club.- dijo Blaine sintiendo una molestia en su pecho por cómo se refería Puck hacia Kurt.

-Ok. Ahí estará.- dijo Puck fríamente.

-Él estará de acuerdo?.- pregunto dudoso Blaine.

-Estará allí. Algo más?.- preguntó serio Puck.

-No.-

Puck dio media vuelta y volvió a su auto.

Blaine tenía la sensación que a Puck no le importaban nada sus hombres.

Volvió a su auto donde estaban Wes, Tom y Víctor.

-Que dijo?.- pregunto Wes.

-Dijo que si.- respondió Blaine respirando profundo.

...

-Déjenos solos.- dijo Puck al entrar a su oficina en el club nocturno, Kurt y una muchacha estaba hablando.

Una vez que se quedaron solos Kurt estaba inquieto por la actitud de su jefe.

-Que sucede?.- pregunto Kurt sentándose en un sillón.

-Tienes que irte con Anderson.- dijo sin vueltas Puck mientras tomaba una cerveza.

-Como?.- preguntó sin entender Kurt.

-Que te quiere en su mansión. Así que mañana iras a su club.- dijo Puck mirándolo seriamente.

-Qué?. Para que me quiere?.- pregunto asustado Kurt.

-No sé. Pero tienes que ir.-

Puck lo miraba fijo y seriamente.

-Porque tengo que ir?.- pregunto Kurt mas asustado que antes.

-Porque tiene mi nombre, el tuyo y el de todos aquí, en un papel con los números de nuestras cuentas. No sé como las consiguió, pero voy a averiguarlo, y pidió, para no entregarle la información a Santana, que te quedes con él. Y eso harás.- dijo Puck.

-No.- dijo Kurt.

Puck dio un suspiro profundo y miro hacia abajo. Kurt empezó a respirar agitado, un miedo lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-Kurt. Eres como mi hermano. Créeme que si no fuera por esta situación, no hubiera aceptado. Además, te necesito ahí adentro, necesito sacar del medio a Anderson y más ahora que tiene esa información de nosotros. Dependo de ti.- dijo Puck en tono suave.

Kurt dudo un instante antes de volver a hablar.

-Pero porque yo?. Porque no otro.- dijo Kurt intentando mantener la postura.

-Porque le gustas, no sé. Solo sé que iras, y harás lo él quiera.- Puck cambio el tono de voz a uno más demandante. -Kurt, esto es importante. No vas a arruinarlo, vas a ir con él y me traerás información. Además, tampoco es como si fuera la primera vez que saldas una deuda así... Harás ésto, porque estamos todos involucrados.-

...

-Que?!.- pregunto Nick. -Como que uno de ellos vendrá aquí?.-

-A que va a venir?- pregunto Jeff.

-Blaine lo quiere aquí, necesita...información y tiene la esperanza que Kurt ceda ... y le de lo que necesita.- dijo Wes sabiendo que la explicación era lo más inverosímil de la tierra.

Todos lo miraban sin creer una palabra.

-Y cómo piensa convencerlo?.- pregunto Tom.

-No lo sé.- dijo Wes.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Nick. -Es un enemigo, solo vendrá a espiar para llevarle información a Puck.-

-Sé que no lo entenderán,- dijo Blaine ingresando a la habitación. -pero tengo mis razones. Para sacar a Puck de la organización necesito desarmarlo desde adentro, tiene que quedar solo. No podemos enfrentarlo. Él tiene a los latinos, a Montenegro y no sé a quienes más en Canadá, necesito que quede solo, poner a su gente en su contra.-

-Y vas a comenzar con el gay?.- pregunto con una ceja alzada Tom.

-Hummel no es como los demás, él... no creo que éste a gusto con Puckerman.- dijo Blaine.

-Como sabes eso?.- pregunto Jeff.

-Lo sé, lo estudie, él es el menos involucrado en el negocio.- dijo Blaine.

-Es su contador.- dijo Tom. -lleva todas las cuentas de Puck.-

-Por esa razón lo necesito.- dijo Blaine.

-Y como lo vas a convencer?, a golpes?.- pregunto Nick sin creer mucho en la explicación de su jefe.

-Puck trata muy mal a su gente, al punto de entregar a uno de sus hombres a su enemigo. La mayoría de su gente tiene una gran trayectoria en el delito, Hummel no.- explicó Blaine. -Vivirá aquí y podrá ver que tiene otras opciones.-

-Como unirse a nosotros?.- pregunto Nick escéptico.

-O salir del negocio.- dijo Wes.

-No será fácil. Pero tengo que intentarlo.- dijo Blaine perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Ok. Pero no esperes que lo reciba con las manos abiertas. Eres el que toma las decisiones y yo las seguiré, pero no las comparto.- dijo serio Nick mirando a los ojos a Blaine.

Blaine suspiro observando a Nick salir de la habitación.

-Yo hablaré con él.- dijo Jeff saliendo detrás de su novio.

-Vamos al club, hay que hablar con los de seguridad por los incidentes de anoche.- dijo Wes tomando su chaqueta.

Todos salieron de la casa excepto Blaine, él se quedo observando por un ventanal el jardín de rosas que su madre tenía. A veces la casa estaba llena de voces y otras en completo silencio, esos silencios que lo hacían reflexionar. No sabía si era la mejor decisión, pero no podía dejar que Kurt cayera con el resto de la banda de Puckerman.

...

Puck detuvo el auto frente al club de Anderson. Kurt estaba a su lado, sosteniendo un bolso sobre su pecho, aferrándose a él como si fuera su salvavidas. No quería. Sabía bien a que iría a la casa de Anderson, y era cierto que había tenido sexo para saldar deudas, pero hacia mucho que deseaba cambiar de vida.

-Baja.- dijo Puck. -y llámame cuando estés sólo.-

Kurt dudo, y comenzó a temblar. Puck le abrió la puerta cruzándose frente a él.

-Baja!.- dijo enérgicamente Puck.

Kurt bajo del auto sintiendo todo su cuerpo pesado. Camino unos pasos y miro hacia el auto, Puck lo miraba serio y amenazante.

Respiro profundo, se dirigió hacia la puerta del local, había una fila muy larga de personas esperando entrar, y otras en la entrada. Tres hombres fornidos estaban parados vigilando la entrada mientras otros dos hacían ingresar a las personas. Camino a paso firme disimulando el terror que sentía por dentro, un muchacho rubio lo observó desde la puerta, hablo con otro que también lo miro con algo de desdén y entró al local.

Se acerco al cerco para ingresar, pero antes de decir una palabra, el rubio abrió una parte del cerco.

-Hummel.- dijo Jeff. -por aquí por favor.-

Kurt ingreso por el lugar donde le indicaron.

-Ven.- dijo Jeff caminando hacia el interior del club.

Kurt lo siguió y quedo boquiabierto con lo que vio. El club era enorme por dentro, lujoso pero no excéntrico, realmente era una discoteca propia de la sociedad más exclusiva de New York. Ni comparación tenía con el club de Puck. La pista central estaba colmada de personas y había gente con camisetas de seguridad por doquier, dos barra de tragos a los lados de la pista y un balcón donde estaba la zona VIP.

El rubio subió unas escaleras de cristal, donde había un ventanal enorme de vidrios negros, él lo siguió hasta llegar a un pasillo muy bien decorado. Dos hombres estaban parados custodiando una puerta, el rubio la abrió y lo hizo ingresar.

Dentro de la oficina había tres hombres, uno era el que estaba en la puerta y seguía mirándolo con molestia, otro era un hombre de apariencia asiática, y el otro era increíblemente guapo. Blaine Anderson.

Nick salió de la oficina junto con Jeff, Wes miró a Blaine de soslayo y se dirigió a la puerta también.

-Siéntate.- pidió en un tono amable Blaine.

Kurt miro a su alrededor pero no tomo asiento. Dejo su bolso a su lado y se cruzo de brazos mirando a los ojos a Blaine. Éste sonrió negando con la cabeza y se sentó en un sillón individual muy elegante.

-Sabes por qué estas aquí?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Sí, supongo.- dijo sin ganas Kurt.

-Estás de acuerdo?.- volvió a preguntar Blaine.

-Estoy aquí.- dijo en tono decidido Kurt.

Blaine lo miro serio y desafiante.

-Mi chofer te llevara a mi casa, allí hablaremos.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt apretó su mandíbula y empezó a sentir rabia por ese hombre.

-Wes.- llamo Blaine.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Wes, miró a Kurt con seriedad y luego a Blaine.

-Sígueme.- le dijo Wes a Kurt.

Éste tomó su bolso y miro a los ojos a Blaine antes de salir por la puerta con Wes.

Esta vez bajaron por otras escaleras, daban a un callejón donde un auto negro los esperaba.

Wes abrió la puerta trasera indicándole a Kurt que subiera al auto, y luego el hizo lo mismo por el asiento del acompañante.

Nadie dijo nada en el camino, Kurt temblaba y sentía un frío recorrerle el cuerpo. Llegaron a la entrada de la mansión y quedó impresionado. El jardín delantero era enorme, lleno de esculturas y fuentes de agua, rosales y flores por doquier. El auto se estaciono en la puerta de la inmensa mansión. Wes se bajo y le abrió la puerta a Kurt para que bajara también.

No podía creer que estuviera parado en lugar así, no creía que existiera un lugar así en New York. Ingresaron a la mansión y casi cae al suelo por la impresión. Una escalera de mármol blanco estaba frente a la puerta, esta se dividía en dos, hacia el segundo piso donde probablemente estuvieran las habitaciones, a su derecha estaba el salón principal, muy bien decorado y con muebles que se notaban eran muy costosos a su izquierda había un pasillo por donde comenzó a caminar Wes.

-Te mostraré el comedor-

Kurt lo siguió hasta una puerta a un par de metros de él, y para variar, si era efectivamente el comedor, un enorme y lujoso comedor. Allí había una isla en el centro y todos los aparatos que puedan existir para el uso de un comedor al rededor. A un par de metros había unos sillones y un televisor de última generación que ocupaba gran parte de la pared.

-La mayor parte del tiempo estamos todos aquí. Puedes comer lo que quieras siempre y cuando lo cocines tú y limpies después, es la regla para todos. Si falta algo que necesites, hay un anotador para apuntar lo que haga falta. No hay horario para comer. Puedes hacerlo cuando gustes. Y aquella puerta es el baño de servicio.- dijo Wes indicando una puerta por el pasillo.

Wes camino hacia la sala y espero a Kurt.

-Te mostrare tu habitación.-

Kurt tenía la boca abierta del asombro.

-Por allí está la sala, mas allá el salón de juegos, la sala de vídeo, el gimnasio y la biblioteca.- dijo Wes indicando con la mano hacia el salón principal.

Subieron las escaleras hacia el lado derecho, habían alrededor de quince habitaciones de eso estaba seguro por la cantidad de puertas. Wes abrió una y lo hizo ingresar.

-Esta es.-

Kurt tuvo la sensación que estaba en un sueño. La habitación era increíblemente hermosa, una cama enorme estaba en el centro y unos muebles a su lado.

-En ese mueble esta todo lo que necesitas, unas chicas vienen dos veces por semana a hacer la limpieza y a lavar la ropa. Por ahí está el baño personal. Blaine está en la habitación de enfrente, en ésta ala solo están ustedes, el resto estamos en el ala sur.- dijo Wes. -Te dejo para que te instales, si necesitas algo, estaré abajo, en la cocina.-

Wes se retiro dejando a Kurt parado en medio de la habitación asombrado.

Bajo las escaleras y volvió a entrar al comedor.

-Y?. Que le parece el reino al invitado?.- pregunto Víctor. -Temblaba en el auto.-

-Está impresionado. Ya se acostumbrara.- respondió Wes.

-O sea que se quedará mucho tiempo.- dijo Víctor.

Wes no dijo nada, pero tenía la sospecha que Kurt estaría mucho tiempo en la mansión.

...

Kurt se sentó en el borde de la cama, respiro profundo mientras observaba todo a su alrededor, se puso de pie y camino hasta el baño, era más grande que su departamento. Todo era sumamente lujoso, desde la bañera hasta la grifería de plata.

Volvió a la habitación y abrió un mueble que ocupaba toda una pared, estaba vacío, abrió otro mueble y había juegos de sabanas.

Era una mansión, definitivamente, Anderson vivía en una mansión, no entendía como podía vivir así y Puck vivía como un mendigo si ambos trabajaban en lo mismo.

Saco su ropa de su bolso e iba a guardarla en el closed, pero dudo, no sabía bien si debía quedarse, no sabía si quería quedarse. Instalarse allí significaba que tendría que hacer todo lo que Anderson quisiera y no estaba convencido de eso.

Guardo su ropa en el bolso nuevamente y se quedo mirando por la ventana, el inmenso jardín, las luces que lo adornaba y las esculturas, pensando que deseaba Anderson, y que sería de él allí.

Blaine ingreso por la puerta principal, se dirigió al comedor encontrando a Wes y a Víctor comiendo una pizza mientras miraban televisión.

-Buenas noches.- dijo Blaine. -Donde esta?.-

-Arriba. En su habitación.- dijo Wes.

Blaine subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de Kurt, toco la puerta y espero la respuesta del otro lado.

Kurt abrió la puerta y vio a Blaine, dio unos pasos hacia adentro de la habitación y se cruzó de brazos mirándolo desafiante.

-Que te parece tu habitación?.- pregunto con un tono suave Blaine ingresando en la habitación.

-Cómoda.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine observo el bolso con ropa de Kurt y luego a él.

-Que quieres de mi?.- pregunto Kurt.

-No te das una idea?.-

-Supongo que estas aburrido.- dijo Kurt con burla en su voz.

-No. Tengo mucho trabajo, no tengo tiempo para aburrirme.- dijo Blaine acercándose a Kurt lentamente. -Quiero algo diferente, nada más.-

-Y qué? Tus monos no te pueden ayudar?.- pregunto Kurt con cierto enojo.

-No tengo monos, son personas de mi confianza. Y tú... eres todo un desafío.- dijo Blaine muy cerca de Kurt.

-Solo quieres sexo Anderson. Y supongo que te gusta lo que no puedes tener ya que por lo que veo, no sufres de ninguna necesidad básica.- replico Kurt.

Blaine cambio el semblante, pudo ver en la mirada de Kurt cierto regocijo.

Se acerco lentamente a su rostro y aunque Kurt aparentaba tranquilidad, podía notar un temblor en su cuerpo.

-Siempre obtengo lo que quiero. Solo es cuestión de tiempo.- dijo Blaine mirándolo a los ojos y luego a sus labios. -Que descanses bien.-

Blaine se retiró de la habitación, Kurt se aferro a si mismo dejando pasar el temblor por su cuerpo, aún podía sentir el perfume de Blaine cerca de él, algo de ese hombre lo atraía y eso lo perturbaba, no sabía qué clase de juego era el que pretendía Blaine, pero para su desgracia, solo podía seguirlo sin protestar.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Un nuevo día comenzó, Kurt no durmió casi nada, ya eran las nueve de la mañana y decidió bajar al comedor, creyó que encontraría a todos los que vivían allí, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie.

Busco en las alacenas y se preparó un desayuno. No podía creer lo espacioso y lujoso que era todo ese lugar, tenía la sensación de estar viviendo fuera de la realidad, al menos la que él conocía, la de los barrios bajos y la delincuencia. Como podía existir tanto contraste entre la vida que Blaine tenia y la realidad que él vivió con Puck.

-Buenos días.- dijo una voz detrás de él.

Kurt se giro y vio a un hombre latino parado en el umbral de la puerta, se acerco a la alacena y comenzó a servirse leche.

-Por cierto, soy Max uno de los choferes del jefe. Si necesitas algo, solo dime.-

Kurt hizo un gesto con su cabeza, todos parecían ser muy amables, al menos hasta ahora.

Max encendió el televisor y comía su desayuno mientras miraba las noticias.

Pocos minutos después llegaron dos personas más, uno era el que lo trajo en el auto la noche anterior y el otro un hombre robusto que no conocía.

-Hola. Soy Víctor el chofer de Blaine.-

-Sí, te recuerdo.- dijo Kurt.

-Yo soy Trent.- dijo el otro hombre.

Se sentaron en los sillones junto a Max y comenzaron a desayunar, Kurt se quedo sentado en la isla, observando, un bullicio se hizo presente y el rubio que lo guió en el club junto al otro muchacho que también estaba allí, ingresaron por la puerta.

-Hola!. Soy Jeff. Como estas?.- pregunto muy animado el rubio.

-Bien gracias.- respondió Kurt mirándolo con curiosidad.

El otro muchacho paso al lado suyo pero no saludo, parecía disgustado.

-El es Nick, mi novio.- dijo Jeff.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo nada.

Wes ingreso mirándolo con seriedad.

-Buenos días.-

-Buenos días.- dijo Kurt.

-Descansaste bien?.- preguntó Wes.

-Si.- dijo Kurt un poco incomodo.

-Bien.- dijo Wes y comenzó a prepara su desayuno.

Kurt estaba perdido, todos actuaban con total normalidad, cada uno hacia lo suyo sin prestarle atención, como si él fuera uno más.

-Buenos días!.- dijo un hombre un tanto mayor que el resto.

-Recién llegas Tom?.- pregunto Wes.

-Tuve...una noche movida.- dijo Tom quitándose la chaqueta.

Se acerco a la cafetera y se preparo un café.

-Tú eres Hummel no?.- pregunto Tom.

Kurt lo miró y asintió con la cabeza.

-Alguien te explico las reglas aquí?.- dijo Tom acercándose a él sobre la isla. -Veras, la primer regla es el respeto hacia el otro, la segunda es que no pueden entrar chicas a las habitaciones...-

-O chicos.- dijo Jeff.

-O chicos. En especial chicos, no queremos una pelea entre los tórtolos aquellos.- dijo Tom indicando a Jeff y a Nick. -Aquí dormimos de día, menos estos dos que cogen como conejos.-

-Por qué no te metes en tu vida?!.- grito Nick.

-Porque no tiene una. No te das cuenta que tiene que pagar por sexo.- dijo Jeff.

-Yo duermo en la habitación de al lado.- les dijo Tom. -En que me quede...a si la tercera es cada uno de nosotros da su vida por un compañero. Entendiste ojitos.-

-Kurt. Me llamo Kurt.- dijo en tono serio entendiendo el mensaje.

-Lindo nombre.- dijo Tom sonriendo. -Ah! Víctor! Tengo lo tuyo.-

Tom comenzó a sacar cosas de sus bolsillos, desde monedas, papeles hasta preservativos.

-Aquí. Dos entradas para Beyonce.- dijo Tom.

Víctor se acerco y tomó las entradas de la mano de Tom.

-Son para mi hermana.- dijo antes de salir del comedor.

-Yo conozco a su hermana, es tan fea que cuando fue a hacerse depilación definitiva, le dijeron que no podían hacer nada por ella.- le dijo casi en un susurro a Kurt.

Éste sonrió por lo bajo ante el comentario y volvió a ponerse serio cuando vio a Blaine entrando por la puerta. Tenía un aspecto serio y una mirada fría.

-Buen día.-

Todos lo saludaron menos Kurt, él lo miraba serio. Blaine comenzó a prepararse un café, Wes lo observaba y a Kurt también.

-Tom. Ven al estudio.- dijo Blaine y salió nuevamente.

-Claro jefe.- dijo Tom guardando todo lo su estaba sobre la isla nuevamente en sus bolsillos.

Tom salió del comedor y Wes detrás de él. El resto se quedo mirando televisión y hablando entre ellos. Kurt los observo sentado allí, sintiéndose incomodo por toda la situación.

Blaine se sentó en el sillón y dejo su café sobre el escritorio.

-Y?, que tienes?.- pregunto Blaine a Tom cuando ingreso al estudio.

Tom tomo asiento frente al escritorio de su jefe y Wes cerró la puerta tras él.

-Tengo una buena y una mala noticia.- dijo Tom. -La buena es que Puck está nervioso, salió hacia el Este a romper puertas y narices, obviamente no encontró respuestas. La mala es que tiene muy buena relación con los latinos, hay una tal Rodo que hace carreras de autos y se hicieron socios, tiene gente por nuestra zona, así que parte de lo que levantan aquí, va a parar al bolsillo de Puck.-

-Habrá que hablar con esa gente entonces y hacerles entender las reglas. Algo más?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Tengo una novedad...hable con algunas chicas y al parecer a Puck no le molesto enviar a Kurt aquí, aparentemente, el muchacho le debe alguna grande a Puckerman. Y ya sabes cómo es, el que mucho debe, mucho paga.- dijo Tom.

-Te dijeron que le debe a Puck?.- pregunto Wes de pie junto a él.

-No. Pero sea lo que sea, fue antes de que Kurt ingresara a trabajar con él.- dijo Tom.

-Bien. Esta noche buscaremos a los que trabajan para ese Rodo.- dijo Blaine. -Y de ahora en más las reuniones las haremos en el club.-

...

-Te gustan los pasteles?.- pregunto Jeff.

Kurt lo observó, de repente estaba sentado junto a él en el comedor.

-Yo preparo a veces, si quieres puedes probarlos.- dijo Jeff en un tono amable.

-Gracias.- dijo Kurt. -Con permiso.-

Kurt salió por la puerta muy nervioso, no se sentía tranquilo rodeado de los que él llamo enemigos durante muchos años, camino hacia la sala principal mirando la decoración, vio una puerta grande cerrada, y siguió de largo, hacia la sala de juegos. Mientras más recorría la mansión, mas tomaba conciencia de la fortuna de Blaine, la decoración, los muebles, los equipos de última generación que habían en la sala de vídeo, y el gimnasio, un enorme gimnasio con toda clase de maquinas. Si esto era de Blaine realmente, Kurt no entendía porque se dedicaba al negocio de la mafia, o tal vez hizo esta fortuna trabajando para la organización, aunque seguía sin entender la diferencia entre la vida de Blaine y la de Puck, la calidad de persona que era con sus empleados y con él.

Miró por un ventanal enorme hacia el patio trasero y observo la piscina cubierta, más allá que hacia un par de meses que había terminado el verano, no pudo dejar de imaginársela llena de gente disfrutando.

Una gran nostalgia lo inundo al recordar sus días en Ohio, cuando salía con sus amigos, junto a Finn a disfrutar de los días de verano, las promesas de volver a encontrarse en New York el año siguiente, pero eso nunca sucedió. Él viajo sólo a New York para encontrarse con Puck y comenzar una vida muy diferente a la que soñó.

Blaine lo observaba desde un pasillo, sentía tantas cosas que no podía explicar y que obviamente no debía sentir, sentía curiosidad por saber lo que estaba pensando, su rostro entristecido le provocaba la necesidad de abrazarlo, pero no podía, nunca podría.

-Buenos días Blaine.- dijo una voz conocida tras él.

-Hola Charlie. Qué novedades hay?.- dijo Blaine caminando nuevamente hacia el estudio.

-Nada nuevo, hice los depósitos de lo recaudado anoche y esta mañana, cambie las contraseñas como pediste, e hice los ajustes de este mes.- dijo Charlie ingresando al estudio y sentándose frente al escritorio de su jefe.

-Necesito que habrás una cuenta nueva, a mi nombre, pero la manejare yo.- dijo Blaine.

-Ok...estoy un poco perdido con las noticias. Sanders me contó que tienes un invitado en la casa?. Quién es?.- pregunto Charlie entregándole una carpeta con varios papeles.

-Un hombre de Puck. Se quedara aquí un tiempo.- dijo Blaine revisando los papeles.

Charlie perdió los colores del rostro.

-Un hombre de Puck?. No entiendo.-

-Llegue a un acuerdo con Puck. Necesito a Kurt aquí.- dijo serio y sin mirarlo Blaine.

-Para que lo necesitas?.- pregunto Charlie algo molesto.

-Necesito información que solo él tiene.- dijo Blaine sin prestarle atención.

-Información?. Y para eso lo trajiste aquí?.- pregunto Charlie.

Blaine lo miró serio y fríamente, Charlie bajo la mirada y se removió en su asiento.

-Algo más?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Mmmh...no, cuando abra la cuenta te traigo los papeles para que los firmes.- dijo Charlie nervioso.

-Bien.- Blaine volvió a los papeles y Charlie salió del estudio sin decir una palabra. Camino hasta el comedor, observo a Kurt pasar por la sala y subir las escaleras hacia las habitaciones. En vez de entrar al comedor, salió por la puerta hacia su auto.

...

Blaine fue hasta su habitación y noto la puerta de Kurt abierta, éste estaba recostado sobre la cama apoyado en sus codos, cuando lo vio se quedo mirándolo sin hacer ningún movimiento. Blaine se apoyo en el marco de la puerta y se cruzo de brazos con algo parecido a una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Tienes una casa enorme, te felicito.- dijo Kurt recostado sobre la cama.

-Gracias. Puedes disfrutar de ella cuanto quieras.- dijo Blaine mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

Kurt negó con la cabeza sonriendo, había algo de Blaine que lo atraía, pero no caería en su trampa.

-Y bien?, a que se supone que vine aquí?.- preguntó Kurt esperando hacer lo que haya que hacer para poder salir de allí.

-Estas ansioso?.- pregunto Blaine con una ceja alzada.

Kurt lo miro molesto.

-Crees que las cosas se harán a tu manera?. Acaso no tienes a nadie que te haga un favor para sacarte las ganas?.- pregunto algo irritado Kurt.

-Siempre las cosas se hacen a mi manera, y francamente, hombres me sobran.- dijo con un aire engreído Blaine.

-Entonces?.- pregunto molesto Kurt.

-Me gusta que las cosas sean especiales.- dijo Blaine de manera divertida.

-Si a "cosas" te refieres al sexo, no tiene nada de especial.- dijo secamente Kurt.

Blaine lo miró extrañado.

-Yo no soy virgen Anderson, mi primera vez fue con un viejo horrible, y ésto no será diferente, al fin y al cabo también es para saldar una deuda.- dijo Kurt serio.

Blaine cambio el semblante, estaba serio y blanco. Dio media vuelta entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta.

-Maldito enfermo.- dijo Kurt.

Se puso de pie y cerró la puerta de su habitación, se recostó en la cama, sintiendo enojo y rabia por Blaine. No entendía su reacción, pero tampoco le importaba. Solo deseaba salir de esa casa.

Blaine apoyo su espalda sobre la puerta, respiro profundo y cerro sus ojos. Las palabras de Kurt lo golpearon, se preguntaba qué clase de vida tuvo. Muchos sentimientos se encontraban dentro de él, y sabía que estaba mal, cuando decidió chantajear a Puck y pedir a Kurt, sabía que tendría que tener mucha fuerza de voluntad y frialdad para manejar la situación, su gran, e inverosímil excusa de sacarle información a Kurt, demostrándole que podía confiar en él cuando todo se pusiera feo, ni siquiera sus hombres lo creían. Para Puck y para Kurt, era solo para satisfacer un capricho, y estaba bien que así lo creyeran. Si bien eran enemigos, se suponía que tenían sus códigos. Pero Blaine solo quería proteger a Kurt, sacarlo de las manos de Puck, aunque nunca sintiera lo mismo que él, ese sentimiento que se suponía, no existía.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Kurt estaba harto, habían pasado varios días desde su llegada a la mansión, y parecía un animal enjaulado, daba vueltas por la habitación desde hacía un par de horas, había almorzado y caminado por toda la casa y el jardín, pero estaba inquieto. Tuvo un par de cruces con Blaine desde su última conversación pero no hablaron más. Blaine solo lo observaba con una media sonrisa, muy seductora, que a Kurt lo ponía nervioso. Todo de Blaine lo inquietaba, su perfume, su voz, la tensión que existía entre ellos. A veces Kurt se encontraba a sí mismo, mirándolo con deseo, no entendía como Blaine provocaba eso en él, cuando debía sentir todo lo contrario. No podía desearlo, no podía perder su concentración en el escultural cuerpo de su enemigo, en sus labios o en su mirada intensa.

Kurt cerró sus ojos con frustración, y odiándose por dentro.

Escucho a Blaine entrar de su habitación y espero unos minutos, estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo. Llego a su puerta y toco esperando la respuesta.

-Pase.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt ingreso y todas su ideas se esfumaron. Blaine tenía medio torso desnudo dejando ver su trabajado cuerpo.

-En que puedo ayudarte?.- pregunto Blaine en un tono divertido.

-Yo...mmmh... Cuánto tiempo más tengo que quedarme aquí?.- pregunto Kurt retomando su postura.

Blaine lo observo serio.

-No estás obligado a quedarte aquí. No estás secuestrado Kurt. Puedes irte cuando quieras.- dijo Blaine mientras buscaba algo en su armario.

-Bien. Adiós entonces.- dijo Kurt dando media vuelta dispuesto a buscar su ropa y salir de la mansión.

-Solo recuerda que cuando salgas de aquí, el trato con Puck se termina, y lo que haga él contigo, será su asunto.- dijo Blaine en tono serio sin dejar de buscar una camisa.

Kurt se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de Blaine, se dio cuenta que Puck lo mataría si se marchaba. Estaba atrapado en esa situación. Con toda la frustración que sentía se giro y observo a Blaine. Tenía la sensación que lo odiaba, sus ojos comenzaron a dolerle, no quería llorar, miro hacia abajo y supuso que su vida no podía ser más miserable. Respiró profundo y fijo su vista en Blaine que lo observaba serio.

-Bien. Supongo que no tengo opción.- dijo Kurt.

-Siempre hay opciones.- le dijo Blaine. -Si quieres ir a algún lugar, Max puede llevarte. Es más, puedes usar la cuenta en M&M y comprar lo que quieras.-

-A si?, vas a darme regalos como a una prostituta?.- pregunto enojado Kurt.

-No. Todos mis empleados compran allí.- dijo Blaine en un tono suave.

-No soy tu empleado Anderson.-

-Es cierto. Aún así, si lo deseas puedes hacerlo.- dijo Blaine colocando una camisa sobre la cama.

-Tienes cuenta en M&M?. No me sorprende.- dijo Kurt acercándose a Blaine.

-No. Soy el dueño.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Ja! Claro! Eres dueño de Men & Men! Seguro!.- dijo Kurt dando una carcajada.

Blaine lo observo con una media sonrisa y una ceja alzada.

Kurt cayó en cuenta que era verdad. Blaine era dueño de la casa de ropa para hombres más importante de New York.

-Eres asquerosamente rico Anderson.- dijo Kurt mirándolo con cierto asombro.

Blaine le dio una sonrisa muy seductora y se acerco a él, Kurt sólo podía observarlo, sentir su perfume y el calor de su cuerpo, sus ojos se posaron en sus labios y por unos segundos olvido que lo odiaba y que era su enemigo.

-El dinero no lo arregla todo. El placer por ejemplo, a mí el dinero no me causa placer.- dijo Blaine muy cerca de su rostro.

Kurt se perdió en sus ojos, en el tono de su voz, y dejo que toda esa tensión que existía entre ellos, lo inundara. Soltó un suspiro y sin pensarlo se acerco y beso a Blaine, éste lo tomo por la nuca y siguió el beso con necesidad. Ninguno de los dos midió su deseo, el beso se volvió salvaje y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro.

Kurt se encontró acorralado entre Blaine y el armario, gimió cuando rozaron sus entrepiernas, Blaine comenzó a besar su cuello, dejando marcas, haciéndolo temblar cuando tomó entre sus dientes su lóbulo y tiró de el. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, no sintió incomodidad, sintió deseo y una necesidad de Blaine que nunca creyó sentir.

Se volvieron a besar y Blaine le quitó la playera dejándola en el suelo, repaso con sus manos la espalda de Kurt mientras éste hacía lo mismo con él, bajo sus manos abriendo su jean, metiendo una dentro para acariciar su miembro.

Kurt no dejaba de gemir y de desear mas, Blaine lo tomo por la cintura, apartándose un poco de él y girándolo, se apoyo en los estantes del armario y sintió como Blaine bajaba su jean, creía imaginar lo que sucedería a continuación, pero para su sorpresa, Blaine se alejo y lo siguiente que sintió fue su boca entre sus glúteos. Kurt gimió alto y apoyo su cabeza en los estantes.

Después de unos minutos y cuando Kurt comenzó a tensarse, se puso de pie y se sentó sobre la cama, abrió sus pantalones y comenzó a acariciar su miembro frente a Kurt, éste lo observaba con deseo, sin decir una palabra.

Kurt se quito su jean junto a su bóxer y subió a ahorcajadas sobre él besándolo muy intensamente. Blaine se recostó llevando a Kurt junto a él, sus manos recorrieron sus cuerpos mientras ambos se movían haciendo fricción entre ellos, encendiéndolos aún más. Se giro junto a él dejándolo debajo, entre besos y caricias lo hizo darse vuelta y quedar boca abajo, comenzó a besar la espalda de Kurt, bajo hasta su cadera, presiono con sus manos sus glúteos y volvió besar sus costillas, subió entre besos hasta los hombros, beso su cuello, mordiendo en ciertas zonas que a Kurt evidentemente volvían loco, buscó un preservativo en el mueble junto a la cama y se lo colocó, volvió a besar los hombros y el cuello de Kurt, que ya estaba impaciente, y lo penetro despacio entre gemidos y suspiros.

Lo necesitaba, lo deseaba, quería a Blaine dentro de él y cuando al fin pudo sentirlo, las sensaciones se multiplicaron por mil.

-Hermoso.- susurro Blaine.

Kurt se estremeció cuando escucho la voz de Blaine, llevo su mano hacia los cabellos de éste enredándolos en ellos y sintiendo como lo envestía más profundo y rápido, todo perdió sentido después de eso, Kurt se aferro a la cama y gemía en voz alta, hasta que no tuvo más fuerzas y se dejo llevar por su orgasmo, Blaine mordió su hombro y disfruto de la sensaciones que le producía Kurt.

Se quedo tendido en cama y vio a Blaine caminar hacia el baño y cerrar la puerta. Se hubiera levantado pero no tenía fuerzas, así que solo cerro sus ojos y se quedo dormido.

...

-Blaine me estas escuchando.?- pregunto Wes.

-Lo siento, que decías?.- se disculpó Blaine.

-Que Toronto lleva dos meses sin pagar.- dijo Wes sentado frente a Blaine en la oficina del club.

-Habrá que visitarlo.- dijo Blaine pensativo.

Su mente se había quedado en su habitación con Kurt durmiendo, si bien él había estado con varios hombres, lo que experimento con Kurt fue diferente, muy diferente. Nunca involucraba sus sentimientos cuando tenía sexo, y sabía que con Kurt las cosas serian confusas, pero él no podía permitirse una confusión, debía dejar cualquier sentimiento lejos de él o todo terminaría mal para los dos.

-Estas bien?.- pregunto preocupado Wes.

-Sí. Que tenemos de Toronto?.- pregunto Blaine intentando dejar sus pensamientos de lado, concentrándose en su negocio.

-Bien. Debe dos meses, según él, tiene a su madre enferma, y por eso no pudo pagar.-

-Que revisen su depósito. Quiero saber cuánta mercadería tiene.- pidió Blaine.

-Ok.- Wes se puso de pie y salió por la puerta.

Blaine saco un par de papeles de su escritorio y comenzó a investigar a algunos cómplices de Puck. Intento apartar la imagen de Kurt lo más posible, aunque se le hacía difícil, debía hacerlo.

...

Kurt se despertó en medio de la noche, sólo y cubierto con un cobertor. Se sentó en la cama y recordó donde estaba, suspiro, se levanto, tomo su ropa, y salió de la habitación.

Se dio una ducha sin querer pensar en nada, luego se acostó en su cama. Se maldijo internamente, realmente había disfrutado estar con Blaine, y eso no estaba bien, él era su enemigo, llego ahí para darle información a Puck, lo cual no había hecho hasta ese momento, pero tampoco nadie dijo que no podía disfrutar mientras hacia su trabajo.

Se mordió el labio mientras los recuerdos llegaban a él. Blaine era muy bueno en la cama, y era probable que se repitiera, esperaba que así fuera. Tal vez de esa manera se gane su confianza y pueda sacarle información.

Cuando despertó ya era de mañana, decidió bajar al comedor a desayunar y allí se encontró con Max, quien lo saludo amablemente como siempre lo hacía.

-Blaine me dijo que podías llevarme al centro comercial.- dijo Kurt mientras preparaba su desayuno.

-Sí, claro. Para eso estoy.- dijo Max.

-Cuando podemos ir?.- pregunto dudoso Kurt.

-Cuando quieras.- dijo Max mirándolo algo perdido.

-Ok. Podemos ir en una hora?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Sí, claro. Kurt soy el chofer, mi trabajo es llevar a los miembros de ésta casa a donde quieran.- dijo con una sonrisa Max.

Kurt asintió con una media sonrisa.

Nick apareció por la puerta con la misma mueca de molestia de siempre, saludo al aire mientras Jeff saludaba sonriendo.

-Buenos días.- dijo Tom con cara de dormido.

-Buenos días.- dijo Kurt.

-No dormiste? A tu edad eso no es bueno.- dijo Jeff en un tono divertido.

-Quiero verte a mi edad.- respondió Tom.

-Hola.- dijo Blaine desde el umbral de la cocina.

Kurt lo miro mordiéndose el labio, se sentía extraño estar cerca de él, pero Blaine estaba serio y distante, tenía una mirada fría y poco amigable.

Wes entro saludando y comenzó a hacer su desayuno junto a Blaine. Para el resto era un día más, pero para Kurt no, solo observaba a Blaine moverse hasta que salió de la cocina rumbo a su estudio.

No entendía que le sucedía y porque le afectaba la indiferencia de Blaine, si sólo había sido sexo lo que tuvieron.

-Buenos días.- dijo una voz desconocida.

-Buen día Charlie.- dijo Wes.

-Y tu quien eres?.- pregunto Charlie mirando a Kurt.

-Kurt.-

-Ah, el invitado de Blaine. Cuanto tiempo estarás aquí?.- preguntó sin rodeos Charlie.

-El tiempo que tu jefe desee.- dijo Kurt mirándolo serio.

Se observaron con molestia mutuamente, era más que obvio que no existiría buena relación entre ellos.

-Quieres que salgamos ahora?.- pregunto Max sintiendo la tensión entre Kurt y Charlie.

-Si.- dijo Kurt y salió por la puerta.

Max salió detrás y Tom sonrió con picardía.

-De que te ríes?.- pregunto Charlie.

-De que te destronaron.- le dijo a Charlie en la cara mientras reía.

-Eres un idiota sabes?.- dijo Charlie saliendo enojado de la cocina.

Tom río fuerte junto a Jeff quien estaba escuchando todo.

Charlie se dirigió al estudio de Blaine y toco a la puerta. Antes de abrirla respiro profundo sintiendo mucha rabia por dentro.

...

Camino por la galería del centro comercial hasta llegar a la tienda de M&M, entró y observo todo el lugar totalmente embobado.

-Señor?, en que puedo ayudarlo?.- pregunto una muchacha.

-Yo... Soy Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson me dijo que podía...-

-Cuál era su nombre?.- pregunto la muchacha caminando hacia una computadora.

-Kurt Hummel, pero no creo que este en una lista...-

-Sí, aquí esta. Puede elegir lo que desee señor Hummel, todo será acreditado a la cuenta del señor Anderson.- dijo la muchacha.

Kurt se quedo boquiabierto, Blaine lo había agregado a la lista de sus empleados, pero lejos de molestarse, sonrió al pensar que tendría ropa de diseñadores y gratis. Si debía seguir siendo el juguete de Blaine, al menos le sacaría todo el provecho posible.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Blaine se dirigía a la zona Este de New York, ese día intento no cruzarse con Kurt, sabia por Max, que había salido a comprar a la tienda de ropa y luego dio un paseo por el centro comercial. Él por su lado tenía trabajo pendiente, así que se dedicaría a eso hasta volver a la mansión.

-Allí esta.- dijo Wes indicando a un hombre delgado.

-Tráelo.- dijo Blaine.

Wes se bajo del auto y camino unos metros hasta llegar al hombre.

-Toronto.- dijo Wes.

-Hola...que haces aquí,...no tengo el dinero, aún no pude juntar...-

-Sube al auto.- dijo Wes en un tono serio.

El hombre se acerco al auto y cuando Wes abrió la puerta trasera, vio a Blaine sentado allí.

-Anderson.- dijo asustado.

-Sube.- dijo Blaine en un tono autoritario.

El hombre lo hizo y Wes ingreso al auto del lado del acompañante.

-Te juro que no pude juntar el dinero, mi madre está en el hospital y...-

-No me interesa tu madre, me interesa saber porque me estas robando Toronto.- dijo Blaine mirándolo serio.

-No te...no te estoy robando te lo juro.-

-No? Y si no tienes dinero para pagarme, como pagaste toda la mercadería que hay en tu deposito?. Le pagas a Puck y vendes en su zona no?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Yo...lo siento, él me vende a bajo precio y a allí es más fácil...no quise robarte, pero Puck me pidió mucho dinero por vender en su zona y no pude juntar lo suficiente..-

-Me ves cara de idiota?, vendes allí y aquí, con mercadería que te financie, es mi dinero Toronto.- dijo en tono serio y fuerte.

-No me mates Blaine, por favor.- suplico el hombre.

-No voy a ensuciarme las manos contigo.- dijo Blaine cuando se detuvo el auto. -Baja.-

El hombre bajo del auto y Wes junto a él.

-Le debes a alguien más.- dijo Blaine.

El hombre se giro y vio que de otro auto bajaban dos hombres armados.

-No...por favor, no me entregues a ellos! Van a matarme, ellos si lo harán! Por favor Blaine!.- grito el hombre mientras los dos hombres lo arrastraba hacia el otro auto.

Wes observo toda la escena y subió a su auto.

-Que crees que le hagan?.- pregunto Wes cuando ya estaban de regreso al club.

-Ese ya no es problema nuestro. Quiero que quemen el depósito de Toronto con toda la mercadería dentro.- dijo Blaine con la mirada perdida en el camino.

-Bien.- dijo Wes.

Regreso al club ya casi a media noche, envió a Tom y a Nick a buscar información sobre Puck y su gente. Esperaba encontrar algo relevante porque no podría tener a Kurt toda la vida en la mansión, la idea de dejarlo ir no estaba en sus planes. No aún. No sabía que debía hacer en realidad, no quería alejarlo pero sabía que no podía retenerlo. Suspiro pesado, era la primera vez que se sentía así, jamás estuvo en una situación igual.

...

Kurt estaba nervioso, sabía que Blaine no había llegado asique decidió entrar a su habitación, una sensación extraña le recorrió el cuerpo cuando vio la cama, decidió enfocarse en lo que debía hacer, busco en el mueble junto a la cama algún papel o algo que le sirviera para entregarle a Puck, sólo encontró libros y preservativos, lo cual llamo su atención, reviso el armario, los trajes, camisas, toda la ropa de Blaine, busco en otro mueble y no encontró nada. Se paró en medio de la habitación pensando donde más buscar.

-Que haces aquí?.- preguntó Blaine detrás de él.

Kurt se giro y lo observo, Blaine estaba serio y con el seño fruncido.

-Vine... vine a verte.- dijo Kurt nervioso.

-A verme?, para qué?.- pregunto desconfiado Blaine.

-Te tengo que explicar todo Anderson?.- pregunto Kurt en un tono coqueto.

Blaine lo miro fríamente analizándolo, se acerco a Kurt pero éste no hizo ningún movimiento, solo lo observaba, lo tomo de un brazo y tiró de él, pegándolo a su cuerpo.

-Y que quieres exactamente?.- pregunto Blaine pasando un dedo por el contorno de su rostro.

Kurt no sabía qué hacer, sus ojos se posaron en sus labios y el tono de su voz seductora, lo envolvió dejándolo a completo merced de Blaine. Se acerco a su boca y antes de hacer contacto, Blaine lo beso con mucha necesidad y deseo.

Se quitaron la ropa con rapidez, Blaine lo giró, lanzándolo a la cama, Kurt se recostó boca abajo sonriendo, mordiéndose el labio, miró de costado como Blaine se colocaba un preservativo y todo el cuerpo le ardió de deseo.

Blaine en un principio lo embistió lento, luego sintió a Kurt gemir y moverse en busca de mas, entonces lo embistió con fuerza hasta que ambos colapsaron pocos minutos después.

Kurt vio a Blaine entrar al baño, se vistió y salió a su habitación, sentía una molestia por cómo se comportaba Blaine con él, no entendía porque le molestaba lo frío que era después del sexo, si solo era eso, sexo, no había sentimientos de por medio. No al menos de parte de Blaine.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió sin pensar en nada, salió de la mansión. Blaine Intento despejarse pero le era imposible, una llamada lo saco de sus pensamiento.

-Si?.-

-Encontraron a Toronto. Esta colgado del puente.- dijo Wes.

-Quedo algo del depósito?.- preguntó Blaine.

-No. Nada.-

-Está bien. Nos vemos a las seis en el club.- dijo Blaine.

Se sentó en una cafetería, y pidió un café, los primeros movimientos ya estaban hechos, ya no había marcha atrás.

...

-Rodo. Así es tu nombre no?.- pregunto Nick a un hombre latino.

El hombre salió corriendo a mucha velocidad dejando atrás a Nick, al doblar una esquina golpeo contra un cuerpo que lo sujeto en el piso.

-Por que siempre corren?.- pregunto Tom sobre el hombre.

-Debe ser porque están infringiendo la ley.- dijo Wes a su lado.

El hombre se retorcía intentando soltarse del agarre de Tom, Nick apareció caminando despacio.

-Vamos.- dijo Wes.

-Hasta mañana.- dijo Tom propinándole un golpe en la cara al hombre dejándolo inconsciente.

Nick lo tomo de los brazos mientras Tom de los pies y lo metieron al baúl del auto.

Condujeron hasta un pequeño local vacio, sentaron al hombre en una silla y lo ataron a ella, Blaine estaba sentado en otra silla esperando a que volviera en sí, a un par de metros.

-Donde mierda estoy!. Los voy a matar!.- grito Rodo enfurecido.

-No grites porque nadie va a escucharte.- dijo Blaine en un tono frío.

El hombre al verlo hizo silencio y sus colores desparecieron de su rostro.

-Que crees que estás haciendo?.- preguntó Blaine.

-De que hablas?, tu gente me tiene aquí y no tengo idea...-

-Las carreras son ilegales, no es que me importe, pero si puedo sacarle crédito permito que las hagan en mi territorio, pero tú no trabajas para mi, y el dinero que juntas aquí, no llega a mis bolsillos. Eso...si mi importa Rodo.- dijo Blaine mirándolo fijamente.

-No tengo que pedirte permiso para hacer mis negocios.- dijo el hombre con rabia.

-Conocías a Toronto?. Viste las noticias?. Él pensaba lo mismo que tú, si quieres preguntarle si estaba en lo correcto necesitaras una médium.- dijo Blaine.

Rodo guardo silencio, pero siguió en su postura petulante.

-Te daré dos opciones, las que no tuvo Toronto. Puedes salir de aquí y pagar lo que debes pagarme por trabajar en mi territorio, o...te sacó yo y no vuelves a pisar mi zona en tu maldita vida.-

El hombre lo observó, Blaine tenía un semblante sombrío y duro, no quedaba dudas que hablaba en serio.

-Me iré. Te pagare lo que te debo y me llevare a mi gente.- dijo Rodo.

-Bien.- Blaine se puso de pie y buscó en su saco un papel con números y fechas. -Aquí esta lo que me debes, mañana a la noche quiero todo el dinero.-

Nick desató al hombre y éste tomó el papel, miró la suma y abrió sus ojos de la impresión, trago duro al ver la mirada de Blaine y guardo el papel en su pantalón.

-Mañana a la noche tendrás tu dinero.- dijo Rodo.

Blaine se giró y salió del local, detrás de él salió Wes, Nick, y Tom.

-Crees que pueda pagar?.- pregunto Wes mientras subían al auto.

-Si no puede, no le darán los pies para correr.- dijo Blaine.

-Vamos al club?.- pregunto Tom mientras manejaba por New York.

-Sí. Ya juntaron el cargamento?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Sí, la policía está haciendo preguntas, le dije lo que me dijiste pero no parecen confiar.- dijo Nick.

-Ellos se llevaran las flores, no sé porque se quejan.- dijo Wes.

-Les daremos las direcciones luego de repartir el cargamento, si tienen dudas, que vayan al club a hablar conmigo.- dijo Blaine.

Nick asintió con la cabeza. Wes miraba a Blaine de soslayo, lo conocía bien y sabía que algo más le sucedía.

Pasaron toda la noche haciendo llamadas, la visita de unos policías a la media noche, dejó a Blaine exhausto, decidió volver a la mansión y descansar.

Cuando subió a las habitaciones, no pudo contener sus impulsos y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Kurt, y allí estaba, contemplándolo mientras dormía, se acerco y acaricio sus cabellos, una sensación en el pecho lo hizo retroceder y cerrar las puerta sin hacer ruido. Cuando entró a su habitación, apoyo su cabeza en la puerta cerrada y respiro pesado. No dejaba de reprocharse a sí mismo el sentimiento que crecía dentro de él, pero aun así, una sonrisa se dibujo al ver su cama. Solo con eso podía conformarse, con el cuerpo de Kurt, ya que su corazón nunca lo tendría.


	7. Chapter 7

**Buen día a todos, quería disculparme por si a alguien no le respondí el mensaje, o le respondí dos veces, tuve algunos inconvenientes con FF y no me dejaba responder, ni ver los mensajes, hice el reclamo y se normalizo días después, espero que no vuelva a suceder.**

 **Ahora si los dejó leer tranquilos. Que disfruten el capítulo :)**

Capítulo 7

Una semana había pasado desde la última vez que Blaine lo tocó, cada día que pasaba estaba más cerrado y frío con él.

Se acerco en varias oportunidades, intentando ganar su confianza, pero Blaine lo rechazaba poniendo excusas. De hecho casi no estaba en la mansión, pasaba gran parte del día afuera, y durante las noches en el club.

Kurt se estaba exasperando, no era como si quisiera desesperadamente sexo, pero sabía bien que si Blaine se aburría de él lo enviaría con Puck de nuevo, y esa idea ya no le agradaba. La gente de Blaine vivía otra realidad, y francamente él no deseaba regresar con Puck.

Se sentó frustrado en el comedor, había pasado por la habitación de Blaine pero no estaba, era cerca de las seis y casi todos se estaban preparando para salir.

El televisor estaba encendido y todos prestando mucha atención, cuando vio las noticias entendió porque.

Varias casa de Puck habían sido requisadas por la policía encontrando varios kilos de drogas, al menos veinte casas en donde trabajaban empleados de Puck, la policía había hecho una investigación desbaratando una banda muy importante.

Kurt vio algunos nombres, y conocía la mitad de ellos, definitivamente era una de las bandas de Puck. Se preguntaba si todo el dinero que saco antes de venir a la mansión de Anderson era para eso, aunque le llamaba la atención que la policía no hiciera lo que siempre hacia, mirar hacia otro lado.

Un murmullo lo saco de sus pensamientos y pudo observar a Víctor ingresar al comedor. Blaine había llegado, era su oportunidad para hablar con él.

-Estoy arto de esos niños, cada vez que me detengo en el departamento de Charlie, los muy malditos rayan el auto.- dijo Víctor sentándose junto a Kurt.

-A que fuiste al departamento de Charlie, no lo vez en el club?.- pregunto Jeff.

-Blaine va allí. Casi todos los días va a su departamento. Ya sabes, no creo que jueguen al póker.- dijo Víctor.

Un silencio pesado se hizo presente, Kurt sintió una opresión en el estomago. Eso era, Blaine se estaba acostando con alguien más. Se levanto al notar que todos lo miraban y salió escaleras arriba con un nudo en la garganta.

-Eres idiota?.- pregunto Jeff a Víctor.

-Por que me dices eso?.- preguntó Víctor.

-Kurt estaba a tu lado, no lo notaste?.- pregunto Jeff.

Víctor miró hacia la puerta por donde salió Kurt haciendo una mueca.

Se encerró en su habitación y sus ojos comenzaron a picar, se sentó en el borde de su cama y se cruzo de brazos. Muchas emociones se apoderaron de él, no lo pensó, salió de su habitación y abrió la puerta de Blaine ingresando sin permiso.

-No sabes tocar la puerta?.- pregunto enojado Blaine al ver de pie a Kurt junto a él.

-Te estás acostando con otro verdad?.- pregunto Kurt con rabia.

-Que creías, que eras exclusivo?.- pregunto con ironía Blaine.

-Eres un maldito.- dijo Kurt señalándolo con un dedo y salió de la habitación lleno de furia.

Blaine se quedo de pie analizando toda la situación, pero no hizo nada, se termino de arreglar y salió rumbo al club.

...

-Están nerviosos, no les alcanza el dinero para pagarle a los policías, su gente sospecha de Montenegro y él, de la gente de Puck. No creo que lleguen a un arreglo después de ésto, es cuestión de tiempo para que se saquen los ojos entre ellos.- dijo Tom sentado frente a Blaine en su oficina en el club.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza, meditando.

-Y el tal Rodo?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Nada. Nada de él, nada en las calles.- dijo Wes.

-Cambiaron a los que manejan las carreras?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si, a todos.- dijo Wes.

-Bien. Busquen los contactos de los latinos que están con Puck, quiero hablar con ellos personalmente.- dijo Blaine.

-Estás seguro?. Hacer un trato con ellos...- dijo Tom.

-No haré un trato con ellos, les aclarare el panorama.-

-Crees que funcionará?.- pregunto Wes.

-No voy a iniciar una guerra con ellos.- dijo Blaine poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el mini bar.

-Y con los Canadienses que hacemos?.- pregunto Wes.

-Sabemos quiénes son?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No. O son nuevos o están ocultos porque no encontré nada de ellos.- dijo Tom.

-Eso significa una sola cosa. Que son poderosos.- razonó Blaine.

-Quienes serán?.- pregunto Wes.

-Quienes sean si ven que Puck se cae no negociaran con él, pero tenemos que averiguar quiénes son porque podemos tener un enemigo oculto y muy importante.- dijo Blaine bebiendo un trago.

-Preguntare a un conocido de Washington, tal vez escucho algo.- dijo Tom.

-No conozco ninguna banda asentada en New York que sea de Canadá...- Blaine se quedo mirando a través del gran ventanal hacia la barra de tragos. -Que hace Kurt aquí?.-

Wes miró a Tom desconcertado, éste le hizo un gesto al no saber de que hablaba Blaine.

-No lo mandaste a llamar?.- pregunto Wes.

-No.- dijo en tono serio Blaine mirando fijo a Kurt.

-Cuando salí de la mansión estaba en su habitación. No sabía que vendría.- dijo Tom.

Blaine estaba enojado, observaba como Kurt tomaba un trago, estaba muy sexy y obviamente los hombres empezaron a coquetear con él enseguida.

-Lo enviamos de nuevo a la mansión?.- pregunto Wes.

-No. Déjalo, quiero ver que busca.- dijo Blaine.

Al ver que Blaine estaba concentrado en Kurt, Tom y Wes dieron por terminada la reunión.

Sabía que Blaine lo estaría observando, le mintió a Víctor para que lo trajera al club con la excusa que necesitaba hablar con Blaine, pero en realidad solo quería vengarse.

Un hombre alto, músculos y muy atractivo se sentó a su lado.

-Hola.-

-Hola.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

A Blaine le comenzó a hervir la sangre, Kurt estaba coqueteando con el hombre, muy descaradamente, caminaron hacia la pista de baile y por unos minutos se movieron juntos de manera insinuante. Los perdió de vista unos segundos, hasta que los vio salir por una puerta de salida hacia el callejón.

Entre risas caminaron hasta que él hombre, del cual no sabía ni su nombre, lo arrinconó contra la pared y comenzó a besarlo.

Sabia a cerveza y a cigarrillo, los besos eran por demás desesperados y nada comparados a los de Blaine, pero no le importo, sentía tanta rabia que no le interesaba nada.

Se giró y apoyo sus manos en la pared, mientras movía sus caderas contra la pelvis del hombre, éste abrió su jean y comenzó a acariciar su miembro, gimió por el contacto y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás permitiéndole al hombre besarlo en el cuello, sintiendo una ola de placer.

Alejo sus manos de su entrepierna y oyó cuando bajaba el cierre de su pantalón y estaba dispuesto a bajarse el jean y permitir que ese desconocido hiciera lo que quisiera con él, pero escucho un quejido y al hombre tendido en el suelo.

Blaine estaba sobre él golpeándolo en el rostro, furioso e incontrolable, Kurt dio unos pasos hacia atrás con miedo, Blaine se puso de pie y levanto al hombre que lo doblaba en porte y lo arrojó hacia la calle principal.

Su corazón martillaba fuerte, invadido por el miedo, Blaine lo observo con una mirada salvaje y furiosa, se acerco despacio y con sus manos en puño, Kurt se alejo unos pasos creyendo que Blaine lo golpearía.

-Qué demonios crees que haces?.- dijo Blaine entre dientes.

Kurt no podía hablar, estaba paralizado. Blaine se acerco más y Kurt dio un paso hacia atrás hasta que golpeo su espalda contra la pared.

-Que mierda haces?!.- dijo Blaine enérgicamente.

-Lo mismo que tú.- dijo Kurt con apariencia tranquila.

Blaine lo miró a los ojos, su semblante cambio, parecía más sereno. Se acerco hasta llegar al rostro de Kurt, éste miro hacia otro lado y luego fijo su vista en Blaine.

-Así que es eso.- dijo Blaine de manera sensual.

Kurt sintió un tembló en todo el cuerpo, pero no sabía si era por el miedo o por el tono de voz de Blaine, que estaba a escasos centímetros de su boca.

De un momento a otro, Kurt se inclino hacia adelante y Blaine lo beso con pasión, de una manera posesiva, presionándolo a su cuerpo, lo tomó por la nuca invadiendo su boca, bajo sus manos a los glúteos de Kurt y lo presiono mas a él.

Gimieron al sentir su excitación y a Kurt todo comenzó a darle vueltas, lo giró y presiono contra la pared besando y mordiendo su cuello, Blaine metió una mano por debajo de su camisa, acariciando su abdomen, haciéndolo suspirar y deseoso de más. Sintió las manos de Blaine desabrochar su jean y bajárselos lentamente, se mordió el labio expectante, y luego sintió su miembro dentro de él.

Era por demás excitante, toda la situación, y sentir a Blaine así, posesivo y desesperado por poseerlo. No pensaba en nada, solo disfrutaba cada embestida, los sonidos que hacia Blaine en su oído, sus caricias, hasta que comenzó a ver todo borroso y sus piernas temblaron después de que su cuerpo se sacudió.

Blaine regulo su respiración y dio unos pasos apartándose de Kurt, se acomodo la ropa y saco su celular.

Kurt se subió el jean, de a poco su cuerpo comenzó a enfriarse y la realidad lo golpeo.

-Quiero volver a la mansión.- dijo Kurt mirándolo de lado.

-El auto estará aquí en unos minutos.- dijo Blaine dándole la espalda.

Kurt escucho al vehículo frenar a unos escasos metros de él, Blaine ingreso al edificio sin decir una palabra y con semblante frío.

Kurt camino hasta el auto y subió a el, ni bien se sentó en el asiento de atrás, un peso en el pecho no lo dejaba respirar, no sabía si ésto lo hizo para dañar a Blaine o a sí mismo, pero era evidente que a Blaine no le afectaba, pero a él sí.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, le dolía enormemente la actitud de Blaine, su destrato, su frialdad.

Conocía bien ese sentimiento, él sólo era un amante mas, pero lo que estaba experimentando, ese sentimiento que no debía estar, lo llevó a comportarse como un despechado. Estaba celoso, los celos lo consumieron por dentro y se dejó llevar por ellos.

Las puertas de la mansión se abrieron y en segundos estaba en la puerta.

-Gracias.- dijo Kurt y bajo del auto.

Víctor se quedo con la palabra en la boca al verlo tan angustiado.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez sin notar que Jeff se asomo por la puerta del comedor para verlo. Cerró la puerta de su habitación y comenzó a llorar dejando que todo el dolor saliera afuera.

-Kurt?. Estas bien?.- pregunto Jeff del otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí. Estoy bien.- dijo Kurt intentando sonar normal.

-Bien...si necesitas algo, estaré en la cocina.- dijo Jeff y se retiro escaleras abajo.

Kurt se sentó en el piso, intentando calmarse pero su dolor no tenía solución, y lo sabía. Se había enamorado de Blaine, se enamoro de su enemigo, de esa persona que jamás sentiría lo mismo que él.

...

Las manos le dolían, hacia mucho no peleaba con alguien, subió las escaleras despacio, pasó horas preguntándose porque había hecho eso, llego hasta su habitación y miro la puerta de Kurt. Se sentía miserable.

Kurt Intentó dormir pero no lo lograba, lloró hasta que su cuerpo se lo permitió, escucho su puerta abrirse y su corazón se detuvo, cerró sus ojos simulando estar dormido.

Sintió la cama hundirse y una caricia sobre su cabello.

-Lo siento.- susurro Blaine antes de levantarse y salir por la puerta en silencio.

Kurt no sabía que pensar, ni que sentir. Estaba abrumado y confundido.

Blaine estaba arrepentido. Una luz de esperanza se encendió en él. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido después de todo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Se despertó cerca del mediodía, bajo a la cocina y todos estaba allí, todos menos Kurt.

-Buen día.- saludo Blaine.

Todos lo saludaron y siguieron con lo suyo, él comenzó a servirse café.

-Estaba llorando cuando subió y lo escuche en su habitación también.- dijo Jeff.

-En el auto también lloraba, tal vez recibió una mala noticia.- dijo Víctor.

Jeff observo a Blaine, estaba serio y pálido. También vio sus nudillos lastimados y las conclusiones llegaron solas a su mente.

Salió de la cocina con la taza de café en su mano, entró a su oficina y se sentó. Se sentía la miseria mas grade del mundo, nunca pensó que lo afectaría, Kurt era uno más, se repitió eso durante muchos días, pero cuando lo vio con otro hombre, se cegó, y no midió su reacción. Kurt quería sexo, porque eso era todo, o al menos lo que él supuso, nunca imagino que lo lastimaría así.

Dejo la taza sobre el escritorio y subió a la habitación de Kurt, se detuvo en la puerta sin saber que decir, giró y volvió a bajar las escaleras.

-Víctor, ten el auto preparado, saldré en seguida.- dijo Blaine desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Bien jefe.- dijo Víctor poniéndose de pie.

Blaine estaba perdido, nunca le había sucedido antes, dio vueltas por New York hasta el anochecer, Wes lo llamo por teléfono y fue al club, aunque su mente no estaba presente, Wes hablaba junto a Tom y Nick, pero él solo asentía con la cabeza.

Jeff lo miraba extraño, estaba incomodo con todo lo sucedido con Kurt, sabía que todo lo que sucedió en el callejón estuvo mal.

-Me voy a la mansión.- dijo Blaine después de suspirar pesado.

-Estas bien?.- preguntó Wes.

-Sí. Un poco cansado.- dijo Blaine poniéndose de pie. -Adiós.-

No tenía idea de cómo arreglar las cosas, si es que tenia arreglo, tal vez debería dejar que Kurt se fuera y que haga su vida, así, si no lo veía, lo olvidaría, o eso esperaba.

Kurt no bajo en todo el día, no quería cruzarse con nadie, decidió comer algo durante la noche. Bajo a la cocina y, se preparo un sándwich y volvió a su habitación. Pensó en volver con Puck, pero sabía lo que le esperaba, había estado llamándolo y enviándole mensajes amenazantes porque no consiguió información, y si volvía con su padre Puck lo buscaría allí.

Intento dormir después de cenar, pero se le hacía muy difícil, escucho la puerta de Blaine y cerró sus ojos intentando calmar sus nervios, la mejor opción era seguir allí y esperar lo que el destino le tiene deparado.

...

Se levanto a media mañana, estaba preparándose su desayuno cuando Víctor apareció por la cocina.

-Buenos días.-

-Buenos días.- saludo Kurt.

Víctor lo observaba de soslayo, cuando estaba por preguntar algo Jeff ingreso sólo por la puerta.

-Hola.- dijo Jeff mirando fijamente a Kurt.

-Hola.- respondió Kurt sentándose en un taburete en la isla.

Jeff observaba su rostro con atención, como si buscara algo en él.

-Te sucede algo?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Mmmh... No, tú estás bien?.-

-Si.- dijo Kurt desviando su mirada.

-No...no te gustaría ir al centro comercial hoy?.- preguntó Jeff preparando un café.

-Al centro comercial?, tú y yo?.- preguntó Kurt sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-Sí, Nick no estará en todo el día y hace mucho que no voy, además podrías darme algunos consejos sobre lo que está de moda.- dijo Jeff sonriendo.

Kurt se quedo sin palabras, Jeff siempre fue muy amable con él, pero nunca creyó que lo invitaría a salir de compras como si fueran dos amigos.

-Si...está bien, no hay problema.- dijo dudoso Kurt.

-Genial!.- dijo Jeff muy sonriente.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, escucho unos pasos y vio a Blaine ingresar al comedor.

-Buenos días.- dijo Blaine.

Jeff y Víctor respondieron el saludo pero Kurt no, bajo su mirada a su desayuno aunque ya no le apetecía nada más.

Blaine lo observo de soslayo, Kurt estaba serio y parecía triste. Tomó su café y salió rumbo a su estudio.

Kurt tenía su mirada pérdida, limpio lo que uso para desayunar y salió rumbo a su habitación.

Wes y Blaine estaban en el estudio hablando, Jeff subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta de la habitación de Kurt, éste le abrió y su rostro cambio cuando vio quien era.

-Ya casi estoy.- dijo Kurt y tomo una chaqueta que estaba sobre la cama.

Jeff estaba sonriente, despreocupado y alegre. Caminaron por varias casas de ropas, ingresaron a una librería y para sorpresa de Kurt, Jeff era amante de la lectura como él. Pasaron las horas y almorzaron en un local del centro comercial, la conversación fue muy amena, realmente, Kurt se sentía a gusto con Jeff, no sabía si podían ser amigos, pero el día que saliera de la mansión de Anderson, Jeff seria una persona que extrañaría.

-Diablos, tengo que volver a la mansión.- dijo Jeff mirando su celular. -pasare a buscar algo que encargue para Nick mientras terminas aquí sí?.-

-Ok.- dijo Kurt esperando poder pagar unos libros que había comprado.

Jeff salió rumbo a un local a metros de la librería, Kurt tenía varias bolsas entre ropa y diferentes accesorios que había comprado, después de pagar los libros camino por la galería en busca de Jeff, pero alguien lo golpeo, tirando sus bolsas al piso y presionándolo contra la pared.

-Eres un maldito!. Disfrutas de los regalos que te hace Anderson?, te trata bien como la puta que eres?.- pregunto lleno de furia Puck.

Kurt estaba temblando, su jefe lo tomó por el cuello y por la muñeca presionando su rostro contra la pared.

-Puck, yo...- dijo Kurt asustado.

-Tú qué?!, no tengo nada gracias a ti, no me enviaste ninguna información, debe ser divertido coger y hacer compras todo el día no?. Busca lo que te pedí, entendiste?. Entendiste?!- dijo por lo bajo Puck en el rostro de Kurt mientras apretaba mas su cuello.

-Sí,...sí, si entendí.- dijo Kurt aterrado.

-Si me traicionas te mato Hummel.- dijo Puck y lo soltó alejándose de él.

Kurt se tomó el cuello sintiendo un ardor impresionante, respiro varias veces, sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblar, sus cosas estaban dispersas por el pasillo, intento calmarse y comenzó a juntar su ropa y sus libros.

-Kurt?. Que sucedió?.- pregunto Jeff acercándose a él.

-N...nada, golpee con alguien y mis cosas cayeron.- dijo Kurt intentando calmarse.

-Déjame ayudarte.- dijo Jeff levantando las cosas de Kurt del suelo.

El viaje de vuelta fue en completo silencio, Jeff notaba extraño a Kurt, Víctor lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor y le hizo un gesto a Jeff para saber que sucedía, pero él negó con la cabeza.

-Fue lindo el paseo no?.- pregunto Jeff ya entrando a la mansión.

-Sí, fue...fue muy lindo...voy a...mi habitación.- dijo Kurt nervioso.

Jeff sólo asintió con la cabeza y vio a Kurt subir las escaleras.

Dejó las bolsas en el suelo y respiro profundo varias veces, su muñeca dolía y más aún su cuello, las palabras de Puck resonaban en su mente, sabía que lo mataría si no conseguía algo.

Se dio una ducha y esperó a que la casa estuviera vacía, le costaba respirar y le temblaba el cuerpo de miedo.

Sabía que ya no quedaba nadie, así que decidió bajar silenciosamente, fue hasta el estudio de Blaine pero estaba cerrado con llaves, desde la biblioteca había otra entrada pero cuando se dirigió allí, se encontró con Víctor que salía del salón de juegos.

-Hey Kurt, estaba por pedir unas pizzas, Max y yo alquilamos unas películas quieres venir?.-

-S..si claro.- dijo Kurt y salió caminando junto a Víctor hacia la cocina.

No pudo volver al estudio, subió a su habitación y se quedo dormido.

Al día siguiente se levantó más temprano que de costumbre, bajo las escaleras en silencio y se dirigió al estudio, seguía cerrado con llaves, fue hasta la biblioteca y para su suerte la puerta corrediza estaba entre abierta. Ingreso y para su asombro el estudio de Blaine era enorme, tenia libros por doquier y muchos muebles con papeles, intento abrir los cajones del escritorio pero estaban cerrados con llave, reviso unas carpetas y papeles sobre el, no sabía qué hacer, así que decidió usar su celular para sacarle fotos a los papeles. Escucho las voces de Blaine y Wes y las llaves en la puerta, salió a toda prisa hacia la biblioteca justo a tiempo, siguió caminando hasta una galería con su celular contra su cuerpo, no sabía qué hacer, su vida estaba en juego, no tenía idea si le serviría a Puck pero decidió enviarle las fotos igual.

Se quedo mirando a través del ventanal, un jardín de rosas se extendía por todo el borde de la mansión, su mente viajo hacia su hogar en Ohio, el jardín de su madre que Carol siempre cuidaba y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Son de mi madre, ella ama las rosas.- dijo Blaine detrás de Kurt.

Este se giró un poco asustado, Blaine parecía calmado.

-Donde esta ella?.- pregunto Kurt girando nuevamente hacia el ventanal intentando tranquilizarse.

-En Europa, odia el clima de New York.- Blaine se acerco a él y quedo mirando fijamente el cuello de Kurt. -Que te sucedió en el cuello?.-

Kurt llevo su mano hacia donde miraba Blaine y éste lo tomó por la mano.

-Que tienes aquí?, quien te hizo ésto Kurt?.- pregunto preocupado Blaine mirando su muñeca.

-Nada!, suéltame, no es asunto tuyo!.- dijo Kurt y salió caminando hacia su habitación.

Blaine lo observo preocupado, fue hasta la cocina donde estaban casi todo desayunando.

-Kurt salió contigo ayer?.- pregunto Blaine a Jeff.

-Sí, fuimos al centro comercial.-

-No sabes si se encontró con alguien, o le sucedió algo?.-

-No,...bueno antes de volver lo deje en la tienda de libros, yo fui a otro local, y cuando lo encontré tenía todas sus cosas en el piso, me dijo que golpeo con alguien pero estaba muy nervioso.- dijo Jeff.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza y volvió al estudio.

-Que sucede con ellos?.- pregunto Max.

-Entre ellos querrás decir.- dijo Tom.

-Entre ellos?.- pregunto Nick.

-Vamos!, van a decirme que se comieron el cuento que lo tiene aquí para "convencerlo" de traicionar a Puck, o para sacarle información?. A menos claro que la información se pueda traducir en gemidos porque eso es lo único que se escucha cuando están juntos.-

-Siempre escuchas lo que hacen los demás en las habitaciones?.- Pregunto Jeff.

-Ustedes no son silenciosos.- dijo Tom.

-A mi cae bien Kurt.- dijo Jeff.

-Es nuestro enemigo Jeff.- dijo Nick.

-No, nuestro enemigo es Puck.- dijo Jeff mirando a su novio.

-Esto va a terminar como los Montesco y los Capuleto.- dijo Tom preocupado.

Todos lo miraron sabiendo a lo que se refería Tom. Una guerra había comenzado, más allá de la que existía por poder, y el territorio, en los corazones de ambos había una batalla, y en algún momento tendrían que decidir si escuchar su corazón o dejar que el destino oscuro de ambos los separe, regresándolos al punto de inicio. Allí, donde solo eran enemigos.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Kurt estaba conversando con Jeff y Max sobre una serie nueva, Blaine estaba, como siempre reunido con Wes en el estudio, desde hacia varios días, estaban muy ocupados.

Las cosas con Blaine seguían igual, Kurt no quiso salir de la mansión por miedo a encontrarse nuevamente con Puck, aunque ya no lo llamaba como antes.

Blaine estaba siempre reunido con su gente, lo cual, para Kurt era bueno, ya que no tenía tiempo para acostarse con el tal Charlie.

Solo se miraban, Kurt notaba que Blaine se sentía culpable, más allá del susurro a mitad de la noche con un "Lo Siento", su mirada decía más que cualquier frase.

-Buenos días.- dijo Charlie entrando a la cocina.

Kurt cambio el semblante, miro hacia otro lado con mucha molestia en su cuerpo, Jeff le hizo un par de preguntas a Charlie pero éste parecía más interesado en provocar a Kurt que en otra cosa.

-Todavía estas aquí, pensé que te habías ido hace semanas.- dijo Charlie mirando a Kurt con una media sonrisa.

-Sigo aquí.- dijo con molestia Kurt.

-Y cuanto tiempo mas estarás?.- pregunto Charlie.

Kurt lo observo a los ojos y se podía decir que ambos se lanzaban dagas con las miradas.

-Ya te dije que estaré aquí hasta que tú jefe así lo decida.- dijo Kurt.

Charlie esbozo una sonrisa burlona.

-Donde esta Blaine?.- pregunto Charlie.

-En el estudio.- dijo Jeff mirándolos a ambos.

-Bien.- dijo Charlie.

Salió sonriéndole a Kurt quien apretó su mandíbula por la ira que le despertaba el hombre, se puso de pie y salió detrás de él, Jeff camino unos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina y vio a Kurt subir las escaleras mientras se miraban con Charlie quien estaba ingresando al estudio sonriendo con malicia.

Lo odiaba, le despertaba el peor sentimiento que pudiera existir, el muy maldito prácticamente le gritó en la cara lo que hacía con Blaine, y claramente esperaba que se fuera para acostarse a su antojo con él.

Sabía que no tenía derecho a reclamar nada, ni siquiera a sentirse de esa manera, pero dolía saber que no era el único y que tal vez Blaine no sentía nada por él como tampoco sentiría nada por Charlie, o eso esperaba.

Busco su teléfono y llamo a su padre, necesitaba escuchar su voz y sentir por un momento que no era solo un objeto.

...

-Tendré todo ésta tarde, si quieres lo traigo aquí, o prefieres en el club?.- pregunto Charlie.

-No, tráelo aquí, quiero leerlo antes de ir al club, necesito todos los datos, la reunión es a las once y no quiero perder ningún detalle.- dijo Blaine.

-Estás seguro?. Esto no será como el trato con Puck.- dijo Wes.

-Lo sé, pero no hay opciones, una guerra es inaceptable.- dijo Blaine.

-Bien, mi contacto en el banco me entregara todos los papeles. Antes de las seis los traeré. Hasta luego.- dijo Charlie y salió del estudio.

-Wes, quiero a Tom, a Nick, a Sanders y a Max por si surge algún inconveniente.- dijo Blaine.

-Ve con tu arma, yo les pediré que estén armados.- dijo Wes.

-Que no sean obvios. Llama a los demás y que estén en la zona, cerca pero no visible. Que Jeff se quede en el club y alerta a los de seguridad, que Víctor se quede aquí con dos hombres más, armados.- pidió Blaine.

-Crees que puedan atacarnos mientras estemos reunidos con ellos?.- pregunto Wes.

-Es una opción.- dijo Blaine. Iré al gimnasio, necesito despejarme o me explotara la cabeza.- dijo Blaine poniéndose de pie.

-Yo organizaré todo.- dijo Wes saliendo del estudio.

Blaine se entretuvo haciendo ejercicios hasta la hora de almorzar, luego se reunió con el equipo de seguridad de la mansión, repaso con Wes cada movimiento, pretendía hacer un trato con una banda de latinos que estaba haciendo negocios con Puck, obviamente no pretendía que hicieran lo mismo con él o que traicionaran a Puck, pero apelaría a cada movimiento que hizo desde que Montenegro se alejo de Puck, usaría la información que tenia para persuadir a los socios de su enemigo.

Kurt hablo toda la mañana con su padre, o al menos la mayor parte, después de almorzar todos desaparecieron y el decidió leer un poco y mirar películas. La mansión era aburrida y silenciosa cuando no había nadie.

Charlie ingreso por la puerta principal, Kurt estaba en la sala leyendo una revista, obviamente sus miradas se cruzaron, una sonrisa burlona por parte Charlie hizo que a Kurt le hirviera la sangre.

-Charlie.- llamo Blaine desde el estudio.

Éste le sonrió de manera coqueta e ingreso al estudio junto con él. Kurt tiro la revista hacia un lado lleno de furia, se odiaba a sí mismo por sentirse así, sabía que eran celos, por momentos se sentía perdido, no quería reconocerlo, pero se había enamorado, y tenía la certeza que era el único perjudicado en todo ésto, ya que no estaba seguro de lo que para Blaine significaba. Lo vio salir del estudio junto a Charlie, salieron por la puerta hacia a fuera, Blaine ni siquiera lo observo, en cambio Charlie tenía esa sonrisa que Kurt detestaba, Wes y el resto de los hombres salieron detrás de ellos, y otra vez quedo sólo.

...

Blaine estaba sentado en el salón principal de un hotel muy elegante. Estaba en una mesa solo, Wes estaba junto a los demás hombres de Blaine esparcidos por el salón. Había llegado a un arreglo con el dueño del hotel, por unas horas el salón era exclusivo para ellos.

Gabriel era el hombre más poderoso de todo Miami, nada en entre la mafia latina se movía sin su consentimiento, no tenia escrúpulos ni paciencia, era muy inteligente y perspicaz para su corta edad.

Ingreso muy elegante por las puertas de vidrio junto a séquito de hombres que daban miedo de solo mirarlos, Blaine sabía bien que Gabriel, más allá de ser un gánster también era un hombre de negocios.

-Buenas noches Anderson.- dijo Gabriel sentándose en un sillón individual, como en el que estaba sentado Blaine frente a él.

-Buenas noches. Café?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si, por supuesto.-

Blaine le hizo una seña a un mozo y éste preparo un café detrás de una barra.

-Gracias por aceptar mi invitación.- dijo Blaine educadamente.

Gabriel hizo un gesto con su cabeza y tomo la taza de café que le ofreció el mozo.

-Bien. Espero sea importante esta reunión, como sabrás no estoy en la ciudad de manera permanente.- dijo Gabriel.

-Sé que estás haciendo negocios con Puckerman, y creo que antes de ...seguir negociando con él, deberías saber un par de cosas.- dijo Blaine dejando su taza de café sobre una pequeña mesa.

-Así?. Qué cosas?.- preguntó serio Gabriel.

-Por ejemplo que Puckerman tiene los días contados, la organización quiere su cabeza, y la de su gente.- dijo Blaine mirándolo serio.

-Supongo que es así.- dijo descreído Gabriel.

Blaine le entrego una carpeta con papeles, y le hizo un gesto para que los leyera.

-Que es ésto?.- pregunto Gabriel.

-Son los movimiento de Puckerman, como veras allí, ya no tiene fondos, su negocio con Montenegro se cayó, gracias a que lo traiciono, vendiendo drogas a espaldas de él, cerré todos sus negocios en mi zona, y...exilie a su gente.- dijo Blaine. -Tengo a uno de sus hombres en mi casa, Puckerman me...como decirlo educadamente,...me lo cedió unos días.- dijo Blaine haciendo un gesto con su rostro.

Gabriel lo observo y volvió a mirar los papeles preocupado.

-Como es eso que te cedió un hombre?.- pregunto Gabriel.

-A cambio de ésta información. Le pedí a uno de sus hombres para entretenerme unos días, pero es cuestión de tiempo para que Puckerman pase a ser una historia más de las calles de New York. La organización lo quiere afuera del negocio.- dijo serio pero en tono amable Blaine.

Gabriel revisaba los papeles y su rostro se volvía cada vez más serio.

-Por qué me das ésta información?.- pregunto Gabriel mirando fijo a Blaine.

-No soy tonto. Sé quién eres y que quieres entrar en el territorio de New York, pero no es con Puckerman que lo lograras, la organización ésta haciendo cambios, y tú estás haciendo trato con alguien que ya no tiene futuro. No quiero iniciar una guerra, no me interesa eso, sólo soy el verdugo, yo no tomó las decisiones.- dijo Blaine.

-Bien. Me quedaré con ésto.- dijo Gabriel poniéndose de pie.

Blaine asintió con su cabeza.

-Esperó te sirva la información.- dijo Blaine poniéndose de pie.

-Será de utilidad. Seguramente nos volveremos a ver en el futuro, pero no será pronto.- dijo Gabriel y estrecho la mano del que espera fuera su futuro rival.

-Estaré aquí.- dijo Blaine estrechando la mano del latino.

Ambos sabían que en el futuro, lucharían por el territorio de New York, era obvio, pero para ambos había quedado claro que no sería en éste momento, y de la mano de Puckerman.

Gabriel salió del hotel con su gente y Blaine se tomó otro café.

-Sabes que te admiro verdad.- dijo Wes. -No pensé que sería tan diplomático sacar del medio a los latinos.-

-No los sacamos del medio, solo lo aplazamos. Gabriel viene por todo, y Puckerman no está en condiciones de ayudarlo, más bien lo perjudica. En un futuro es probable que nos volvamos a ver, en otras circunstancias, tal vez más hostiles.- dijo Blaine. -Cómo van las cosas en el club?. Alguna novedad?.-

-No, todo tranquilo.- dijo Wes. -Que haremos con Kurt?.-

-Se quedara en la mansión por ahora.- dijo Blaine sin mirarlo.

-Ok...pero sabes...sabes que cuando las cosas salgan mal, tú tendrás que deshacerte de él, ninguno de nosotros le tocará un pelo a ese muchacho.- dijo Wes seriamente.

Blaine lo observo entendiendo el mensaje. Esperaba que ese momento nunca llegara. Pero sabía que si eso sucedía, tendría que ocuparse personalmente de Kurt.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Había un silencio diferente, sereno. Desayuno junto a Jeff y a Max, se había convertido en algo habitual, y para nada molesto.

Blaine estaba con Wes en el estudio, Tom, no había llegado y Nick tampoco, pero Jeff no parecía preocupado, seguramente sabia donde estaba.

Durante la mañana se mantuvo entretenido con películas y libros, Blaine lo observaba extrañado y sabia, porque lo escucho, que había estado haciéndole preguntas a Jeff y a Max si él había salido de la mansión, era obvio que sospechaba, pero no hablaba con él. No le preguntaba nada, y no había entrado a su habitación de nuevo.

Puck no lo llamo más, pero él tampoco salía de la mansión, cada vez que se cruzaba con Blaine su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho.

Charlie llegó a media tarde, lo vio subir las escaleras con una sonrisa burlona, sentía rabia e impotencia, estaba celoso, no sabía porque Charlie buscaba a Blaine en su habitación pero se imaginaba que estaría sucediendo.

Subió las escaleras a los pocos minutos y los oyó hablar, una risa de Blaine hizo que su corazón se detuviera.

Entro a su habitación sin saber qué hacer, no quería llorar pero las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin permiso. La puerta se Blaine se abrió y él sin pensarlo, se limpio el rostro, y abrió su puerta encontrándose de frente con Charlie.

-Estas aburrido?, o que?, escuchas detrás de las puertas?.- pregunto Charlie con una sonrisa.

-No me interesa lo que hablan.- dijo Kurt serio y mirándolo fijamente.

-Quien te dijo que estábamos hablando?.- pregunto cínicamente Charlie.

-Dudo que estuvieran haciendo otra cosa.- dijo Kurt sin perder su postura.

-Te crees especial no?, yo hace años que soy amante de Blaine, tú solo eres un antojo momentáneo.- dijo Charlie.

-Pero soy yo el que duerme en su cama.- dijo Kurt de manera desafiante.

Charlie hizo un gesto y sonrió mirando hacia la pared.

-Ahora, duermes en su cama. Yo ocuparé tu lugar, en tus narices.- dijo Charlie mirándolo a los ojos sin perder su sonrisa.

Kurt rechino sus dientes y sintió ganas de arrancarle la sonrisa.

De pronto Wes estaba de pie en el pasillo.

-Todo está bien?.-

-Si.- dijo Charlie y camino hacia las escaleras sonriendo como si fuera el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Wes observo a Kurt y bajo las escaleras junto a Charlie.

Él se quedo mirando el suelo, sintiendo el peso de las palabras de Charlie. Eso era para Blaine?, solo un capricho?, pero porque no lo mandaba con Puck si ya se había cansado de él?, porque preguntaba por él a sus empleados?.

Miró la puerta de Blaine, no quería perderlo, no quería perder a Blaine, tal vez nunca sintiera lo mismo que él, pero al menos debía intentarlo, debía enamorar a Blaine.

Camino hasta su puerta y tocó esperando la respuesta.

-Adelante.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt ingreso mordiéndose el labio.

-Que sucede?.- pregunto Blaine saliendo del baño y acercándose a él, parecía preocupado.

Kurt lo miró a los ojos e intento decir algo pero no había palabras en su mente. Se acerco a él, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó con ternura.

Blaine estaba sorprendido ante el gesto, en un principio no respondió pero luego de unos segundos paso su mano por la cadera de Kurt y siguió el beso. Era solo eso, un beso suave y dulce, lleno de algo que a Blaine le conmovió el corazón, una sensación lo recorrió de pies a cabezas y dejo que Kurt lo guiara. Sintió sus manos bajar por su pecho con reverencia, las caricias, los toques, sus labios, se dejo envolver por todo eso.

Se desvistieron en silencio, entre besos y caricias, Kurt se recostó en la cama mirando fijamente a Blaine quien no se hizo esperar y se recostó sobre él besándolo con deseo, se estiro hasta el mueble junto a la cama y busco un preservativo, Kurt acaricio el torso desde los hombros hasta su pelvis, Blaine se colocó el preservativo ante su mirada atenta, cuando volvió a su posición, Kurt enroscó sus piernas en la cintura de Blaine antes que éste deseara cambiar de posición, movió sus caderas y Blaine gimió ante el contacto, se besaron con pasión y algo más, Blaine lo penetró despacio, suspirando en el beso.

Era la primera vez que se miraban a los ojos, Kurt quería demostrarle todo lo que sentía y Blaine parecía estar en su misma sintonía, o eso es lo que deseaba.

Quedaron exhaustos, uno sobre el otro, Blaine se giró y quedo tendido en la cama mirando serio el techo, Kurt lo vio de soslayo, cuando intento levantarse para ir al baño, como hacia siempre, Kurt se adelanto y lo abrazo por la cintura apoyando su rostro sobre torso de Blaine, esperando que éste no lo rechazara. Blaine parecía confundido y por unos segundos solo lo observo hasta que lo abrazo, presionándolo contra él.

Kurt sonrió, cerró sus ojos y descanso por primera vez en los brazos de alguien a quien amaba.

...

Durante la media noche se las arreglo para enviarle un mensaje a Wes sin despertar a Kurt, era la primera vez que dormía con un amante, toda la noche, abrazados. Definitivamente había roto sus propias reglas, sabía que con Kurt no podría mantener su postura fría por mucho tiempo, los sentimientos que sentía por él no lo dejaban pensar con claridad y cuando se presento en su habitación, rogó por dentro que no viniera a despedirse porque volvería con Puckerman.

Sintió la serenidad de su respiración sobre su pecho, notó que lloraba mientras dormía, eso lo hizo necesitar abrazarlo más fuerte y no dejarlo ir nunca.

Ya de mañana, se despertó sintiendo una caricia sobre su espalda, movió su rostro y sintió el aroma de Blaine, levanto su mirada, se perdió en su sonrisa y en sus ojos.

-Buenos días.- dijo Blaine.

-Buenos días.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Quieres que nos duchemos juntos?.- pregunto Blaine con una media sonrisa.

-Si.- dijo Kurt intentando no demostrar la sorpresa que le provoco la petición.

Se levanto de la cama junto a Blaine quien tomo su mano y lo guió hasta la ducha.

Obviamente la ducha tardo más de lo debido, entre besos Blaine termino empujándose muy profundo dentro de Kurt y con éste gimiendo alto mientras se apoyaba en las paredes.

Ambos bajaron juntos después que Kurt se vistió en su habitación, entre sonrisas y miradas entraron a la cocina.

Wes, Tom y el resto de los muchachos ya habían desayunado y estaban viendo las noticias y comentando el último juego de béisbol, saludaron pero sin comentar nada, aunque era obvio que habían notado que ambos habían pasado la noche juntos.

Se sentó en la isla después de preparar su desayuno junto a Blaine, podía sentir las miradas de todos sobre ellos, y más cuando éste se sentó frente a él, mirándolo con una media sonrisa mientras tomaba su café.

-Quedaron cosas pendientes de ayer.- dijo Wes.

-Bien. Vamos al estudio.- dijo Blaine poniéndose de pie y sonriéndole nuevamente a Kurt.

Él solo pudo sonreír y mirarlo.

-Parece que tenemos un lindo día.- comento Jeff apoyado en la isla. -Te gustaría ir al centro comercial, tengo algunas horas antes de entrar a trabajar.-

-Ummh...no lo sé.- dijo Kurt dudoso, no quería encontrarse con Puck.

-Max vendrá también, veras, su novia cumple años y no sabe que regalarle, el año pasado le compro una batidora, eso casi le cuesta la relación.- dijo por lo bajo Jeff.

-Me imagino.- dijo Kurt comprendiendo la situación. -está bien, vayamos.-

-Ok!.- dijo Jeff tamborileando con sus manos en la mesa.

Kurt sonrió y miro hacia Nick que lo observaba con molestia, era más que obvio que lo odiaba.

...

Termino su desayuno repasando en su mente todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, con una media sonrisa y perdido en sus recuerdos.

-Tenemos que buscar formación por otro lado, los contactos de Tom no saben nada, y la verdad me preocupa el silencio de Puckerman.- dijo Wes.

-Si, a mi también. Tiene que estar planeando algo. Hubo algún movimiento entre su gente?.- preguntó Blaine sentado en su estudio.

-Sí, han estado reorganizando a su gente desde que quedo sólo, pero estos últimos días esta todo tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo.-

-Que Sanders y Nick se den una vuelta por el Este, quiero saber quienes siguen trabajando para Puck allí, y que Tom hable con sus amigas a ver qué información consigue.- pidió Blaine.

-Ese es su trabajo preferido.- dijo Wes sonriendo.

Tocaron a la puerta unos minutos después. Max ingreso luego de que Blaine respondiera.

-Jeff, Kurt y yo iremos al centro comercial.- dijo Max.

Blaine lo observó.

-No le saquen los ojos de encima a Kurt.- pidió Blaine serio.

-Bien.- dijo Max y salió de la habitación.

-Crees que pueda verse con Puck o alguno de sus hombres?.- pregunto Wes.

-Creo que Puck lo está presionando, lo golpeo hace unos días y supongo que por eso no volvió a salir de la mansión, le tiene miedo.- dijo Blaine.

-Blaine...me preocupa que te estés involucrando mucho con ese muchacho. Sé que, sacarle información es solo una excusa, pero es peligroso. Nick y Max se hicieron amigos de él, hasta a Tom le cae bien, digo...todos nosotros tenemos un pasado, pero él no lo dejo atrás, es probable que no sea como el resto de la banda de Puck, pero sigue siendo un hombre de él. Y...la organización quiere a todos fuera,...que le dirás a Santana cuando se entere que él esta aquí.?.-

Blaine se quedo en silencio pensando en lo último que dijo Wes, en su ecuación Santana no formaba parte, pero sabía que no era bueno que ella o la organización se enteré de ésta situación.

-No lo sé. No sé qué sucederá, esperare a ese momento y veré que hago.- dijo Blaine.

-Bien. Yo voy a apoyarte siempre.- dijo Wes.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza. No quería pensar en el futuro, en que si tendría que enfrentar a la organización o si Kurt en algún momento desaparecería y ésto solo sería un recuerdo en su memoria, y en su corazón.

...

-La policía pide más dinero, parece que Puck ya no les paga.- dijo Tom sentado frente a Blaine.

-Y nosotros debemos pagar su parte?.- pregunto Wes.

-Diles que vengan a verme.- dijo Blaine con su mirada perdida. - Sanders y Nick están en la zona Este?.-

-Sí, hasta ahora no hay novedades.- dijo Wes.

-Ve con Jeff a revisar la zona en la que estaba Rodo.- pidió Blaine mirando su reloj.

-Ok, pero si pierdo a ricitos no me hago cargo.- dijo Tom poniéndose se pie.

-Voy a volver a la mansión. Podrás hacerte cargo?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Sí, claro.- dijo Wes.

Blaine salió de la oficina, apreciaba mucho a Wes y sabia que si algún día el no podía hacerse cargo del negocio, Wes era el hombre indicado para reemplazarlo.

...

Kurt se sentó a mirar una película, estaba agotado, camino por todo el centro comercial junto a Max y a Jeff. Ya era casi media noche, había cenado con algunos hombres de seguridad que tenia Blaine en la casa, realmente no sabía cómo paso el tiempo tan rápido.

Se puso de pie y salió rumbo a su habitación, no tenia cabeza para pensar en nada, solo quería dormir. Cuando estaba profundamente dormido, se removió en la cama, sintió una caricia en su rostro, abrió sus ojos y por un momento se asusto al ver a Blaine sentado en el borde de su cama.

-Lamento haberte despertado.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt se apoyo en sus codos y lo observó algo dormido aún.

-Si quieres puedes hacerme compañía.- dijo Kurt mirándolo a los ojos.

-Tentador. Solo que yo no tengo sueño.- dijo Blaine en un tono muy seductor.

-No tenemos porque dormir.- dijo con una sonrisa Kurt y se acerco a él para besarlo.

La ropa de Blaine quedo a un lado de la cama en cuestión de minutos, Kurt volvió a hacer lo mismo que el día anterior, lo beso con ternura y entre caricias, miradas y suspiros ambos disfrutaron.

Luego de regular su respiración y saciado, se movió entre los brazos de Kurt.

-No te vayas.- pidió Kurt abrazado a él, con su rostro apoyado en el pecho de Blaine.

-No pensaba irme, solo quiero...cubrirnos con la manta, creo que pronto comenzara a nevar.- dijo Blaine cubriéndose junto a Kurt.

-Me gusta cuando nieva. Es lindo éste lado de New York cuando esta nevado.- susurro Kurt.

Blaine acaricio su hombro con sus dedos, mientras deseaba que Kurt estuviera con él para la época de navidad, cuando decoraban la casa, y compartían lindos momentos con sus hombres que eran su familia. Pero luego recordaba que faltaban meses para eso y no sabía que les tenía deparado el destino para ellos.

Kurt se durmió, él no podía dormir, desde hacía años sus horas de descanso arrancaban a las seis de la mañana, la tranquilidad de Kurt era apacible, su respiración, la serenidad de su rostro, él sólo podía sentir el latido de su corazón contra su pecho, su aroma, la suavidad de su cabello, no quería imaginar un futuro sin ésto, y eso lo abrumó, ese sentimiento que siempre estuvo ahí y estaba saliendo del cofre donde él lo guardo, en el fondo de su alma.

No quería reconocer que estaba enamorado de Kurt, pero sabía que aunque no pensara en ello, no significaba que no lo sintiera, y ahora, abrazado a él, imaginándose que sucedería si en el futuro podrían seguir juntos, si existía un futuro juntos, tenía la certeza que no podría alejarse de Kurt, y esperaba que todo saliera bien y que sus sentimientos no fueran un obstáculo si las cosas se complicaban.

Alejo sus pensamiento y abrazo mas fuerte a Kurt, disfrutaría este momento, del ahora, junto a él.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Dos semanas con la misma rutina, Blaine regresaba a la medianoche para dormir con Kurt, desayunaban juntos cada vez que podían, todos en la mansión notaban lo diferente que estaba Blaine con Kurt, cuando se miraban, el modo en el que se trataban, más allá que no habían demostraciones de afecto, Kurt estaba más que conforme, Blaine no hablaba de amor ni de nada que tuviera relación con sentimientos, pero no era frio y distante como antes.

Salía casi todas las tardes con Jeff, sabía que tenía algunos problemas con Nick, Max y Tom eran muy amigables con él, incluso Tom le estaba enseñando a jugar al póker.

Charlie llego temprano, paso por la cocina y observo a Kurt con desdén, Blaine se reunió con él en el estudio, la sonrisita presumida le provocaba dolor de estomago a Kurt, pero no decía nada, solo lo ignoraba.

-Me gustaría saber algo.- dijo Charlie, había estado escuchando los comentarios de sus compañeros sobre los cambios en la relación entre Kurt y su jefe.

-Sí, sobre qué?.- pregunto Blaine sentado en el escritorio de su estudio mientras revisaba unos papeles que le trajo Charlie.

-Sobre Kurt.-

Blaine levanto su mirada y la fijo en Charlie con semblante serio.

-Está aquí, porque sientes algo por él, verdad?.- pregunto Charlie conociendo la respuesta.

-Eso no te incumbe.- dijo Blaine en un tono que aparentaba serenidad.

-No, pero...-

-Sabias bien como serian las cosas entre nosotros. Nunca existirían sentimientos, era solo sexo.-

-Sí, pero creí que así seria con todos.- dijo Charlie intentando disimular lo que le provocaban las palabras de Blaine.

-Así es contigo.- dijo Blaine.

-Entiendo.- dijo Charlie bajando su mirada.

-Pensé que estaba claro desde hace años.- Blaine lo miraba serio.

-Ahora está más que claro.- dijo Charlie mirándolo nuevamente.

-Me alegro.- dijo Blaine y volvió su atención a los papeles.

Charlie se trago el nudo en su garganta, aunque sabía qué lugar ocupaba para Blaine, tenía la esperanza que con el tiempo pudiera ganarse su corazón, pero muy dentro de él siempre supo que eso nunca sucedería.

Cuando Charlie salió de estudio Blaine camino hasta la cocina y escucho la conversación de Kurt y Max sobre los diferentes obsequios que podía darle a su novia, sonrió al oír sus consejos y las respuestas de Max, era obvio que Kurt conocía mas de mujeres que el mismo Max.

Ingreso a la cocina y cruzo miradas con Kurt sin decir una palabra mientras buscaba una taza en la repisa.

-Voy a buscar un anotador para apuntar.- dijo Max notando que su presencia estaba demás allí.

-Sabes mucho sobre mujeres.- dijo Blaine sonriendo preparándose café.

-Es de mala educación escuchar detrás de las puertas.- respondió Kurt con una media sonrisa.

Blaine hizo una mueca, como disculpándose pero sin borrar su sonrisa y mirando a los ojos a Kurt.

-Tengo muchas amigas, o tenía antes.- dijo Kurt.

-Pensé que tal vez habías tenido una novia.- dijo Blaine intentando no sonreír.

-Me gustan los hombres, por si no lo notaste.- respondió Kurt en un tono coqueto.

-Sí, ya lo note.- dijo Blaine en el mismo tono sin despegar sus ojos de los de él.

Las miradas, las sonrisas provocadoras y el deseo que emanaban de sus cuerpos, hicieron que Blaine se acercará a Kurt y lo besara con intensidad, sin importarle mucho si alguien los veía, lo tomo por la nuca mientras ambos peleaban por controlar el beso. Se separaron para mirarse a los ojos y desear aún mas contacto, un sonido hizo que Blaine volviera a su lugar y que Kurt intentara calmar su respiración, Víctor entró y se quedó mirando a ambos.

-Emmm...jefe...el auto ya está listo.- dijo Víctor.

-Bien, vamos.- dijo Blaine y salió de la cocina cruzando su mirada con Kurt nuevamente con una media sonrisa muy seductora.

Kurt suspiro sintiendo su cuerpo quemar, sonrió y negó con su cabeza, Max regreso y se sentó a su lado con un bolígrafo y un anotador.

...

Nick caminaba junto Tom por las calles de New York, vieron a un hombre conocido, alguien que no debía estar allí.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es Draco. Siempre tuve una duda...eres algo de los Malfoy?.- pregunto sonriendo Tom.

El sujeto lo miro molesto.

-Que haces aquí Draco?.- pregunto Nick. -Sabes que este no es tu territorio, o será que ya no tienen territorio?.- pregunto con una ceja alzada Nick.

-A ustedes les queda poco tiempo.- dijo el hombre y cruzo la calle, caminando rápido.

-Vete!, si vuelves...ahg, ya!, que demonios quiso decir con eso?.- pregunto Tom.

-No sé.- dijo Nick preocupado.

Siguieron camino, recorriendo las calles, sabían que habían hombres de de Puck que vendían en las calles, pero hacia días que algunos habían desaparecido, se sentía extraño el ambiente, parecía demasiado tranquilo.

Esa no noche no era diferente, las cosas en el club estaban tranquilas, como sucedia en el resto de la zona Norte, Wes estaba preocupado por ésto, al igual que Blaine, no habían noticias nuevas de Puck, solo sabían que seguía con algunos negocios que Blaine estaba dispuesto a desarmar en breve, tenía una fecha planeada para sacarlo del negocio definitivamente.

Salió del club por la puerta trasera como hacia siempre, Víctor lo estaba esperando, se sentía ansioso de volver a la mansión. Llego a la misma hora y Kurt lo espero despierto en su cama, las miradas entre ellos decía mucho, cuando se besaron todo al rededor perdió sentido, sólo querían sentir la piel del otro, sus besos, sus caricias, dejando todo de lado.

Después de unas horas intensas, Blaine estaba acostumbrándose a dormir de noche, Wes y Nick se encargaban del club cuando él no estaba, había una rutina nueva, una que Blaine comenzó a llevar a cabo para poder pasar más tiempo con Kurt.

...

-No hay noticias?.- preguntó Wes en la oficina del club.

-No, nada. No me gusta ésto Wes, nunca estuvo tan tranquilo todo, están planeando algo estoy seguro.- dijo Tom.

-Sí, creo lo mismo.- dijo Wes.

-Y Blaine?, está al tanto de ésto?.- preguntó Nick algo molesto.

-Si claro. Porque preguntas eso?.- pregunto Wes.

-Pues, está muy distraído con Kurt.- dijo Nick.

-Blaine sabe lo que hace, está planeando el golpe final, y Kurt no es una distracción.- dijo serio Wes.

Tom no dijo nada, sabía que a Nick no le gustaba la presencia de Kurt y no tenía una buena impresión de él.

-Sigo pensando que tenemos al enemigo dentro Wes.- dijo Nick.

Wes no respondió, solo miro hacia el gran ventanal.

-Kurt está en la mansión porque Blaine así lo quiere, ni tú, ni yo cuestionaremos eso.- dijo Wes dando por terminada esa conversación.

El club estaba siempre repleto de gente, habían contratado más personal de seguridad, y el ambiente siempre era festivo, habían bajado los delitos por las calles, lo cual la policía agradecía, pero eso era un indicio más que Puckerman no estaba manejando las calles.

...

Blaine se estaba vistiendo para ir a una reunión con unos empresarios nuevos, eran cerca de las tres de la tarde, habían estado dos horas con Kurt ocupados en el cuerpo del otro, y ahora estaba durmiendo en su habitación, sonrió y termino de vestirse, salió de su habitación y entro a la de Kurt, lo observo descansar se acerco a besar su frente. Sabía bien que no podía frenar lo que sentía, y no quería hacerlo tampoco.

Esa tarde estaría ocupado hasta la noche, llego con Víctor y Wes en su auto, detrás de él venían Jeff y Sanders en otro auto, tenían que ir a una cafetería muy elegante, pero algo llamo su atención cuando llegaron, bajaron, y Wes miro hacia los lados y luego a Blaine, la calle estaba desierta y los autos de los empresarios no estaban, oyeron un auto acelerar y Wes sin pensarlo empujo a Blaine dentro de su auto nuevamente, en el movimiento Blaine escucho disparos pero no noto lo que sucedía hasta que fue tarde.

Nick estaba sentado mirando televisión junto a Max, Kurt se había duchado y estaba bajando las escaleras cuando oyó el auto detenerse afuera de la mansión, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Kurt se quedo helado con la imagen frente a él.

Blaine entro sosteniendo a Wes junto a Víctor, estaba herido, había un rastro sangre proveniente de Wes por el camino.

-Que sucedido?!.- pregunto Nick corriendo hacia ellos junto a Max. -Donde esta Jeff?.-

-Nos tendieron una trampa.- dijo Blaine y miro a Kurt quien aún estaba parado en las escaleras. -Jeff está bien, fue a buscar al médico.-

Entraron en una pequeña habitación junto a la cocina, Sanders llego corriendo junto a Jeff y a otros dos hombres que nunca había visto antes.

No sabía que hacer, estaba angustiado, y asustado, subió las escaleras corriendo y entro a su habitación, sabía que esto tenía que ver con Puck, y probablemente con la información que él le dio.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y Blaine entró, lo observo con una mirada dura y fría.

-Estas bien?, está bien Wes?. Blaine que haces?, esa es mi ropa...- dijo Kurt viendo como Blaine tomaba su ropa y la metía en un bolso.

Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su garganta se cerró, Blaine lo tomo del brazo y tiró de él por las escaleras sin decir una palabra, abrió la puerta y lo sacó fuera de la mansión, dejando su bolso en el suelo.

-Blaine por favor...por favor...yo...yo...- dijo Kurt llorando.

-Entiende que es ésto o meterte una bala en la cabeza,...y eso me dolería más... no quiero volver a verte, nunca más.- dijo Blaine nervioso y entró nuevamente a la mansión cerrando la puerta detrás.

Kurt se ahogaba en su llanto, tomó el bolso apretándolo a su cuerpo y camino hasta la salida de la mansión, unos autos entraron a toda velocidad y la gran reja se cerró detrás de él. Se quedo de pie mirando la mansión, sintiendo su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, perdió a Blaine, lo perdió para siempre y ni siquiera pudo decirle que lo amaba. Su llanto no lo dejaba respirar, no sabía dónde ir, así que decidió volver al único lugar seguro de donde jamás debió salir.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Estaba sentado en la pequeña mesa, la televisión estaba encendida, desde hacía días la noticia era la guerra de bandas que se había desatado en New York, el café ya estaba frío mientras él miraba las noticias sin querer perder ningún detalle, no hablaban de Blaine, si de los hombres de Puck, y de varias muertes. No dormía desde que llego a la casa de su padre hacia ya un mes, lloraba en silencio para que Burt no lo notara, le había contado que se había enamorado y por un error de su parte, se arruino todo, por eso decidió volver a Ohio. Pero aún lo amaba, y no podía contarle a su padre porque su corazón se detenía cuando aparecía una imagen en las noticias relacionada con New York, llamó varias veces a la mansión solo para preguntar cómo estaba Blaine, pero cuando escuchaban su voz colgaban sin querer escuchar nada. Cerró sus ojos recordando el último beso que compartió con Blaine, su corazón se destrozaba sabiendo que ese sería el último recuerdo que tendría de él.

-Kurt.- dijo Burt.

-Papá, pensé que dormirías un poco más, quieres que te prepare el desayuno?.- pregunto Kurt intentando tragar el nudo en su garganta.

-No quiero verte así, llevo cinco minutos parado aquí y no lo notaste, están tan inmerso en tu...dolor que la vida te está pasando por tu lado y no lo notas.- dijo Burt angustiado por su hijo.

-Papá,...-

-Porque no vuelves a New York?, a tu estudio?, no es que no te quiera aquí hijo, me alegra que estés aquí, pero dejaste tu vida allí, tus clases, tu trabajo, en la cafetería te dieron un mes de vacaciones?.- pregunto Burt.

Y allí estaban, todas sus mentiras, desde hacía años todo lo que hizo fue mentirle a su padre y ahora esas mentiras estaban mirándolo a la cara.

-Renuncie a la cafetería y las clases son libres, puedo retomarlas cuando quiera.- mintió Kurt mirando hacia su café.

-Es por ese muchacho hijo?, vas a cambiar toda tu vida por él?.- pregunto Burt mirándolo serio.

-No puedo volver a New York, ...yo...no puedo, si me lo cruzo por algún lugar, no podre...- dijo Kurt y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Porque no hablas con él?, llámalo por teléfono o ve a su casa.- dijo Burt sentándose junto a él.

-No quiere hablar conmigo.- dijo Kurt mirando a su padre.

-Sabe lo que sientes por él?. Se lo dijiste?.-

-No, no pude.- dijo Kurt recordando el momento en que Blaine lo saco de la mansión.

-Y porque no se lo dices?, si no lo sabe,...tal vez tengas que decírselo, si después de eso él te quiere fuera de su vida, deberás dejarlo ir y buscar tu felicidad Kurt.- dijo Burt en un tono suave.

Kurt miró a su padre, él sabía que no tenía muchas opciones, y quería saber si Blaine estaba bien.

-Te mereces ser feliz, ve, dile ...lo que sientes, y si no eres correspondido, deja que ese sentimiento se vaya, no te aferres a él. No quiero verte sufrir, por nadie, y ésto, tal vez, se solucione con un café por medio.- dijo Burt con convicción.

Las palabras de su padre sonaban muy alentadoras, y hasta parecía que fuera algo fácil de resolver, pero él sabía que no era así. Asintió con su cabeza y le dio una sonrisa triste, quería acercarse a Blaine, de alguna manera, aunque sabía que era probable que lo mataran.

Durante todo el día estuvo pensando, esa noche dio vueltas en la cama hasta que amaneció, se sentó en la cocina y tomo una decisión, volvería a New York.

...

El taxi se detuvo frente a la gran mansión, las rejas estaban abiertas, le dio el dinero correspondiente al chofer y sin pensarlo dos veces ingreso hacia la entrada.

Toco el timbre esperando que atendieran, sabía que había cámaras de seguridad y probablemente ya lo habían visto desde adentro.

La puerta se abrió, y Wes salió con una mirada dura y semblante serio, tenía un cabestrillo en su brazo.

-Qué diablos haces aquí?.- preguntó Wes mirándolo fijamente.

-Wes, estas bien?, yo...yo..- dijo Kurt sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblar. -quiero saber si Blaine está bien, si le pasó algo, yo...sé que no tengo derecho, ni siquiera debería estar aquí, pero necesito saber si él está bien.-

Wes lo observo serio, parecía que estaba buscando algo en Kurt, suspiro y miro hacia el suelo.

Kurt creyó por un momento que sacaría un arma para matarlo, pero en cambio saco un anotador y un bolígrafo de su saco, apoyo el papel sobre una pared y escribió algo allí.

-Esto lo hago por él, y por todo lo que hizo por mí. Soy el único que sabe dónde está, se fue unos días a las afueras de New York.- dijo Wes entregándole el papel a Kurt. -Si alguien más se entera, te matare yo mismo, entendiste?.-

Kurt tomo el papel tembloroso y con su boca entreabierta, miro la dirección y a Wes nuevamente.

-Gr..gracias. Gracias.-

Salió caminando rápido hacia la entrada, cuando giro para ver la mansión, Wes ya no estaba.

La dirección de la nota quedaba lejos, volvió al hotel donde busco hospedaje y rento un auto.

Por varias horas condujo hasta llegar a una zona despoblada, una pequeña casa modesta tenia la dirección del papel, bajo del auto y respiro varias veces profundo antes de tocar.

El hombre que abrió la puerta era muy diferente al Blaine que él conoció, se notaba que no había dormido en días, tenía un semblante hosco y temerario.

-Que haces aquí?, quien te dio esta dirección?.- dijo enojado Blaine.

-Wes, ...Wes me la dio.- dijo Kurt con voz temblorosa ,viendo al hombre que amaba frente a él.

Blaine lo observo y miro hacia la calle, abrió más la puerta y dejo que Kurt entrara.

-Solo quería a hablar contigo, yo...yo..-

-Que mierda quieres Kurt!. Eh?!.- dijo Blaine serio y alzando el tono.

-Yo...Lamento lo que hice, no quería hacerlo pero...Puck me mataría ...yo...yo te amo Blaine, te amo con toda mi alma.- dijo Kurt entre sollozos.

-Terminaste?. Ahora vete. No quiero volver a verte. Largarte!.- dijo Blaine con una mirada fría y dura.

Kurt lo miro y su corazón se rompió aún más si eso era posible, no hubo palabras en su boca, bajo su mirada y camino hacia la puerta saliendo de la casa, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sentía un dolor tan grande que no le cabía en el pecho, saco la llave del auto y un sollozo ahogado salió del fondo de su alma, sintió que tiraron de su brazo haciéndolo girar de golpe, se encontró de frente con Blaine que lo tomo por la nuca y lo beso con desesperación, ésto lo sorprendió pero correspondió el beso.

Parecía que todo había dejado de existir a su alrededor, se besaron por mucho tiempo hasta que solo existió un roce de labios. Se miraron unos segundos, aun agitados, Blaine tenía otra mirada, no sabía que significaba todo eso, pero solo podía ver sus ojos.

-Vamos adentro.- dijo Blaine en un tono suave, tomándolo de la mano.

Kurt camino algo inseguro hacia el interior de la casa.

-Vas a volver a echarme?.- preguntó Kurt con un nudo en la garganta y de pie en medio de la sala.

-No. Yo...no puedo seguir con ésto, no puedo seguir mintiéndome...te amo Kurt, te amo con todo mi ser.- dijo Blaine mirándolo a los ojos.

Kurt no sabía que decir, su corazón dio un salto en su pecho, su respiración se agito, se acerco a él y las lágrimas salieron sin permiso mientras acaricio el rostro de Blaine antes de depositar un beso suave sobre sus labios.

-Te amo.- susurro Kurt en los labios de Blaine. -Lamento...-

-Shhh...no digas nada.- dijo Blaine y volvió a besarlo mientras se abrazaban. -También te amo, Kurt.-

-No quiero perderte.- dijo Kurt alejando su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Tampoco quiero perderte.-

Se besaron y se acariciaron con lentitud, ninguno de los dijo una palabra mas mientras comenzaron a desnudarse mutuamente, Blaine guió a Kurt hasta la habitación con una media sonrisa, los nervios lo comían por dentro, de todos los escenarios posibles, éste no estaba ni en su imaginación. Entre besos quedaron tendidos sobre la cama, Blaine beso cada centímetro del cuerpo de Kurt, busco un preservativo y se colocó bajo la mirada atenta de éste, tomó un poco de lubricante entre sus dedos y busco su boca para besarlo mientras lo preparaba.

Hacer el amor era muy diferente a todo lo que experimentaron juntos, era una entrega no solo en cuerpo sino también en alma, en cada roce, en cada beso, en esa mirada que se instalaba en sus corazones. Se entregaron sin medida al otro, susurrando palabras de amor que nunca antes habían expresado, entre movimientos suaves y perfectos, dejaron que sus cuerpos los guiaran al mismo cielo.

Blaine lo abrazo cuando Kurt enterró su rostro en su cuello, sintió su aroma, y sonrió.

Supo el instante en que Kurt se durmió por el ritmo de su respiración, con una mano buscó su celular y envió un mensaje, luego volvió a abrazarlo, sintiéndose feliz de tenerlo de nuevo junto a él.

...

*-Gracias.- B*

Wes sonrió cuando leyó el mensaje, sabía que tarde o temprano ésto sucedería, Blaine se merecía ser feliz y si era con Kurt al menos sabía que éste lo amaba, sino no se hubiera arriesgado a volver.

Entro a la cocina donde estaban casi todos cenando.

-Bien, probablemente Blaine regrese en un par de días...con Kurt.- dijo Wes mirando al resto.

-Que?!.- pregunto Nick.

-Vendrán juntos?, ósea que están juntos ahora?.- pregunto Jeff.

-Como supo donde estaba Blaine?.- pregunto Tom.

-Yo se lo dije. Y si, están juntos.- respondió Wes.

-Como que tú le diste la dirección?, Wes, él es nuestro enemigo, te dispararon por su culpa!.- dijo Nick enojado.

-No sabemos quien dio la dirección del lugar, y no es nuestro enemigo, Puck es el enemigo.- dijo Wes.

-Es importante para Blaine, no lo hubiera perdonado si no fuera así, supongo que si vuelve aquí será parte de nosotros. No me cae mal Kurt, creo que se equivoco de camino nada mas.- dijo Tom.

-Que se equivoco de camino?, Tom, él es un hombre de Puck.- dijo Nick mirando a su compañero.

-Todos tenemos un pasado, tu y yo también lo tenemos, ellos se enamoraron, tanto te cuesta entenderlo?- pregunto Jeff a su novio. -Si tú ya a arreglaste con él tus pendientes, yo no tengo problema con que vuelva Kurt.- le dijo a Wes.

Jeff salió de la cocina mirando a Nick, quien lo siguió unos momentos después, Tom se miro con Wes.

-Kurt lo vino a buscar verdad?.- pregunto Tom.

-Sí. Blaine merece tener una oportunidad. Y Kurt no es tan malo.- dijo Wes.

-Quiero decírselo yo a Charlie.- dijo Tom sonriendo con malicia.

-Eso será épico.- dijo Wes sonriendo.

...

Kurt se removió y Blaine lo sintió llorar dormido, acaricio sus cabellos mientras se despertaba, lo miró algo perdido.

-Estoy soñando?.- pregunto casi en un susurro Kurt.

-No, ninguno de los dos está soñando.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa. -ésta es nuestra realidad de ahora en adelante.-

Kurt parpadeo un par de veces dejando caer una lágrima y se acerco para besarlo.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Se despertó sintiendo sus caricias, levanto su vista y vio la enorme sonrisa de Blaine.

-Hola.- dijo Blaine con la voz ronca.

-Hola.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

Kurt le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se quedo mirándolo con adoración, de a poco su mirada cambio, ambos sabían que debían hablar.

-Lamento lo que le sucedió a Wes, yo...- dijo Kurt sentándose en la cama. -estaba desesperado, desde que entre a la mansión Puck no dejo de enviarme mensajes, pero ese día,...dijo que iba a matarme, y sabia que lo haría, así que le saque fotos a unos papeles que encontré sobre tu escritorio y se los envíe, ni siquiera sé que eran. No quería que todo acabara así, cuando me di cuenta de que sentía algo por ti, también sabía que estaba mal pero no pude evitarlo.-

-Te entiendo Kurt, créeme que te entiendo, y no te juzgo, sabía de antemano que podía suceder ésto, y que tenía que sacarte de la mansión,- dijo Blaine sentándose junto a Kurt. -hice el trato con Puck porque no quería que estuvieras expuesto a esta guerra.-

-No entiendo. Porque te importaba?.- pregunto Kurt extrañado.

-Porque desde que te vi, hace un par de años, en esa reunión que tuve con Puck, no pude dejar de pensar en ti, busque información sobre tu vida, incluso intente acercarme a ti, pero después de un tiempo me di por vencido, hasta...hasta que me ordenaron sacar a Puckerman del negocio, no quería que terminaras lastimado, prefería que todos pensaran que eras un capricho para mi.- dijo Blaine mirándolo a los ojos.

Kurt se quedo mudo, no podía creer que Blaine sintiera ésto y desde hacía años, se mordió el labio y miro sus manos.

-Te amo Kurt, y no voy a rendirme ahora que se que me amas.- dijo Blaine levantando con su mano el rostro de Kurt.

-Te amo...te amo mucho.- dijo Kurt y lo abrazo. -Que vamos a hacer ahora?.-

Blaine se separo y lo miro a los ojos.

-Como que vamos a hacer ahora?.-

-Con esto?, como vamos a seguir?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Juntos...- dijo Blaine como si fuera una obviedad, aunque no entendía bien a qué se refería Kurt. -volveremos a la mansión.-

-No Blaine, yo no volveré a la mansión,...ellos deben odiarme.- dijo Kurt.

-No,...si Wes no te odia el resto tampoco lo hará, además, es mi casa Kurt.-

-Te traeré problemas con ellos.- dijo Kurt negando con la cabeza.

-Kurt...si te vas a un hotel no podre protegerte, si bien Puck salió del país, estoy seguro que cuando se entere de lo nuestro te buscará.-

-Pero si se fue tal vez no vuelva.- dijo Kurt mirando la cama.

-Él volverá y se vengara.- dijo Blaine en un tono serio. -tú lo volviste a ver?.-

-No, cuando me fui de la mansión...volví a Ohio.-

-Yo resolveré las cosas con los muchachos, seguramente no será igual, pero no te odiaran.-

Kurt lo observó con una media sonrisa, Blaine acaricio su rostro con dulzura, por primera vez experimentaban amar y ser amados.

-Podemos quedarnos unos días aquí, solos?.- pregunto Kurt mordiéndose el labio.

-Unos días si.- dijo Blaine acercándose para besarlo.

-Tengo que ir al hotel a buscar ropa.- dijo Kurt entre besos.

-Para qué?, si te la voy a quitar.- dijo Blaine en un tono sensual.

Kurt río y dejo que Blaine lo recostara en la cama besándolo con pasión y deseo.

Se amaron con dulzura y por momentos con lujuria, ambos se sentían en una nube de amor y donde lo único que importaba, era el otro.

Después de hacer el amor Kurt convenció a Blaine de ducharse, le pidió ropa prestada, ya que al parecer Blaine no lo dejaría salir de la casa.

-Como esta todo por allá?.- pregunto Blaine mientras preparaba el desayuno y Kurt terminaba de vestirse.

-Bien, la policía estuvo aquí esta mañana, querían hacerme preguntas sobre el ataque que sufrimos, querían hablar contigo también pero les dije que estas fuera de la ciudad por negocios.-

-Mmmh,...y en la mansión?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Los muchachos están tranquilos, Max y Sanders fueron a visitar a su familia, Tom sigue aquí, al igual que Nick y Jeff... Nick sigue enojado.-

-Volveré con Kurt.- dijo Blaine.

-Lo suponía, tiene unas pelotas bien grandes como para venir aquí, así que supuse que arreglarían sus asuntos.- dijo Wes.

-Sí, así es, está todo bien con él entonces?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si Blaine, no te preocupes, deberías preocuparte por ser feliz, al menos hasta que Santana te busque.-

-Gracias.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa.

-Cuando vuelven de la luna de miel?.- pregunto Wes.

-En unos días, si hay alguna novedad llámame.- dijo Blaine mientras veía a Kurt dirigirse hacia él con una sonrisa enorme.

-Eso haré, adiós.- dijo Wes y corto la llamada.

-Todo está bien?.- pregunto Kurt dejándose abrazar por Blaine.

-Perfecto. En unos días volveremos a la mansión y verás que todo está bien.- dijo Blaine y lo beso. -te extrañe.-

-Quince minutos?.- pregunto Kurt con una ceja alzada.

-Es mucho tiempo.- dijo Blaine besándolo.

-Vamos a desayunar, tengo hambre.- dijo Kurt y tiro de la mano de Blaine para sentarse en la mesa donde estaba el desayuno.

-Yo también.- dijo Blaine en un tono muy seductor.

-De comida.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Ahh!.- Blaine sonreía mientras servía el desayuno.

Ambos se trataban con una familiaridad que parecía siempre haber estado allí, era la primera vez que desayunaban entre sonrisas, para Blaine era nuevo, nunca tuvo una relación estable, mucho menos un desayuno entre sonrisas bobas y alimentos en la boca del otro, Kurt parecía resplandecer de felicidad y el también era sumamente feliz.

...

-No quedo ningún vendedor en las calles, huyeron junto con los hombres que quedaban de Puck.- dijo Nick mirando de soslayo a Jeff.

-Sigue sin hablarte?.- pregunto Tom.

-Si...ya van tres días que ni me mira.- dijo Nick con pesar.

-Deberías reconocer que tiene razón, él me contó cómo se conocieron, intento robarte el auto y lo corriste dos cuadras para golpearlo y cuando lo alcanzaste, no pudiste, por eso lo fuiste a buscar días después al taller del ladrón para el que trabajaba él y le ofreciste un lugar con los hombres de Wes, te enamoraste de él, y lo querías cerca tuyo.- dijo Tom.

-Teníamos dieciséis años!, y él no era el matón de un gánster de cuarta.- dijo Nick.

-Tampoco lo es Kurt. Nick no te das cuenta, si Blaine tiene que elegir entre la organización o Kurt, se quedara con Kurt. Nadie decide sobre el corazón.-

Nick miro a Jeff que estaba a un par de metros de él mirando las noticias, sabía que Tom tenía razón.

Se levanto y camino hacia el sofá y se sentó junto a su novio, Tom salió de la cocina, él tenía sus años en la organización, primero con el padre de Blaine y ahora con Blaine, y en todos estos años no había visto tanta amargura en los ojos de Blaine como en esos días después de sacar a Kurt de la casa. A veces era mejor no conocer el amor, a conocerlo y perderlo, siempre creyó en su lema, era el de todos, los pocos que tenían la suerte de tener un amor, tenían que mentir constantemente para no exponerlo a los peligros de ésta vida, y así de a poco el amor se terminaba y llegaba nuevamente la soledad. No quería eso para su jefe, Blaine lo trataba como si fuera su familia, y se merecía un poco de felicidad.

Charlie entro por la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hola hombre!. Que lo trae por aquí a su realeza?.- pregunto en un tono divertido Tom.

-No molestes Tom, vine porque Wes necesita que le ayude con unos papeles. Cuando vuelve Blaine?.- pregunto Charlie caminando hacia la sala.

-En unos días?.- dijo Wes desde la sala, estaba revisando los papeles que tenía en su mano.

-Nadie te dijo?, no le dijiste?.- pregunto Tom a Charlie y a Wes haciéndose el distraído.

-Que cosa?, que sucedió?.- preguntó Charlie perdido.

-Que Blaine vuelve con Kurt, no sabias?.- dijo Tom alzando una ceja.

-Qué?!, de que estás hablando?, es una broma?.- pregunto Charlie con enojo en su voz.

-No, Kurt vuelve a la mansión, tengo que firmar aquí?.- preguntó Wes señalando el papel en su mano.

-Como que vuelve aquí?, te dispararon por su causa...-

-Fue por causa de Puck...- dijo Tom.

-No lo defiendas!. El traiciono a Blaine!, y ahora lo trae de nuevo?, que demonios le pasa?!.- preguntó Charlie furioso.

Wes y Tom lo observaron con cierto enojo, aunque Tom esperaba que reaccionara así.

-Esta es su casa, y él decide a quien trae aquí.- dijo Wes en un tono sereno pero firme.

-Y a ti no te molesta?.- pregunto Charlie más calmado.

-No. Kurt que se equivoco, como le puede a pasar a cualquiera de nosotros.- dijo Wes. -Firmo aquí?.-

Charlie miro el papel y asintió con la cabeza, su rostro reflejaba molestia, observo a Tom sonreír y su molestia creció.

-De qué diablos te ríes?.- pregunto Charlie.

-De nada.- dijo Tom sonriendo aún más.

Wes le entrego los papeles a Charlie y éste salió a paso firme y enojado de la mansión, Tom río y negó con la cabeza.

-Porque le haces eso?.- preguntó Wes mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

-Porque siempre anduvo con aires de señora,..- dijo Tom haciendo un gesto con sus manos en el aire. -y mirando desde arriba, ahora se bajara del burro en el que se subió.-

Entraron a la cocina y vieron a Nick y a Jeff en plena reconciliación, se quedaron en el umbral con cierto asombro por cómo se besaban.

-Santa madre, encima que tengo que escucharlos ahora tengo que verlo?.- dijo Tom.

-No estábamos haciendo nada.- dijo Jeff apartándose de su novio.

-No?, te estaba revisando las amígdalas Nick.- dijo Tom buscando algo para comer en el refrigerador.

Wes cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Ok, creo que tenemos trabajo.- dijo Wes cambiando el tema. -Hay que buscar a Puckerman, sabemos que salió hacia Canadá, y que tiene un socio allí, así que habrá que buscar bandas que sea de allí.-

-Lo único que tengo, antes que la rata de Puck huyera, es el nombre de Doc, una de sus chicas lo escucho hablar por teléfono y dijo eso, Doc.- dijo Tom.

-Es de doctor?, un sobre nombre.- dijo Jeff.

-No escuche nada sobre un doctor o alguien que se haga llamar así.- dijo Nick.

Wes miro a Tom.

-Yo tampoco, no hay nadie con ese nombre.- dijo Tom.

-Tal vez podamos buscar en los registros telefónicos?.- dijo Jeff.

-La policía se negó. Tienen llamados con ellos y no quieren ensuciarse.- dijo Wes.

-En las carreras, los caballos tienen esos nombres, tal vez, alguien tenga vinculación con Puck.- dijo Nick.

Wes asintió con la cabeza.

-Busquen por ahí. Yo seguiré haciendo llamadas a los italianos, Tom...-

-No, yo con los italianos no voy, la última vez me robaron.- dijo Tom comiendo un trozo de tarta.

-Perdiste al póker, no te robaron.- dijo Jeff mirando a su amigo.

-Hicieron trampa.- dijo Tom.

-Te iba a decir que busques con los rusos, pero supongo que con ellos también perdiste al póker. Llama a tus amigos de Washington.- dijo Wes negando con la cabeza.

-Bien.- dijo Tom tomando otra porción de tarta.

...

Blaine observaba a Kurt repasar con sus dedos los botones de su camisa, habían almorzado y estaban sentados en el sofá, Kurt tenía su rostro sobre su hombro.

-Como llegaste con Puck?.- preguntó de la nada Blaine.

-Mmmhh...Mi papá tiene un taller, en Ohio, mi hermanastro y yo le ayudábamos cuando no íbamos a la escuela, Finn...Finn era amigo de Puck, iban juntos a los mismos cursos, un día Puck viajo a New York y no volvió más, mi hermanastro murió y allí apareció Puck nuevamente, le dijo a mi papá que lo ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera, pero mi padre tenía una deuda importante, no sé bien de donde salió, pero eso le causo un infarto. Puck me dijo que hablaría con el hombre para llegar a un arreglo, y lo hizo, solo...solo que...el hombre a cambio de perdonar la deuda quería que durmiera con él.- Kurt hizo un silencio y Blaine espero a que continuara cuando él quisiera. -Lo hice. No lo pensé mucho, nunca había estado con un hombre y fue...la peor experiencia de mi vida...no pude mirarme al espejo durante semanas, ni ver a los ojos a mi padre, luego Puck me dijo que podía trabajar aquí para ayudar a mi padre, que solo tenía que hacer cuentas y llevar la contabilidad del club, y acepte, pero las cosas aquí no eran así de simples, Puck no era como creí, y me vi envuelto en esta vida, encontró como saldar deudas conmigo, hasta que me negué porque no quería hacerlo más, es ...muy sucio.- a Kurt comenzaron a picarle los ojos y su voz se fue apagando.

-Cuantas veces tuviste que hacer eso?.- pregunto Blaine apretando la mandíbula de rabia.

-Dos.- Kurt levanto la mirada para ver a los ojos a Blaine. -te causo...-

-No...ni se te ocurra preguntar eso. Te amo y ésto que me dijiste no cambia lo que siento por ti.- dijo en un tono serio Blaine.

Kurt intento no llorar, y creer en las palabras y en la mirada de Blaine.

-Nunca pude tener un novio después de eso. Quién querría ser mi novio?.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa amarga.

-Yo. Yo quiero ser tu novio.- dijo Blaine con una mirada tierna.

-Si?, serias mi novio?.- pregunto Kurt con su corazón saltando en su interior.

-Tu novio, tu esposo, tu amante. Ya te dije, no voy a dejarte ir.- dijo Blaine y lo tomo de la nuca para darle un beso suave.

Kurt sonrió y lo abrazo por el cuello.

-Así que tengo un novio hermoso.- dijo sonriendo Kurt.

-Sí, y yo tengo un novio muy sexy.- dijo Blaine dándole otro beso.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Wes estaba buscando información en su computadora cuando su celular sonó, vio el número y supo enseguida quien era.

-Hola.- dijo Wes.

-Necesitó hablar con Anderson, mañana a las seis de la tarde en la cafetería de siempre.- dijo Santana y cortó la llamada.

-Maldita bruja.- dijo Wes por lo bajo y marco otro número.

-Hola.- respondió un somnoliento Blaine.

-Santana quiere verte mañana a las seis en la cafetería de siempre.- dijo Wes.

-Dijo que quería?.- pregunto Blaine ya totalmente despierto.

-Sí, me dio todos los detalles como siempre lo hace.- dijo en tono de burla Wes.

-Supongo que nunca va a caerte bien. Mañana a la mañana estaremos con Kurt en la mansión, algo más?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No, salvo por la llamada de la vampira, todo está bien.-

-Ok. Adiós- dijo Blaine.

Wes siguió con su trabajo, sabía que cuando Santana quería hablar, nada bueno surgía, sólo esperaba que no fuera grave.

...

Blaine volvió a abrazar a Kurt quien estaba despertando.

-Todo está bien?.- Pregunto Kurt.

-Sí, mañana tenemos que volver a la mansión.- dijo Blaine enterrando su rostro en el cuello de su novio.

-Tan pronto, no podemos quedarnos unos días más.- pidió Kurt medio dormido.

-No. Tengo que encontrarme con Santana.-

Kurt se giro y lo observo preocupado.

-Con ella?, porque?, sucedió algo malo?.-

-No lo creo. Debe ser por la desaparición de Puck. No te preocupes.- dijo Blaine y comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Kurt. -Deseo despertar todos los días de mi vida así, sabes?.-

-Yo también.- dijo Kurt y lo beso.

El beso en un principio era suave, pero luego se torno apasionado y el deseo por el cuerpo del otro los inundo llevándolos a amarse de la manera más primitiva y satisfactoria para ambos.

Era su último día de descanso, Kurt insistió en hacer el almuerzo, él se sentó en un sillón y encendió el televisor, pero no podía concentrarse, le preocupaba la llamada de Santana, sabía que debía hablar de su relación con Kurt y no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría ella, tampoco tenía ninguna información sobre Puck, sólo que se fue a Canadá, cuando ellos les hicieron frente después del ataque que sufrieron. Esa tarde, ni bien el médico dijo que Wes estaría bien, Blaine dio la orden de enfrentar a los hombres de Puck, sus informantes le dijeron donde se encontraban, y sin dudarlo Blaine envió a todos sus hombres, sorprendiendo a la gente de Puck. Él no quería llegar a eso, a pesar que les ganaron en número hubieron varios muertos, desde un principio quiso evitar una guerra, pero no tuvo opción, para cuando todo había terminado, Puck no estaba, estuvo varios días buscándolo, dio vuelta New York y no apareció, hasta que un conocido de Tom que trabaja en el aeropuerto, les dijo que Puck había tomado un vuelo hacia Canadá. La policía no quería involucrarse, muchos de sus nombres estaban vinculados a la gente de Puck, obviamente, y Blaine no iba a protegerlos.

Escucho el murmullo de Kurt tarareando una canción que estaba soñando en la televisión, se giro para verlo cocinar, le parecía irreal que estuvieran allí, se había hecho la idea que no volvería a verlo, y estaba dolido porque estaba seguro que era él quien le dio la información a Puck, cerró su corazón, y se concentro en encontrar a su enemigo, pero cuando estuvo solo, supo lo mucho que amaba a ese hombre, y lo miserable que sería su vida sin él, hasta que lo vio en su puerta, pero su orgullo casi le impidió reconocer que era amor, todo este tiempo fue amor, y estaba frente a él, y como un idiota volvía a correrlo de su vida. Vio el corazón de Kurt en su mano, entregándoselo a él, y como él lo destruía, lo vio en sus ojos, en su llanto, y no pudo, no pudo cerrar nuevamente su corazón, no quería perderlo.

-En que piensas?.- pregunto Kurt mientras cocinaba.

-En lo afortunado que soy.- dijo Blaine acercándose a él.

-Mmmmh...eres millonario.- dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa.

-Sí, pero el dinero no lo compra todo.- dijo Blaine recordando esa conversación.

-El placer, el dinero no te da placer.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Ni amor, el dinero no compra el amor.- dijo Blaine mirándolo con dulzura.

Kurt lo observo con amor, pero tenía una duda en mente, y necesitaba saber la verdad.

-Mmmmh, pero cuando no había amor, tenias el placer.- dijo Kurt mirando la comida mientras se mordía el labio. -A Charlie.-

-Charlie...mmmh...es eso.- dijo Blaine entendiendo el comentario. -Entre Charlie y yo no habían sentimientos, era solo sexo, fue un acuerdo mutuo.-

-Estás seguro, porque creo que para él era algo mas.- dijo Kurt mirándolo con duda.

-Sí,...él...si hubo alguna confusión ya lo aclare con él.-

-Cuanto tiempo estuvieron...cuando empezó eso?.- pregunto Kurt un poco incomodo.

-Cuatro años.- dijo Blaine.

A Kurt casi se le cae la cuchara dentro de la comida.

-Cuatro años?, y me dices que no sentías nada por él?. Como no vas a sentir nada?.- pregunto Kurt con preocupación.

-No era nada, era solo sexo, nunca me quede a dormir con él, ni hablábamos después del sexo, era eso, nada, solo placer.- Blaine podía notar como Kurt cambiaba el semblante. -Jamás sentí con nadie lo que siento por ti, y no solo estuve con Charlie, tuve otros amantes, pero no sentía nada por ellos.-

Kurt sentía un nudo en el estómago, Blaine le quito la cuchara de su mano y lo giro para que lo viera a los ojos.

-Te amo, y esa palabra, ese sentimiento lo conocí contigo, desde la primera vez que te vi, cuando toque tu piel, supe que sería diferente, intente ignorarlo, pero no pude, no puedo ni tampoco quiero.- dijo Blaine mirándolo con amor.

Kurt se mordió el labio y esbozó una media sonrisa, junto su frente con la de Blaine y acaricio su rostro.

-Te amo, y tengo miedo de perderte.- dijo Kurt sincerándose.

-No vas a perderme porque también te amo.- Blaine lo beso con ternura.

Kurt siguió cocinando mientras Blaine preparaba la mesa, sabía que en la mansión no podrían tener esta clase de intimidad, y quería aprovechar cada minuto con él.

Después de almorzar Kurt lo convenció de ir a buscar su ropa al hotel, ya que estaba vistiendo la ropa de Blaine, fueron juntos y después de que Kurt recogiera sus cosas, ya de nuevo en la casa de Blaine, Kurt le entregó un cuaderno que traía con él.

-Que es ésto?.- pregunto Blaine abriendo el cuaderno.

-Son las cuentas de Puck, están las contraseñas de las que manejaba y de algunas que eran de otros miembros de su banda, también están los movimientos de dinero, los proveedores y los que le debían a Puck. Quiero que lo tengas tú, tal vez te sirva para encontrarlo.- dijo Kurt mientras buscaba un jean para ponerse.

Blaine miro a Kurt y luego el cuaderno asintiendo con la cabeza.

-No sabes si tiene socios en Canadá?.- pregunto Blaine. -o alguien que no fuera de su entorno vivía allá?.-

Kurt intento hacer memoria.

-Recuerdo que hablaba con unos latinos y con gente del sur, pero había una corporación que le enviaba dinero, una gran cantidad.- Kurt tomo el cuaderno y busco entre las hojas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. -aquí, ves esta empresa o lo que sea le hacía giros de mucho dinero, no se a cambio de qué, ellos no me decían nada de lo que hacían.-

Blaine observo los nombres que estaban escritos, no conocía ninguna empresa con esos nombres, pero el monto de dinero era bastante alto.

-Se lo daré a Wes para que investigue. Esta cuenta es tuya?.- pregunto señalando una hoja. -Es tu dinero?.-

-Estuve usando dinero de allí, pero no quiero nada que venga de Puck.- dijo Kurt.

-Pero es tu dinero.-

-Es su dinero. Yo buscare trabajo.- Kurt volvió a armar su bolso ya que al día siguiente volverían a la mansión.

Blaine no dijo nada, no presionaría a Kurt para que tomara el dinero de la cuenta, pero tampoco dejaría que trabajara para ganarse la vida.

-Quieres trabajar en el negocio?, conmigo?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No estoy seguro que tus muchachos quieran trabajar conmigo Blaine.- respondió Kurt.

-No te odian si es lo que crees, Wes es mi mano derecha, ellos lo respetan mucho y si él no tiene ningún resentimiento, los demás tampoco lo tendrán. Les llevara un tiempo confiar en ti, pero...ellos te darán otra oportunidad.- dijo convencido Blaine.

-Como sabes que Wes no tiene resentimiento, por mi culpa les dispararon y pudieron matarte, sabes...ni siquiera puedo pensar es eso, y él debe pensar lo mismo.- dijo Kurt sentándose en el borde de la cama angustiado.

-Si estuviera resentido contigo no te hubiera dado la dirección de aquí, no te parece?.- dijo Blaine sentándose a su lado.

Kurt hizo un gesto con su rostro y tenía ganas de llorar cuando recordó todo lo ocurrido, Blaine lo tomó de la mano y la beso.

-Vamos a ver una película.- dijo Blaine llevándolo hacia la sala.

Pasaron el resto del día tranquilos, entre besos y caricias, Blaine no quiso tocar el tema de Puckerman ni hablar sobre sus negocios, solo se dispusieron a disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Ya tendrían tiempo para hablar del resto, conociendo a Wes, sabía que no tendría ningún resentimiento con Kurt, tal vez el resto necesitaría tiempo pero lo aceptarían, Blaine no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Kurt expuesto a que Puck se vengara con él de todo lo sucedido, si se había marchado a Canadá era porque tenía contactos que lo ayudaban y por la cantidad de dinero que le enviaban era más que probable que fueran socios de Puckerman, y eso lo ponía intranquilo, un enemigo oculto era lo último que necesitaba.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Entrar nuevamente a través de esas rejas lo hizo ponerse nervioso, el taxi ingreso hasta la puerta donde los esperaba Wes y Jeff.

Estaba inquieto, se mordió el labio y apretó su mano en su rodilla, Blaine estaba a su lado y le tomo la mano acariciándola para relajarlo, lo miro con amor, y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Blaine salió del auto y Jeff lo saludo sacando las maletas del baúl, mientras Wes abría la suya.

-Buenos días.- dijo Wes mirándolo con una media sonrisa, parecía sincera.

-Hola, buen día.- dijo titubeante Kurt.

Miro hacia Blaine quien estaba a su lado, Jeff lo observo algo distante con las maletas en sus manos.

-Hola Kurt. Es bueno verte de nuevo.-

-Hola.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa triste.

-Vamos.- dijo Blaine.

Entraron a la mansión y el silencio habitual lleno el entorno, Blaine comenzó a subir las escaleras con Jeff, Wes empezó a comentarle algunos eventos ocurridos en el club, él los siguió sin decir una palabra, se detuvo frente a la puerta de la que fue su habitación, Jeff se giro y miro a Blaine sin saber donde debía dejar las maletas, Blaine le indico que las dejara en su habitación.

-Piensas dormir allí?.- pregunto Blaine con una ceja alzada.

-Tu armario es muy pequeño.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa y acercándose a él.

-Pediré que muevan ese a nuestra habitación.- dijo Blaine pasando su mano por la cintura de Kurt.

Jeff y Wes salieron por el pasillo mirándolos con una media sonrisa, Blaine hizo lo ingresar a la habitación y una vez dentro lo beso con una enorme sonrisa, Kurt lo abrazo por el cuello y siguió el beso derritiéndose entre los brazos de Blaine.

-Quiero disculparme con ellos.- dijo Kurt suspirando.

-Está bien.- dijo Blaine acariciando su rostro.

Bajaron y entraron a la cocina, casi todos estaban allí, Tom, Nick Jeff, Wes, Max y Víctor, Blaine saludo al igual que Kurt, todos respondieron al saludo y Blaine llamo a Wes al estudio, paso su mano por el brazo de Kurt en forma de caricia y salió con Wes, Kurt miro a los muchachos y trago espeso.

-Se que una disculpa no alcanza, y realmente lamento haber hecho lo que hice, no los culpo por odiarme, pero me gustaría volver a ganarme su confianza.- dijo Kurt mirándolos.

-Nadie te odia Kurt, y no sé, me imagino que no es fácil ser un hombre de Puck, Blaine te hace las cosas fáciles, sabes, pero me imagino que Puck debe ser una pesadilla, de todas formas, diste un mal paso, y casi le cuesta la vida a Wes, y pudo haber sido Blaine, o cualquiera de nosotros,...no creo que seas una mala persona, pero la confianza se gana.- dijo Tom mirándolo serio.

-Yo tampoco creo que seas una mala persona, pero es cierto lo que dice Tom.- dijo Jeff.

-Lo sé, y espero me den otra oportunidad.- dijo Kurt un poco nervioso.

-Los hombres de Puck no tienen segundas oportunidades.- dijo Nick. -Si quieres ser uno de nosotros, tendrás que ganarte nuestra confianza.-

-Uno de ustedes?.- pregunto algo perdido Kurt.

-Sí, o que crees que serás aquí, el primer damo?.- preguntó con gracia Tom.

-Primer damo?, que es eso?.- pregunto Jeff mirando a su compañero.

-Como la primera dama.- dijo como una obviedad Tom.

Todos lo miraron extrañados y luego a Kurt.

-No soy una primera dama.- dijo algo ofendido Kurt por la comparación.

Jeff río fuerte al igual que Max, Nick sonrió y miro hacia otro lado.

-Espero que no.- dijo Max entre risas.

-Nadie entiende que quiso decir bien Tom, pero la idea es, que como uno más de nosotros, serás bienvenido.- dijo Jeff sonriendo.

-Ok, esta vez no voy a equivocarme.- dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa.

-Quieres tarta?. Tuve bastante tiempo libre.- dijo Jeff caminando hacia el refrigerador.

-Sí, gracias.- dijo Kurt y observo a Nick que estaba hablando con Tom.

-No te odiamos, nadie lo hace. Supongo que si estas con Blaine es por voluntad propia.- dijo Jeff sentándose en la isla.

-Sí... somos novios.- dijo Kurt sonriendo ante lo que acababa de decir, sentándose junto a Jeff como solía hacerlo antes de irse de la mansión.

-El amor es así... ahora, ustedes tienen una relación, y supongo que no sabes nada de Puck, verdad?.-

-No, no supe más de él.- dijo Kurt comiendo un trozo de tarta.

-Ese día, en el centro comercial, él estaba allí verdad?, te encontraste con él?.- pregunto con cierta cautela Jeff.

-Sí, supongo que me siguió. Puck no da segundas oportunidades, ni tiene consideración por nadie, me envió aquí, sin importarle que podía sucederme, y me dijo que me mataría si no hacía que él quería, y no me cabía duda que lo haría.- dijo Kurt mirando a Jeff a los ojos.

-Tal vez ahora ya no le importe lo que hagas, digo...esta acabado. Huyo a Canadá porque nadie aquí lo apoyaría.- dijo Jeff entendiendo el miedo de Kurt.

-No lo sé. Blaine tiene sus dudas.- dijo Kurt sin querer hablar demás.

Jeff hizo una mueca de preocupación, pero decidió cambiar el tema de conversación, preguntándole a Kurt sobre Ohio, Nick los observaba mientras jugaba al póker con Max y Tom, no estaba muy convencido del regreso de Kurt, pero había acordado con Jeff en darle una segunda oportunidad.

...

-Estos son?.- pregunto Blaine sentado en su escritorio, estuvo casi toda la mañana revisando y firmando papeles.

-Sí. Ya tengo preparado todo, los hombres llegaran en una hora, Sanders les enseñara el trabajo.- dijo Wes buscando una carpeta en un cajón de un mueble.

-Cuando llega el nuevo?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Esta tarde, quiero dejar la casa segura antes de salir al club. Por cierto, sabe Kurt?.- pregunto Wes dejando la carpeta junto a Blaine.

-No le dije mucho, sabe que reforzaremos la seguridad nada mas.- dijo Blaine leyendo los papeles de la carpeta.

-John lleva tres años trabajando en la seguridad del club, ayer con Sanders y Nick le mostramos el funcionamiento de la seguridad aquí, le explique todo, paso por paso lo que debía hacer, sabe que estará a cargo de la seguridad de Kurt, pero...supuse que él sabía.- dijo Wes mirando a Blaine.

-Se lo diré cuando vuelva de la reunión con Santana.-

-Y a ella que vas a decirle?.- pregunto Wes.

-La verdad. No puedo ocultarle nada, eso sería peor.- dijo Blaine.

-Iremos armados, no quiero otra sorpresa.- dijo Wes y guardo los papeles que termino de firmar Blaine.

Ambos caminaron hacia la cocina para encontrarse a la mayoría almorzando, aunque era pasado el mediodía, los horarios de ellos siempre fueron atípicos, Kurt estaba escuchando atentamente las indicaciones de Jeff para hacer una comida, mientras comían, Blaine pasó por detrás de él y acaricio su cadera haciéndolo brincar por la sorpresa, Blaine sonrió al igual que Kurt, comenzaron a extrañar sus momentos a solas, Blaine se sentó junto a Kurt sonriendo y mirándolo con ternura, él había preparado comida para los dos, el resto aparentaba estar cada cual en lo suyo pero les causaba curiosidad esta faceta de su jefe, más allá de que Blaine siempre los trató como a iguales, le tenían un gran respeto y admiración, nunca habían visto esa mirada en su jefe, esos gestos de cariños, ni siquiera con Charlie, después de que Kurt se marchó de la mansión, Blaine estaba apagado, triste, pero ahora se veía feliz, con una sonrisa y con una mirada diferente, estaba enamorado, era más que obvio al igual que Kurt, no dejaban de observarse de soslayo y con una media sonrisa.

-Volveré al club esta noche, te quedaras aquí o quieres venir conmigo?.- pregunto por lo bajo Blaine.

-Prefiero quedarme, así termino de ordenar la ropa. Mañana iré de compras y a buscar un trabajo.- dijo Kurt terminando su comida.

-No es necesario, no te apresures a buscar trabajo, usa la cuenta que tenías, de todas formas ese dinero va a ir a parar a la fundación Anderson.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa.

-Tienes una fundación?. Y para qué es?.- pregunto inocentemente Kurt.

-No lo ves.- dijo Blaine haciendo un gesto con su mano, mostrándole su entorno.

Kurt sonrió entendiendo a que se refería su novio.

-Así que así hiciste tu fortuna?.- pregunto sonriendo Kurt.

-Algo así. Estoy ocupando el lugar que era de mi padre, los Anderson llevamos muchos años en el negocio.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, se moría de ganas de abrazarlo y de besarlo y más cuando Blaine lo miraba con tanto amor, se tuvo que conformar con tomarlo de la mano debajo de la mesa, Blaine la tomó y la llevo a sus labios, besándola, éste gesto lo hizo suspirar y sentir que su corazón saltaba con fuerza.

-Vamos arriba.- susurro Blaine en su oído.

-Tengo que limpiar ésto.- dijo Kurt.

-Después.-

-Unos minutos nada más.- dijo Kurt y se levanto con los platos de ambos.

Blaine espero a que Kurt terminara de lavar y luego ambos se fueron en silencio escaleras arriba, aunque no llegaron muy lejos antes de besarse con necesidad.

En la habitación le dieron lugar a la pasión, a las caricias, a las palabras de amor, y a unir sus almas como sus cuerpos.

Después de hacer el amor, Blaine pasaba sus dedos por la columna de Kurt, éste estaba boca abajo, mirándolo de costado, sonriendo y satisfecho.

-Tengo que encontrarme con Santana, voy a contarle lo nuestro, no sé como lo va a tomar, supongo que no va a involucrarse en mi vida privada, pero con ella nunca se sabe.-

-Ella me da miedo.- dijo Kurt.

-Wes le llama la vampira.- dijo riendo Blaine.

Comenzó a depositar besos en la espalda de Kurt, bajando hasta sus glúteos y caderas.

-Si haces eso no vas a salir de esta habitación Anderson.- dijo Kurt disfrutando de las caricias de Blaine.

-Vamos a darnos una ducha.-

Blaine se puso de pie junto con Kurt, si bien debía ser una ducha rápida, ambos sabían que los besos y caricias seguirían bajo el agua, y algunas cosas más.

Después de vestirse y asegurarse de estar presentable en un traje muy elegante, decidió hablar con Kurt, quien estaba embelesado observándolo mientras se vestía.

-Tengo que contarte algo.- dijo Blaine mirándolo. -Le pedí a Wes que traiga a alguien de su confianza para que éste aquí, y te acompañe a donde vayas.-

-No entiendo, como un guardaespaldas?.- pregunto Kurt un poco desconcertado.

-Algo así, es hasta que encuentre a Puckerman, también reforzamos la seguridad aquí y en el club, no puedo fiarme porque está en Canadá.- dijo Blaine acercándose a él.

-Es por eso o porque no confías en mi?.- pregunto Kurt preocupado.

Blaine supuso que esa sería la primer pregunta que le haría Kurt.

-Como no voy a confiar en ti, te entregue mi corazón y mi vida. Y quiero cuidar de ti.- dijo Blaine tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

-Te amo.- dijo Kurt y lo besó con ternura.

-Te veo antes de ir al club, si?.- dijo Blaine dándole un último beso.

Kurt sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Blaine salió de la habitación y ni bien bajo las escaleras, Wes, Sanders y Nick estaban esperándolo, sería una tarde muy larga y la reunión con Santana solo le traería dolores de cabeza, de eso estaba seguro.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Salieron rumbo a la cafetería, se mantuvo sereno y frío como de costumbre. Ni bien entró, se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaba Santana.

-Buenas tardes.- dijo Blaine.

Santana lo observo con desdén y frialdad.

-Siéntate.- dijo Santana y tomo un sorbo de su té ingles. -Sabes algo de Puckerman?.-

-No. Desapareció.- dijo Blaine y acepto el café que le ofreció el mozo.

-Hay que encontrarlo. Mi gente se está ocupando de buscarlo en Canadá pero no da señales de vida, también interrogaron a su gente y no saben nada.-

Blaine sabia a que se refería Santana con "interrogar", era probable sigan apareciendo cuerpos cuando la gente de ella intervenía.

-Seguiré buscando, tengo algunos datos de sus cuentas bancarias e intentare rastrearlas, necesitará dinero en algún momento.- dijo Blaine.

-Como conseguiste las cuentas?.- pregunto seriamente Santana.

-Kurt me las dio. Él era el que llevaba los números de Puckerman.- dijo Blaine intentando medir sus palabras.

-Kurt?...el muchacho que estaba viviendo contigo?. Él es tu informante?.- pregunto Santana.

-Es mi novio. Kurt Hummel es mi novio.- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Santana hizo un silencio y Blaine pudo notar que estaba estudiándolo, no sabía que pensamientos recorrerían su mente pero la frialdad de su mirada lo alarmó.

-Es confiable?.- pregunto Santana bebiendo de su taza, mirándolo.

-Si.- dijo decidido Blaine.

-Respondes por él?.- pregunto Santana con seriedad.

-Si.-

Blaine podía ver la maldad en la mirada Santana, sabía que cada persona que representaba un peligro para la organización, para ella era solo un objeto para su sadismo y su crueldad.

-Tendrás que hacerte cargo del territorio de Puckerman, hasta que decidan quien lo reemplazara.- dijo Santana y siguió bebiendo su té.

-Bien.- dijo Blaine sintiendo un alivio en su pecho, supuso que Santana no desviaría su atención a Kurt.

-Estaré en contacto contigo. Intenta no salir de la ciudad.- dijo Santana y lo miró con desagrado.

Blaine entendió que la reunión ya había acabado, se puso de pie dispuesto a irse.

-Y recuerda...tu novio fue un hombre de Puckerman, y estaré sobre él, si da un traspié, tú responderás por él.- dijo Santana.

Blaine rechino sus dientes, Santana le dio una media sonrisa que le provoco escalofríos, hizo un gesto con su cabeza para despedirse y salió caminando hacia la puerta.

Wes entró al auto luego que entrara Blaine, vio su expresión dura, y pérdida.

-Que planea?.- pregunto Wes.

-Tenemos que hacernos cargo del territorio de Puckerman hasta que encuentren a alguien más.- dijo Blaine mirando por la ventanilla del auto.

-Necesitaremos más personas. Reclutaremos a los nuevos?.- pregunto Wes.

Blaine estaba perdido en las palabras de Santana, la idea de que ella estuviera vigilando a Kurt le ponía los nervios de punta, no sabía que podía estar planeando, si de ella dependía, hubiera asesinado a todos los hombres de Puck, uno por uno, y lo hubiera hecho ella misma, conocía su reputación, no por nada era la mano derecha de Rubí.

-Blaine?, está todo bien?.- pregunto Wes preocupado.

-Sí. Hablamos en club, iré a la mansión primero.- dijo Blaine intentando disimular su nerviosismo, no quería preocupar a Kurt.

-Bien. John estará en la mansión ésta noche. - dijo Wes.

-Ok, mejor.- dijo Blaine perdiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

...

Kurt termino de organizar su ropa en el armario de Blaine, obviamente noto el contraste entre las prendas delicadas y sofisticadas de su novio y las gastadas y corrientes de él. Pero aún así, esbozo una sonrisa porque ni en mil años se hubiera imaginado que ésto podía suceder.

Decidió bajar a preparar algo para cenar ya que Blaine volvería antes de ir al club, y quería comer con él, cuando comenzó a bajar las escaleras vio entrar a su novio por la puerta de entrada, no dudo en acercase a él mientras le sonreía, Blaine lo abrazo y besó con amor.

-Hola.- dijo Kurt. Enseguida noto lo tenso que estaba su novio.

-Hola.- dijo Blaine mirando de soslayo a Wes que siguió caminando. -Ven, hablemos en el estudio.-

Kurt comenzó a sentirse muy nervioso, sintió un nudo en el estomago.

-Que sucede?.- pregunto Kurt dentro de la habitación. -Vas a dejarme?, Santana te pidió que me dejes, verdad?.-

-Qué?!. No...- dijo Blaine mirando a su novio tan afligido. -No claro que no, te amo Kurt, y no tengo ninguna intensión de dejarte.-

Blaine tomo el rostro de Kurt y lo beso, lo miro a los ojos y acaricio su rostro.

-Te amo. Porque crees que voy a dejarte?.-

-Es...es que...estas así, tan nervioso, y Santana...-

-Santana es una bruja, siempre que hablo con ella término con migraña. Y sí, estoy nervioso,...ella...le conté sobre nosotros, que somos novios, y...no puede pedirme que te deje, pero sí que va a vigilar tus pasos.-

Kurt abrió los ojos grandes y miles de miedos aparecieron.

-Que quiere de mi?.-

-Nada. Ella es así, no te preocupes, la primera vez que la vi, me dijo, espero que te equivoques, así tendré la excusa para matarte, yo tenía dieciocho años, imagínate el miedo que me provoco.-

Kurt trago espeso, tenía miedo de Santana, había oído cosas sobre ella que le ponían la piel de gallina, y no quería saber lo que nadie se atrevía a decir sobre sus métodos, y ahora él estaba en su objetivo.

-No pasará nada. No dejaré que nada te pase, confía en mi.- dijo Blaine mirándolo a los ojos.

Kurt lo abrazo y se suspiro más tranquilo.

-Ven quiero que conozcas a John.- dijo Blaine tomándolo de la mano.

Wes y estaba en la cocina junto a Tom, y Sanders, había otro hombre que Kurt no conocía, parecía un muchacho de su edad, muy guapo y simpático.

-Buenas noches John.- dijo Blaine en un tono serio.

-Hola jefe.- respondió el muchacho.

-Él es Kurt, mi novio.- dijo Blaine y giro para presentarlo.

-Hola.- respondió Kurt amablemente.

-Un placer.- dijo John mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Kurt sonrió de lado, realmente era guapo, Blaine frunció el seño y miro de soslayo a Wes un poco molesto.

-Te enseñare tu habitación.- dijo Wes haciéndole una seña a John.

-Bien... Jefe, gracias por esta oportunidad, se lo agradezco mucho.- dijo John mirando a Blaine.

-Está bien.- dijo Blaine.

John y Wes salieron de la cocina y Kurt pudo notar que Blaine estaba molesto.

-Quieres que haga la cena o prefieres que pidamos algo?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Pidamos algo, tengo que volver al club.- dijo Blaine buscando algo en la alacena.

-Que sucede?.- pregunto Kurt acercándose a él para que el resto no lo escuchara.

Blaine lo miró serio y al resto de los muchachos que estaban cenando.

-Nada, solo que me estoy arrepintiendo de traer a John a la mansión, es demasiado joven para ésto.- dijo Blaine por lo bajo.

-Es eso o porque es muy atractivo?.- pregunto con una media sonrisa Kurt.

Blaine lo miro algo molesto, pero enseguida noto la picardía en los ojos de Kurt.

-También. Dejar solo al hombre más sexy de la ciudad y más importante para mí, con alguien que no conozco bien, me pone nervioso.- dijo Blaine.

-Tal vez ese hombre sexy e importante no tenga ojos para nadie más que para ti.- dijo Kurt mirándolo con amor.

Blaine sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios, Kurt sonrió muy enamorado.

-Voy a pedir algo para comer.- dijo Kurt buscando el teléfono.

Blaine solo lo observaba embelesado de amor, se giro solo para ver al resto que lo miraba con curiosidad, extrañaba la casa a las afueras de New York, ya no tendría mucha intimidad con Kurt y necesitaba abrazarlo y besarlo.

Cenaron en silencio, entre sonrisas y miradas, Blaine deseaba arrastrar a Kurt a la habitación y hacerle el amor toda la noche, pero debía cumplir sus responsabilidades y tenía muchas más gracias a que debía hacerse cargo de la zona que manejaba Puckerman.

-Vendrás a dormir?.- pregunto Kurt después de limpiar los platos.

-Espero,..- dijo Blaine, estaban solos ya que sus hombres habían salido de la habitación. -tengo mucho trabajo adeudado, no me esperes despierto.-

Kurt hizo una mueca con su rostro, Blaine acaricio su rostro y sonrió de lado.

-Te prometo que no será así para siempre, es solo hasta que me ponga al día con todo, no se con que me voy a encontrar, Santana no es muy ortodoxa con sus métodos, ella me pidió que me haga cargo de la zona de Puckerman, por el momento, así que necesitare de tu ayuda, tú conoces a los proveedores, y que clase de...trato tenían con él.-

-Sucios, sus tratos siempre fueron sucios, no habían contratos de por medio y la mayoría ni siquiera usaban sus nombres reales, esta todo en el cuaderno que te di, incluso sus direcciones.- dijo Kurt.

-Bien, le pediré a Wes que lo revise...- Blaine se acerco a su novio y lo beso con ternura. -Tengo tantas ganas de...-

Wes ingreso allá cocina con Nick y Jeff.

-El auto está listo.- dijo Wes.

Nick tomo una chaqueta que estaba en el sofá, Jeff se dio cuenta que los habían interrumpido.

-Bien.- dijo Blaine con una mueca de molestia.

Kurt le dio un beso en los labios y una sonrisa.

Salió de la mansión nuevamente, sabía que no sería siempre así, su celular vibro en su bolsillo cuando subía al auto.

*-Te amo.- K.*

Blaine sonrió y escribió la respuesta.

*-También te amo.- B.*

Estaba feliz, aunque deseaba quedarse a dormir con su novio, sabía que ya tendría tiempo para eso, su vida junto a él recién comenzaba y nada los volvería a separar.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

El club estaba en orden, Wes siempre hacia el mejor trabajo, Nick y Tom se habían convertido en su mano derecha lo cual dejaba tranquilo a Blaine, siempre confió en el juicio de Wes.

-Quien se hará cargo de los nuevos?.- pregunto Wes sentado frente a su jefe en la oficina del club.

-Nick. Y Jeff de los de seguridad aquí, no quiero descuidar el club, Tom tendrá que salir con dos muchachos mas, no lo quiero solo en la zona de Puck, y a Sanders también... los autos están listos?.- pregunto Blaine mientras revisaba unas carpetas con la información de sus empleados.

-Sí, traje tres más, Max y Víctor estuvieron preparando a los muchachos, aunque no sé si enviarlos solos, necesitan más práctica, por si sale algo mal.- dijo Wes.

-Envía a uno con Nick y a los otros dos con Sanders, que ellos los guíen, necesitarán un mapa de la zona.- dijo Blaine.

-Sí, ya preparé eso...a esa mujer no se le ocurrió algo mejor...- dijo Wes agobiado.

-Sabes cómo es.-

-Si...lo que hizo en esa zona Puck, llevará años arreglarlo, es...un desastre...por cierto, Kurt es la persona más prolija y detallista que conozco, anotaba hasta la hora en que le entregaban las mercaderías.- dijo Wes buscando el cuaderno que le entrego Blaine.

Blaine sonrió con orgullo de su novio.

-Es un talento desperdiciado, le preguntaste si no quiere trabajar con nosotros?.- pregunto Wes.

-Si...pero prefiero que se mantenga al margen por el momento, hay que encontrar a Puck.-

-Realmente crees que atente contra Kurt?.- pregunto Wes mientras se ponía de pie y sacaba dos bebidas de un pequeño mueble.

-Puckerman no le dejara pasar ésto, si lo busco y lo amenazo mientras estaba en la mansión lo hará nuevamente, querrá vengarse con él.- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Como?.- pregunto desconcertado Wes.

-Kurt me dijo que Puck lo siguió cuando salía con Jeff, lo amenazo con matarlo sino hacia lo que le había pedido...Kurt estaba aterrado...por eso lo hizo.- dijo Blaine recordando lo que le había contado su novio.

-Debió ser difícil su vida con Puck.- reflexiono Wes sentándose nuevamente y dejando una bebida para su jefe.

-No tienes idea de lo que lo obligo a hacer.- dijo Blaine con amargura.

Wes observo a su jefe y noto su mirada triste, no tenía idea que vida tuvo Kurt pero era obvio que la había pasado mal.

-Bueno, ahora te tiene a ti.-

-Sí, y me asegurare de hacerlo feliz.- dijo Blaine con convicción.

-Me alegro que estén juntos, en verdad lo digo.- dijo Wes mirándolo.

-Y yo te agradezco que lo hayas perdonado.- dijo Blaine observando a Wes.

-Me di cuenta en el momento que entro a la mansión que sentías algo por él y ese sentimiento no apareció en ese momento, hace años que sientes eso por él.-

Blaine lo miró y sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

Wes no esperaba una respuesta porque sabía que era así, desde hace años conoce a Blaine y el amor solo estaba reservado para Kurt, desde que lo vio en ese encuentro con Puck hacía varios años, lo supo, sus ojos no podían despegarse de ese muchacho joven e inexperto, lleno de miedos y dudas, Blaine no pudo evitar enamorarse, por eso no le sorprendió que hiciera ese trató con Puck, no se trataba de conseguir información, él quería proteger a Kurt.

La noche se extendió mientras planificaban como organizar la zona de Puck, llevaría varios días comenzar a manejarlo, era un completo desastre y la intervención de Santana no había ayudado.

Llegó a la mansión a la madrugada, estaba en silencio, solo el televisor y el murmullo de la conversación entre Max y John desde la cocina, paso y saludo como siempre hizo, Víctor se quedo con ellos, él subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación, Kurt estaba dormido, se quitó la ropa en silencio y se acostó junto a su novio abrazándolo por detrás, Kurt se acomodo entre sus brazos aún dormido como si lo hubieran hecho toda su vida, hundió su rostro en su cuello y aspiro su aroma, descanso esperando que todos sus días terminen así.

...

Sintió un camino de besos en su cuello, Blaine estaba detrás de él, cernido a su cuerpo, las caricias en sus piernas subieron hasta su torso por debajo de su playera, noto una dureza en su glúteo y gimió cuando sintió una pequeña mordida en su mandíbula. Únicamente Blaine podía hacerlo perder el control aún medio dormido, gimió mas fuerte al sentir la mano de su novio en su miembro, acariciándolo mientras pasaba su lengua por su cuello, tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y movió su mano a la pierna de Blaine, estaba desnudo y muy necesitado, recordó, en la nube somnolienta en la que estaba, a Blaine abrazándolo durante la noche, y ahora estaba haciendo que sus venas quemaran de deseo.

Blaine bajo el bóxer de su novio hasta las rodillas y él se lo termino de quitar, gimió en su oído mientras apretaba sus glúteos con su mano, separándolos, Kurt no sabía en qué momento sucedió, pero Blaine tenía el preservativo puesto y estaba más que preparado para penetrarlo, lo cual no tardó en hacer en un gemido que salió de ambos a la vez. Sentirlo así, necesitado y desesperado por él, lo excitaba más, sintió la primer envestida, lenta y profunda, gimió alto mientras Blaine se movía de a poco, abriéndolo, acariciando su cadera, otra envestida lenta lo hizo morderse el labio de placer, Blaine paso su mano por su torso, abrazándolo y pegándolo mas a él, envistiéndolo mas profundo, él dio un gemido desesperado, llevo su mano a los cabellos de Blaine quien comenzó a besar su cuello mientras se movía despacio, dando envestidas cortas cambiando de ángulo pero sin soltarlo de la cintura, comenzó a desesperarse, y a gemir cada vez más alto, le encantaba que Blaine fuera posesivo y lo manejara como deseaba, sintió todo su cuerpo vibrar cuando Blaine tocó ese punto dentro de él y grito mientras le daba embestidas cortas y rápidas sobre ese punto sin soltarlo, mientras daba pequeñas mordidas en su cuello, lo llevo al éxtasis en un gemido agudo cuando sintió todo su cuerpo convulsionar y a Blaine morder su hombro llegando al orgasmo junto a él.

-Buen día.- dijo jadeando Blaine en su oído.

-Buen día.- respondió Kurt intentando recuperar el aliento.

Se giro en los brazos de Blaine para verlo a los ojos, éste lo besó con una sonrisa, y él se perdió en ese beso, pasó su brazo alrededor del cuello de Blaine y se apego más a él.

-Que linda manera de despertar.- dijo Kurt rozando sus labios con los de su novio.

-Sí, no pude contenerme, llegue muy tarde anoche y me moría de ganas de hacerte el amor.- susurro Blaine siguiendo el ritmo de los labios de Kurt.

-Quedemos aquí, si?.- pidió Kurt besando su cuello.

-Un rato más si.- dijo Blaine tirando su cabeza hacia atrás para dejarle más espacio a Kurt.

-Todo el día es un rato más?.- pregunto Kurt haciendo reír a Blaine.

Hizo rodar a Blaine para subir a horcajadas sobre él.

-Otra vez?.- preguntó sonriendo Blaine y acaricio las piernas de Kurt.

-Que crees?.- dijo Kurt besando con mucha pasión a su novio.

Comenzó a moverse sobre Blaine hasta que estuvo totalmente excitado y no dejaba de gemir, busco un preservativo y se lo coloco a su novio, subió sobre el haciendo que Blaine se retorciera de placer.

-Mierda Kurt... no sé como haces eso.- murmuro Blaine tirando de su nuca para besarlo.

-Que cosa?.- pregunto Kurt mientras movía sus caderas.

-Volverme loco...- Blaine gimió alto cuando Kurt subió y bajo de un golpe y luego siguió un ritmo lento.

-Tú me vuelves loco.- dijo Kurt moviendo sus caderas.

Blaine tomo el miembro de su novio acariciándolo siguiendo el ritmo que éste impuso, hasta que casi en un grito Kurt se desbordo en su mano y él no pudo contenerse, gimiendo alto mientras se dejaba llevar por el momento.

Kurt se recostó a un lado de su novio abrazándolo, sus ojos se cerraron con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, Blaine estaba de la misma manera, realmente exhausto pero feliz, no pudo evitar dormirse, con su amor entre sus brazos.

...

-Y Blaine?.- pregunto Wes ingresando en la cocina.

-Durmiendo, supongo, no salieron de la habitación aún.- dijo Tom bebiendo un café.

Wes miro su reloj, tenían una reunión con unos comerciantes en unas horas y debían prepararse, no quería molestar a su jefe pero era su trabajo tener todo listo.

-Que cara, no dormiste?.- pregunto Wes a Tom.

Tom hizo una mueca y miro hacia donde estaban sus compañeros.

-Alguien no es muy silencioso y los gritos me despertaron temprano.- dijo Tom.

-Que?, que gritos?.- pregunto Wes confundido, él no había escuchado nada.

-Mi habitación esta cerca de la escalera, la habitación de Blaine esta a un par de metros, y estuvieron intensos esta mañana, no sé cómo no los escuchan?, me levante y se oían desde aquí.- dijo Tom con una mueca de horror al recordar los sonidos.

Wes lo miro con asombro y negó con su cabeza.

-Deberías usar tapones en los oídos para dormir.-

-John duerme en la habitación de en frente y también escucho.- dijo Tom bebiendo más de su café.

-Pues que use tapones también.- dijo Wes y comenzó a hacer su desayuno.

-Buenos días.- dijo Blaine mientras ingresaba a la cocina.

-Buen día.- dijo Kurt detrás de Blaine.

-Buenos días.- respondieron Tom y Wes.

-Que hay en la agenda?.- pregunto Blaine mientras buscaba dos tazas para preparar el desayuno.

-La reunión con los comerciantes, luego debemos recorrer el territorio de Puck.- dijo Wes mirando hacia Kurt quien estaba en silencio y sentado en la isla con cara de dormido.

Blaine lo observo y siguió su mirada hacia Kurt, sonrió y volvió a su trabajo con el desayuno, sacar a Kurt de la cama fue difícil, quería quedarse y prácticamente tuvo que arrastrarlo al baño para ducharse.

-Todo está bien?.- pregunto Wes por lo bajo, haciendo referencia a Kurt.

-Sí...tiene sueño nada mas.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

Wes negó con la cabeza, no iba a meterse en la vida sexual de su jefe, vio a John acercarse a Kurt y saludarlo, Blaine giro su mirada a su novio y a John, su semblante se endureció y era obvio que algo le molestaba, termino de hacer el desayuno y sin perder tiempo se sentó junto a Kurt entregándole su café y el resto de lo que había preparado en dos platos.

-Hola jefe!.- saludo John alegremente.

-Buenos días.- respondió Blaine algo distante.

John lo observó y a Kurt también, notó que estaba demás así que se levantó y con una sonrisa amable, se alejo para dejar a la pareja sola.

Kurt sonrió, al parecer la presencia de John lo ponía de buen humor o al menos, ya no tenía sueño, Blaine no dijo nada, pero seguía molestándole no ser el único que le sacaba una sonrisa a su novio, Kurt apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine, mientras sonreía.

-Iré a buscar trabajo hoy.- dijo Kurt mientras desayunaba.

-No es necesario que trabajes, ya te lo dije.- le dijo Blaine.

-Pero quiero hacerlo, quiero ganarme mi dinero.- dijo decidido Kurt.

-Bien, no me parece que tengas que hacerlo, pero si quieres, hazlo, sólo...ve con Max y ...John.- dijo Blaine con cierta molestia en su voz.

-Ok. Tú estarás ocupado todo el día?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Sí, estaré fuera, pero llámame por cualquier cosa que suceda.- pidió Blaine mirándolo serio.

-Bien, no soy un bebé Blaine, puedo arreglármelas solo, no necesito niñero ni un chofer.- dijo molesto Kurt.

Blaine observo a su novio, Kurt no entendía el peligro que podía correr si salía sólo por la ciudad.

-Es por tu bien, hasta que encuentre a Puckerman, luego volverá todo a la normalidad, por favor...- pidió Blaine.

Kurt dio un suspiro.

-A veces pienso que exageras, Puck tiene problemas más importantes que yo.-

-Para mi tú eres lo más importante...entiendes eso?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo a los ojos.

Kurt no tuvo palabras para eso, Blaine se preocupaba mucho por él, sonrió de lado y tomo su rostro para besarlo.

-Está bien, iré con John y Max a todos lados, te lo prometo.- dijo Kurt rodando los ojos.

Blaine sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero tienes una llamada Blaine.- dijo Wes desde el umbral de la cocina.

-Bien.- dijo Blaine y le dio un pequeño beso a Kurt antes de salir por la puerta.

Kurt termino su café, antes que Max entrara.

-Donde es un buen lugar para empezar a buscar trabajo?.- pregunto Kurt con una mueca en su rostro.

Max lo miro curioso, no tenía idea de que hablaba Kurt.

...

-Puck nos robaba, la gente que vino con la mujer esa, nos amenazó con quemar nuestros negocios, no necesitamos a gente como ustedes quitándonos el dinero.- dijo un hombre robusto y calvo sentado frente a Blaine.

Habían acordado encontrarse en un local vacio en la Zona Sur, con varios comerciantes del lugar, comerciantes que trabajaban para Puckerman, pero obviamente tantos años de trabajo sucio era muy difícil de arreglar.

-No, no necesitan a gente como nosotros quitándoles el dinero, pero ninguno de ustedes paga todos sus impuestos gracias a nosotros, estoy seguro que en impuestos pagarían el cien por ciento más y no tendrían protección porque la policía trabaja para mi, y los negociantes de la Zona Norte trabajan para mi, y sus proveedores trabajaran para mí...y me pregunto...donde trabajaran ustedes si esta Zona está a mi cargo?.-

Los hombres se miraron nerviosos.

-Hay muchos clubes nocturnos, salen borrachos y drogados a hacer desmanes en la calle, roban, destruyen todo, la policía no hace nada.- dijo un hombre de estatura baja y de color.

-Cerrare esos clubes.- dijo Blaine con convicción en su voz mirándolos uno a uno.

-Usted nos pide cincuenta mil por mes, es mucho dinero.- dijo un hombre alto, joven, y con un overol azul.

-Es lo justo por trabajar en esta Zona.- dijo Blaine serio, hizo una pausa mirando hacia el suelo. -Les daré un mes para juntar el dinero, la policía estará más presente y no habrá clubes, ni drogas, ni borrachos en la calle.-

Los comerciantes se miraron entre ellos sabiendo que no tenían más opción.

-Bien.- dijo el hombre robusto. -juntaremos el dinero.-

Blaine miró a Wes quien asintió con la cabeza y abrió una puerta dando por terminada la reunión, los hombres se pusieron de pie y salieron del local.

Wes cerró la puerta y se acerco a Blaine.

-No tendrán el dinero.- dijo Wes.

-Si no lo hacen, no trabajaran aquí.- Blaine se puso de pie y salió caminando junto a sus hombres hacia la calle. -Apesta éste lugar, empezar desde cero será difícil, pero no imposible.-

-Volvemos a la mansión o vamos directamente a la reunión con Valentine?.- preguntó Wes mientras subían al auto.

-Almorcemos con Valentine, a ver que novedades tiene de la empresa.- dijo Blaine.

Comenzar con la rutina nuevamente lo hacía tener menos tiempo para estar con Kurt, y estaba considerando volver a la pequeña casa a las afueras de New York aunque sea unos días para estar solo con su novio, lo extrañaba y ni siquiera se verían en el almuerzo, esperaba poder tener todo en orden para volver a los brazos de su amor pronto, el que Max y John lo estén acompañando lo dejaba tranquilo, al menos sabia que Puck no se acercaría a él, pero John...tenía que dejar sus celos de lado, confiaba en Kurt, sabía bien que lo amaba, y pretendía mantenerlo enamorado de él mucho tiempo más.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

-Es frustrante el primer día, pero no te desanimes.- dijo John mientras encendía un cigarrillo junto a Kurt.

Estaban parados, junto a Max, apoyados en un barandal frente a un local de ropa. Estuvo buscando trabajo durante todo el día, almorzó con Max y John pero estaba agotado.

-No entiendo...ni siquiera de mesero, me miran como si estuviera haciéndoles una broma.- dijo Kurt.

John y Max se miraron, la Zona Norte era muy lujosa y prestigiosa, era difícil acceder a un trabajo allí y más si eres cercano a la organización.

-Kurt...tal vez no los conozcas, pero estoy seguro que algunos de los dueños de esos locales, te reconoció, de cuando trabajabas con Puck.- dijo Max.

Kurt suspiro derrotado, estaba desanimado y triste.

-Porque no lo intentas mañana de nuevo?.- dijo John.

-Sí, mejor.- dijo Kurt y camino hacia el auto para volver a la mansión.

-Kurt!...Kurt!...- grito una muchacha mientras caminaba junto a otra joven hacia Kurt.

-Quinn?.- pregunto Kurt al verla caminar hacia él.

-No puedo creer que te encuentre aquí!.- dijo la joven rubia abrazándolo con entusiasmo.

Kurt respondió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

-Que haces aquí?.- preguntó sonriendo al ver a su vieja amiga.

-Estamos de vacaciones, vinimos de paseo, desde Los Ángeles.- dijo Quinn. -Ella es Valerie, mi amiga, él es Kurt.-

Kurt saludo con un beso en la mejilla, la joven era pelirroja y con una cabellera abundante, parecía una actriz de Hollywood. Quinn miro a los dos hombres que acompañaban a su amigo.

-Oh!, él es Max y John son...amigos míos.- dijo Kurt para no dar más explicaciones.

Quinn y Valerie saludaron amablemente a ambos hombres.

-Y que haces aquí?, digo, la última vez que te vi en Ohio, dijiste que vendrías aquí, pero creí que habías vuelto al pueblo hace poco.-

-Vaya, los rumores vuelan...estoy viviendo aquí, en New York.- dijo Kurt.

-Tenemos que tomar un café y ponernos al día.- dijo Quinn con una sonrisa.

-Si...espera, que tienen que hacer esta noche?.- pregunto Kurt.

...

Regreso a la mansión pasada las siete, casi todos estaban en el club o en sus obligaciones, Víctor ingreso en la cocina, él entro en el estudio para buscar unos papeles que debía llevar a la oficina esa noche, salió rumbo a la cocina y se alarmó al no ver a su novio.

-Y Kurt?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Aún no volvió.- dijo Sanders sentado en el sillón frente al televisor.

-No volvió en todo el día?.- pregunto Blaine sacando su celular.

-No. Ni Max, ni John.- dijo Sanders.

Blaine estaba marcando el número de Kurt cuando la puerta de la mansión se abrió dejando entrar a su novio riendo jocosamente junto a John, apretó la mandíbula y respiro profundo al verlos.

-Blaine!.- dijo Kurt y se acerco a él para besarlo.

-Hola amor.- dijo Blaine besándolo manteniéndolo junto a él un momento de mas.

Kurt se mordió el labio notando la mirada de su novio sobre John.

-Me encontré con una amiga, Quinn, íbamos a la preparatoria juntos...- dijo Kurt ingresando de la mano con su novio a la cocina. -esta de paseo por New York por unos días, así que la invite al club esta noche...está bien?.-

-Si claro amor no hay problema, y que sucedió con lo del trabajo?.- preguntó Blaine mirando hacia Max y John que estaban sentándose junto a Sanders.

-Ahhh! Eso...mejor te lo cuento mientras nos bañamos, quieres?.- susurro Kurt en tono muy seductor.

-Me parece perfecto.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa.

La ducha se convirtió en una escena candente de besos y manos recorriéndose mutuamente, era difícil para ambos solo obtener eso, ya que Blaine tenía que ir al club y Kurt pasaría a buscar a su amiga.

-Bien y que sucedió?, conseguiste trabajo?.- pregunto Blaine mientras se vestía.

-No...según Max los comerciantes me reconocieron de cuando trabaja para Puck, deben creer que soy un matón más, y además, el que John estuviera todo el tiempo a mi lado no ayudo mucho.- dijo Kurt buscando un jean para usar esa noche.

-Es necesario, ya te lo dije, será hasta que encuentre a Puck.- dijo Blaine mirándolo. -Además...no necesitas buscar trabajo...al menos descansa unos días, y luego buscas de nuevo.-

Kurt suspiro, estaba dispuesto a trabajar por su cuenta, pero podría acompañar a su amiga mientras esté en la ciudad.

-Sabes, ni de mesero conseguí trabajo.-

-Mesero?...Kurt...si trabajas de mesero como voy a ...no pensaste en que tal vez estas quitándole el trabajo a alguien que lo necesite, alguien que no llega a fin de mes, y que no tiene otra salida?, tu no necesitas trabajar, tienes el dinero de Puck y ...pues...yo abrí una cuenta a mi nombre, cuando llegaste a la mansión, deposite dinero allí y...pensaba dejarte esa cuenta para que no tuvieras que volver con Puck...usa ese dinero, o guárdalo como un respaldo.- dijo Blaine mirándolo serio.

Kurt estaba contrariado, Blaine tenía razón con eso de quitarle el trabajo a alguien que lo necesitara mas, y luego que era eso del dinero?.

-Blaine quiero ganarme mi dinero, no quiero ser un mantenido, quiero...sentirme útil, que puedo ganar mi dinero honestamente, y no...devolviendo favores.- dijo Kurt mirando hacia otro lado, siempre se avergonzaría de todo lo que tuvo que hacer cuando trabajaba para Puck.

Blaine sabia a que venía eso, tomo a Kurt de la mano para girarlo y que lo viera a los ojos.

-Ese hombre ya no existe, ahora está éste..- dijo Blaine haciendo un gesto con su mano hacia el cuerpo de Kurt. -Un increíble muchacho, decidido a cambian todo su mundo, desafiando hasta su suerte...que logro enamorarme y que tendrá que hacerse cargo de eso y aceptar que aunque quieras trabajar honestamente, de mesero en una cafetería, voy a estar cuidándote, y asegurándome que te dejen las mejores propinas.-

Kurt sonrió y abrazo por el cuello a su novio, no quería llorar pero sabía que tenía mucha suerte de que Blaine lo amara.

-Descansa unos días, y así aprovechas para salir con tu amiga.- dijo Blaine mirando su rostro y acariciándolo.

-Sí, aprovechare que Quinn está aquí, es bueno verla de nuevo.- dijo Kurt. -No te molesta que vayamos al club?.-

-Como va a molestarme?, me encanta que vayan.- dijo Blaine y le dio un beso suave. -te amo.-

-Yo también te amo.- dijo Kurt y volvió a besarlo.

...

-Tenemos todo cubierto, esta noche comenzaron a cerrar los clubes, la policía quiere más dinero, casi el doble por los servicios prestados en la Zona Sur.- dijo Wes sentado junto al escritorio de su jefe.

-Bien, que vengan a hablar conmigo.- dijo Blaine mirando a través del ventanal, Kurt estaba en la barra sentado junto a dos muchachas, riendo y tomando unas bebidas.

-Dos hombres se comunicaron hoy, quieren hablar de negocios, de esos negocios que dejo pendiente Puck..- dijo Wes.

Blaine lo miró y comprendió que clase de negocios eran.

-Les doy una cita?.-

-Sí, veamos que tienen que ofrecer.- dijo Blaine.

Tom y Nick entraron a la oficina saludando.

-Como esta jefe?.- pregunto Nick.

-Bien. Qué hay de nuevo?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Nada. Esta tranquilo, bueno casi, la zona de Puck es una mierda, es una cueva de ladrones, me robaron el reloj mientras caminaba!.- dijo Tom.

-Era una baratija ese reloj Tom.- dijo Nick sonriendo.

-Pero era mío.- dijo Tom indignado.

-Que hay de Puck?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolos a ambos.

-Nada, es un fantasma.- dijo Tom.

-Y que hay de ese Doc, que paso con eso, averiguaron algo sobre los caballos.- pregunto Blaine nuevamente.

-Hay cuarenta caballos con ese nombre, y sus dueños no tienen relación con Puck.- dijo Tom sentados en el apoyabrazos de un sillón.

-Tenemos que enviar a alguien a Canadá, desde aquí no podemos hacer mucho.- dijo Wes seriamente.

-Primero tenemos que encontrar a su socio, estamos enfocando mal nuestro objetivo, él nos llevara a Puck.- dijo Blaine mirando a Kurt sonreír.

Kurt levanto la mirada hacia el ventanal con vidrios negros, supuso que Blaine estaría observándolo.

-Y dime, como conoces éste lugar, no nos cobraron en la entrada y conoces al muchacho que nos hizo pasar...- dijo Quinn con una ceja alzada.

-Pues...- dijo Kurt mirando a su lado, la muchacha pelirroja estaba hablando muy cómodamente con John. -mi novio es el dueño.-

-Oh!...de verdad?!...tienes que contarme eso!.- dijo emocionada Quinn. -Como se conocieron?, hace mucho son novios?.-

-Pues...nos conocimos aquí, y no hace mucho que estamos de novio, antes...bueno...era más física la relación.- dijo Kurt, no era una mentira del todo, se habían conocido allí, al menos personalmente.

-Huh! Hummel!...y que paso después?.- preguntó Quinn. -Me dijo mi mamá que te vio en Ohio un tiempo.-

-Sí, cuando me di cuenta que amaba a Blaine, las cosas se complicaron, yo las complique, pensé que lo había arruinado...y volví a Ohio con el corazón destrozado...luego mi papá me dijo que volviera, que le dijera a Blaine lo que sentía y eso hice, volví, lo busque y le dije que lo amaba.- dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa.

-Y?, que paso después?.- pregunto Quinn inmersa en la conversación.

-Resulto que también me amaba...fue extraño y hermoso...- dijo Kurt con una mirada enamorada.

-Me alegro tanto por ti, pero...podre conocerlo?.- pregunto Quinn.

Kurt sonrió y saco su celular.

*-Puedes venir para que te presente a mi amiga?.- K.*

Blaine sintió su celular vibrar y observo el mensaje con una sonrisa.

*-Presentar o presumir?.- B.*

*-Ambas.- K.*

Blaine sonrió al ver el rostro de Kurt a través del ventanal.

*-Ahora bajo.- B.*

Kurt sonrió y miro hacia el ventanal nuevamente, Quinn lo observaba feliz de ver a su amigo enamorado.

-Entonces...que haces ahora, estas estudiando, trabajando?.- pregunto Quinn tomando una bebida.

-Emmm...la verdad es que por ahora nada, estoy buscando trabajo.- dijo indeciso Kurt.

-Oh! Pensé que estabas estudiando en una academia?. Eso me dijo mi madre.-

Ese era el problema de los pueblos, Kurt le había mentido a su padre y todos conocían esa historia.

-Deje todo cuando volví a Ohio, ahora tendré que retomar, pero cuéntame de ti...-

-Buenas noches.- dijo Blaine parado junto a Kurt.

Llevaba una camisa celeste de seda y pantalones negros, Kurt lo observo con una sonrisa enamorada mientras que Quinn estaba impresionada.

-Hola amor, ella es Quinn, mi amiga...él es Blaine mi novio.- dijo Kurt mirando a su amiga quien estaba con la boca abierta.

-Hola...hola...un gusto conocerte.- dijo Quinn mirándolo encantada.

-Espero que estén disfrutando de la noche.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

Kurt y Quinn suspiraron sin dejar de sonreír.

-Si...es increíble tu club, todo es increíble.- dijo Quinn mirando con una enorme sonrisa a Kurt.

-Gracias, así que conoces a mi Kurt?. Estaban en la preparatoria juntos verdad?.- pregunto Blaine apoyando su mano sobre la cintura de Kurt.

-Si...fue hace unos años, yo me fui a Los Ángeles y bueno, Kurt se vino a estudiar aquí, y ya casi no volvimos a Ohio, y me encanta volver a verlo y ...tan feliz.- dijo Quinn.

Blaine escuchó con atención lo que comento Quinn, vio a Kurt sonreír y no pudo dejar de pensar que esa vida que describió la muchacha era la que realmente debió vivir su novio.

-Pues me asegurare que termine su carrera.- dijo Blaine mirándolo.

Kurt lo observo extrañado, sin entender ese comentario, pero supuso que era para llevarle el apunte a su amiga.

-Desean beber algo en especial?, corre todo por mi cuenta.- dijo Blaine sonriendo amablemente.

-No, gracias, realmente estoy genial, pero tenemos que volver al hotel, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano con Valerie...- dijo Quinn mirando hacia su amiga. -Aunque veo que será difícil de separarla de tu amigo.-

Blaine y Kurt miraron hacia la muchacha pelirroja que estaba hablando muy animada con John.

-Le diré a Víctor que las lleve a su hotel, es peligroso tomar un taxi a esta hora.- dijo Blaine mirando a Kurt quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Quien es Víctor?.- preguntó Quinn.

-Es mi chofer.- dijo Blaine mirando hacia Wes quien le hacia una seña con la mano. -espero verte más a menudo por la ciudad, y fue un placer conocerte.-

-El placer fue mío.- dijo Quinn.

-Te espero arriba.- susurro Blaine en el oído de Kurt antes de irse, y éste sonrió.

-Es todo un bombón!. Un bombón millonario!. No sé cómo no estás encerrado con él en una habitación, disfrutando todo el día!.- dijo Quinn mas que emocionada.

-Quisiera, créeme, pero trabaja casi todo el día.- dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa.

-El auto está listo.- dijo Jeff acercándose a Kurt.

-El es Jeff, es un amigo.- dijo Kurt.

Jeff saludo a Quinn y volvió a su trabajo.

-Tienes su número de teléfono?.- pregunto con una ceja alzada Quinn, mirando hacia Jeff.

-Sí, y el de su novio también.- comento Kurt.

Quinn giró sus ojos ante el comentario, se puso de pie y se acerco a su amiga, ambas regresaron y salieron junto a Kurt por una puerta lateral hacia donde estaba el auto de Víctor, Kurt despidió a sus amigas y volvió hacia el interior, John estaba parado detrás de él, apoyado en la pared.

-Crees que me llame por teléfono?, porque me iría hasta Los Ángeles por una cita con ella.- dijo John.

Kurt sonrió y subió las escaleras privadas, hacia la oficina de Blaine, toco la puerta y espero a que respondieran, Wes abrió y lo dejo entrar.

-Tus amigas ya se marcharon?.- pregunto Blaine mirando a su novio con una sonrisa.

-Si...- respondió Kurt.

Se quedo mirando la oficina, parecía muy diferente a cuando entro la primera vez, o tal vez, había estado tan asustado en ese momento, que no noto nada, Blaine tenía dos escritorios, uno pequeño en un extremo de la oficina y otro mucho más grande, donde estaba en ese momento, junto al gran ventanal.

Wes salió de la oficina dejándolos solos, Blaine observaba con una media sonrisa como Kurt caminaba por la habitación mirando con curiosidad todo, su novio se acerco al estante con libros y comenzó a leer los nombres de ellos.

-Te encantan los libros verdad?.- pregunto Blaine aún sentado en su sillón.

-Si, en Ohio tenía una pequeña biblioteca, comencé a comprar libros cuando tenía trece años...a veces los extraño.- dijo Kurt caminando hacia su novio.

Blaine palmeo su pierna para que se sentara sobre ella, Kurt sonrió y se sentó en su regazo perdiéndose en su mirada, acariciando su rostro.

-Te amo mucho.-

-Yo también te amo, no me imagino un futuro sin ti.- dijo Blaine acariciando el brazo de su novio.

Kurt sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso.

-Mañana almorzare con Quinn, no te molesta verdad?.- pregunto Kurt.

-No, me agrada esa chica.-

-Está enamorada de ti.- dijo con una sonrisa Kurt.

Blaine negó con su cabeza, con una media sonrisa volvió a besarlo.

-Y yo estoy enamorado de ti.-dijo Blaine.

Kurt tomo con ambas manos el rostro de su novio y lo beso con ternura.

-Es extraño estar aquí, de nuevo, no había notado lo espaciosa que es, y lo silenciosa, no se oye nada de lo que sucede abajo.- dijo Kurt.

-Sí, esta revestida de un material especial, como todo el local, para que los sonidos no molesten a los vecinos.- explico Blaine.

-Siempre piensas en todo verdad?, desde cuando eres el dueño?.- pregunto Kurt curioso.

-Hace cinco años, estaba en venta, antes era una galería de locales para ropa, ahora es el club más prestigioso de New York.-

-Sí, gracias a ti.- dijo Kurt.

-Y a Wes, sin él, esto no funcionaria de esta manera.-

-Y el local de ropa, o la firma, son de tu familia?.- pregunto Kurt con curiosidad.

-La firma es de mi familia, cuando murió mi padre, mi madre invirtió todo lo que teníamos en la firma, uno de sus amigos, que no estaba involucrado en la organización, le propuso a mi mamá ser nuestro socio, Valentine tenía contactos en Europa y eso ayudo a expandirnos.-

-Vaya...eso es impresionante.- dijo Kurt con asombro.

-Impresionante estás tú esta noche.- repitió Blaine mirándolo con una sonrisa muy seductora.

-Y tú también, siempre tan atractivo.- dijo Kurt pasando un dedo por el contorno del rostro de su novio.

-Porque no volvemos a la mansión...así te muestro algo más atractivo.- dijo Blaine repasando con sus manos una pierna de Kurt.

Éste se levanto con una sonrisa y tiro de su mano hacia la puerta, estaba ansioso por estar en su habitación nuevamente con Blaine.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

Kurt aún tenía su cuerpo pegajoso de sudor y ninguna energía para moverse, Blaine lo atrajo hacia él, cuando un celular sonó.

-Es tu teléfono amor.- dijo Blaine.

A regañadientes Kurt lo tomo y atendió sin ver quien llamaba.

-Hola.- dijo sin ganas.

-Hijo?, eres tú Kurt?.- pregunto Burt.

-Papá?, si soy yo, sucedió algo?.- pregunto Kurt sentándose en la cama.

Blaine lo observo serio y se apoyo sobre sus codos.

-Sí, te llamo porque estoy aquí, en New York, pensé en pasar a verte, vine a buscar unos repuesto, quieres que pase por tu departamento?.- pregunto Burt.

-Como?, estas en New York?. Cuanto tiempo te quedas?.- preguntó preocupado Kurt.

-Me voy esta noche.-

Kurt miro a Blaine sin saber que decir.

-Qué tal si nos vemos en una cafetería?, esa que te gusta a ti, la que está en la esquina de la biblioteca nacional.- pregunto Kurt.

-Ah, sí, si la recuerdo en cuanto tiempo?.-

-Mmmh...en una hora, te parece?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Está bien. Te veré allí hijo.-

-Bien. Te quiero papá.-

-Yo también.- dijo Burt.

Kurt se puso de pie en un salto.

-Tengo una hora para ir a ver a mi papá, justo ahora se le ocurrió venir a New York.- dijo Kurt mientras se vestía a toda velocidad.

-Espera...yo iré contigo.- dijo Blaine y comenzó a vestirse.

Kurt se mordió el labio unos instantes antes de hablar.

-Mi padre no sabe nada de lo que hago aquí, cree que tomo clases en NYADA y que trabajaba en una cafetería, si sabe de ti, de que te conocí aquí y de lo que siento.- dijo Kurt un poco nervioso.

Blaine sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso cuando terminaron de vestirse.

-Te llevó y así conozco a mi suegro.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Ok, gracias.- Kurt sonrió con amor.

...

Burt estaba sentado en una mesa junto a la ventana, estaba concentrado mirando un folleto. Kurt bajo del auto y Blaine junto a él, antes de entrar a la cafetería tomó de la mano a Kurt, éste sonrió.

Burt se puso de pie cuando vio a su hijo acercarse, pero sus ojos se desviaron a Blaine y a las manos de ambos.

-Hola papá!.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa enorme y abalanzándose hacia él para abrasarlo.

-Hola hijo.- dijo Burt sonriendo al ver a su hijo feliz.

-Papá...el es Blaine, es mi novio.- dijo Kurt tomando la mano de Blaine.

-Buenos días señor Hummel.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa.

-Vaya, es un placer conocerte Blaine.- contestó Burt.

-El placer es mío.-

-Por favor llámame Burt.- pidió mientras los tres se sentaban. -me alegra verte bien hijo, y conocer a tu novio, pensé que estarías trabajando.-

Kurt se tenso un poco, Blaine acarició su mano con la yema de su dedo, sabía que a su novio no le gustaba mentirle a su padre.

-No estoy trabajando...no encontré trabajo aún.-

-Estoy intentando convencerlo de que no trabaje, al menos por ahora que disfrute de unas vacaciones.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa.

Burt hizo un gesto con su rostro.

-Y como pagas el departamento?, sigues en el mismo lugar?.- pregunto Burt preocupado.

-No...no vivo allí, emmmm...estoy viviendo con Blaine en...en su casa.- dijo Kurt nervioso.

Burt miro a Blaine y luego a su hijo, no tenía idea de eso, pero se imagino que todo iba bien entre ellos y lo confirmo cuando los vio entrar, tomados de las manos.

-Están viviendo juntos...es ...interesante, me alegro que haya avanzado su relación, para ser sincero...Blaine... cuando mi hijo volvió a Ohio me alegre, pero sabía que algo andaba mal, y me preocupe, pero ahora veo que si eras inteligente, y supongo que lo harás feliz.- dijo Burt mirando a Blaine.

-Es lo que más deseo, hacerlo feliz cada día de mi vida.- dijo Blaine en un tono suave, mirando a su novio.

Kurt lo observó con una media sonrisa llena de amor, Burt se sintió feliz por su hijo y le estaba cayendo mejor Blaine.

-Bien...y qué hay de tus clases, como vas a pagarlas?, estas asistiendo?.- pregunto nuevamente Burt.

-Las clases...- dijo Kurt y miro hacia la mesa buscando una excusa.

-Comenzara el próximo año, yo me encargare del pago...y no aceptó un no...hasta que consigas trabajo y puedas pagar la academia tú.- dijo decidido Blaine.

Kurt sabía que era en vano discutir con él, su padre estaba viéndolo con las cejas alzadas así que decidió cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Carol como está?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Bien...te envía saludos...también te extraña, quiere saber cuando vuelves.- dijo Burt.

Kurt sonrió de lado, Blaine miro serio a Burt, no le gustaba la idea de Kurt lejos.

-Porque no vienen para las fiestas?, pueden quedarse en mi casa, estoy seguro que Kurt los extraña y además mi mamá regresara de su viaje y sería bueno que se conocieran.- dijo Blaine amablemente.

-Pues...gracias, Carol enloquecerá con New York...- dijo Burt mirándolo sonriendo.

Kurt estaba asombrado, no habían hablado de eso con Blaine, pero le agrado la idea.

La conversación se hizo amena para los tres, Burt estaba conforme con Blaine, le gusto que cuidara de su hijo aunque por momentos parecía exagerar, Kurt estaba más que feliz por lo que Blaine también lo estaba. Blaine se ofreció a llevarlo donde compraría los repuestos, así que disfrutaron de un almuerzo juntos también.

Kurt despidió a su padre antes de que volviera a Ohio, Blaine los observaba recordando al suyo, Burt era un buen hombre que solo quería ver feliz a su hijo, felicidad que él aseguraría.

Ya en el auto, Kurt apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine sonriendo, estaba sumamente feliz.

-No sabía que querías pasar las fiestas con mi familia, creí que tu mamá no regresaría hasta el verano.- dijo Kurt mirando a su novio.

-Tu padre te extraña, y mi madre siempre viene para navidad, es una buena oportunidad pare que se conozcan.-

-Entonces...esto sería algo oficial...- dijo Kurt por lo bajo.

-Es oficial, para mí, para mi gente, mi madre sabe que te amo, y ella también quiere conocerte.- Blaine miró a su novio con mucho amor.

Kurt sonrió con su corazón latiendo fuerte en su pecho, le dio un pequeño beso y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en su hombro.

...

-Encontré un número de cuenta en el cuaderno de Kurt, le pedí a Charlie que busque a quien pertenece, tal vez podamos dar con el socio de Puck.- dijo Wes en la oficina del club.

-Espero...no estaremos seguros hasta que no conozcamos quien está detrás de ésto.- dijo Blaine sentado en su sillón junto al escritorio.

-Crees es alguien peligroso?, cuando Puck se hundió creí que quedaría solo, al parecer está recibiendo mucha ayuda.- dijo Wes sentado frente al escritorio.

-Quien le éste ayudando, tiene intereses importantes, supongo que manejar New York, pero tiene que ser alguien muy poderoso e inteligente, Puckerman no tiene esa capacidad.- dijo Blaine seriamente.

-A que te refieres con eso?.- pregunto curioso Wes.

-Puck no es inteligente, el hizo tratos sucios, a corto plazo, con gente que probablemente no le pagaba, dinero que le quemaba en las manos, drogas, corrupción, prostitución, ese dinero no podía invertirlo a largo plazo, alguien más lo hacía por él, alguien que lo usaba de peón, alguien inteligente.- razonó Blaine.

-Lo uso para el trabajo sucio...tal vez quieren la organización.- dijo Wes.

-No sería a mí a quien quisieran fuera, ni siquiera a Santana...es muy grande la organización, hay que ser muy ciego para no ver el peligro que implica meterse con ellos.- dijo Blaine sirviéndose una bebida.

-Ellos?, eres parte de la organización Blaine.- le recordó Wes.

-Yo solo soy un eslabón en la cadena, esto es más grande que New York.- dijo Blaine acercándole una bebida a Wes.

-Crees que vayan por Rubí?.- pregunto con cautela Wes.

-No lo sé.-

Unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpió.

-Adelante.- dijo Blaine.

-Un hombre quieren verte, dice que es comerciante.- dijo Sanders en la puerta de la oficina.

-Debe ser el que tenía negocios con Puck, debía venir hoy.- dijo Wes.

-Que entre.- pidió Blaine.

Un hombre alto con traje de diseñador y de más de cincuenta años, ingreso por la puerta, Wes le hizo una seña a Sanders para que se quedara dentro de la oficina.

-Buenas noches.- dijo Blaine serio.

-Buenas noches Anderson. Soy Alex McNamara.- dijo el hombre mirándolo a los ojos.

-Dígame en que puedo ayudarle?.- pregunto Blaine sentado en su sillón.

-Pues...vera, tenía muchos negocios con Puckerman y en su zona, cuando él se fue, tan intempestivamente, quedaron muchas deudas, así que creí que como está ocupando su lugar, debíamos hablar sobre cómo se saldarían.-

-Perdón?. Usted espera que pague las deudas de Puckerman?.- pregunto incrédulo Blaine.

-Es lo justo, él siempre cumplió.- dijo McNamara.

-No, lo justo es que busque a Puckerman y le cobre a él.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Bueno, él solía pagar su deuda con alguien que usted tiene en su poder ahora, podríamos llegar a un arreglo por...-

-Lárguese de mi oficina.- dijo Blaine apretando la mandíbula y reflejando la ira contenida en su mirada.

El hombre lo observo sin reacción alguna.

-Usted...-

-Lárguese!.- grito Blaine poniéndose de pie y golpeando con un puño el escritorio. -y no quiero verlo cerca de Kurt, o le arrancaré la cabeza con mis propias manos!.-

Un segundo después Wes tomo al hombre del brazo, Sanders saco su arma y siguió a Wes con el hombre hacia afuera de la oficina, los dos hombres que estaban en la escalera acompañaron a Sanders y al hombre fuera del club, mientras Wes volvía a la oficina. Entró y observo a Blaine sentado, tomando con ambas manos los apoyabrazos de su sillón, la rabia se había apoderado de él y era evidente que estaba conteniéndose. Wes saco una bebida en silencio, asimilando todo lo que había dicho ese hombre, lo que pretendía que hiciera Blaine, algo que obviamente, Puck había hecho con Kurt.

-No quiero verlo nunca más trabajando por la zona.- dijo Blaine respirando nerviosamente.

-Bien.- dijo Wes y le entrego una bebida con hielo a su jefe. -Yo me encargaré.-

Blaine hizo un silencio, un poco más tranquilo, se quedo mirando el suelo fijamente.

-Que ésto se quede aquí Wes, no quiero que Kurt se entere.- pidió Blaine mirándolo a los ojos.

Wes asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo.

-No hay problema, nunca sabrá de ésto.-

Blaine se quedo más tranquilo, pero en su mirada había una pena que Wes pudo adivinar, no necesitaba preguntar, sabía a que se debía.

-Kurt no es así...él...él.-

-Él es una increíble persona, y nada cambiará eso.- dijo Wes bebiendo de su trago.

Blaine lo observo, sabiendo que Wes nunca hablaría nuevamente del tema.

-Volveré a mansión...si queda algún pendiente...-

-Yo me hago cargo, no te preocupes.- dijo Wes.

Blaine asintió y se puso de pie, ya más tranquilo salió de la oficina.

En el viaje no quiso pensar de más, Kurt era lo más importante de su vida, nadie lo lastimaría, de ninguna manera.

Entro a la habitación y la figura de Kurt dormido lo hizo sonreír de lado, se quitó la ropa y lo abrazo por detrás, no permitirá que nadie le quitara a su amor, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, Kurt tendría una vida nueva, una junto a él.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

-Buenos Días.- dijo Kurt apoyado en sus codos, sobre la cama.

-Hola amor.- dijo Blaine sonriendo mientras se vestía.

-Porque no me despertaste anoche?, no me di cuenta cuando llegaste.-

-Estabas muy hermoso mientras dormías.- dijo Blaine acercándose a él para besarlo.

Kurt pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y tiró de Blaine recostándose sobre su espalda para dejarlo sobre él, Blaine sonrió y lo beso intensamente.

-Tengo una reunión en media hora.- dijo Blaine entre besos.

Kurt gruño por lo bajo, Blaine se puso de pie y sonreía al ver la cara de su novio.

-Te dormiste tarde anoche?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Si, Quinn me contacto con unos compañeros de ella de Los Ángeles que quieren venir unos días a New York, y quieren que les indique como moverse por la ciudad, van a pagarme y...acorde buscarles hospedaje, un lugar donde puedan comer, y una guía para que recorran la ciudad.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Eso suena a que tienes trabajo.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa.

-Puede ser.-

-No salgas a la calle sin John ni sin Max por favor.- pidió Blaine mirándolo serio.

-Sí, ya lo sé.- dijo Kurt.

-Te veo abajo.- Blaine le dio un beso lleno de amor.

Salió de la habitación y Kurt se quedo mirándolo con una sonrisa, estaba completamente enamorado de él.

...

-Es una sociedad, hay varios accionistas, pero algunos son empresas, por lo menos diez personas, no sé quien hacia los giros, solo sé que siempre se hacían el mismo día, y por la misma suma, al menos dos años lo hicieron así, hasta que Puck desapareció, no hubo más giros pero la cuenta sigue abierta.- dijo Charlie sentado en el estudio de Blaine.

-Hay manera de saber quiénes son los accionistas?.- pregunto Wes sentado junto a él.

-Algunos...busque sus nombres...es difícil rastrearlos, son empresarios que hacen inversiones en todo el mundo.- dijo Charlie buscando un papel en una carpeta.

-Alguno es de Canadá?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Ocho son canadienses, dos son empresas europeas, y hay algunos nombres que no se bien que rol cumplen en la sociedad, algunos son directores de áreas...no sé, es una tela araña, como si realmente lo hicieran a propósito para que no los descubran.- dijo Charlie entregándole un papel a su jefe.

Blaine leyó la lista de nombres, las sociedades, las empresas.

-Qué diablos es ésto?. Una sociedad extranjera es socia de Puckerman?, no lo entiendo, es...muy extraño.- dijo Blaine leyendo los papeles.

-Debe ser un accionista que utiliza las cuentas para que no lo rastreen.- dijo Wes revisando junto a su jefe los papeles.

-Si es así, tenemos un enemigo importante, con mucho poder, mucho más de lo que creí.- dijo Blaine preocupado.

-Puedo averiguar donde residen las empresas y no sé, buscar información por ahí.- dijo Charlie.

-Bien, pero tendremos que armar un plan, no me gusta ésto.- dijo Blaine.

-Buscare más datos, a ver si encuentro algún accionista que tenga negocios aquí.- dijo Wes.

Charlie se puso de pie, junto a Wes, salieron de la habitación en el mismo momento en que Kurt bajaba las escaleras.

-Buen día.- dijo Wes y salió rumbo a la cocina.

Charlie no dijo nada, lo observo de reojo y camino fuera de la mansión con semblante serio y la cabeza en alto.

Kurt lo vio retirarse y a Blaine salir del estudio.

-Fue la ducha más larga de la historia no?.- pregunto Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Tal vez me quede un tiempo más en la cama.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine lo tomo de la cintura, mientras Kurt pasaba sus brazos por detrás de su cuello, se miraban con mucho amor hasta que Kurt lo besó muy despacio, disfrutando ese momento de conexión y amor.

-Mmmm...hueles tan bien.- susurro Blaine.

Kurt sonrió, y volvió a besarlo.

-Vuelves para almorzar?.- pregunto Kurt inmerso en su nube de amor.

-No, tengo una reunión con mi socio Valentine.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt hizo una mueca con su rostro.

-Te prometo que estaré en la cena.- dijo Blaine y le dio un último beso. -te conté que pronto habrá una fiesta?.-

-Una fiesta?.- preguntó Kurt curioso.

-Si, en unas semanas, normalmente mi madre es la que planifica todo, pero tuvo un percance y no puede volver, mi tía se accidento y ella la está acompañando, así que todo recayó sobre mi y sobre Valentine, haremos una fiesta para todos los empleados, de los locales y del club, cada año se hace en esta época, será en el club con fuegos artificiales y todo.-

-Wow!, eso estará impresionante.- dijo emocionado Kurt.

-Sí, y quiero que estés allí, a mi lado, quiero que todos te conozcan.-

-Si?, yo...voy a estar a tu lado, muy orgulloso de ser tu novio.- dijo Kurt con mucha emoción.

-Te amo, y quiero que todos lo vean y se enteren que eres mío.- dijo sonriendo Blaine.

Kurt lo abrazo y volvió a besarlo.

La puerta de la mansión se abrió, interrumpiéndolos.

-Jefe, el auto está listo.-

-Bien, enseguida voy.- dijo Blaine mirando de soslayo como Víctor volvía a salir.

Kurt iba a besarlo nuevamente cuando Wes y Sanders salían de la cocina rumbo a la puerta de salida.

-Nos vemos a la noche.- dijo Blaine dándole un último beso a su novio.

-Adiós.- Kurt camino hacia la cocina mientras Blaine se iba, lo extrañaba, cada día tenía más trabajo y pasaba menos tiempo en la mansión.

Su celular sonó, Blaine había insistido en comprarle uno nuevo y cambiar la línea, un mensaje del amigo de Quinn, al menos el también estaría ocupado y podría ganar dinero.

...

Camino por las calles de New York, fue a varios hoteles, hizo muchas llamadas, y visito algunos lugares de comidas donde había menús accesibles.

Al final de la tarde termino en una galería comprando libros, camino hacia el mostrador para pagar, busco su billetera y solo tenía diez dólares y la tarjeta que Blaine le había entregado, se mordió el labio y saco la tarjeta.

John estaba mirando unos libros en exhibición, cerca de la puerta de salida, él tomo la bolsa con libros y camino hasta John.

-Vaya, tienes mucho tiempo para leer?.- preguntó John al ver los libros.

-No, tanto.- dijo Kurt.

Camino un par de pasos hacia la galería con John a su lado cuando éste se detuvo y se paró delante de él tapando su camino.

-Que se siente ser millonario?.- pregunto una voz conocida.

Kurt miró hacia el frente y su sangre se heló. Jack, la fiel mano derecha de Puck estaba frente a John.

-Quítate del camino o te lleno las tripas de balas.- dijo John con un arma en su mano, oculta entre sus prendas.

-Quieto...solo quería hablar.- dijo Jack caminando hacia atrás con las manos arriba. -que tengas un lindo día Kurt.-

Jack salió caminando sin mirar atrás, Kurt parecía atornillado al suelo, con su corazón saliendo por su garganta, la mirada de Jack eran cuchillas en su cuerpo.

-Mueve tus pies Kurt.- pidió John mirándolo con semblante serio.

Kurt camino con John guiándolo con una mano en su espalda, miraba hacia todos lados, con los nervios de punta, salió hacia la calle y John abrió la puerta trasera del auto, puso su mano en su cabeza y empujo levemente hacia adentro, cerró la puerta mirando hacia ambos lados y entro por el lado del acompañante.

-Vámonos, el maldito perro de Puckerman estaba en la galería.- dijo John revisando su arma.

-Que?.- preguntó Max encendiendo el auto para salir rápidamente. -Kurt estas bien?.-

Kurt asintió nerviosamente.

-Abrocha tu cinturón Kurt.- pidió John.

Sus manos temblaban, sentía que no había aire suficiente en sus pulmones.

-Como nos encontró?.- pregunto Max conduciendo hacia la mansión.

-Debió seguirnos en taxi, es un maldito.- dijo John ofuscado.

En cuestión de minutos estaban ingresando por la entrada, John bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta a Kurt quien ingreso a la mansión y subió hacia su habitación rápidamente.

-Que sucede?.- pregunto Nick ingresando a la sala junto Jeff observando a Kurt.

-Jack, el hombre de Puck estaba en la galería.- dijo John.

-Llamaré a Blaine.- dijo Nick caminando hacia la cocina.

Jeff miro hacia las escaleras.

-Avisare a seguridad para que estén aténtenos.- dijo John caminando hacia la cocina también.

Jeff lo acompaño sin más que hacer, le preocupaba Kurt pero supuso que desear estar solo.

Unos minutos después Blaine ingresaba a toda prisa.

-Donde está Kurt?.- pregunto preocupado Blaine.

-En su habitación.- dijo Jeff de pie en la sala.

Blaine subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su habitación, Kurt caminaba de un lado a otro muy nervioso.

-Va a matarme, Puck envió a Jack a matarme.- dijo Kurt apretando sus manos y con los ojos llorosos.

-No, nadie va a hacerte daño, no...- dijo Blaine cerrando la puerta y acercándose a él.

-Como lo sabes?, él estaba ahí, de pie frente a nosotros, en el mismo lugar donde me amenazo Puck, él...él va a matarme.- dijo Kurt angustiado.

-Kurt...- Blaine lo tomo de ambas manos y lo hizo sentarse en el borde de la cama. -no voy a permitir que te haga daño, me encargare de Jack, no va a volver a acercarse a ti, te lo aseguro.-

Kurt bajo su mirada a sus manos entrelazadas, un nudo se formo en su garganta, estaba aterrado, creyó que podía tener otra vida, pero se dio cuenta que no importaba donde estuviera, su destino estaba marcado.

Un sollozó salió del fondo su corazón, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y Blaine lo abrazó, se aferró mas fuerte a él, todo su cuerpo convulsionó en medio del llanto, Blaine acaricio su cabello.

-Tranquilo...- susurro Blaine en el oído de Kurt. -todo va a estar bien, no dejaré que te suceda nada, te lo prometo.-

...

-Como sucedió ésto?, de donde salió Jack?, no estaba en la cárcel por lo de las drogas?.- pregunto Wes enojado mirando a sus compañeros.

-No entiendo, aún no debía salir, alguien debió pagar su fianza.- dijo Tom pensativo.

-Como los encontró?, como supo que estaban allí?.- le pregunto Wes a John.

-No...no lo sé, el apareció de la nada, estaba frente mío cuando me di cuenta.- dijo John algo nervioso.

-Estas cosas hay que prevenirlas, ese es nuestro trabajo, así como apareció Jack pudo aparecer Puck.- dijo enojado Wes.

Blaine entro en la cocina, preocupado.

-Como esta Kurt?.- pregunto Wes.

-Un poco más calmado, Nick puedes preparar un té para que se relaje?, no sé que puede tomar para sentirse mejor.- dijo Blaine masajeándose la frente.

-Sí, claro.- dijo Jeff buscando en la alacena una taza.

-Que sucedió?.- pregunto Blaine mirando a John y a Max.

-Habíamos salido de la librería, no había gente en la galería, de pronto Jack estaba frente a nosotros, me puse delante de Kurt, no vi ningún arma pero saque la mía y lo amenace cuando empezó a hablarle a Kurt.- dijo John, Blaine lo observaba serio, sabía que era su responsabilidad el cuidado de Kurt y había fallado.

-Que le dijo?.- pregunto serio Blaine.

-Algo sobre que se siente ser millonario?. Quería asustarlo, con su presencia, estuve en la puerta de la tienda todo el tiempo y no había nadie.-

Blaine miro a Max quien no sabía que decir.

-No lo viste siguiendo el auto?.- pregunto a Max con una mirada severa.

-No, no vi a nadie siguiéndonos.- dijo Max negando con la cabeza.

-Tal vez él no lo siguió,- dijo Wes. -tal vez envió a alguien a seguirlo y luego los encontró en la galería, él sabe que estaríamos preparados.-

-Es en la misma galería en la que Puck amenazo a Kurt, y Jeff estaba allí al igual que Max.- dijo Blaine mirando hacia el suelo.

Jeff lo miró recordando ese momento.

-Crees su tenga a alguien que le este informando?.- pregunto Wes a Blaine.

-Es evidente que alguien en esa galería les informa cuando Kurt va a allí, si estuvieran vigilándolo, lo hubieran localizado en la calle, Kurt estuvo toda la semana dando vueltas por la ciudad.- respondió Blaine.

Jeff le entrego un té especial para que Kurt pudiera calmarse.

-Tengo un sedante que puede tomar por si lo necesita.- dijo Wes.

-Bien...quiero que encuentren a Jack, lo antes posible.- dijo Blaine mirándolos a todos con semblante serio.

Camino hacia las escaleras y subió hasta la habitación, Kurt estaba sentado sobre la cama con su ropa de cama puesta, mirando sus manos, más tranquilo gracias a un baño caliente, pero seguía angustiado.

-Lo preparo Jeff.- dijo Blaine entregándole la taza y sentándose junto a él.

-Lamento la histeria de hace un momento.- dijo Kurt mirándolo apenado.

-No lamentes nada Kurt, se supone que John debía prevenir ésto, era obvio que Puck intentaría algo así, sabe que sus amenazas en mi no surgen efecto, y que eres importante para mí, pero no es idiota, prefiere enviar a un soldado antes de arriesgarse a perder la cabeza.-

Kurt no dijo nada y mantuvo su mirada en su taza.

-No va a acercarse a ti.- sentencio Blaine.

Kurt lo miro a los ojos, deseaba creerle, pero conocía a Puck, y de lo que era capaz, él decidió amar a un enemigo, y ésta era la consecuencia. Nada detendría a Puckerman en su venganza.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Blaine estaba de pie, esperando la llegada de Sanders, Nick y Tom, habían encontrado a Jack, y lo llevaban a un deposito que usaban para esas situaciones, Wes estaba a su lado y dos hombres más, Jeff, Max y John se quedaron en la mansión junto a la gente de seguridad para acompañar a Kurt, había pasado un día entero encerrado en la habitación, casi sin hablar, no comía, y sabia que no había dormido nada, Blaine se sentía impotente, estaba preocupado, no sabía en qué pensaba Kurt pero se lo imaginaba, y la seguridad de su novio era su prioridad.

La puerta se abrió y Sanders junto a Nick traían a Jack apuntándole con un arma, Tom cerró la puerta tras ellos.

-Vaya Anderson, vives aquí?, que lugar de mierda.- dijo Jack sonriendo.

-No, pero me imagino que tú si estas acostumbrado a vivir como un animal.- dijo Blaine y se sentó en una silla que había detrás de él.

-Supongo que no te gusto que visitara a tu...- dijo haciendo una seña con la mano como buscando una palabra. -tu chica?.-

-Si te refieres a Kurt, la verdad es que no...pero ya revertí eso...ahora, quiero saber donde esta Puckerman.- dijo Blaine intentando no perder los estribos.

-Oh!...- dijo Jack e hizo un silencio mirando hacia el techo. -no lo sé.- dijo finalmente sonriendo.

Blaine lo observo serio, y con poco ánimo para los juegos de Jack, miro a Sanders quien le entrego su arma a Nick, y tomo de improvisto a Jack de los brazos por detrás tirando, cerrándolos con fuerza.

-Ah!, suéltame!, quieres arrancarme los brazos?.- grito Jack intentando zafarse de Sanders pero éste tiraba mas de sus codos hasta juntarlos en su espalda.

-Eso depende de ti, y de cuán rápido respondas a mi pregunta.- dijo Blaine en un tono sereno que ponía los pelos de punta. -donde esta Puck?.-

-No lo sé.- dijo Jack en un quejido.

Sanders tiro más aún, apretando su agarre, Jack se quejo casi en un grito y se inclino de dolor.

-Donde está Puck?.- preguntó nuevamente Blaine.

-No sé...él...él se fue...cuando ustedes entraron al club, y... nos emboscaron... no lo vi mas.- dijo quejándose y su rostro rojo por el dolor.

-No te pregunte si lo viste, quiero saber donde esta Puckerman, se fue a Canadá, con quien?.- preguntó Blaine sereno.

Jack lo miró y Sanders volvió a fijar su agarre.

-No sé... no sé cómo se llama, hablaban por ...teléfono y ...luego él se fue...no sé donde esta lo juro!.- dijo Jack negando con la cabeza desesperadamente.

Blaine lo observo, y miro hacia Sanders, éste aflojo su agarre dejando caer al suelo a Jack.

-Que mas sabes de ese sujeto?.- pregunto Blaine mirando a Jack.

-No sé nada...Puck me hacia salir de la habitación cuando hablaban por teléfono...- dijo desde el suelo y adolorido Jack.

-No quiero pedirle a Sanders que haga su trabajo, así que, dime, quien es ese hombre?.- preguntó Blaine mirándolo serio.

-Te juro que no lo sé, crees que quiero que me arranque los brazos?...no lo sé.- dijo Jack respirando con dificultad.

-Bien...entonces no perderé más tiempo contigo.- dijo Blaine poniéndose de pie. -llévenlo al auto.-

Sanders levanto de un tirón a Jack y Nick lo tomo de un brazo, lo llevaron al auto de Tom, Blaine entro con Wes a su auto.

Llegaron a un estacionamiento alejado, no había transito por el lugar debido a que era de madrugada, Blaine bajo de su auto, detrás llegaba el auto de Tom, bajaron a Jack quien parecía molesto. Blaine lo observo fríamente, Sanders y Nick lo sostenían de ambos lados.

-Es tu última oportunidad Jack, quien es ese hombre?.- pregunto Blaine de pie frente a él.

-Ya te dije que no lo sé. No sé quién es, ni donde esta Puck.- dijo con enfado Jack.

Blaine negó con su cabeza molesto, y se giro para volver al auto.

-Todo esto es por Kurt?, tanto crees que vale?.- dijo Jack con desdén.

Blaine se giro y lo observo apretando su mandíbula.

-Él pasó por tu cama como lo hizo con muchos otros, para eso lo tenía Puck, era más fácil hace años, no se oponía tanto, era dócil y a los hombres les gustaba.- dijo Jack con una media sonrisa.

Blaine quería arrancarle la garganta, se acerco a él a paso firme, oyó a Wes pronunciar su nombre por lo bajo, eso lo detuvo, sabía que no podía perder la cordura.

-No lo entiendes verdad?.- dijo Blaine manteniendo su distancia con Jack. -No me importa que sucedió antes, él es mío ahora y tú, y el imbécil de Puck son una amenaza, para él, para mí, para el negocio...y no puedo permitir eso.-

Un auto ingreso en el estacionamiento, Blaine miro a los tres hombres que estaban dentro a unos cuantos metros saliendo del auto.

-No haces el trabajo sucio no?.- pregunto Jack reconociendo a los hombres.

-Para qué?, el trabajo sucio lo hicieron por ustedes mismos, tienen muchos enemigos, nadie te dijo que no debes meterte en deudas?, y menos con los rusos?, no necesito ensuciarme las manos contigo, hay una cola de mafiosos esperando a cobrar.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

Los tres hombres se acercaron, Nick se alejó al igual que Sanders, dos de los hombres lo tomaron de los brazos, Jack forcejeo un instante y luego con la respiración agitada, miro al tercero con rabia.

Blaine se alejo caminando hacia su auto.

-Dile a Kurt que nos veremos pronto.- dijo Jack con una media sonrisa llena de odio.

Blaine lo observo serio, los dos hombres caminaron sosteniendo a Jack hacia el otro auto, lo subieron y salieron del estacionamiento.

Tom camino hasta su auto, sin decir ni una palabra, Sanders lo siguió, Nick miro a Blaine y a Wes, todo lo que había escuchado lo aturdió, vio en la mirada de Blaine el dolor, se giro y subió al auto.

Blaine se sentó en el asiento trasero, Wes encendió el auto mirando por el espejo retrovisor, había un silencio sepulcral, esas últimas palabras de Jack resonaban en la mente de Blaine, no permitiría que nada le sucediera a Kurt, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer.

...

Estaba sentado en la cama con la luz encendida, Blaine había salido durante la tarde, no quería dormir porque las pesadillas eran torturantes, había llorado, no quería pensar en lo que le sucedería, no viviría tranquilo, eso sí vivía, tenía miedo, no quería morir pero sabía que desde el momento en el que decidió darle la espalda a Puck tenía sus días contados, solo que quiso ignóralo, creyó que podía ser feliz con Blaine, que lo dejarían en paz, pero nadie puede escapar de ésta vida.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y le dio una sonrisa triste a Blaine, éste tenía un semblante preocupado.

-Pensé que dormías, comiste algo?.- pregunto Blaine mientras se sacaba el saco y los zapatos dejándolos a un lado de la cama.

-No tengo hambre.- dijo Kurt observándolo.

-Tienes que comer, vas a enfermarte.- dijo serio Blaine.

Kurt suspiro pesado.

-Vas a ir al club?.-

-No, me quedare aquí contigo.- dijo Blaine sentándose a su lado. -No quiero que estés así, sintiendo pena por ti mismo, no va a pasar nada, te lo aseguro, sé que tienes miedo, pero ellos no van a acercarse a ti, Jack ya no es un problema y Puck correrá su misma suerte.-

Kurt lo miró extrañado hasta que comprendió a que se refería.

-Encontraste a Jack?.-

-Sí, no sabe donde esta Puck, ni quien lo ayuda.- dijo Blaine tomando la mano de Kurt para acariciarla.

-Y donde esta él ahora?.-

-Con sus ex amigos los rusos, es su problema ahora.- Blaine lo miro serio pero acaricio su rostro.

Kurt sintió un peso menos, abrazo a Blaine apoyando su rostro en su pecho sin decir nada.

-Quiero que mañana vuelvas a tus cosas, a tu trabajo.- dijo Blaine abrazándolo.

-Pensé que no querías que trabajara.- dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa.

-No me gusta que lo hagas, pero te hace feliz, eso es lo que quiero, que seas feliz.-

Kurt levantó su rostro y miro a los ojos a Blaine, aún seguían tristes pero con un brillo especial, lo beso en los labios, solo un beso lleno de amor.

...

John, Jeff y Nick estaban desayunando, Nick estaba algo perdido en sus pensamientos, la noche anterior no había dormido pensando en las palabras de Jack, en la situación de Kurt, ahora entendía mejor porque Blaine se preocupaba por sacar a Kurt de la banda de Puckerman, miro a Jeff de soslayo, no hablaría con nadie de lo sucedido esa noche, pero el concepto que tenia de Kurt había cambiado, no se imagino nunca por todo lo que pasó esos años, porque Kurt necesitaba trabajar por fuera de la organización y porque Blaine lo protegía, él hubiera hecho lo mismo por Jeff.

Blaine entro a la cocina saludando, unos segundos después ingreso Kurt, lucía diferente, más pálido y con semblante decaído, saludo con una media sonrisa, mientras Blaine preparaba el desayuno para ambos, Kurt se sentó en la isla, Jeff quería hablarle pero Blaine se sentó frente a él, Nick solo los miraba en silenció.

-Quieres tarta?, o no sé qué es eso.- pregunto Blaine.

-No.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Debes comer.- replico Blaine.

-No tengo hambre.- dijo Kurt tomando de su café.

-Anoche no cenaste, tienes que comer o...-

-Ok, dame eso.- dijo Kurt tomando un trozo de tarta y comiendo.

Blaine sonrió, y lo miro de soslayo, Kurt negaba con su cabeza, poco a poco todo volvería a la normalidad.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Habían pasado varios días, Kurt volvió a su trabajo, ya no estaba todo el día fuera de la mansión, pero lo ayuda a no pensar y estar tranquilo.

Blaine seguía buscando a Puck, decidió seguir la cuenta que le enviaba dinero, pero sabía que no era suficiente, tendría que enviar a alguien a Canadá.

-Y?, que sucedió con los nombres?.- pregunto Blaine sentado en el sillón de su estudio.

-Derechos de privacidad, no hay nada, de algunos pude conseguir datos en el banco, pero...son grandes empresarios...la verdad es que no tengo como saber quien de todos ellos le enviaba el dinero a Puckerman, la cuenta la usan todos y ninguno, no hay rastros y cuando los hay, saltan quince nombres...no sé cómo hacer.- dijo Charlie preocupado sentado frente al escritorio de su jefe.

-Que haremos?, buscamos ayuda en Canadá?.- pregunto Wes a un lado de Charlie.

-Hay que enviar a alguien...alguien que no conozca la gente de Puck.- dijo Blaine.

-Tiene que ser alguien de nuestra confianza, como haremos?.- preguntó Wes.

-Contrataremos un investigador privado, el dinero puede hacer su cualquier cosa.- dijo Blaine.

-Estás seguro?, nunca hicimos algo así.- dijo Wes poco convencido.

-Nunca estuvimos en una situación así.- dijo Blaine mirando a Wes y luego se dirigió a Charlie. -Busquen uno, y tu serás el mediador, eres el que conoce los movimientos de la cuenta.-

-Bien.- dijo Charlie mirando a Wes.

Blaine se puso de pie mientras Wes y Charlie salían del estudio, esos eran días largos, tenía que encontrar a Puck, y también estaba la fiesta anual de los empleados, estaba agotado, física y mentalmente, desde lo sucedido con Kurt y Jack no descansaba bien, Kurt ya no tenía pesadillas, pero no habían hecho el amor de nuevo, Kurt tenía su mente en otro lado al igual que él, solo dormían abrazados, y al día siguiente Blaine intentaba pasar más tiempo con su novio.

Salió hacia la cocina, Kurt estaba tomando un café, él lo observo un momento con una media sonrisa hasta que Wes noto su presencia y lo miró extrañado.

-Tienes muchas cosas por hacer hoy?.- preguntó Blaine a su novio.

-No, esta todo organizado, solo tengo que hablar a un hotel para que reserven una habitación mas.- dijo Kurt.

-Disculpa, pero no entiendo bien, que es exactamente lo que haces?.- pregunto curioso Wes tomando un café.

-Yo tampoco sé que bien que hace.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

-Pues... busco hospedaje, un lugar para comer, hago todas las reservaciones anticipadas, y luego armo un circuito para que visiten, la mayoría son estudiantes, así que normalmente pagan luego que llegan.- respondió Kurt.

-Vaya, y tienes mucha gente?.- pregunto Wes.

-Tengo varios grupos de estudiantes, uno es de chinos, llegan mañana, ellos pagaron por adelantado, con ese dinero les conseguí hospedaje a otros estudiantes de Wisconsin.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Wow...que innovador, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido.- dijo Wes con las cejas levantadas.

-Eso suena como un negocio, y si tienes un negocio en mi zona debes pagar una cuota.- dijo Blaine intentando no sonreír.

Wes lo miro sorprendido, esperaba que Blaine no pensara realmente cobrarle a Kurt.

-Disculpa?.- preguntó Kurt con una ceja alzada y una mirada divertida. -Yo no pienso pagarte nada.-

-Es lo justo.- dijo Blaine disimulando su sonrisa.

-Lo justo sería que se te hubiera ocurrido a ti, pero se me ocurrió a mí, y no pienso pagarte nada.- dijo Kurt y salió caminando con su taza en la mano hacia la sala.

-Kurt.- dijo Blaine caminando tras él.

Wes sonrió y negó con su cabeza.

-Ni pienses que voy a pagarte Blaine.- dijo Kurt y entro a la biblioteca.

-Tú no entiendes, todos pagan, bueno...yo les cobro, no tienen opción.- dijo Blaine acercándose a él.

Kurt se apoyo sobre una repisa y lo observo con una media sonrisa.

-No voy a pagarte.-

-Yo pienso cobrarme...de una manera...- dijo Blaine acercándose más a él y quitándole la taza para dejarla a un lado. -u otra.-

Kurt lo tomo de la solapa de saco y lo besó con ansias, hacia mucho que no se besaban así, con deseo, Blaine lo acorralo y lo tomó de la cintura siguiendo el beso, Kurt subió a la repisa y apoyo su espalda contra los libros, mientras lo envolvía con sus piernas atrayéndolo más a él.

El beso se torno salvaje, necesitado, el roce de sus cuerpos los hacía desear aún mas, Kurt gimió en su boca cuando Blaine presiono su pelvis contra de él.

-Blaine.- dijo Wes en la sala.

Blaine se aparto y maldijo por lo bajo, Kurt tiro su cabeza hacia atrás con frustración.

-Si?.- pregunto Blaine.

Los pasos de Wes se oyeron y él apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

-Tienes una llamada.- dijo Wes y salió nuevamente.

Blaine suspiro, miro a su novio quien le sonrió y tomó su taza de café.

-Quieres venir al club esta noche?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Sí, me encantaría.- dijo Kurt mordiéndose el labio.

Blaine cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza, salió de la biblioteca o era probable que terminara desnudando a Kurt allí mismo.

...

-Podría llamarte?.- pregunto una muchacha rubia que provenía de California.

-Cuando quieras.- dijo John entregándole su número de teléfono en un papel.

La muchacha tomo el papel y salió caminando para alcanzar a su grupo de amigas.

-Veo que sacas algún crédito de esto.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Sí...es el mejor trabajo.- dijo sonriendo John. -realmente es un placer trabajar contigo.-

Kurt sonrío ingresando en el auto, el último grupo de estudiantes volvía a su ciudad de origen, satisfechos y felices, al día siguiente tenía otro grupo de muchachos provenientes de Texas, éste trabajo lo ayudaba mucho, incluso le envió dinero a su padre, también lo distraía, no pensaba tanto, más allá de que Blaine estaba al pendiente de su seguridad, y tanto John como Max eran más precavidos, a veces se sentía paranoico, sentía que en cualquier momento aparecería Puck para matarlo, pero intentaba volver a la normalidad poco a poco.

Volvió a la mansión y ceno con el resto de los muchachos, Blaine estaba el club, y estaría hasta la madrugada, por eso acordó con él en verse allí.

Había comprado jeans nuevos y una chaqueta de cuero, con la tarjeta que Blaine le entrego, pertenecía a la cuenta que le había abierto para él, no quería usar el dinero, y la mayoría de las veces no lo hacía, pero no tenía mucha ropa así que había comprado la costosa chaqueta con ese dinero.

Se vistió, salió con Max y con John rumbo al club, entro por la puerta privada de Blaine, en el pasillo siempre había gente de seguridad, saludo a los hombres que le doblaban el tamaño, pero ellos ya lo conocían y siempre lo recibían con una sonrisa.

Toco la puerta de la oficina se Blaine mientras John bajaba a la pista de baile.

-Adelante.- dijo la voz de Wes.

Kurt ingreso y se quedo de pie un poco desconcertado, Blaine estaba en una reunión con Wes y dos hombres muy bien vestidos.

-Oh, lo siento, no quise interrumpir.- dijo excusándose Kurt listo para salir de la oficina.

-No te preocupes, ven, entra.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

Kurt ingreso titubeante y apenado.

-Señores, el es mi novio Kurt Hummel.- dijo Blaine poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Kurt.

Los dos hombres le dieron la mano en forma de saludo, Blaine lo hizo tomar asiento junto a él, Wes estaba del otro lado, preparando un trago para Kurt.

-Ellos son empresarios, tienen un nuevo emprendimiento inmobiliario en la ciudad, y seremos socios.- dijo Blaine mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada.

-Es un placer ser socios nuevamente de la familia Anderson, tenemos una inversión muy ambiciosa, y sabemos, que es el mejor negocio trabajar con usted.- dijo uno de los hombres.

-Gracias, es un placer para mí también.- respondió Blaine.

Los dos hombres se pusieron de pie y se despidieron amablemente, Wes los acompaño y salió junto a ellos.

-Que increíble, ahora entiendo porque te respetan los empresarios.- dijo Kurt mirándolo con admiración.

-El respeto se gana con los años y honestidad.- dijo Blaine tomando la mano de Kurt para besarla.

-No sabía que se podía ser honesto en este trabajo.- reflexiono Kurt. -Puck nunca fue honesto.-

-Y así le fue. Tengo dos mundos, en uno, trabajo para la organización y me hago cargo de estos negocios, pero en el otro soy un empresario que tiene sus empresas, la única que sabe que trabajo para la organización es mi madre, y los muchachos, mi socio Valentine y el resto de los empresarios con los que trabajo no tienen idea de lo que hago.-

-Eres un hombre muy misterioso.- dijo Kurt en un tono seductor.

Blaine lo observo con una sonrisa y una mirada hambrienta, Kurt se puso de pie y se a acercó a su boca para besarlo suavemente, Blaine movió su sillón para que su novio se sentara en su regazo pero Kurt tenía otra idea, lo besó con intensidad y se ubico de rodillas entre las piernas de Blaine, lo miro a los ojos mientras desabrochaba el cierre de su pantalón, acaricio el miembro de su novio sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, Blaine sentía un calor invadir su cuerpo y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo cuando Kurt metió su miembro en su boca.

El escritorio era suficientemente grande y Kurt estaba muy cómodo debajo, haciendo gemir de placer a su novio, Blaine acaricio la cabeza de Kurt, enredando sus dedos entre sus cabellos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Blaine sostuvo la cabeza de Kurt donde estaba, y miro desconcertado a su empleado.

-Los proveedores llegaron, no encuentro a Wes, quieres que los reciba yo?.- preguntó el muchacho sin notar lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Si...- dijo Blaine y apretó sus labios cuando Kurt ahuecó sus mejillas, succionando más. -Sí, hazlo... y que nadie más entre aquí.-

El muchacho salió cerrando la puerta y Blaine soltó el aire contenido. Kurt sonrió, mirándolo con picardía.

Blaine lo aparto de él y lo acercó para besarlo con deseo.

-No te va a salir gratis eso.- dijo Blaine, Kurt sonrió mas mientras se besaban. -ven.-

Blaine se puso de pie, acomodándose el pantalón y tomó de la mano de Kurt llevándolo hacia una puerta.

-Tienes un baño aquí?.- pregunto Kurt cuando ingreso a una habitación muy sofisticada.

-Si.- dijo Blaine cerrando la puerta y besándolo con necesidad.

Desabrocho el jean de Kurt con rapidez bajándolos junto a sus bóxer, Kurt se quito los zapatos mientras intentaba quitarse el jean, Blaine tiro de su playera por sobre su cabeza dejándolo totalmente desnudo en cuestión de segundos. Se quito el saco y la camisa, giró a Kurt quien estaba totalmente deseoso, apoyo sus manos sobre el lavamanos mientras Blaine bajaba dejando besos por toda la espalda hasta llegar a sus glúteos separándolos para introducir su lengua en el.

-Blaine...- susurro Kurt dejando caer su cabeza hacia adelante.

Separo aún más sus piernas e introdujo un dedo en el interior de su novio haciendo gemir, se puso de pie para observarlo mientras movía su dedo, Kurt giro su rostro para verlo pero Blaine lo hizo mirar al frente, a su reflejo en el espejo, sus miradas se encontraron allí, Blaine realmente disfrutaba tortúralo y observarse mutuamente en el espejo lo excitaba aún más.

Mordió varias zonas de su cuello, mientras sonreía al ver a Kurt con la boca entre abierta, moviendo sus caderas hacia atrás intentando obtener más de Blaine.

-Por favor... te necesito...necesitó más.- dijo entre gemidos Kurt.

Blaine sonrió y saco su dedo del interior de Kurt, busco un preservativo en un mueble a un lado y bajó sus pantalones colocándoselo, Kurt lo observaba a través de espejo, mordiéndose el labio, Blaine lo tomo por la cintura, mirándolo con intensidad mientras lo penetraba, Kurt dio un gemido largo, hacía varios días que no hacían el amor y no se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba hasta ese momento. Blaine se quedo quieto, esperando a que Kurt se acostumbrara a él pero éste comenzó a mover sus caderas.

-Tranquilo, no quiero lastimarte.- dijo en un susurro Blaine.

-Por favor...muévete...por favor.- pidió Kurt entre suspiros.

Blaine comenzó a moverse despacio, mirándolo a los ojos, Kurt llevo su mano a los cabellos de su novio y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándose en él.

-Mírame...mírame Kurt...- ordeno Blaine mirándolo con deseo. -quiero me veas mientras te hago mío.-

Kurt sintió todo su cuerpo temblar de deseo, miró a través del espejo a Blaine, éste parecía querer penetrarlo con su mirada mientras lo embestía con más fuerza, gimió y se aferro al lavamanos con ambas manos sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a Blaine.

Cada embestida era muy acertada y Kurt estaba en el borde, gemía en voz alta junto a Blaine, todo se había vuelto salvaje, y cada vez que él cerraba los ojos por el placer, Blaine lo envestía mas fuerte susurrándole al oído que lo mirará, las piernas le temblaban, tenía su boca abierta en un grito silencioso observando a Blaine totalmente perdido en la lujuria.

-Grita, quiero oírte gritar Kurt.-

Éste lo miro con una sonrisa y cerro su boca, sellándola, Blaine sonrió con malicia mientras levantaba una pierna de Kurt para embestirlo con fuerza.

-BLAINE! SI...SI...ASI!.-

Oír a Kurt así, era lo más erótico que existía y lo motivaba aún más, lo envestía con fuerza y rapidez, sosteniéndolo con una mano de su torso, presionándolo hacia él y con la otra mano levantaba su pierna por el muslo, lo miraba a través del espejo, tenía los ojos abiertos y lo observaba perdido en el deseo y la excitación, lo sintió apretado en su miembro, sabía que estaba cerca y quería disfrutarlo, apoyo la rodilla de Kurt en el lavamanos y lo presiono mas fuerte penetrándolo mas profundo hasta que el cuerpo de Kurt convulsionó en un grito de placer, él no soporto mucho mas dejándose llevar por el increíble orgasmo.

Todo giraba a su alrededor, Blaine era el mejor amante de eso estaba seguro, lo mantenía de pie, sosteniéndolo contra él, ambo respiraban agitados, estaban sudorosos y temblando, él temblaba, sus ojos se cerraban y su cuerpo se convirtió en algodón.

-Vamos a bañarnos.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa.

-No creo que pueda moverme.- dijo Kurt con sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Blaine.

-Yo te ayudare.-

Blaine lo giro y acaricio su rostro, era adorable Kurt después de hacer el amor, totalmente relajado y manejable.

Kurt paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Blaine y descanso su rostro en su hombro.

-Te amo...eres increíble.- dijo Kurt melosamente.

-También te amo, y tú eres incomparable, créeme.- dijo Blaine sonriendo. -vamos.-

La ducha fue entre caricias, Kurt no quería despegar su cuerpo de Blaine y solo deseaba acurrucarse con él en su cama.

Wes ingreso a la oficina buscando a Blaine con la mirada, escucho las risas en el baño y supuso lo que estaba sucediendo, volvió a salir negando con la cabeza.

Terminaron de vestirse y se dirigieron a la salida del club por la puerta lateral, Víctor estaba esperándolos con el auto encendido y Sanders bajó cuando los vio salir del edificio.

Ni bien se sentó en el auto, Kurt apoyo su rostro en hombro de Blaine mientras este lo abrazaba por la cintura.

-No te duermas.- dijo Blaine por lo bajo.

-Mmmh..- respondió Kurt con los ojos cerrados.

En unos minutos estaban en la mansión, Blaine movió su rostro para besar su frente mientras Sanders abría la puerta del auto.

-Vamos.- susurro Blaine.

-Bien...- dijo Kurt saliendo del auto medio dormido. -adiós Víctor.-

-Hasta mañana.- dijo éste sonriendo con gracia.

Subieron y después de quitarse la ropa, Kurt no tardo mucho en caer dormido entre los brazos de su novio, Blaine sonreía mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza. Kurt se había convertido en todo su mundo, nunca en su vida tuvo algo así, alguien tan especial que le hiciera replantearse su futuro, incluso su oficio, él se convirtió en su prioridad y en su felicidad.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Los días pasaban rápido, el evento que hacía de los Anderson los más prestigiosos empresarios de la ciudad, estaba cerca, la fiesta anual de todos los empleados en el club, que incluía bandas cantando en vivo, fuegos artificiales y mucha exclusividad.

Kurt trabajaba casi todo el día, algunas veces almorzaban juntos pero hacían todo lo posible para encontrarse para la cena, cuando Blaine estaba en la mansión, que era la mayor parte del día, Kurt estaba con los estudiantes en la calle, y cuando Kurt volvía a la mansión, Blaine estaba en el club, pocos momentos durante la mañana tenían para ellos, y en una casa llena de gente, la intimidad estaba reservada solo para su habitación.

Blaine caminaba por los pasillos buscando a su novio, el único lugar de tranquilidad era la biblioteca y allí se encontraba siempre Kurt cuando tenía que organizar sus cosas.

-Con quien tengo que hablar para pedir una cita?.- pregunto Blaine desde el umbral de la puerta.

Kurt levantó su vista de su computadora y sonrió.

-No lo sé, no tengo a un Wes que me organice las cosas.-

Blaine sonrió y se acercó a él.

-Como va todo?.-

-Bien, parece que la voz se corrió rápido y tengo muchos estudiantes.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Me alegro, y será que tienes un tiempo para mi esta tarde?.- pregunto Blaine con un tono seductor.

-Sí, claro.- dijo con entusiasmo Kurt. -Que haremos?.-

Blaine sonrió con picardía.

-Me gustaría que me acompañes a comprar algo para la fiesta anual.- dijo Blaine sentándose en el borde del escritorio.

-De compras?, ok, necesitas asesoramiento?.- pregunto divertido Kurt.

-Si, por lo que sé, tienes mucho conocimiento sobre moda.- Blaine lo observaba sonriendo.

Kurt sonrió más ampliamente y se puso de pie.

-Más o menos.-

-Yo creo que bastante.- replico Blaine mirándolo de lado con una sonrisa.

Kurt se acerco a su rostro deseando un beso que Blaine no dudo en ofrecerle con ternura.

-Te llamare para pasarte a buscar quieres?.- susurro Blaine en los labios de su novio.

-Ok.- dijo Kurt y pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello para besarlo.

-Voy a almorzar con Valentine, tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas, tú te quedaras aquí?.- pregunto Blaine acariciando su rostro.

-Sí, luego iré a buscar lugares para que visiten los estudiantes.- dijo Kurt.

-Te amo.- Blaine lo volvió a besar varias veces.

-Yo también te amo, te veo en la tarde.- Kurt le dio un último besó antes que Blaine saliera de la habitación.

Se volvió a sentar y termino de buscar hoteles accesibles para que pudieran pagar los estudiantes. Le gustaba éste trabajo, tenía su propio ingreso, y se sentía útil, se había acostumbrado a la compañía de Max y John, y también a las atenciones de Blaine, a esa vida que tenia ahora, con su trabajo jamás podría mantener ese estilo de vida, y Blaine se esmeraba por darle todo y mas, además de su amor, y su confianza. Lo que sentía por él era mucho más fuerte y grande de lo que podía imaginar, cada día lo amaba mas, tan atrás habían quedado esos momentos cuando se habían conocido, que casi no recordaba esos sentimientos iníciales.

Su día sería bastante relajado, hasta después de almorzar, tenía que hacer un nuevo recorrido por New York y eso le llevaría varias horas.

-No creí que New York fuera tan grande...y jamás creí que hubiera un jardín de estatuas.- dijo John leyendo la inscripción de una de ellas.

-Es una de las ciudades más impresionantes del mundo John, también hay un jardín chino.- dijo Kurt mirando las esculturas.

-Y que, hay chinos?.- pregunto John confundido.

Kurt río fuerte.

-No, hay flores.-

-No hay una casa de cera?.- pregunto John.

-Sí pero cuesta mucho la entrada y los estudiantes no pueden pagarlo.- dijo Kurt sintiendo su celular vibrar.

Miró el número y era la llamada que estaba esperando.

-Hola amor.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Hola hermoso, estás listo?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Sí, estoy en el jardín de estatuas.- dijo Kurt mirando a su alrededor.

-Estaré allí en unos minutos.-

-Ok, te espero.- Kurt corto la llamada con una sonrisa.

-Eso significa que tendré la tarde libre?.- pregunto con gracia John.

-Sí, creo que si.- dijo Kurt observando el auto de Blaine acercándose al lugar.

Su sonrisa se amplio y camino hacia él, la puerta de atrás se abrió y Blaine bajó con su elegancia habitual.

-No venia aquí desde que tenía diez años, y veo que está todo igual.- dijo Blaine mirando las estatuas.

-Supongo que no se movieron mucho.- dijo con gracia Kurt acercándose para besarlo.

Blaine sonrió y lo tomo por la cintura profundizando el beso.

-Ven, sube. Tómense la tarde, tú y Max.- dijo Blaine mirando a John, éste le sonrió y salió rumbo al auto de Max.

Kurt se sentó cómodo, saludo a Sanders y a Víctor, normalmente Wes también acompañaba a Blaine pero supuso que esta vez se quedaría en la mansión.

Blaine se sentó junto a él y tomo su mano para besarla.

-Como te fue?.- pregunto Blaine mirando a su novio.

-Bien, busque otro circuito de paseo, para variar o ampliar dependiendo del tiempo que tengan los estudiantes.- dijo Kurt apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine.

-Conocías ese lugar?.-

-No, lo encontré en internet, cuando es la fiesta?.- pregunto Kurt.

-En tres días. Mi madre siempre fue muy detallista, lo organizaba ella personalmente, pero yo no puedo hacerlo, no tengo tanto tiempo, así que contrate una empresa que se dedica a eso.- respondió Blaine.

-Quieres lucir bien para esa noche, verdad?.- pregunto con gracia Kurt.

-No es algo que me importe mucho, pero soy el dueño de la casa más importante de ropa para hombres, debo dar el ejemplo. Tú, en cambio, seguramente serás el foco de atención.- dijo Blaine con orgullo.

-No lo creo, ni si quiera sé si encajare allí.- dijo un poco apenado Kurt.

-Claro que si amor, tú llamas la atención fácilmente, estoy seguro que no será la excepción esta vez.-

Kurt sonrió, el auto se detuvo e ingreso en el estacionamiento, nunca había ingresado por aquí pero supuso que Blaine si, se detuvieron frente a un cartel que decía Sr Anderson, era más que obvio que Blaine tenía un estacionamiento privado, por supuesto que debía ser así, él era dueño de una empresa perteneciente al centro comercial.

Después de bajar de auto Blaine lo tomo de la mano, algo que en público no hacían mucho, subieron por un ascensor junto a Sanders y llegaron al tercer piso donde estaba el local de ropa. Ni bien ingresaron, una de las muchachas de acerco a ellos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Señor Anderson!, muy buenos días.-

-Buenos días...Sofie.- dijo Blaine leyendo de soslayo el nombre de la muchacha en su gafete.

Ella sonrió con un rubor en sus mejillas.

Blaine camino hacia el final del local tomado aún de la mano de su novio, Kurt no sabía bien hacia donde iba porque no conocía esa parte del local, un pequeño salón con tres sillones personales había al final de éste, era un lugar reservado para Blaine, un enorme espejo estaba en una pared y dos vestidores a sus lados. Blaine se sentó en un sillón y le indico a Kurt que se siente en otro.

-Desea beber algo señor Anderson?.- preguntó una muchacha.

-Café, y tu amor, que deseas?.- preguntó Blaine mirando hacia Kurt.

-Mmm...café.- la muchacha asintió con la cabeza y salió caminando.

Una señora muy elegante se acerco a Blaine con una sonrisa amable.

-Señor Anderson, que placer verlo.- dijo la señora.

-Amanda, como esta?, conoce a mi novio?, él es Kurt Hummel.- dijo Blaine señalándolo.

-Es un gusto señor Hummel.- dijo ella mirando a Kurt.

-Mío también.- dijo Kurt sorprendido, era la primera vez que lo llamaban señor.

-Desean ver algo en particular señores?.- pregunto ella.

-La última colección, por favor.- pidió Blaine.

-Muy bien.- ella salió caminando hacia una zona del local.

-Es la administradora del local, y es amiga de mi madre.- dijo Blaine a Kurt mientras una muchacha traía el café para ambos.

-Para ser sincero, creo que no atienden a todos por igual, jamás estuve en esta parte del local, y eso que lo recorrí todo.- dijo Kurt mirándolo con gracia.

-Bueno, soy el dueño, tengo ciertas atenciones especiales.- respondió Blaine con una sonrisa. -Esta área está reservada para exclusivos, en este caso, para mí, y a partir de ahora, para ti también.-

-No quiero un trato especial.- dijo Kurt bebiendo de su café.

-Estás seguro?.- pregunto Blaine con una ceja alzada.

-Bueno...tal vez un poco.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

Blaine lo observo con cariño, unos muchachos llegaron con percheros rodantes y una variedad de ropa para vestir muy costosa y evidentemente exclusiva, Blaine dejo el café y se puso de pie para mirar de cerca.

-Bien, que dices?.- pregunto Blaine observándolo.

Kurt se puso de pie, y los siguientes treinta minutos se sintió en Disney, Blaine no se probo más que un par de sacos ya que tenia bien definido su gusto en camisas y pantalones, pero le insistió para que se probara varias prendas, él era más informal en gustos, pero obviamente no pudo no tentarse con unos pantalones ajustados y unas chaquetas de diseñadores, Blaine se quedo sentado en el pequeño sillón frente a los vestidores observándolo.

-Vaya, no creí que pudiera verte de nuevo.- dijo una voz a un lado de Blaine.

Éste se giro para ver a un viejo conocido, estaba solo, sentado, esperando a que Kurt saliera del vestidor.

-Hola.- dijo secamente Blaine mirando hacia donde estaban las muchachas, pero al parecer ninguna se percato de esa situación.

-Hace casi un año que no nos vemos, no volviste a llamar.- reprocho el hombre parándose frente a él.

Blaine no estaba muy a gusto, lo último que deseaba era a un antiguo amante rondándole.

-Estoy ocupado.- dijo Blaine molesto mirando nuevamente hacia un sector del local.

-Antes no era un problema eso.-

El hombre parecía insistente, Blaine lo miro serio y fríamente.

-No me interesa tu compañía, entiendes ahora.-

Kurt salió del vestidor y observo al hombre hablando con Blaine, estaba frente a él, no le dio importancia, supuso que era algún empresario conocido, se paró frente al espejo y reviso su atuendo en el.

-Quítate, no me dejas ver.- dijo Blaine en un tono fuerte y firme.

Kurt se giro y vio al hombre moverse, Blaine tenía esa mirada sobre él, una mirada fría y dura que hacía mucho no veía, movió sus ojos del hombre hacia a Kurt y su mirada cambio, ahora era dulce y tierna, se puso de pie y se acerco a él.

-Te queda perfecto.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

Kurt le dio una media sonrisa, volvió a mirar hacia el hombre aún parado, éste hizo un gesto con desdén y dio media vuelta para retirarse.

Blaine giro su rostro y luego volvió su atención a Kurt nuevamente.

-Es...es un poco extravagante.- dijo por lo bajo Kurt alisándose la chaqueta.

-No, es perfecto.- Blaine lo giro para que se viera en el espejo. -Realmente está hecho para ti.-

Kurt se sonrojo, y observo su reflejo, Blaine acerco su rostro al cuello de Kurt rozando sus labios sobre él, sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba, recordó la noche en el club y lo intenso que fue todo en el baño de su oficina, respiro profundo sintiendo la boca seca, Blaine podía causarle todo eso en cuestión de segundos.

-Voy...voy a llevarlo entonces, y quiero probarme una camisa con otro cuello, esta no combina con la chaqueta.- dijo Kurt mirando su reflejo en el espejo.

-Bien, y...me gustaría que fuéramos a cenar, nunca tuvimos una cita.- Blaine tomo por la cintura a su novio.

-De verdad?, una cita?, como...-

-Como los novios que somos.- terminó la frase Blaine mirándolo en espejo.

Kurt se giró y le dio un beso en los labios con mucha emoción en sus ojos.

-Voy a cambiar mi camisa, te parece esa?.- pregunto Kurt señalando una que estaba cerca.

-Sí, va a resaltar tus ojos.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

Kurt tomo la camisa y entró nuevamente al vestuario, y Blaine volvió a su asiento esperando a su novio, se vistió en la tienda con unos pantalones ajustados y la camisa que a Blaine le había gustado.

Como suponía, el lugar donde cenarían era soñado, muy lujoso, y sofisticado, todo a lo que Blaine estaba acostumbrado, él en cambio estaba anonadado, jamás creyó que se sentaría a cenar en un sitio como ese.

Intento disimular su nerviosismo pero Blaine lo conocía, tomó su mano por encima de la mesa y le brindo una sonrisa, respiro profundo y se dedico a disfrutar de su primer cita con su perfecto novio, quien fue encantador, la idea de mostrarse en público un tanto cariñoso, al principio le preocupaba, pero a Blaine no parecía afectarle, de vez en cuando tomaba su mano para besarla y sus miradas decían mucho, era obvio que quería que todos supieran que estaban juntos.

Tomo su mano, entrelazando sus dedos a la salida del local, enamorados y felices, esa noche era perfecta y única, ninguno de los dos la olvidaría.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

Blaine se despertó temprano, bajo a la cocina y tomó un café sólo, a los pocos minutos Wes apareció por la puerta con Nick a su lado.

-Buenos días.- dijo Blaine.

-Buenos días jefe.- dijo Nick.

-Buen día.- dijo Wes mirando a su alrededor. -Kurt no vendrá?.-

-No, llegamos tarde anoche, cuando tengamos todo organizado volveré a buscarlo.- dijo Blaine bebiendo su café. -que se sabe de Puck?.-

-Nada nuevo, el detective está buscando en las cercanías de la empresa que lo financió, pero no se hospedo en ningún hotel, no con su nombre al menos, sabe que estuvo rondado algunos locales de por allí, pero no hay nada conciso.-

-Hay que intensificar la búsqueda, pasó mucho tiempo desde que se fue, no quiero darle más ventaja.- dijo Blaine.

Wes asintió mientras preparaba su desayuno, esa noche seria la gran fiesta y estarían ocupados todo el día, todos o casi todos estaban abocados a ésto, al menos por éste día.

Blaine se quedo hasta la media mañana supervisando la organización, no era de opinar sobre esas cosas porque francamente no sabía nada, Kurt quería participar pero la noche anterior, habían dedicado varias horas a hacer el amor, y su novio estaba profundamente dormido cuando él se levanto alrededor de las seis de la mañana. En estos meses, había aprendido muchas cosas sobre él, una de ellas era que no le gustaba levantarse temprano, se ponía de mal humor, no le gustaba que Kurt trabajara, él podía darle todo, pero en más de una ocasión, noto que le hacía feliz ganar su dinero y conociendo lo que sucedió cuando trabajaba con Puck entendió que su novio necesitaba trabajar honestamente, era alguien sensible, le gustaba observar las flores, a pesar que era invierno, Kurt se quedaba observando al jardinero cuidar de los rosales de su madre, también descubrió que amaba los libros, le compro un mueble que coloco en la habitación que antes había ocupado Kurt, solo para los libros que su novio compraba con su dinero, también que le gustaba mucho todo lo relacionado con la moda, por eso quería ingresar a NYADA, Kurt era confiado, todos sabían eso, se hacía de amigos rápido, incluso con Nick estaban entablando una cercanía, aunque éste se mantenía algo distante, él sabía que intentaba confiar en Kurt por Jeff ya que se hizo muy amigo de Kurt.

Lo que más le asombraba a Blaine, era la inocencia de Kurt, o tal vez era desconocimiento, a pesar de la vida que tuvo con Puck, de todas las cosas que debió hacer, Kurt confiaba en los demás, creía en las personas, en sus palabra, era obvio que había decidido empezar de cero desde que estaban juntos, rara vez contaba algo relacionado a esos años con Puckerman, o lo que sentía cuando estaba allí, normalmente hablaba de su padre y de Carol, de su hermano Finn, y de sus días en Ohio.

Llego a la mansión y en la cocina estaban Max y John, saludo y se dirigió a su habitación, Kurt aún dormía, estaba de espaldas a él, esbozo una sonrisa al verlo así, se quito el saco y subio a la cama, acaricio el rostro de su novio y comenzó a depositar besos en su cuello hasta que éste despertó.

-Qué hora es?.- pregunto aún dormido.

-Cerca del mediodía.- respondió Blaine con sus labios cerca del oído de Kurt.

-Me quede dormido, a qué hora te levantaste?.- pregunto girando para ver el rostro de su novio.

-Estaba oscuro aún, como a las seis de la mañana.- Blaine se apoyo en su codo mientras lo observaba.

Kurt sonrió, y lo beso.

-Voy a bañarme.-

-Yo voy a pedir algo para comer, luego tenemos que ir al club.- dijo Blaine poniéndose de pie.

-Bien, pero a la noche volveremos a cambiarnos no?.- pregunto Kurt caminando desnudo hacia el baño.

Blaine aparto la vista, no podría contenerse de entrar a la ducha con él si seguía mirando.

-Si.-

Escucho la ducha y decidió cambiarse de ropa antes de almorzar, luego bajo y pidió comida, Wes estaba asegurándose de organizar la seguridad del club, esa noche tendrían alrededor de mil personas y la seguridad debía reforzarse.

-Hola Blaine.- dijo Charlie entrando a la cocina.

-Hola. Tienes algo nuevo?.- pregunto Blaine.

Charlie levanto un sobre color madera.

-Bien, vamos al estudio.-

Caminaron a través de la sala hasta llegar a la puerta del estudio, Blaine ya no la cerraba con llaves como hacía antes.

-El detective me envió esto, son fotos de Puckerman, y también de un auto.- dijo Charlie entregándole el sobre. -también hay información de lo que hace, se pasa las noches con mujeres y en bares de mala muerte, pero hay algo curioso, el detective lo siguió hasta un hotel, espero a que saliera, y cuando lo hizo entro a preguntar en que habitación estaba Puckerman y le dijeron que no se hospedaba nadie con ese nombre, entonces pregunto quién era el hombre que salió y le dijeron que se apellida Anderson.-

Blaine levanto las cejas sorprendido.

-Hay algo mas, en las veces que lo siguió, vio a Puck subir a un auto negro, muy lujoso y costoso, sin matricula, como hizo eso varias veces, siguió al auto después de dejar a Puck y resulta que el auto entra al estacionamiento de la empresa que le da el dinero. A esa corporación.- dijo Charlie mostrándole con el dedo sobre una foto el lugar.

-Que hacen aquí?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Inversiones, se dedican a invertir dinero en bienes raíces, energía, bolsa de valores, es una multinacional, están aquí también.-

-Aquí?, en donde?.-

-En Wall Street. Revise todo lo que pude de ellos aquí, pero son empresarios importantes, no hay muchos datos, de todas formas estoy seguro que el socio de Puck, está en ese auto.- dijo Charlie señalando el auto de la imagen.

-De cuando son estas fotos?.-

-De hace unos días.- respondió Charlie.

-Y donde esta Puck ahora?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Hasta ayer, en su hotel.-

-Y hoy?.-

-El detective me dijo que no salió del hotel.-

Blaine se quedó pensativo y preocupado.

-Que lo siga a donde vaya, y quiero saber quien está en ese auto.-

-El detective me dijo que no logro verlo porque el auto tiene vidrios oscuros, pero si averiguo que los únicos que pueden conducir sin matricula son los diplomáticos.- dijo Charlie.

Blaine negó con la cabeza.

-Es impresionante que un diplomático tenga de soldado a Puck.- comento Blaine.

-Es extraño.-

-No, normalmente los poderosos usan a idiotas como Puck para esconderse, en vez de ensuciar sus manos, lo envían a él.- dijo Blaine. -Tomate tarde libre.-

-Gracias, no necesitan ayuda en el club?.- preguntó Charlie.

-No, los muchachos tienen todo controlado.-

-Muy bien...supongo que Kurt también irá.- dijo Charlie mirando hacia un lado.

-Por supuesto. Es mi novio.- dijo Blaine en un tono serio.

-Claro...buenos nos vemos esta noche.- dijo Charlie y se puso de pie.

Blaine lo miró molesto y salió detrás de él, cuando llegaron a las escaleras notó a Charlie mirar hacia arriba y seguir su camino, Kurt bajaba por ellas, era más que obvio que se odiaban, sus miradas eran como dagas sobre el otro, Kurt desvío sus ojos a él, estaba molesto era evidente.

-Creo que no llego la comida aún.- dijo Blaine intentando aminorar la molestia de su novio.

-Mmmh!...estabas solo con Charlie en el estudio?.- pregunto sin rodeos Kurt.

-Sí, estábamos trabajando Kurt.- dijo Blaine suponiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de su novio. -Es mi empleado, trabaja para mí.-

-No es cualquier empleado, dormiste con él cuatro años.- dijo Kurt con enojo.

Blaine suspiro y bajo su cabeza con frustración, sabía que en algún momento se arrepentiría de haberle contado lo que sucedió con Charlie.

-Kurt, él trabaja para mi, tu eres mi novio, a ti te amo a él no.- dijo Blaine mirándolo a los ojos.

Kurt lo observo pensativo, estaba enojado, celoso, y odiaba sentirse así.

-Eso lo sé...pero lo único que él quiere es meterse en tu cama, ya me lo dijo una vez.-

-Tú estás en mi cama, en mi corazón, en mi mente, todo el tiempo.- dijo en un tono suave Blaine, subió el escalón que los separaba, y lo tomo de la mano. -Te amo Kurt, tienes alguna duda de eso?.-

-No, no lo dudo...- dijo Kurt mirándolo apenado. -Me molesta como te mira, y sé que siente algo por ti, a veces siento que él encajaría contigo más que yo.-

-Qué?, que dices?.- preguntó Blaine sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-Me doy cuenta como nos miran, como me miran, todos saben de dónde vengo y que no encajo en tu mundo.- dijo con pesar Kurt.

-Me importa poco lo que opinen los demás, te amo y me amas es lo único que cuenta.-

Kurt miro hacia un lado, no quería dar un espectáculo, Blaine se acerco más a él y tomo su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Te amo, eres mi novio, mío...eso nadie lo va a cambiar.- dijo Blaine atrayéndolo más a él por la cintura.

Kurt se entrego a los brazos de su novio, se dejo envolver en el amor y ese la seguridad que le brindaba Blaine.

-Deja de pensar en esas tonterías si?, tenemos una vida por delante tú y yo, solo tú y yo.- dijo Blaine dándole un beso en los labios.

Kurt sonrió, y volvió a besarlo, pasando sus brazos por detrás de su nuca.

-Te amo.- susurro Kurt.

-También te amo. Mucho.-

Ambos se brindaron una pequeña sonrisa. Blaine lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hacia la cocina.

-Tenemos un día muy largo, y hay que juntar energías, y tu las necesitas más que yo, no desayunaste.- dijo Blaine entrando en la habitación con él.

-No me despertaste.- dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa.

-No soy un camicase, no me atrevería a despertarte tan temprano.- dijo Blaine sonriendo con picardía.

-Que quieres decir?, que me levantó de mal humor?.- pregunto sorprendido Kurt.

-No. Para nada.- respondió Blaine y le dio otro beso antes de que su novio pudiera decir algo más.

Tom ingreso con un semblante agotado, desalineado y con olor a cigarrillo.

-Buenos días.- dijo Blaine observándolo.

-Buen día.- dijo Tom intentando recomponer su postura.

Kurt lo miraba curioso, nunca lo había visto en esa situación. Blaine se sentó en la isla sirviéndose comida y sirviéndole a su novio.

-Parece que te atropello un tren.- dijo Max desde el sillón mientras revisaba su celular.

-Recién llegas Tom?.- pregunto Blaine mirando su comida.

-Sí, era el cumpleaños de una amiga. Me recostare un rato.- dijo y salió por la puerta hacia la sala disimulado el tambaleo de su cuerpo.

-No se da cuenta que esta viejo para esas andadas?.- pregunto Max.

-Te escuche!.- grito Tom desde la sala.

Kurt sonrió y Blaine negó con la cabeza, John no dijo nada pero la situación le resulto graciosa e intentaba no reír a carcajadas.

...

Kurt se vistió con un pantalón ajustado y una chaqueta muy costosa que había comprado cuando fue con Blaine a su local, estaba en la oficina del club esperando a su novio, Jeff estaba con él mirando a través del ventanal a la gente interactuar en la pista, la banda todavía no había comenzado a tocar, Blaine insistió a que esperara para bajar.

-No te serviste nada?.- pregunto Blaine cuando entro a la oficina.

-No, porque el misterio?, cuando puedo bajar?.- dijo Kurt sentado en un sillón.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre de unos sesenta años, muy elegante, junto a un muchacho de la misma edad que Kurt, sonriente y amable.

-Vaya, vaya. Así que él es Hummel?.-

-Sí. Valentine, él es Kurt mi novio,- dijo Blaine presentándolo y luego miro a Kurt quien ya estaba de pie acercándose a él. -Él es mi socio y su sobrino Ted.-

-Mucho gusto señor Valentine, y es un placer conocerte también Ted.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa recibiendo una sonrisa de ambos.

-Que muchacho educado, mi hijo Coop debería aprender de él.- comento Valentine

Se sentó en un sillón, a su lado se sentó su sobrino, Blaine se sentó en su lugar detrás de su escritorio e hizo sentarse a Kurt a su lado.

-Desean beber algo?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No, gracias, Ted debe llevarme a casa así que tampoco puede beber.- dijo Valentine antes que su sobrino hablara. -Blaine me hablo mucho de ti, de todos los años que lo conozco es la primera vez que lo veo como un adolescente enamorado.- comentó mirando hacia Kurt.

Blaine negó con su cabeza sonriendo, Kurt lo miro de soslayo con una media sonrisa.

-Kurt me preguntaba porque no había bajado a la pista...deseaba que conocieras a Valentine antes de bajar.- dijo Blaine, Kurt sonrió, ahora entendía mejor.

-Oh!, eso es porque no me quedare mucho, ya estoy viejo para estas fiestas, Ted volverá seguramente, pero yo no, además conociendo a Blaine, no me extraña que te encierre para no mostrarte, debe temer que quieran robarte de su lado.- dijo con gracia Valentine.

-Valentine. No es eso,- le dijo a Kurt. -pero con tanta gente abajo, es imposible hablar.-

-Siempre me llamo la atención que tuvieras un club, porque no un salón de fiestas?.- pregunto Valentine.

-Porque la noche de New York es más interesante.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa picara.

-Ustedes se conocieron aquí no?.- preguntó Valentine.

Blaine miro a Kurt un poco serio, éste se puso nervioso.

-Sí...como ya dije, la noche de la ciudad es interesante.- comento Blaine sonriendo.

-Ya veo, el amor no se puede evitar, cuando llega, llega, y lo dice alguien que enviudo dos veces y se divorcio una.- dijo Valentine de manera graciosa.

Kurt sonrió y miro Blaine con complicidad.

-Así que te dedicas a buscarle alojamiento a estudiantes?, Blaine me contó que es un buen negocio.- preguntó Valentine mirando a Kurt.

-Si, al parecer nadie lo hace aquí, también les busco lugares donde puedan comer y para pasear, y si quieren ir a un club, conozco uno que hace descuentos.- comentó Kurt mirando a Blaine.

-Aaah! Ahora entiendo, tienen un negocio redondo, si quieres, incluye el local de ropa, podemos hacerles descuentos también.- comento Valentine.

-Me parece una muy buena idea.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt asintió sonriendo.

La conversación se hizo muy amena, Valentine y su sobrino se fueron, Blaine y Kurt se quedaron en la pista hasta la madrugada escuchando las bandas de música.

Blaine le presento a casi todos los empleados que él mas conocía, especialmente los administradores.

-Voy a buscar algo para beber.- dijo Kurt en el oído de Blaine por la música alta, este asintió con la cabeza y siguió hablando con un joven que trabajaba en uno de sus locales.

Kurt camino entre la gente, con las luces de colores no lograba ver la barra de tragos, pero si vio, cuando ya estaba frente a él, al hombre de sus pesadillas.

-Te sienta bien la vida de millonario...fuiste muy útil, y ahora lo serás mas.- dijo Puck muy cerca de él.

Kurt tembló de miedo, no podía moverse, sintió como un pequeño golpe en su estomago, pero el terror era tan grande que no pudo apartarse, vio a Puck girar con una media sonrisa que helaba la sangre, se perdió entre la gente, alejándose de él.

No entendió lo que sucedió, quiso mover sus piernas para buscar a Blaine pero se tambaleó y sentía un ardor en su vientre y llevo la mano hacia donde tenía el dolor, su camisa estaba húmeda, y algo caliente comenzó a recorrer su estómago, sus piernas no respondieron cuando intento girar nuevamente, todo dio vueltas a su alrededor y entonces lo entendió.

Blaine intentaba seguir el hilo de conversación pero lo que pareció el grito de una mujer llamo su atención, miro hacia todos lados, y busco a Kurt, todo el mundo seguía disfrutando de la fiesta, hasta que otro grito se oyó nuevamente, la música se detuvo, vio a Wes buscar con su vista y mirarlo a él, algo andaba mal, camino hacia un grupo de gente y noto a alguien en el suelo. Su mundo se detuvo en esa imagen, como llego hasta él no lo sabía, pero en unos segundo vio a Kurt en el suelo, cayó de rodillas junto a él sin saber qué hacer.

-Puck.- susurro Kurt.

Blaine miro a Wes a su lado quien comenzó a llamar a alguien.

-No hables, todo va a estar bien.- dijo Blaine mirando la mancha de sangre en la camisa de Kurt.

-Presiona la herida Blaine.- dijo Wes a un lado, hablando por teléfono.

Blaine presiono la herida de Kurt y éste se quejo de dolor pero mantenía sus ojos abiertos, mirándolo, Blaine acaricio su rostro sin decir nada, sólo se miraban a los ojos, una lágrima rodo por la mejilla de Kurt y Blaine la limpio con su pulgar.

-La ambulancia está en camino.- dijo Wes de pie a un lado de ellos, miro hacia la puerta, ya no había nadie en el local, Nick entro y negó con la cabeza, no habían encontrado a Puck.

Blaine no podía dejar de observar su rostro, la mirada de Kurt decía muchas cosas, él lo sabia pero no podía procesar nada.

-Presiona la herida Blaine.- repitió Wes.

Kurt ya no se quejaba, sus ojos estaban cerrados, Blaine limpio las lágrimas del rostro de su novio sin notar que eran las de él, ya no habían sonidos a su alrededor, alguien lo tiro hacia atrás y se quedo sentado en el suelo observando cómo los paramédicos reanimaban a Kurt, él solo seguía en silencio, sintiendo un dolor en todo su cuerpo y el frío del vacío. Kurt ya no estaba con él.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

El agua resbalaba entre sus manos, limpiando la sangre de Kurt, había un zumbido en su mente y parecía que su cuerpo actuaba por inercia más que por voluntad propia. El baño del hospital estaba vacío, en el pasillo se oían los pasos de los médicos y de los enfermeros ir y venir, Wes lo acompaño todo el tiempo, él no podía hilar una idea, se sentía perdido.

-Quítate la camisa, esta manchada, aquí tengo una limpia.- dijo Wes junto a él intentando abrir el paquete de la camisa nueva.

Blaine comenzó a desabrochar los botones, toco la mancha de sangre y un dolor agudo subió hasta su garganta.

-Estaba vivo Wes?, cuando llego al hospital, estaba vivo?.- pregunto Blaine con su mirada perdida en sus manos.

Wes se tenso, tomo la camisa sucia de Blaine, la tiro en el cesto de basura, y le entrego la limpia.

-Lo están operando Blaine, él es fuerte.- dijo Wes con cierto nerviosismo.

Algo en el interior de Blaine, deseaba creerle, pero otra parte de él, tenía dudas, el vacío en su interior se hacía más grande, era como si algo dentro él se hubiera roto, o estuviera muerto, todo su cuerpo dolía, y su mente se perdía en un lugar oscuro y sin esperanza.

Se acomodo la camisa sin ganas, y Wes le abrió la puerta para salir hacia la sala de espera, allí estaban Víctor, Jeff y Sanders. Jeff tenía los ojos irritados, tomaba un café junto Víctor sentados en los asientos de la sala, Sanders estaba de pie, en la esquina de un pasillo, él se sentó en un asiento y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarla en la pared, cerro sus ojos y la imagen de Kurt en el suelo aparecía una y otra vez.

-Quieres un café?.- pregunto Wes.

Blaine negó con la cabeza, miro hacia la puerta de dos hojas, donde la camilla de Kurt había ingresado, esperando que algún médico saliera, pero pasaban los minutos y nadie aparecía.

Esos minutos se convirtieron en horas, lo único que sabía era que lo estaban operando, nunca había sentido miedo de nada, hasta hoy, la angustia lo invadía de a ratos, el dolor crecía en su pecho, no era creyente, pero en ese momento rezaba para que Kurt viviera.

Nick y Tom aparecieron por el pasillo, Wes salió a su encuentro preocupado.

-Que sucedió?, sigue en el quirófano?.- pregunto Tom.

-Sí, no sabemos nada, que averiguaron sobre Puck?.- pregunto Wes.

-Nadie lo vio en el club, ni cerca de Kurt, nadie vio nada, solo notaron a Kurt cuando estaba en el suelo, no aparece en las cámaras de seguridad, aunque por unos minutos una cámara esta en blanco, durante la noche.- dijo Nick.

-Que cámara?.- pregunto Wes preocupado.

-La que está en el depósito, en la puerta de proveedores.- respondió Nick.

Wes miro hacia el suelo pensativo.

-Averigüen si alguien lo vio en las cercanías del club...donde esta John?.-

Tom y Nick se miraron y negaron con la cabeza.

-No lo sé, no lo veo desde que comenzó la fiesta.- dijo Nick.

-Yo no lo vi cuando nos fuimos del club, tal vez se fue antes con alguna muchacha.- dijo Tom intentando hacer memoria.

-Búsquenlo, vayan a la mansión.- pidió Wes.

Ambos hombres asintieron con la cabeza, Nick se acerco a Jeff y le susurro algo al oído, luego beso su frente dándole una pequeña sonrisa triste, Blaine estaba observando y miro hacia un lado, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin desearlo.

-Necesitas algo, iremos a la mansión, quieres que te traiga algo?.- preguntó Tom sentándose junto a Blaine.

-No gracias estoy bien.- respondió Blaine con la voz rasposa.

-Estoy seguro que estará bien, él tiene por quien luchar, y no va a darse por vencido, es fuerte, y jóven.- dijo Tom observándolo serio.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza agradeciendo las palabras de Tom. Necesitaba creer.

...

John estaba sentado en el asiento de un auto muy lujoso, observaba el pequeño minibar que había allí y a los dos hombres sentados frente a él.

-Esto es lo tuyo.- dijo un joven con un traje costoso, muy elegante, y le entrego un sobre.

John lo tomó y lo abrió mirando su contenido.

-Gracias.- dijo John con una sonrisa.

-Debió ser horrible ser su niñero.- comento Puck a un lado del joven elegante.

-No tanto, me caía bien.- dijo John mirándolo.

Puck hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia y saco una botella del minibar, el joven observo a John serio.

-Pero aún así, lo traicionaste.- comento el joven.

-Esto pagará mis vacaciones en las Bahamas.- respondió John levantando el sobre y sonriendo.

El joven dirigió su mirada hacia Puck quien intentaba abrir la botella.

-Puedes tener cuidado con eso!, no ensucies mi auto, este no es tu club mugroso.-

-Yo tengo que festejar...- dijo Puck abriendo la botella. -Anderson debe estar devastado y la pequeña rata, muerta.-

El joven rodo sus ojos y miro hacia otro lado.

-Aún no terminamos con él, este es solo el principio.-

-Bien, yo me voy, espero que la pasen bien en su festejo.- dijo John y bajo del auto.

El jóven lo observo como si se tratara de un animal apestado.

-Que vas a hacer con él?.- pregunto Puck, refiriéndose a John.

-Nada, ahora tengo que mover mis fichas, no puedo perder el tiempo con un idiota.-

Puck le sirvió un trago a su socio y bebió del suyo. El joven miro por la ventanilla mientras el auto circulaba por las calles de New York, su plan estaba en marcha y nada lo detendría, conseguiría lo que quería sin importar el costo.

...

-Familiares de Hummel.- dijo un doctor por el pasillo.

Blaine se levanto de su asiento de un salto y camino con rapidez hacia él.

-Como esta?.- pregunto Blaine. -soy el novio.-

-Está estable, pudimos extraer la bala, pero hubo complicaciones, perdió mucha sangre y su corazón se detuvo en la operación, logramos estabilizarlo pero aún no está fuera de peligro, debemos ver como evoluciona estas primeras horas, habrá que esperar.- dijo el médico mirándolo serio.

-Puedo verlo?.- pregunto Blaine.

-En estos momentos no, cuando éste en su sala podrá verlo.- respondió el médico.

Blaine sentía un alivio en su cuerpo, sus pulmones se llenaron de aire por primera vez esa noche.

-Gracias.- dijo Blaine.

El médico volvió a entrar por la puerta por donde había salido, Blaine se giro y observó a sus muchachos a su lado, todos tenían mejor semblante después de escuchar al médico, pero él no estaría tranquilo hasta no ver a Kurt.

-Llamaré a Burt, tiene que saberlo.- dijo Blaine caminando hacia un pasillo, sacando su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Blaine está bien?.- preguntó Jeff a Wes.

-Esta como puede.- respondió éste.

-No comprendo como sucedió ésto, como Puck entró al club y le disparó sin que nadie lo viera, es cierto que habían mas de mil personas, pero estábamos en las puertas, como hizo para entrar?.- pregunto Jeff serio.

Wes negó con la cabeza, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo eso.

Unos policías caminaron hacia Blaine, Wes se acerco a él mientras terminaba su llamada y comenzaron a hablar con Blaine.

-Señor Anderson.- dijo un oficial.

-Si?.- respondió Blaine.

-Necesitamos hablar con usted, es su pareja el que fue atacado verdad?.-

-Si.- respondió Blaine mirando hacia Wes, la policía siempre era muy oportuna para él.

-Sabe quien lo agredió?.- pregunto nuevamente el oficial.

-No, no lo sé.-

-Usted estaba con él, pudo ver al agresor?.-

-No...- dijo Blaine recordando cuando Kurt se alejo en busca de un bebida. -él fue a la barra, yo estaba hablando con un empleado.-

-Mmmh,...usted sabe que nadie vio cuando agredieron al señor Hummel no?, ningún testigo vio nada, está seguro que no conoce al agresor?.- pregunto el oficial mirándolo serio.

Era obvio que lo conocía, el policía era nuevo en la zona o era idiota, Blaine miro hacia Wes molesto y luego a los oficiales.

-No, no sé quien fue, ustedes son los policías, no yo, y realmente ahora no tengo cabeza para ésto, mi mente está en esa habitación, con mi novio debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.- dijo serio Blaine.

-Entiendo, hablaremos cuando todo éste más tranquilo.- dijo el otro oficial, quien probablemente conocía a Blaine.

Ambos policías salieron caminando hacia la salida, Blaine estaba molesto.

-Que se sabe de Puckerman?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Nada, tendré que mover algunas personas para encontrarlo.- dijo Wes.

-Haz lo que sea, pero no lo quiero en la cárcel, lo quiero muerto.- dijo Blaine y salió caminando hacia la sala de espera.

Wes saco su celular, debía moverse rápido o Puckerman se les escaparía nuevamente.

Tom y Nick llegaron con semblante preocupado, Blaine estaba en la cafetería junto a Jeff, Wes notó al momento en que los vio acercarse a él que no tenían buenas noticias.

-Y?, donde esta?.- preguntó Wes.

-No está en la mansión...se llevó todas sus cosas...no...no entiendo que está pasando.- dijo Nick.

-Pasa que nos traiciono, entregó a Kurt, nos estrego a todos.- dijo Wes enojado.

-No puede ser...él es uno de nosotros, estaba a cargo de la seguridad de Kurt.- dijo Tom.

-Lo sé, yo lo puse ahí, yo lo recomendé a Blaine, es mi responsabilidad encontrarlo.- dijo Wes con pesar. -búsquenlo en su antiguo departamento, en el vecindario, no den aviso de ésto, debe estar con Puckerman.-

Tom y Nick asintieron sabían que le esperaba a John cuando lo encontraran.

-Como esta?.- pregunto Nick preocupado.

-Los médicos dicen que hay que esperar, estuvo muy mal durante la cirugía, perdió mucha sangre, y su corazón se detuvo, aún está en observación.- dijo Wes mirando el suelo.

-Encontraremos a John y a Puck.- dijo Tom, sabía que Wes se culparía por la traición de John.

Wes los observo a ambos con semblante serio.

-Busquen en las cámaras de seguridad a John, todo lo que hizo durante el día, en el club y en la mansión, vean en las grabaciones en qué momento pudo haber ingresado Puck.-

Encontraría a ambos aunque tuviera que dar vuelta New York.

...

-Señor Anderson.-

La voz conocida de uno de los médicos se hizo presente en la sala de espera, Blaine lo observó reconociéndolo, era uno de sus doctores, él había atendido a Wes y era de su confianza.

-Pase por favor.- dijo el doctor.

Wes se puso de pie junto a Blaine, éste camino detrás del médico hacia otro pasillo y luego a otra sala.

-Está estable, sedado, y con respirador, el pulmón está limpio, por suerte no se astillo ninguna costilla...- dijo el doctor por lo bajo, mirando a su alrededor. -la policía quiere la bala, pero...esta extraviada.- le entrego una pequeña bolsa con un proyectil dentro. -ya hice los arreglos con Wes y el director del hospital, habrá una habitación disponible para usted.-

Blaine asintió e ingreso a la habitación de Kurt, la imagen lo paralizo, sus ojos se aguaron y el nudo que se formo en su garganta comenzó a asfixiarlo.

Kurt estaba completamente sedado, con tubos y sondas por doquier, conectado a diferentes maquinas, y muy pálido, se sentó junto a él en una silla, acaricio su mano con sumo cuidado, deseaba ser él quien estuviera en ese lugar y no Kurt, no pudo protegerlo, no pudo cuidarlo como debía, pero haría pagar a Puckerman, con su sangre.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

Burt ingreso por la puerta, soltando todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones de golpe, se acerco a la cama de Kurt bajo la mirada de Blaine quien estaba sentado a un lado tomando su mano.

-Mi muchacho.- dijo Burt, acariciando el cabello de su hijo.

-Los doctores dicen que está evolucionando bien, pero aún no despierta.- dijo Blaine con la angustia reflejada en su rostro.

-Que fue lo que sucedió?.- preguntó Burt mirándolo preocupado.

-Le dispararon en una fiesta, nadie vio nada, la policía está buscando al responsable.- dijo Blaine mirando hacia Kurt.

-No puedo creerlo, que clase de loco hizo eso?, porque a él?.- pregunto Burt sentándose junto a la cama de su hijo.

Blaine no respondió, no tenía una respuesta, solo miró la mano de Kurt sostenida por la de él, sintiéndose el hombre más miserable de la tierra.

-Es fuerte, como su madre, luchara porque es un luchador, lo sé.- dijo Burt con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Blaine apretó su mandíbula en un intento de retener sus propias lágrimas.

-Se está hospedando en un hotel?.- pregunto Blaine intentando pasar el nudo en su garganta.

-No, vine del aeropuerto directo hacia aquí, y ...gracias por pagar el vuelo.- dijo Burt mirándolo.

Blaine negó con su cabeza y se puso de pie caminando hacia la puerta.

-Se quedará en mi casa, estará más cómodo, aquí hay una habitación disponible para nosotros.- dijo Blaine y llamo con la mano a Jeff. -Lleva las cosas de Burt a la mansión.-

-No es necesario, puedo buscar un hotel.- dijo Burt.

-Si es necesario, no se preocupe.- dijo Blaine y volvió a su asiento.

-Lo amas mucho verdad?.- pregunto Burt mirando como tomaba la mano de Kurt nuevamente.

-Con toda mi alma, daría lo que fuera por estar en esta cama y no él.- dijo Blaine manteniendo su mirada en Kurt.

-Es bueno que tenga alguien como tu cuidando de él.- dijo Burt sin notar que sus palabras eran una daga sobre Blaine.

Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en Kurt, esperando que despierte y se recuperara.

...

Su celular vibro recibiendo un mensaje, era un vídeo que le enviaba Tom, cuando comenzó a reproducirse, cayó en cuenta de quienes estaban en la pantalla, John caminaba hacia los baños de servicios del club y detrás de él estaba Puck. Apretó el celular con rabia, el nombre de Tom apareció en la pantalla y él atendió la llamada.

-Lo viste?.- pregunto Tom.

-Si.- respondió Wes.

-Estuvo en el cuarto de herramientas que está detrás de los baños, ingreso durante la noche.- dijo Tom. -que haremos?.-

-Sigan buscando a John, debe estar ocultándose en la ciudad.- dijo Wes.

Termino la llamada con la certeza que no tenían mucho tiempo, camino hacia la habitación de Kurt llamando a la puerta y abriéndola lentamente, Burt estaba sentado junto a la cama, Blaine al verlo se puso de pie y salió por la puerta alejándose para que Burt no escuchara nada, él le entrego el celular para que viera el vídeo, a Blaine se le transformo el rostro al observar la grabación, la ira estaba reflejada en él, miro a Wes serio y luego nuevamente el vídeo.

-Nos traiciono.- dijo Wes.

-Quiero encargarme de él personalmente.- dijo Blaine con semblante duro y frío.

-Envíe a Charlie a Canadá, hizo la denuncia por sustracción de identidad, Puckerman no puede volver allí, tiene captura internacional, y la fuga de él hacia Canadá hizo enojar a varios políticos...habrá que pedir la colaboración de sus enemigos para encontrarlo lo antes posible, tengo a todos buscando a John...lamento haberte fallado Blaine.- dijo Wes apenado.

Blaine asintió sin mirarlo.

-Tú no fallaste, John trabajo para nosotros tres años antes de venderse por un par de dólares...localiza a los que quieren a Puckerman, a los rusos y a los italianos, y diles que tengo un trato para ellos.- dijo Blaine mirándolo serio.

Wes asintió, y volvió hacia la sala de espera, no había tiempo para perder.

Luego de varias llamadas, y casi veinticuatro horas después, Tom y Sanders dieron aviso de que habían encontrado a John, sentían pena por él, pero esperaban que colaborara.

-Muchachos...en serio...no sé nada...no sé de qué hablan...- dijo John atado a una silla en el viejo depósito.

-Y porque no preguntas por Kurt?.- dijo Nick de pie a su lado.

-Eres un imbécil.- dijo Tom con su arma en mano. -Porque lo hiciste?, eh?, sabes lo que te hará Blaine?, valió la pena John?.-

La puerta se abrió de golpe exaltando a todos, Blaine entro como un animal furioso y le quito el arma a Tom para apuntarle en la frente a John.

-Donde esta?.- pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

John titubeo unos instantes con evidente miedo.

-Donde esta Puck?.- volvió a preguntar Blaine con una serenidad en su voz que ponía los pelos de punta.

-No lo sé...él...el muchacho me pago por abrirle la puerta a Puck, me ofreció mil grandes.- dijo con voz temblorosa John.

-Que muchacho?- volvió a preguntar Blaine sin quitarle el arma de la frente.

-El rubio millonario, no sé su nombre, me llamaba por teléfono, y me decía donde me pasaban a buscar para pagarme, solo lo vi una vez...lo siento...lo siento...- repitió John como una súplica.

-Mil grandes...eso vales...- dijo Blaine mirándolo con frialdad. -Kurt vale mucho más.-

Apretó el gatillo y el sonido seco y fuerte resonó en todo el lugar, Blaine lo observo unos segundos y luego se giro para ver a sus muchachos aturdidos.

-Déjenlo en el Central Park.- dijo Blaine con una frialdad que hacía mucho no veían en él.

Le devolvió el arma a Tom, quien tenía su mirada fija en el suelo, salió junto a Sanders y Wes salió detrás de él.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en otro plano, el silencio sepulcral se había instalado en el auto, como también en el depósito, Sanders miro de soslayo a Wes en el asiento delantero, éste sacó un teléfono celular de un sobre que le dio Nick cuando entro al depósito antes que Blaine matara a John.

-Es el celular de John, el último número registrado debe ser el de Puck.- dijo Wes entregándole el aparato.

Blaine tomó el celular y remarco el número esperando que atendieran.

-Que quieres?, porque me llamas?, pensé que no había señal en las Bahamas.- dijo Puck sonriendo mientras encendía un cigarrillo en su departamento.

-No hay señal en el infierno Puckerman, allí esta John ahora.- dijo Blaine serio y sereno.

Puck hizo un silencio y se quito el cigarrillo de la boca.

-Te diría que lamento lo que le sucedió a Kurt, pero no lo hago, a donde envió las flores?.- preguntó con una sonrisa Puck.

-No eres tan bueno, tengo la bala que le quitaron a Kurt y lleva tu nombre y la sangre de John...sabes, tus antiguos enemigos están buscándote, ofrecí toda mi fortuna al que te encuentre y te entregue, cuánto tiempo crees que tarden en encontrarte, porque la suma disminuye según pasen las horas...tic, tac, tic, tac...- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa y corto la llamada.

Wes estaba dudando de la cordura de su jefe, pero sabía que tenía un plan en mente, y sed de venganza.

Llegaron al hospital y antes de entrar a la habitación de Kurt, Blaine se cambio de ropa.

-Burt, vaya a la mansión a descansar, aunque sea unas horas, el viaje fue largo y no durmió nada.- pidió amablemente Blaine.

-Tú no te ves mejor que yo.- dijo Burt sentado junto a su hijo.

-Mi chofer lo llevará, necesita descansar.- dijo Blaine de pie junto a él.

-Tienes chofer?.- pregunto mirándolo curioso. -bien, un baño no me vendrá mal.-

Blaine se acerco a la puerta y llamo a Wes con la mano.

-Llévenlo a la mansión, que Max vaya con él.- pidió Blaine.

Wes asintió con la cabeza y Burt se acerco a ellos.

-El es Wes, es mi mano derecha, si no estoy puede acudir a él, mis muchachos le darán todo lo que necesite.- dijo Blaine junto a Wes.

Burt asintió pero le parecía muy extraño todo.

-Lo llamare si hay alguna noticia, se lo prometo.- dijo Blaine.

Burt se despidió de él y camino hacia el pasillo principal.

-Que dijo la policía?, encontraron al sujeto que le hizo eso a mi hijo?.- pregunto Burt mirando unos oficiales cerca de la entrada.

Wes lo observo preocupado, no era buena idea que Burt hablara con la policía, Tom y Nick entraron a la sala y vio una oportunidad para desviar la atención de Burt.

-Si quiere podemos hablar con el oficial a cargo.- dijo Wes acercándose a Tom.

-Sí, claro.- dijo Burt siguiéndolo.

-El es el oficial Tomas.- dijo Wes deteniéndose frente a Tom quien lo miro curioso. -está a cargo del caso, él es el padre de Kurt Hummel, Burt.-

Tom no entendía nada, pero la mirada de Wes le dio la pauta que tenía que seguir el juego.

-Si soy yo.- dijo Tom mirando a ambos.

-Encontraron al que le hizo esto a mi hijo?.- preguntó Burt.

-No...aun no...pero estamos en eso.- dijo Tom mirándolo sin saber bien que decir.

-Pero saben quien fue?.- preguntó nuevamente Burt preocupado.

-Mmmh...estamos investigando...pero lo encontraré, se lo prometo.- dijo decidido Tom.

Burt asintió y se relajo un poco, Wes llamó a Jeff y a Max con su mano y guió a Burt hasta el auto, regreso a la sala de espera y Tom estaba esperándolo.

-Que fue eso?.- preguntó Tom.

-Hummel quería hablar con la policía, era mejor ésto. Tendrás que quedarte en un hotel, hasta que el padre de Kurt se vaya.-

-Qué?!, porque?!.- preguntó Tom.

-Porque sería muy extraño que siendo el policía que tiene a cargo el caso, estés viviendo en el mismo lugar que Blaine.- dijo Wes.

Tom lo miro molesto.

-Pero me quedaré en el Four Seasons.- dijo Tom mirándolo serio.

-Ok.- respondió Wes rodando los ojos.

-Y en la suite más costosa.- volvió a decir Tom.

-Está bien.- dijo Wes y salió caminando hacia la habitación de Kurt.

Wes tocó la puerta y entro silenciosamente, Blaine estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos acariciando la mano de Kurt, sabía por demás que su jefe no era el mismo, esto lo había afectado mucho.

-Envié a Burt a la mansión...debes descansar también Blaine.-

-No, cuando Kurt despierte, descansaré.- dijo Blaine sin mirarlo.

-Si necesitas algo estaré aquí afuera.- dijo Wes.

Blaine miro a Kurt y luego a Wes.

-Gracias.- dijo Blaine.

Wes no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, Blaine volvió su mirada a Kurt, él solo necesitaba que su novio despertara y saliera adelante.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

Burt se había dormido en la silla, él le pidió que volviera la mansión pero se negó, quería estar con su hijo, por su parte Blaine no había vuelto a su hogar, seguía sentado junto a Kurt, acariciaba su mano, que tenia moretones producto de las agujas, estaba repasando en su mente el momento en que Kurt llego a la casa a las afueras de la ciudad y le dijo que lo amaba, recordando la desesperación que sintió cuando lo vio salir de la casa con el corazón destrozado y sabía que era el peor error de su vida dejarlo ir, y la paz que los brazos de Kurt le otorgaban.

El movimiento de la mano de Kurt entre las suyas lo saco de sus pensamientos, miro su rostro y noto que intentaba abrir sus ojos.

-Kurt.- dijo Blaine. -Kurt me oyes?.-

Burt dio un salto en su silla y se acerco a su hijo, Blaine tocó un botón verde a un lado de la camilla.

-Hijo?, que sucede?, porque no despierta?.- pregunto Burt a Blaine.

-No lo sé...Kurt...abre los ojos...por favor amor, abre los ojos.-

Kurt movió sus párpados nuevamente pero era como si entrara y salieran en un sueño profundo.

-Vamos hijo.- dijo Burt.

Unos doctores entraron a la habitación con prisa.

-Quiere despertar pero no puede.- dijo Blaine.

-Hable con él, que escuche su voz.- dijo un doctor.

-Kurt, estoy aquí, Burt está aquí, abre los ojos bebé, abre los ojos.- dijo Blaine acariciando el cabello de su novio.

Abrió un par de veces los ojos, hasta que los mantuvo abiertos, no podía fijar su vista, parecía que habían manchas frente a él, sentía un dolor en su garganta y como si el resto de su cuerpo, no estuviera allí, escuchó la voz de Blaine y la de su padre, pero a lo lejos, de apoco las manchas comenzaron a tomar forma, pero las personas que vio, no eran ni Blaine, ni su padre, eran los doctores que le hablaban, intento respirar profundo pero sintió que se asfixiaba.

-Que le sucede?!.- pregunto Burt alarmado junto a Blaine.

-Se está ahogando.- dijo un médico. -Kurt, cuando te diga quiero que intentes soplar si...vamos, ahora.-

El médico tiró muy delicadamente de un tubo que tenia Kurt en su boca, y este pudo respirar más tranquilo.

-No hables, ni fuerces tu garganta, bien.- dijo el doctor revisándolo.

Blaine estaba a un lado junto a Burt dejando que los médicos hicieran su trabajo, después de varios minutos el doctor se acerco a ellos.

-Que no hable, ni haga ningún movimiento brusco, no debe mover el brazo.-

Blaine se acerco a él, y Burt en el otro lado de la cama, Kurt respiraba con dificultad pero con un respirador, los miro a ambos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No llores.- dijo Burt acariciando su rostro. -Todo está bien ahora.-

Blaine tomo su mano y Kurt la apretó un poco, se miraron unos instantes, y Blaine beso su mano con una media sonrisa triste.

...

Los médicos entraban y salían, Kurt se quejaba por momentos, le molestaban los tubos conectados a él pero eran necesarios, después de unas horas comenzó a hablar, de a poco y con la voz rasposa, respondiendo las preguntas de los médicos, la policía quería hablar con él pero Wes llego a un arreglo con uno de ellos para que se aparten del caso.

-Blaine...- dijo Kurt despacio, éste lo miró, no se había movido de su lado. -ve a descansar.-

-Estoy bien.- respondió Blaine acariciando su rostro.

-Te ves muy mal.- dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa. -Necesitas descansar, no volviste a la mansión no?.-

-No...no es necesario, hay una habitación aquí al lado para Burt y para mi.- dijo Blaine, no podía dejar de mirarlo y acariciarlo, estaba agotado pero no quería alejarse de Kurt.

-Ve a dormir, mi papá está aquí.- dijo Kurt tomando la mano de Blaine acariciándola con la yema de sus dedos.

-Esta almorzando.- dijo Blaine. -Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí.-

Kurt sonrió, y negó con su cabeza.

-Siempre tienes la razón verdad?...- lo miró y suspiro con tristeza. -recuerdo tus ojos.-

-Como?.- pregunto Blaine.

-...hubo un momento en que no había nada alrededor...pero estabas tú, tus ojos...- dijo Kurt mirándolo.

Blaine no sabía bien a qué momento se refería Kurt, la última mirada de él, fue cuando Kurt cerró sus ojos y el resto dejó de tener sentido, pero no quería que se angustiara más de lo que ya estaba.

-Siempre voy a estar ahí, ya te lo dije un vez, no voy a dejarte ir...tendrás que lidiar conmigo para siempre.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa.

Kurt sonrió como lo hacía habitualmente y se mordió el labio.

Blaine se acerco a su rostro con una media sonrisa, rozo sus labios con los de Kurt quien le sonreía, lo beso lentamente, como si lo fuera a romper si lo presionaba, ambos disfrutaban de ese beso, el primero desde lo sucedido en el club, Blaine se alejo un poco sabiendo que Kurt no podía agitarse, si bien la bala no perforo su pulmón, debía tener muchos cuidados.

Kurt lo observó con una mirada enamorada, y una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, amaba a Blaine con todas sus fuerzas, y sabia por demás, que él lo amaba de igual manera.

-Lo siento...- dijo Burt ingresando a la habitación. -lamento interrumpir.-

Blaine miro hacia Burt, no había notado que había entrado a la habitación, sonrió de lado observando nuevamente a su novio.

-Ve a descansar, no quiero verte así, por favor.- pidió Kurt. -me gustaría tener un momento con mi padre.-

Blaine sonrió, sabía que Kurt tenía sus armas para persuadir.

-Bien, volveré en un par de horas.- dijo Blaine y lo beso suavemente.

Kurt sonrió al verlo salir de la habitación.

-Es un poco acaparador tu novio.- comento Burt.

-Si.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Vive en una mansión, como las de las películas, una mansión.- dijo Burt. -Porque no me contaste que vivían allí?.-

-No lo sé...yo nunca repare en su dinero.-

-Tiene muchos empleados, que no se que hacen, cuidan la mansión o a él.- dijo Burt, habían muchas cosas de Blaine que no le cuadraban.

-Es un empresario, tiene mucho dinero, mucho, necesita tener personas que lo ayuden, los que viven en la mansión son como su familia, sus amigos, Wes es su mano derecha y Tom fue amigo de su padre, trabajaba con él.-

-Quien es Tom?.- pregunto curioso Burt.

-Vive en la mansión también, no lo viste?...de hecho no vino a verme, hasta Nick paso a saludar pero él no.- dijo pensativo Kurt.

-Bien, no importa, lo que realmente importa es tu salud...quiero preguntarte algo...sabes quién te hizo ésto?.-

-No...no lo conozco...no sé quien es.- dijo Kurt, no le gustaba mentir, pero su padre no podía saber la verdad.

-La policía vino a preguntarte algo?, porque no los vi mas por aquí.-

-Emm...si pasaron, pero...no soy de mucha ayuda, no recuerdo mucho de esa noche.- mintió Kurt.

-Y ahora, como estas?.- pregunto Burt preocupado.

-Mejor, me siento mejor, me duele un poco...aunque tengo pesadillas, y miedo.- dijo Kurt cabizbajo.

Burt lo tomo de la mano y lo miro a los ojos.

-Hemos superado muchas cosas...tú eres fuerte, y saldrás adelante, siempre vas a tenerme a tu lado, y a tu novio...lograras superar ésto también.-

A Kurt se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, su padre no conocía toda su historia en New York, ni todo lo que vivió con Blaine, pero era cierto, los tenía a ambos, y no dejaría que el miedo le ganara.

...

Varios días después, y ya sin correr riesgo su vida, los médicos decidieron que Kurt podía volver a su casa, éste estaba feliz porque ya no soportaba estar en cama todo el día y en la mansión estaría mas cómodo.

-Tienen todo listo?.- pregunto Blaine mientras firmaba los papeles para que Kurt pudiera volver a la mansión.

-Sí, preparamos la habitación de abajo y llevaron las cosas de ustedes...no quiero entrometerme...pero Kurt sabe ésto?.- pregunto Wes.

-Sí, sabe que no puede subir las escaleras y no puede moverse mucho.- dijo Blaine.

-Ok.- dijo Wes con ciertas dudas.

-Bien...aquí estamos.- dijo Burt empujando la silla de ruedas de Kurt.

-Termino con esto y volvemos a casa.- dijo Blaine.

-Tengo que ir en la silla?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Hasta la salida si, luego podrás caminar.- respondió Burt.

Blaine termino de firmar los papeles y fueron al auto, Kurt estaba dolorido y con el brazo inmovilizado, se sentía mejor pero no podía hacer muchos movimientos.

Llegaron a la mansión y Jeff los estaba esperando junto a Max, Burt se había familiarizado con ellos y Wes, estaría un par de días más y luego volvería a Ohio. Ni bien entró a su hogar, Kurt suspiro feliz, observo que Max llevaba sus cosas hacia una habitación que estaba en la planta baja y le llamó la atención.

-A donde lleva mis cosas?.- pregunto Kurt a Blaine.

-Nos quedaremos en esa habitación hasta que puedas subir las escaleras, ya hice que bajaran todo.- dijo Blaine.

-Como?, pero puedo subir las escaleras.- dijo Kurt con molestia.

-Kurt, no puedes hacer esfuerzo, mira la escalera.- Blaine señalo la escalera con su mano.

Kurt sabía que no podría subirla sin quejarse en cada escalón, así que hizo una mueca y no dijo nada.

Burt solo escuchaba, para él Blaine era una buena persona que amaba a su hijo, pero sentía que estaba un poco acostumbrado a que todos hicieran lo que él decidía.

-Donde esta Tom...y John?...no los vi en el hospital.- pregunto Kurt.

Jeff lo observo y luego a Blaine, quien se puso serio.

-Vamos a la habitación para que veas si esta todo como te gusta si?.- dijo Blaine mirándolo intentando disimular la molestia.

-Yo voy a comer algo, la comida de la cafetería es horrible.- dijo Burt.

Kurt miro a Blaine y entendió que algo pasaba y no era bueno, camino con él hasta la habitación y suspiro pesado antes de entrar.

-Que sucede Blaine?.- pregunto Kurt sentándose en la que sería su nueva cama.

-Tom esta hospedándose en un hotel, Wes lo hizo pasar por policía frente a Burt y no podía quedarse aquí, además estuvo ocupado.- dijo Blaine abriendo el closed para guardar la ropa que trajeron del hospital.

-No debe estar muy feliz con eso.- dijo Kurt.

-Está en el Four Seasons.-

-Y John?, está trabajando?, porque no fue ni al hospital.- preguntó Kurt.

Blaine se tenso, había llegado el momento de decirle lo ocurrido a su novio.

-John no vendrá, él... él fue quien le abrió la puerta del club a Puck, nos traiciono por unos billetes Kurt.- explico Blaine lo mejor que pudo.

Kurt lo miró sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Qué?. Debe ser un error.-

-No Kurt...él me lo dijo, le pagaron mil grandes por abrirle la puerta a Puck, luego vino aquí y se llevo todas sus cosas.- explicó Blaine siendo más claro.

Kurt sintió una mezcla de tristeza y enojo, John era su amigo, al menos él lo creía así, no podía entender porque hizo eso.

-No...no puede ser, porque lo hizo?!...donde está, quiero que me lo diga en la cara!.- dijo enojado Kurt.

-No puede, está muerto.- respondió Blaine serio.

-Como?...que...-

-Realmente quieres saberlo Kurt.- dijo Blaine mirándolo a los ojos.

Esa mirada de Blaine le dio la certeza que era mejor no saber, negó con la cabeza y miro hacia el suelo buscando razones en su mente, Blaine se acerco a él y se sentó en la cama.

-Él nos traiciono. Apareció en la grabación de las cámaras de seguridad del club, estaba con Puck.- dijo Blaine en un tono sereno.

-Creí que era mi amigo... me protegió cuando apareció Jack, yo confiaba en él.- Kurt estaba triste.

Blaine apretó su mandíbula, para él, John era un traidor y que Kurt sintiera pena por él, lo molestaba mucho.

-No te sientas mal por él, no lo merece.- dijo Blaine con enojo en su voz.

-Tú no lo entiendes.- dijo Kurt sin pensarlo.

Blaine explotó, se puso de pie mirándolo serio.

-Que es lo que no entiendo?, él fue un maldito que nos traicionó a todos, casi mueres por su culpa!.- dijo Blaine en tono alto y agitando una mano.

-Tal vez se equivoco, como lo hice yo hace un tiempo.- dijo Kurt mirándolo a los ojos.

-Él no se equivoco, acepto dinero, mucho dinero por traicionarnos.- dijo claramente Blaine. -No se merece nada.-

-Es fácil para ti decir eso porque estas de ese lado.- dijo Kurt desviando su mirada.

-Qué?, de que hablas?, a que te refieres con eso?.- preguntó enojado Blaine.

-Nada, no importa.- dijo por lo bajo Kurt.

-A mi me importa.-

Blaine estaba muy enojado, no entendía la actitud de Kurt.

-Nada...voy a la cocina, tengo hambre.- Kurt no quería discutir con su novio.

-Kurt...- dijo Blaine molesto.

Éste paso por su lado sin responderle, a Blaine nunca le gusto John, eso lo sabia Kurt, pero él realmente sentía que eran amigos, que John podía entender algunas cosas que Blaine no, ellos tenían la misma edad y ambos habían crecido en un pueblo, para ambos New York había sido el hogar de sus sueños, más allá de que John eligió trabajar para Blaine, y él vivió un infierno con Puck, y además tenían el mismo estatus social.

Llego a la cocina y su padre estaba comiendo pizza en la isla, él le dio una sonrisa triste e intento disimular y busco un plato para servirse, pero Burt no era tonto y conocía bien a su hijo, dejó que Kurt se sentarán a su lado y vio entrar a Blaine a la cocina con semblante serio, negó con la cabeza, se les notaba a ambos que habían discutido, pero a él le preocupaba Kurt.

-Está todo bien?.- pregunto por lo bajo Burt.

-Si...- dijo Kurt y miro a Blaine. -está todo bien.- y desvío su mirada con tristeza.

Burt no quiso entrometerse, y esperaba que ellos pudieran solucionar sus cosas tranquilos.

Kurt ceno en silencio con una molestia en el estomago, cuando se acostó, Blaine estaba en el estudio hablando con Wes, prefirió no cruzarse con él, le dolía la herida pero supuso que era porque había estado mucho tiempo levantado, y Blaine se acostó unos minutos después, sin hablar.

A la madrugada el dolor no lo dejaba dormir, Blaine lo escucho quejarse y encendió la lámpara.

-Te duele?.- pregunto preocupado Blaine.

-Si.- dijo Kurt en un quejido.

Blaine le levanto la playera y vio la venda con una mancha de sangre.

-Estas sangrando.- dijo Blaine y tomo su celular. -Will, necesitó que vengas a la mansión.-

Kurt suspiro con dolor, cerro sus ojos e intento relajarse aunque le costaba.

El médico llegó con rapidez, Blaine estaba muy nervioso y eso no ayudaba a Kurt, no se movió de su lado, observando cómo lo revisaban.

-Un punto se corto, estará bien, pero está muy nervioso, el dolor en la boca del estomago no es por la operación, tiene que estar tranquilo o los analgésicos no harán efecto.- dijo el médico mirando a Blaine. -te daré un sedante.-

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, Blaine se sentía el causante de todo, acompaño al médico hasta la puerta.

Cuando volvió a la habitación Kurt se había relajado, se recostó a su lado y lo observo.

-Lo siento...lamento lo de hoy.- dijo Blaine mirándolo con culpa.

Kurt giro su rostro para verlo y puso su mano en la mejilla de Blaine.

-Supongo que así es una pelea de novios.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa triste.

Blaine negó con la cabeza.

-Soy un pésimo novio.- dijo Blaine.

-Yo tampoco soy el mejor novio.-

-Sí, pero eres comprensivo, yo creo que nací sin esa parte en mí.- dijo Blaine con pesar.

-Y gracias a eso eres el que sabe que hacer.- dijo Kurt en un bostezo.

Blaine apoyo su rostro sobre la almohada cerca del rostro de Kurt y luego lo besó despacio.

-Te amo.-

-Yo también.- Kurt sonrió y se quedo dormido.

Blaine no durmió mucho, se dedico a observarlo, tendría que controlarse o a arruinaría su relación con Kurt, entre sus celos y su temperamento arruinaría todo.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

Kurt entro a la cocina para desayunar con Burt que se levantaba temprano para ver las noticias, cuando estaban en Ohio hacia lo mismo, Blaine estaba muy sorprendido pero no dijo nada.

-Buen día.- dijo Kurt.

Burt estaba mirando el periódico cuando entro Kurt junto a Blaine, Sanders y Nick estaban desayunando también.

-Hola hijo, buen día Blaine.- dijo Burt sonriendo. -Nunca había leído un diario de New York, aquí hay cinco diferentes.-

-Sí, hay mucha prensa gráfica...- dijo Blaine. -Preparare el desayuno, tú siéntate.- susurro a Kurt.

Éste giro sus ojos e hizo lo que le pidió su novio mirándolo con una media sonrisa, Blaine sonrió y comenzó a hacer el desayuno.

-Los Mets ganaron de nuevo, no me sorprende.- dijo Burt revisando el periódico.

-La próxima vez que nos visite, podemos ir a verlos.- dijo Blaine.

-Eso sería grandioso.- Burt estaba muy entusiasmado.

-Buen día.- dijo Wes entrando por la puerta de la cocina.

-Hola.- respondió Burt, aun no se acostumbraba a tanta gente.

-Buen día.- respondieron Blaine y Kurt.

-Will, estuvo aquí anoche, verdad?, vino a verte Kurt?.- pregunto Wes mirando a Kurt. -estas bien?.-

-Emmh...sí, me dolía la herida.- dijo Kurt.

-Y se corto un punto.- dijo Blaine. -por eso no debe hacer esfuerzos, ni moverse mucho.-

-Deberías estar en la cama Kurt.- dijo Burt preocupado.

-Es lo que le dije temprano, pero tendría que atarlo a la cama para eso.- comento Blaine.

Kurt lo observo y luego a su padre.

-Estoy bien.- dijo molesto.

Blaine decidió no tocar el tema nuevamente, desayunaron y le hizo un gesto Wes para salir e ir al estudio.

-Te irás al club?.- pregunto Kurt con semblante decaído.

-No...- dijo Blaine. -estaré en el estudio.-

Kurt se mordió el labio y le dio un pequeño beso a su novio quien no podía dejar de mirarlo, ambos se sonrieron y Blaine volvió a besarlo.

La presencia de Burt no pasó desapercibida y la escena de amor no duro mucho, Kurt realmente quería acurrucarse en los brazo de Blaine y era obvio que este tenía la misma intención.

-Vaya, pobre muchacho, seguro que quisieron robarle y se resistió.- dijo Burt mirando el televisor, Blaine había salido de la habitación y Kurt suspiro, miro hacia donde estaba mirando su padre y se quedó helado, el nombre de John apareció en la pantalla, al parecer su cuerpo había aparecido en el Central Park pero no sabían quién era, y recién ahora, varios días después habían podido identificarlo, se le formó un nudo en la garganta, se sentía mal por John.

-Estas bien?.- preguntó Burt al ver a su hijo.

-Si.- mintió.

-Lo conocías?, al muchacho?.- pregunto Burt al notar el cambio en su Kurt al ver la noticia.

-No...no lo conocía.-

Eso era todo, haría como siempre hacia, seguir adelante, sin mirar atrás.

-Como están las cosas con Blaine?, y no me digas que bien porque anoche no parecía eso.- preguntó Burt mirándolo serio.

-Estamos bien, anoche...discutimos pero estamos bien.- dijo Kurt convencido.

-Estás seguro...porque sabes que nuestra casa está abierta para ti siempre.- dijo Burt.

-Sí, lo sé, gracias papá por preocuparte, Blaine también se preocupa, a veces demasiado, quiere... que me sienta como un rey...-

-Y?...que tiene de malo eso?.- preguntó Burt.

-Nada, es que...yo me doy cuenta que hay mucho contraste entre nosotros, él es un millonario que tiene a su disposición el mundo, y quiere incluirme en ese mundo en el que él se maneja, pero los demás me ven como...alguien muy diferente, como lo que soy...-

-Y desde cuando te interesa lo que opinen los demás?, donde quedo mi hijo...el que hacia lo que creía correcto sin importarle la opinión de los demás?... él te ama, yo lo veo, y si...es un millonario, se le nota hasta cuando camina, y quiere darte todo lo que tiene para que seas feliz, yo lo hice con tu madre, si hubiera podido darle el mundo, lo hubiera hecho...hay algo más que no me estés diciendo?.-

Kurt no podía contarle su vida con Puck, eso lo había marcado demasiado y no quería que su padre se sintiera defraudado de él.

-Es solo que no estoy acostumbrado, y me abruma un poco.-

-Pues, deberías hablarlo con él, entiendo que es...sobre protector, no entiendo bien la mecánica de su trabajo, a veces parece un mafioso, pero supongo que con tanto dinero, no debe actuar como una persona común.- reflexiono Burt.

Kurt lo observo un poco nervioso, era obvio que con tanta gente en la casa, sería extraño para su padre el comportamiento de Blaine y no quería entrar en detalles de su trabajo.

-Hola.- dijo en un tono dudoso Charlie desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Hola.- respondió Kurt mirándolo.

-Me alegro verte bien, en verdad lo digo, y que te hayas recuperado.- dijo titubeante Charlie.

-Gracias.-

-Blaine esta en el estudio?.- preguntó Charlie.

-Si.- se limito a responder Kurt.

-Bien...hasta luego.- dijo Charlie y salió rumbo al estudio.

-Quien es ese?.- pregunto Burt.

-Es el contador de Blaine.- dijo Kurt secamente.

-Parece que no es tu amigo.- dijo Burt, había notado la tensión en el intercambio de palabras.

-Es complicado.- dijo Kurt. -Quieres que de un recorrido por la casa.-

-No, tú no debes caminar mucho, y esta casa es enorme.-

-Puedo caminar papá, y además voy a volverme loco si no hago nada.-

Burt negó con la cabeza y acompaño a su hijo para que le mostrara la mansión, estaba impresionado cuando llego y después del recorrido estaba anonadado.

Blaine los encontró en el gimnasio, negó con su cabeza, tendría que atarlo a la cama para que reposara.

-La verdad, no se para que sirve esa máquina.- dijo Kurt mirando un artefacto del gimnasio.

-Están aquí.- dijo Blaine acercándose a ellos.

-Para qué sirve esa máquina Blaine?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Mmmh...para las piernas...no sé, nunca la use...no deberías estar descansando?.-

-Estoy aburrido, además no me duele nada.- dijo Kurt.

-Pero debes cuidarte.- dijo Blaine le recordó.

-Es cierto.- acordó Burt.

-De todas formas mañana comenzare a trabajar de nuevo.-

Blaine y Burt lo miraron con el seño fruncido.

-Bueno, lo haré por teléfono.- dijo Kurt observando la molestia en su novio y su padre.

Blaine negó con la cabeza.

-Descansa unos días, ya tenías todo preparado, y no vas a retrasarte mucho.- pidió Blaine.

Kurt hizo una mueca pero sabía que Blaine tenía razón.

Wes se acerco a ellos con un semblante serio.

-Lamento interrumpir, Blaine tienes una llamada.-

Blaine asintió y salió caminando detrás de él.

-Siempre es así?.- pregunto Burt.

-Si, Wes es su asistente y esto sucede menudo.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine sabia que clase de llamada podía ser, el teléfono volvió a sonar, y la voz de uno de los mafiosos más temibles de New York, resonó en sus oídos, el trato con Quan Li, era el último paso de su plan para atrapar a Puckerman.

...

-Papá, en verdad te irás?.- pregunto Kurt mientras tomaba un café en la cocina con su padre.

-Sí, hijo, mañana volveré a Ohio, Blaine me dijo que podía viajar en avión nuevamente.-

-Sí, es su avión privado.- dijo Kurt al pasar.

Burt lo miro asombrado.

-Te voy a extrañar.-

-Tu novio te cuidara bien, o volveré para patearle el trasero.- dijo Burt con una media sonrisa.

-Volverás para las fiestas?.- pregunto Kurt, con una sonrisa triste.

-Sí, con Carol.-

Blaine ingreso a la cocina, tenía una reunión pendiente, pero no quería dejar a su novio.

-Amor, tengo que salir, volveré en un par de horas.- dijo Blaine, pero se arrepintió cuando vio el rostro triste de Kurt.

Burt los miraba con las cejas alzadas.

-Bien.- dijo secamente Kurt.

Blaine le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y salió despidiéndose de Burt.

-Te quejas que Blaine te cuida por demás pero te volviste muy consentido.- dijo Burt mirando a su hijo.

Kurt no podía creer lo que oía.

-No es cierto.-

-Sí, ese hombre casi deja tirado algo que debe ser importante, por tu mirada, y tú hubieras hecho un berrinche si no estuviera yo aquí sentado.- dijo Burt divertido.

Kurt no pudo decir nada, su padre lo conocía bien.

-Lo extraño cuando no está, y el último tiempo no estaba mucho, bueno...yo tampoco estaba mucho.-

-Ahora tienen tiempo, todo el tiempo.- Burt puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo y este le devolvió una sonrisa. Estaba tranquilo porque Kurt era feliz.

...

-Entonces...quieres a Puckerman vivo, sabes que iniciaste una cacería verdad?.- dijo Li sentado en una cafetería, bebiendo un café.

-Sí, le puse precio a su cabeza, pero el que se llevara el dinero, eres tú. No lo quiero muerto, ni que lo atrapes, solo que lo acorrales, necesito que no tenga nada más que perder.- dijo Blaine mirando a su nuevo socio.

-Bien...Puckerman nunca fue de mi agrado, pero sinceramente me da pena. Está en la peor situación que puede estar un hombre que todo lo tuvo.-

-Puckerman no tenía nada, destruyo su mundo, mordió la mano que le dio de comer, y la escupió, ahora...tendrá que bajar la cabeza y volver a sus raíces.- dijo Blaine mirando pensativo el suelo.

-Tu gente es importante...supe lo de tu...compañero, y me imagine que lo querías destripado, pero veo que su final será peor.- razono Li.

Blaine no dijo nada, no sabía hasta donde podía confiar en él.

-Acorralarlo será fácil, en unos días estará en la posición que tú quieres.- dijo Li.

Blaine asintió, saco de su bolsillo un paquete con dinero.

-Este es el adelanto.- dijo Blaine.

El oriental asintió y tomo el paquete sin contar el dinero.

-En una semana tendrás a Puckerman en tus manos.-

-Eso espero.-


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29

Kurt caminaba hacia él, vestía un traje negro, elegante, estaba feliz, sonreía feliz, él estaba a un par de metros, de pie esperándolo, lo vio a los ojos, esa mirada cristalina y tan hermosa, algo llamo su atención detrás de Kurt, Puckerman estaba de pie con una sonrisa, y una arma apuntando hacia su amado, un sonido seco se escucho, y sus ojos se fijaron en Kurt, su semblante era serio, triste y su mirada estaba vacía, quiso acercarse a él pero sus pies estaban fijos en el suelo, Kurt se toco el estomago con una mueca de dolor y la desesperación lo inundo, no podía ayudarlo, no podía hacer nada.

Sintió que se ahogaba, respiro profundo varias veces, estaba empapado de sudor, encendió la lámpara y miro a un lado de la cama, Kurt dormía, descansaba tranquilo, él observó su respiración y se tranquilizo. Tenía esa pesadilla desde hacía varios días, la impotencia lo consumía, el dolor en su pecho se hizo presente nuevamente, había hablado con su doctor por esto y le dio unos ansiolíticos para descansar, pero no estaban ayudando.

Se levanto despacio para no despertar a Kurt, se dio un baño intentando despejarse y calmarse, volvió a la cama y observo a Kurt. Lo amaba, no permitiría que lo volvieran a lastimar, que intentaran quitárselo nuevamente, se reprochaba constantemente no haberlo protegido como debía, sacaría del medio a Puck como sea, si pudiera lo mataría con sus propias manos, pero sabía que Santana no se lo permitiría, y tenerla a ella de enemiga era peor que a cualquier otra persona.

No volvió a dormir, miraba a Kurt mientras dormía, pensando, cuando llego la hora de que Kurt tomara su medicamento, lo despertó con caricias en su rostro.

-Buen día.- susurro Blaine cerca del rostro de su novio antes de besar su mejilla.

-Hola...qué hora es?.- preguntó adormilado Kurt.

-Hora del analgésico.- dijo Blaine girando para buscar las pastillas y un vaso con agua. -te sigue doliendo?.-

-Un poco.- dijo Kurt tomando la pastilla que le entregaba Blaine y el vaso.

-Quieres que llame al doctor?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No...no es necesario.- dijo Kurt sonriendo, Blaine siempre era exagerado.

-Quieres quedarte en la cama?.- pregunto Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Sí, es muy temprano.- dijo Kurt medio dormido.

-Ok, yo debo levantarme y hacer algunas cosas.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt hizo una mueca, si fuera por él tendría a Blaine todo el día en su cama.

Blaine lo beso antes de levantarse, Burt había regresado a Ohio hacia un par de días y Kurt se aburría solo, Jeff lo acompañaba cuando podía, y él trabajaba desde la mansión.

Entro a la cocina, no había nadie levantado, se hizo el desayuno y apareció Sanders por la puerta.

-Hola jefe.-

-Buen día, hay alguna novedad?.-

-No, todo tranquilo.- dijo Sanders.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza, era mejor así, había duplicado la seguridad en la mansión pero aun así estaba intranquilo.

Su teléfono sonó y vio el número, era Santana.

-Buenos días.- dijo Blaine atendiendo la llamada.

-Necesitamos hablar, en una hora en la cafetería de siempre.- dijo Santana y cortó la llamada.

Blaine suspiro pesado y dejo el teléfono en la mesa, odiaba a Santana.

Se preparo mentalmente para el encuentro, Wes apareció por la cocina.

-Santana me llamo, en una hora nos encontraremos...tengo la sensación que no será agradable.- dijo Blaine.

-Nunca es agradable con ella, no tiene un esposo o algo así.- se pregunto Wes.

-Se lo debe haber comido.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

Wes lo observo, era la primera vez que oía a Blaine hacer una broma.

-Qué?, tú la odias, le llamas la vampira.- dijo Blaine mirándolo.

Wes negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

...

Entro por la puerta a la hora indicada, Santana estaba en la mesa habitual, se acerco a ella intentando permanecer tranquilo.

-Buenos días.- saludo Blaine antes de sentarse.

-Que salió mal?, porque Puckerman está por las calles de New York caminando sin reparo?.- pregunto enojada Santana.

-Lo tengo controlado.- dijo Blaine.

-Controlado?, no fue a tu amante al que le disparó en tu fiesta?, así lo controlas?.- preguntó mirándolo fijo Santana.

Blaine bajo su cabeza molesto, lo último que necesitaba era que le recordarán ese momento.

-Le puse precio a la cabeza de Puckerman, sus enemigos lo buscan, y le pague a alguien que lo llevara hacia ti.- dijo Blaine intentando no perder la calma.

-A si?, como es que vendrá hacia mí?.- pregunto incrédula Santana.

-No le dejaran opciones, y conmigo no cuenta, tampoco con su socio, los políticos están enojados por la mala prensa que provoco la huida de Puckerman hacia Canadá, tiene captura internacional, dudo que su socio quiera tenerlo cerca en estos momentos, él...acudirá a ti, a la organización, probablemente quiera hacer un trato.- explicó Blaine.

Santana lo observo y respiro profundo.

-Solo pido una cosa.- dijo Blaine mirándola a los ojos. -quiero estar ahí cuando suceda.-

Santana no dijo nada, simplemente lo miro con semblante serio, ella no era para nada comprensiva, flexible, ni tenía un ápice de humanidad, pero era vengativa, y Blaine apelaba a ese sentimiento para saciar su propio sentimiento de venganza.

-Te doy una semana, o lo busco yo misma.- advirtió ella.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza. Santana se puso de pie y tomo su cartera, él también se puso de pie alistando su traje.

-Una semana.- dijo ella, se coloco sus gafas y salió hacia la puerta de salida.

Blaine respiro pesado, la odiaba, no tenía dudas.

...

Kurt se levanto y Blaine no estaba en ningún lado, probablemente estaba en el club, faltaban algunas semanas para navidad y su padre y Carol llegarían a la ciudad de visita, los extrañaba, Blaine hacia hasta lo imposible por pasar tiempo con él, de hecho siempre estaba en la mansión, desde lo que sucedió esa noche en el club, Blaine no lo dejaba solo, siempre había alguien que lo acompañaba, si no era Jeff, era Max o el mismo Wes, no había tenido tiempo de pensar, no tenia pesadillas ya que los medicamentos que tomaba, lo hacían dormirse ni bien tocaba la cama, pero Blaine estaba extraño, agotado, le preocupaba que no descansara, y que el doctor le diera medicamentos también a él, Blaine siempre estaba para él, pero sentía que él no podía ayudar a su novio.

Decidió leer un poco, aun no podía subir las escaleras, había intentado hacerlo pero no llego muy lejos ya que un dolor agudo lo hizo tener que quedarse sentado todo un día, no lo volvió a intentar, dejó el cabestrillo al los dos días, mientras no moviera el brazo con brusquedad la herida no le dolería. Sabía que la bala no toco su pulmón, pero tuvieron que operarlo para extraerla y eso le produjo otras complicaciones, no podía comer mucho, a veces sentía dolor en su estomago y costillas, aún le dolía la garganta por el tubo que le pusieron en el hospital, más que nada cuando comía algo solido. Y luego estaba el miedo, aunque no quería pensar y suponía que por eso Blaine no lo dejaba solo, seguía sintiendo miedo, a veces sentía que no podía respirar, y tenía que concentrarse en estar calmado, estaba seguro en la mansión, pero no tenía pensado volver a salir a la calle, no podía, no sabía si algún día podría pero por ahora no lo haría.

Camino hasta la biblioteca, no estaban todos sus libros en su habitación, por eso decidió leer alguno que tenia Blaine, volvió a la sala pero un sonido fuerte lo hizo sobresaltarse, miro hacia todos lados y el terror lo inundo como esa noche, estaba sentado en el sofá, tomado de uno de los apoyabrazos, no sabía de dónde provino el sonido pero no podía moverse, volvió a escuchar el sonido y se llevo las manos a sus oídos con miedo.

-Kurt?.- pregunto Jeff cuando lo vio desde el umbral de la cocina. -Que sucede?.-

Se acerco con prisa y se puso de cuclillas frente a él tomando sus manos.

-Kurt, que te sucede, te sientes mal?, te duele algo?.-

Kurt temblaba y su respiración estaba agitada, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas no lo dejaban ver bien, quito sus manos de sus oídos pero una opresión en el pecho no lo dejaba hablar.

El sonido volvió a hacerse presente y Jeff miro hacia un ventanal.

-Es la ventana Kurt, no te asustes, está todo bien...Max?.- llamo Jeff tomando las manos de Kurt.

-Que?.- pregunto Max con una pizza en su mano desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Cierra la ventana que se está golpeando por favor.- pidió Jeff mirándolo con preocupación.

Max se metió en la boca el resto de la pizza y camino hacia la puerta observando a Jeff y a Kurt.

-Está bien Kurt...es solo la ventana, intenta calmarte si?, respira profundo...- dijo Jeff serenando a su amigo.

Kurt respiro varias veces mirando hacia el suelo, estaba aterrado, todos los recuerdos llegaron a su mente de un golpe dejándolo inmóvil, no dejaba de temblar, sintió como volvía a tener control de su cuerpo y a Jeff frente a él mirándolo con preocupación mientras lo tomaba de las manos, intento tranquilizarse y respirar profundo.

Max le alcanzo un vaso con agua, él lo bebió un poco más calmado.

-Gracias...no sé que me sucedió?.- dijo Kurt limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas.

-Estas bien?.- pregunto Max.

-Si.- respondió Kurt más sereno.

-Quieres ir a la cocina y te preparo un té?.- pregunto Jeff.

El asintió y se levanto un poco tambaleante, y camino junto a Jeff hasta la cocina, se sentó y cerró sus ojos, nunca se había sentido así antes, no sabía que le había sucedido pero la sensación en su cuerpo no se iba. Observo a Jeff preparar un té para ambos, y a Max observarlo sentado del otro lado del la isla.

-Te sientes mejor?.- pregunto Max.

-Sí, lo siento, no sé que me sucedió.- dijo Kurt.

-Lo que sucedió fue muy reciente, es una crisis de pánico.- dijo Jeff mirándolo y acercándole una taza de té.

-Me sentí horrible.- comento Kurt más tranquilo.

-A mi tía le sucedió, sabes, uno de mis primos se metió en un problema, y ajustaron cuentas con él en su casa, mi tía y mis primos estaban allí y terminaron heridos, después de eso ella no podía oír ruidos fuertes, y comenzó a tener esas crisis, empezó a hacer terapia y está mucho mejor ahora, tal vez deberías hacer lo mismo, no es nada malo, pero es mejor ver a un especialista para que te ayude.- comentó Jeff preocupado.

Kurt estaba algo aturdido pero consideraba esa posibilidad, no quería sentir miedo y menos volver a sufrir una crisis así.

Estaba mucho más tranquilo cuando llego Blaine, él traía un semblante serio y preocupado.

-Hola.- saludo Blaine entrando a la cocina.

-Hola jefe.- dijo Jeff.

-Hola.- Kurt esbozo una pequeña sonrisa pero no era convincente para su novio.

-Que sucede?.- pregunto Blaine observando a Kurt y a Jeff, notando el semblante de ambos.

Jeff hizo una mueca y salió de la cocina, Blaine se preocupo aún más.

-Me sentí un poco mal, no sé bien que me sucedió, no sé si fue una crisis de nervios o un ataque de pánico, pero creí que me moría.- explico Kurt.

Blaine se acercó más a él muy preocupado.

-Quieres que llame a un médico?.-

-No, pero creo que debería ver a un psicólogo, no sé cómo manejar ésto, sé que no debo hablar con nadie pero...-

-Buscare al mejor psicólogo, no te preocupes por el resto, lo importante es que tú estés bien.- dijo Blaine mirándolo serio.

Kurt suspiro y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, esperaba que todo terminara de una vez, no se sentiría tranquilo nuevamente hasta que no encontraran a Puck, todas sus pesadillas se hicieron realidad y sus miedos tomaron forma, se encontró con ellos de frente y gracias a que no era su momento, aún estaba vivo, pero esa suerte no la tendría dos veces y Kurt lo sabía.


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30

Blaine estaba nervioso, se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, había recibido una llamada y en un sobre, el aviso fúnebre con el nombre de Noah Puckerman en el, sabía que era una señal que le enviaron a Puck para asustarlo, esperaba que surgiera efecto y que cayera en la trampa.

Su cómplice, le llamó por la mañana para avisarle de los nuevos movimientos, habían acorralado a Puckerman en varias oportunidades por toda la ciudad, después de varios días, el aviso fúnebre era el último paso. No quería contarle a Kurt lo que estaba sucediendo, si algo salía mal, Santana tomaría cartas en el asunto y no era para nadie beneficioso.

Tocaron la puerta del estudio y Blaine guardo el diario en un cajón del escritorio.

-Adelante.-

-Hola, interrumpo?.- preguntó Kurt desde la puerta con una media sonrisa.

-No, claro que no.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

Kurt se acerco y Blaine se movió hacia atrás con la silla para que su novio se sentara en su regazo, éste sonrió y se sentó con una sonrisa enamorada.

-Como te fue con el psicólogo?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Bien, me ayudo mucho.- dijo Kurt repasando con un dedo los botones de la camisa de su novio.

-Me parece bien. Te sientes mejor?.- pregunto Blaine tomándolo por la cintura y atrayéndolo más hacia él.

-Sí. Aunque cree que debo hacer terapia, me preguntó de donde conocía a Puck y le conté...todo.- dijo Kurt mordiéndose el labio.

-Está bien si eso te ayuda, es por tu bien y si tienes que hacer terapia para estar mejor, buscaremos al mejor especialista.- dijo Blaine acariciando su rostro.

Kurt sonrió y lo beso con ternura, acaricio sus hombros y paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Blaine.

-Eres lo mejor que me sucedió en la vida sabes?.- pregunto Kurt apoyando su frente con la de su novio.

-A pesar de todo?.- preguntó Blaine.

Kurt lo miro a los ojos, entendiendo a que venía esa pregunta.

-Tu cambiaste mi vida...para bien, jamás me hubiera imaginado que algo de mi vida cambiaría o volviera a ser como lo era en Ohio, sabes cuantas veces soñé que volvía a Ohio y todo era como antes, como si jamás hubiera pisado New York...ahora mi vida es...es mejor que en mis sueños, porque allí tú no estabas, y aquí sí...estas conmigo.- Kurt lo observaba serio y con convicción.

Blaine quería abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y no soltarlo jamás, aunque no le alcanzaría la vida para compensar todo lo que sucedió por no poder protegerlo de Puck, pero no permitiría que Kurt volviera a sufrir.

-Te amo...te amo con toda mi vida, eres todo para mi Kurt, todo.- dijo Blaine mientras sus ojos se aguaban.

Kurt lo beso nuevamente con amor.

-Yo también te amo mucho.-

Se besaron por unos minutos, Blaine lo presiono mas a él y Kurt emitió un quejido.

-Lo siento, te duele mucho?.- pregunto preocupado Blaine.

-No, un poco cuando intento moverme rápido o...bueno...intente subir las escaleras pero no llegue ni al décimo escalón cuando comenzó a dolerme.- dijo Kurt mordiéndose el labio.

-Porque subiste la escalera?, si necesitas algo solo dímelo o alguno de los muchacho.- dijo Blaine serio.

-Lo sé, pero extraño nuestra habitación.-

Kurt tenía esa mirada que hacía a Blaine derretirse de amor.

-No te gusta la habitación en la que estamos?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Sí, bueno no es la habitación, es que...estamos al lado de la cocina y no podemos hacer nada porque los muchachos están siempre allí.- Kurt se sentía mal por plantear ésto pero realmente quería volver a su habitación.

-Hacer que Kurt?, estas recién operado, no podemos hacer nada, de nada, ya oíste al doctor.- le recordó Blaine.

-Dijo que no hiciera ejercicios.- comento Kurt.

-Kurt...ni ejercicios ni nada.- dijo Blaine mirándolo con decisión.

Kurt suspiro y giro sus ojos.

-No sé como aguantare un mes, y no sé como aguantaras tú.-

-Crees que tengo cabeza para el sexo, o que es lo único que deseo de ti?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No...sé que no es lo único que te atrae de mí, pero tú no estás operado.-

-Que significa eso?.- Blaine estaba confundido.

-Que Charlie no va a perder la oportunidad de su vida.- dijo con cierto enojo Kurt.

-Estas hablándome enserio?, crees que te engañaría con Charlie?.- Blaine no sabía como la conversación llego a éste punto.

-No...pero él va a intentarlo.- dijo Kurt con seguridad.

Blaine se estaba molestando, eso era obvio, pero se controlaba, no quería discutir.

-No entiendo porque crees que aceptaría estar nuevamente con Charlie si sabes que te amo.-

Kurt miro su regazo, los celos siempre le ganaban.

-Me molesta...verte con él, no lo puedo evitar, se que me amas, pero él está enamorado de ti también, y aunque parece amable conmigo sé que espera que desaparezca para volver a meterse en tu cama.- confeso Kurt con pesar.

-Nadie se meterá en mi cama, solo tú... a ti solamente quiero, junto a mí, en mi vida.- dijo Blaine siendo lo más claro posible.

Kurt lo miro a los ojos y se arrepintió de haber comentado todo eso, él sabía que Blaine no lo engañaría.

-Lo siento...creo...que siento miedo de todo, incluso de perderte.- confeso Kurt apenado.

-Eso nunca pasará, te amo, y voy a amarte siempre...nunca lo dudes, como yo no dudo de ti.- pidió Blaine.

Kurt apoyo su rostro en el cuello de Blaine, no dudaba de su amor, pero tenía miedo de perderlo.

-Lo siento.- susurro.

Blaine lo abrazo con cuidado, sabía que Kurt se sentía inseguro en ocasiones, que pensaba que no encajaba en la vida de él, pero no era así, Kurt era su vida y dejaría todo si fuera necesario para que Kurt fuera feliz.

-Te amo...sé que me amas, no pienses en tonterías, sabes que haremos?.- pregunto Blaine moviendo su rostro para ver a su novio. -cuando te sientas mejor, iremos a la casa de las afueras para estar solos unos días quieres?.-

-Sí, realmente quiero estar allí contigo.- dijo con una media sonrisa Kurt.

Blaine lo beso con ternura, perdiéndose en ese beso como lo hizo Kurt, demostrándose mutuamente, que se amaban.

Kurt sonrió cuando se separaron y Blaine lo observo curioso.

-Que sucede?.-

-Que Wes no apareció.-

Blaine negó con su cabeza.

-No lo hace adrede, es muy cuidadoso con su trabajo nada más...de todos estos años que trabajamos juntos, jamás tuve un problema con él.-

-Hace cuanto trabaja contigo?.-

-Desde que me hice cargo de ésto, hace siete años...mi padre trabaja para la organización desde que era muy joven, trabajaba para Rubí, uno de los hombres más poderosos que yo conozco, tenia quince años mi padre cuando comenzó a trabajar con él, desde entonces fue su mano derecha, luego Rubí decidió que era mejor que New York se dividiera en dos, y mi padre se hizo cargo de la zona norte y otro socio del lado sur, estuvieron tranquilos muchos años, yo comencé a trabajar con mi padre cuando tenía catorce años, pero recién a los dieciocho ingrese oficialmente, mi padre murió dos años después, una banda llego a la ciudad y mataron al socio de Rubí y de mi padre, y luego intentaron matar a Rubí pero mi padre lo impidió, ese día él murió...Rubí me busco unos días después para ofrecerme el puesto de mi padre, lo acepte sin duda, mi padre lo respetaba mucho y yo también, él...había encontrado a los que lo mataron y me llevo donde los tenia...les hizo pedirme disculpas y luego los mato él mismo delante mío...me dijo que mi padre descansaba en paz ahora, y yo sabía que era así...desde ese día, mi admiración por él creció aun mas...luego llego Santana, ella era temeraria, Rubí la eligió como su mano derecha ya que la ciudad y las cosas aquí cambiaron mucho, habían bandas de todos lados, y la ciudad crecía a pasos agigantados... Wes trabajaba para Rubí, hacia pequeños trabajos, él nos presentó y desde ese día trabajamos juntos, jamás tuve un problema o dude de él, Wes es mi mano derecha y la izquierda.-

-Vaya...no creí que habías empezado tan joven, eras un niño.- dijo Kurt sorprendido por toda la historia que le contó Blaine. -asique se llama Rubí el que maneja la organización?.-

-El es parte de la organización, ésto es más grande que New York, incluso más grande que Estados Unidos.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt estaba sorprendido, no conocía nada de eso, siempre creyó que Santana manejaba todo.

-Y a Tom?, él mayor que tú.- preguntó Kurt.

-Tom...era amigo de mi padre, trabajaba con él, fue uno de los que sobrevivió a esa época, creí que dejaría de trabajar, pero siente que está en deuda con mi padre, cuando me hice cargo de ésto, él me pregunto si podía trabajar conmigo y yo le dije que si, necesitaba gente fiel y a Tom lo conocía bien.-

-Y tu mamá?, ella estuvo de acuerdo en que trabajaras en ésto?.- pregunto Kurt curioso.

-Mi madre...ella seguía y acompañaba a mi padre desde el momento en que se conocieron...cuando ingrese en la organización estaba preocupada, pero sabía que yo crecí observando y admirando a mi padre, para mí era un honor hacer ésto y ella lo comprendió, y me acompaño desde ese día.- explico Blaine.

-Como un legado, seguiste el legado de tu familia, el de tu padre.-

-Sí. Así es.- dijo Blaine. -Cuantos años tenias cuando llegaste a New York?.-

-Diecinueve. Pase cuatro años de mi vida en ese infierno.- dijo Kurt con pesar.

Blaine acaricio su rostro, hubiera dado cualquier cosa para cambiar el pasado de Kurt.

-A partir de ahora, sólo serán días buenos te lo aseguro.-

Kurt sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios..

-Eres mayor que Puck.- comentó Kurt haciendo cuentas en su mente.

-Creo que un año...y soy mayor que tú, cuatro años.- dijo Blaine mirándolo divertido.

-Tres, cumpliré veinticuatro en dos meses, y tu ya tienes veintisiete.- le recordó Kurt.

-Por dos meses soy mayor cuatro años.-

Kurt lo miro divertido, y giro sus ojos.

Se volvieron a besar entre sonrisas hasta que tocaron la puerta del estudio.

Kurt se puso de pie a regadientes mientras Blaine sonreía.

-Adelante.-

Wes ingreso observando a Kurt con una mueca en su rostro y a Blaine acomodando su silla.

-Lo siento, lamento interrumpir.- dijo Wes.

-Está bien, no hay problema.- dijo Blaine.

-Pido algo para almorzar?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Si amor, cuando llegue avísame.- dijo Blaine observando a Kurt salir del estudio.

-Me odia verdad?.- pregunto Wes sentándose frente al escritorio de su jefe.

-No, no te odia.- dijo sonriendo Blaine.

-Tengo unos datos nuevos del socio de Puckerman, aún no tenemos su nombre, pero tengo una imagen de la cámara de la avenida, logre que un policía me la entregara, con varios billetes de por medio.- dijo Wes sacando unas imágenes de un sobre. -

En las imágenes había un auto grande y lujoso estacionado, un hombre saliendo de el, Blaine lo reconoció al instante, era Puckerman cerca de la zona donde está su club, la fecha era del día de la fiesta, Blaine apretó la mandíbula deseando internamente poder encontrar a Puck y poder matarlo el mismo.

-No tiene matricula, es obvio que el socio de Puckerman estuvo en la ciudad con él.- dijo Wes.

Blaine miro detenidamente la imagen, analizándola, quien sea el que estuviera en ese auto lo conocía bien, sabia quien era Kurt para él por eso ayudo a Puck, quería desestabilizarlo, Kurt no era su objetivo, era él, una idea cruzo por su mente, debía encontrar a Puck y sacarle información antes que Santana interviniera, todo estaba tomando otra forma en su mente, y él debía ganar tiempo o perdería la posibilidad de encontrar a su nuevo enemigo.


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31

Kurt se sentía mejor, estaba más animado y tranquilo, hablaba con Burt todos los días, Jeff estaba acompañándolo constantemente, las fiestas de fin de año estaban cerca y la cena familiar se acercaba, aunque aun no conocía a Pam, sabía que era llegaría para navidad, estaba nervioso por eso, deseaba caerle bien a la madre de Blaine y esperaba que así fuera, aunque sabía, por Blaine que ella estaba al tanto de todo y le agradaba él, de todas formas le inquietaba la opinión de Pam. Insistió tanto en volver a su habitación que al final su novio cedió y se instalaron nuevamente en la planta alta, no salía de la mansión y había dejado un poco su trabajo de lado, necesitaba relajarse y concentrarse en su salud, no volvió a sufrir un ataque de nervios pero a veces las inseguridades volvían. Blaine intentaba pasar más tiempo con su novio, pero le era imposible, estaba concentrado en Puck y en sus movimientos futuros. Se interno en su estudio, todo el día revisando los documentos que tenia, no había mucho tiempo, Puck tenía información valiosa, llamo a Li cambiando de planes, le pidió que atrapará a Puck y que se lo entregue antes que acudiera a Santana, Blaine tenía que saber quién era su socio, sabia lo peligroso que era un enemigo oculto, alguien que estaba preparando un escenario, y el objetivo era él, al menos, él estaba estorbando su camino por ahora, y éste nuevo enemigo, era poderoso, de esos que ambicionan más poder.

Había pasado los últimos días repasando todos los movimientos desde que Puck comenzó a formar su banda, desde los rumores hasta los datos que Kurt escribía en su cuaderno, tenía un presentimiento y sabía que estaba en lo correcto, el juego estaba cambiando y si no se apresuraba, quedaría expuesto a su enemigo, y también la organización.

El celular sonó y vio el número, ya era tarde.

-Hola.-

-Esta noche, a las dos, en el parque Andrew Lerner, siéntete afortunado Anderson.- dijo Santana y termino la llamada.

Blaine dejo el celular sobre el escritorio, suspiro pesado, ya no había más tiempo, el momento había llegado.

...

Salió de su auto mirando el lugar, Wes y Sanders bajaron con él, Puck estaba a unos metros apoyado en su auto, mirándolo y sonriendo, él tenía ganas de matarlo allí mismo y borrarle esa sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Anderson.- dijo Puck caminando hacia él.

Blaine no dijo nada.

-Es curioso, tú me citaste aquí mismo cuando me pediste a Kurt recuerdas?.- pregunto Puck sonriendo con sorna.

Blaine cayó en la cuenta que era cierto, allí comenzó todo y allí terminaría todo.

-Sé que enviaste a Li para matarme, al igual que a todos esos imbéciles, y todo por quien?, por la ratita de Kurt, debería cobrarte por sus servicios...él se comporto bien verdad?.- preguntó Puck a unos escasos metros de él.

A Blaine comenzó a hervirle la sangre y le costaba contenerse.

-Me imagino que sí, sabes, la primera vez que lo hizo fue con un hombre al que Burt le debía dinero, lo convencí de que debía cobrarle el triple y yo le entregaría a Kurt por la mitad del dinero, nunca tuve quejas, ni siquiera la primera vez, con éste idiota que pagó una fortuna por una noche, bueno era virgen, lo valía.-

Blaine sacó su arma y lo apunto en la cabeza, estaba decidido a hacerlo él mismo si seguía hablando.

-Vamos hazlo Anderson.- dijo Puck y se acerco a arma apoyando su frente en ella, mirando a los ojos a Blaine. -si tienes agallas hazlo, claro que después Santana te matará si me pasa algo y la pequeña rata quedará en mis manos...yo hice un trato con la organización, tú terminaras muerto y haré que todo New York pase por Kurt antes de matarlo...pero vamos, demuestra que tienes un poco de dignidad y de hombría.-

Las luces del auto de Santana pasaron frente a ellos, Blaine bajo su arma sin decir una palabra y mirando fijamente a Puck quien sonreía con triunfo, Santana bajo del auto con un abrigo de color blanco que le llegaba a la rodilla, dejando al descubierto el borde de un vestido de seda negro, Puck le daba la espalda mientras la observaba de soslayo y sonreía, Blaine solo la miraba hasta que llego a un par de metros de ellos, luego su mirada se dirigió hacia Puckerman.

-Buenas noches Santana.- dijo Puck.

Éste se giró para hablarle de frente pero se encontró con Santana apuntándole con un arma en la cabeza, ella simplemente lo miro con frialdad y apretó el gatillo dejando solo el eco en el silencio, sonrió con satisfacción al ver el cuerpo de Puck en el suelo ya sin vida.

Blaine estaba aturdido, vio toda la escena pero no sintió regocijo por ello, se quedó inmóvil observando el cuerpo de Puck.

-Buenas noches Anderson.- dijo Santana mirándolo con la muerte expresada en sus ojos y volvió hacia su auto con la misma gracia con la que camino hacia ellos.

Blaine la vio retirarse y su mirada se perdió nuevamente en el cuerpo de Puck.

-Que hacemos con él?.- pregunto Wes a unos metros a su lado algo impactado por la escena.

-Lo dejaremos aquí, ese es el mensaje de la organización.- dijo Blaine con su voz apagada.

Volvieron al auto en completo silencio, Blaine estaba adormecido en su interior, la muerte de Puck le traía alivio, Kurt estaba seguro, pero no obtuvo la satisfacción que creía poder tener con la muerte de su enemigo.

Ni bien llego a la mansión, camino hacia su habitación sin decir palabra alguna, entró y encontró a Kurt dormido con un libro sobre su pecho, se acerco a él y acaricio su rostro, Kurt despertó y lo observo con una media sonrisa.

-Hola.- dijo con su voz ronca.

Blaine solo lo observaba con un vacío en su mirada, Kurt se sentó sabiendo que algo andaba mal.

-Que sucedió?.- preguntó preocupado Kurt.

-Todo termino...Puck ya no existe.- dijo Blaine mirándolo a los ojos y tomando noción de sus propias palabras.

Kurt lo observo y comprendió a que se refería, miró el cobertor y respiro profundo con cierto pesar, Blaine lo abrazo y él se aferro a su novio, una angustia subió a su garganta y comenzó a llorar, sacando todo el dolor contenido por cuatro años, por todo su sufrimiento y por su inocencia arrebatada, por cada minuto que vivió en ese infierno y los días que no volverán, por sus sueños destruidos, las mentiras, el miedo y porque su tormento había acabado.

La imagen de Finn y de él sentados en el borde de una pileta apareció en su mente, ese día Puck había estado con ellos, comentándoles su nueva oportunidad de trabajo en New York, estaba feliz porque al final de ese mes viajarían con Finn a la ciudad de sus sueños, sin saber que ese era su último verano junto.

Ese recuerdo lo tranquilizo, había pasado varios minutos llorando sobre el hombro de su novio quien lo sostenía sin decir ni una palabra, levantó su cabeza y miró a Blaine a los ojos, esa mirada de comprensión y de amor, lo trajo a la realidad, a ésta vida que construyo con el hombre al que amaba sin importarle nada.

Blaine acaricio su rostro y limpio sus lágrimas con amor.

-Sanar las heridas llevará tiempo, pero lo lograrás, siempre me tendrás aquí para ti, siempre, no lo olvides.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt le dio una pequeña sonrisa triste, él esperaba que así fuera.

Se acurrucó en los brazos de Blaine, nunca se había sentido tan protegido y a la vez tan expuesto como en ese momento, sabía que nunca recuperaría nada de lo perdido, pero podía crear nuevos momentos con Blaine. Hermosos momentos.


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32

Habían pasado varios días, Blaine estaba pensativo, acariciaba el cabello de Kurt mientras éste dormía sobre su pecho, habían muchas ideas en su mente, Puck ya no existía, pero si la amenaza sobre la organización y por ende sobre él, sabia, estaba seguro que el socio de Puck, sólo lo había usado para su beneficio, lo uso para desestabilizar la organización, lo uso para atacarlo por medio de Kurt, pero que quería?, la organización?, debía ser muy idiota si pensaba sacarla del medio, estaba seguro que ese nuevo enemigo, sabia por demás que la organización, no solo comprendía New York, ni a Rubí, pero el idiota de Puck fue su puerta de entrada, fue la demostración de que no son tan estables como se suponía. Son tiempos cambios, recordaba cuando su padre debía implementar constantemente estrategias para los nuevos negocios y para mantener el orden, los consejos que le daba sobre como adelantarse a los hechos, sabiendo, que él, solo era un peón en la tabla, alguien reemplazable, lo único que lo mantendría en ese lugar, era su astucia para las estrategias, como lo hacía su padre, y Rubí lo sabía.

Qué clase de persona, sabiendo el poder y la estructura que tenia la organización, desearía eliminarla?, o tal vez no deseaba eso, tal vez quería gobernarla, pero eliminando a Puck que podría conseguir?.

Kurt se removió en sus brazos, susurrando algo, Blaine sonrió con ternura.

-Más Blaine...más...- susurro Kurt entre gemidos.

Blaine se quedo asombrado, Kurt estaba soñando con él, un sueño bastante sugestivo, acaricio su rostro hasta que comenzó a despertar, lo beso hasta dejarlo recostado, comenzó a quitarle la ropa y a dejar besos por todo su torso, Kurt suspiro deseoso de mas.

Blaine lo dejo completamente desnudo entre caricias, tomo el miembro de Kurt y lo repaso con su lengua, haciendo que su novio gimiera alto, metió el miembro en su boca y comenzó a subir y bajar, Kurt sostenía las sabanas en puño debajo de él, con la cabeza hacia atrás, y en un grito silencioso, los minutos siguientes Blaine se dedicó a brindarle todo el placer del mundo, hasta que Kurt grito su nombre y todo su cuerpo convulsionó debajo de él.

Subió entre besos hasta su boca, él se había excitado con solo verlo, Kurt estaba exhausto pero aún así metió su mano dentro de su bóxer y acaricio a su novio hasta que sintió la humedad en su mano y a Blaine satisfecho como él.

Se recostó a su lado para no hacerle daño, Kurt apoyo su cabeza en su pecho nuevamente, sonriendo y muy relajado.

-Que linda manera de despertar.- dijo Kurt en un tono suave.

-Pues...tus sueños me dieron una idea...siempre sueñas así conmigo?.- preguntó Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Si.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Te amo.- Blaine abrazo más a su novio y este levanto su cabeza en busca de un beso que no se hizo esperar.

-Te amo.- susurro Kurt en sus labios.

Se quedaron un par de minutos entre arrumacos hasta que Kurt se durmió nuevamente, Blaine se sentía muy afortunado de tenerlo en su vida, y que pudieran estar tranquilos.

Un par de horas después se levantaron, aunque Kurt no estaba muy predispuesto a levantarse temprano, debían hacerlo, Blaine debía ir a una reunión con su socio y Kurt tenía cita con su médico.

-Toda la comunidad está hablando de lo que le sucedió a Puckerman, al parecer, sirvió como escarmiento...- dijo Wes sentado en el estudio junto a Blaine. -como sabias que acudiría a Santana?, podía intentar huir.-

-Lo intentaría, por eso le pedí a Li que lo acorrale, Puckerman no era tan idiota, sabía que sin la ayuda de su socio no tenía otra escapatoria, además, imagínate a ti mismo intentando escapar de Santana.- dijo Blaine sentado en su escritorio y bebiendo un café.

-Estaría muerto antes de intentar huir.- dijo Wes.

-Me preocupa el socio, tiene un interés muy ambicioso, la organización es...algo muy grande...no estoy seguro que desee eliminarla, una sola persona no puede hacer eso, debe querer otra cosa.-

-Otra cosa?, como qué?, gobernarla?...como puede, sería imposible, no tiene tanto poder como para sacar a Rubí o a los otros jefes, o si?.- pregunto Wes.

-No lo sé, tal vez...ahora no lo sabremos, no encontramos nada entre las cosas de Puck que nos llevé a él, y quien era se lo llevo a la tumba, no hay nada, Charlie sigue rastreando las cuentas pero desapareció todo, es muy astuto, todo desapareció junto con Puck.-

-Tendremos que seguir buscando.- dijo Wes preocupado.

-Quiero que hagas algo, transfiere el dinero al extranjero, en varias cuentas, quiero que mi madre éste asegurada, y Kurt, lo que está a mi nombre lo quiero en una cuenta aparte, y el respaldo en una cuenta a tu nombre, quiero que todos hagan eso.- pidió Blaine.

-Crees que intente atacarte por allí?.- preguntó Wes.

-No lo sé, pero tengo un presentimiento y no quiero a nadie desprevenido.- dijo Blaine pensativo.

-Hablare con Charlie.-

-Dile que vaya al club esta noche.- dijo Blaine.

-Volverás al club?.-

-Sí, tengo una conversación pendiente con Valentine, mi madre me llamo anoche, está furiosa con Coop.-

-Entiendo, la señora Pam vendrá para navidad?.- pregunto Wes.

-Sí, seguramente querrá hacer varias fiestas...- Blaine suspiro pesado. -esto no acaba nunca.-

Wes sonrió, miro el reloj, tenían una reunión con inversores en algunos minutos.

-Avisare a Víctor para que prepare el auto.-

Blaine asintió con la cabeza mientras leía unos papeles para la reunión, Wes salió del estudio hacia la cocina, el timbre sonó en la mansión dando aviso que el psicólogo de Kurt había llegado, Blaine se puso de pie y encontró a su novio saliendo de la sala de vídeo.

-Tengo que ir a la reunión, llegare para almorzar, lo prometo.- dijo Blaine observando cómo Nick le abría la puerta al médico.

Kurt asintió con una media sonrisa y beso sus labios antes de recibir al psicólogo. Blaine lo saludo amablemente y dejo que ambos salieran rumbo a la biblioteca, Kurt se sentía a gusto allí.

La reunión fue muy larga, para media mañana Blaine estaba agotado mentalmente, sus socios le reclamaron que no estuviera al frente de los negocios el último tiempo, pero él no tenía cabeza para eso, recién los últimos días, después de la muerte de Puckerman, pudo relajarse un poco. Salió de la cafetería y tenía otra reunión en un hotel, esta vez con proveedores del club, también tenía esos negocios pendientes.

...

Kurt estaba sentado en la isla, junto a Max, buscaba en su lap nuevos hoteles, pensaba en volver a trabajar, un consejo de su psicólogo, aunque se estaba acostumbrando a la vida de un mimado, pero las vacaciones obligadas le trajo complicaciones, ya que tenía que buscar hoteles y estudiantes nuevamente.

-Blaine!...Blaine!...René sube mis cosas a mi habitación.- dijo la voz de una mujer desde la sala.

-Mierda!.- dijo Max y se puso de pie de un salto, caminando a toda prisa.

Kurt salió tras él sin entender nada.

-Señora Anderson!, que gusto volver a verla.- dijo Max nervioso.

-Max cariño, donde esta mi hijo...ahg! No me digas, trabajando, podrías ayudar a René con mis maletas.-

-Si señora.- dijo Max antes de salir por la puerta de salida.

Kurt solo observaba desde la puerta de la cocina, esa mujer, increíblemente elegante, con un vestido de diseñador, capelina y lentes negros, era la madre de Blaine.

Lo miro y sonrió caminando hacia él.

-Tú debes ser Kurt...- dijo Pam quitándose los lentes. -ahora entiendo porque mi hijo esta tan enamorado, eres muy guapo.-

Y definitivamente Blaine tenía los ojos de su madre, eran increíblemente iguales, al igual que su sonrisa.

-Buenos días señora Anderson.- dijo nerviosamente Kurt acercándose despacio a ella.

-Oh, por favor!, no me llames señora...llámame Pam.- dijo ella y lo saludo con un cálido abrazo.

Kurt le devolvió el abrazo quedando pregnado de su exquisito perfume. Sonrió cuando la observo de cerca, ella se quito la capelina y dejo lucir sus hermosos rizos, idénticos a los de Blaine.

-Es un placer conocerla...conocerte.- se corrigió Kurt.

-El placer es mío, estaba ansiosa por conocerte, pero ven...vamos a tomar un té, veo que mi hijo sigue tan ocupado como cuando me fui.- dijo Pam tomándolo del brazo con delicadeza y caminando junto a él hacia la cocina.

-Sí, pues...recién hoy comenzó a ponerse al día.- dijo Kurt ingresando a la cocina.

-Oh, sí, tu como estas, Blaine me dijo que te hirieron, estas mejor?.- pregunto ella con verdadera preocupación.

-Sí, si...estoy mucho mejor.- dijo Kurt un poco nervioso.

-Pero que es ésto?, me fui hace meses y no tiro esa cafetera horrible.- dijo Pam mirando el artefacto.

Kurt lo observo sin saber que decir, para él la cafetera no tenía nada de malo.

-Has bebido un té de Jazmín, es delicioso, yo traje algunos...René!.- dijo en un tono alto Pam.

Un hombre de estatura mediana, de unos cuarenta años, tez blanca y cabellos negros apareció por la puerta.

-Señora?.-

-Podrías traerme el bolso pequeño, el azul que llevaba conmigo...ah..Kurt el es René, mi ayudante, chofer, mi mano derecha, él es el novio de Blaine.- dijo ella presentándolos.

-Mucho gusto señor.- dijo el hombre con un acento ingles.

-Mío también.- dijo Kurt un poco sorprendido que le llame señor.

-Bien...entonces cuéntame de ti, vienes de Ohio no?.- pregunto ella.

El hombre se retiró y Pam se sentó en una silla en la mesa, mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Si, emmm...soy de allí, mi papá aun vive en Ohio junto a Carol, su esposa.- dijo Kurt sentándose frente a ella.

A pesar de sus nervios, Pam hizo de esa conversación muy amena, tenía una sensibilidad especial, una mirada comprensiva, por momentos era muy parecida a Blaine y por otros muy diferente.

Blaine ingreso a la mansión junto a Wes, mirando hacia a su alrededor, escucho un murmullo en la cocina y supo que estaban allí, ni bien entro, observo a Kurt riendo junto a su madre mientras tomaban té.

-Mamá, porque no me avisaste que llegarías hoy, hubiera enviado a Víctor a buscarte.- dijo Blaine acercándose a ella para darle un abrazo.

Ella lo abrazo con fuerza, sonriendo. Ese gesto le causo mucha ternura a Kurt.

-No aguantaba más a tu tía, si me quedaba un día más la tiraba por el balcón.- dijo Pam.

Blaine vio a Kurt sonreír con entusiasmo, y le sonrió con amor.

-Le contaba a Kurt cuando deseabas ser rubio y te pusiste pintura amarilla.- dijo Pam sonriendo.

-Tenía cinco años mamá.- dijo Blaine un tanto avergonzado.

-Siete, siete años tenias.- comento Pam con una sonrisa burlona.

Kurt estaba muy feliz de conocer a Pam, se sentía cómodo con ella.

Blaine se sentó junto a él y tomó su mano, Wes ingreso y le sonrió a Pam.

-Buenos días Pam, como está?.- saludo amablemente Wes.

-Querido, bien, muy bien, me alegro de verte.- dijo ella sonriendo.

El asintió con la cabeza y se retiro de la cocina.

-Es un sol tu muchacho.- dijo Pam sonriendo.

-Sí, es mi sol.- dijo Blaine besando la mano de su novio.

Kurt sonrió un tanto ruborizado, miro a Pam de soslayo y ella tenía una expresión de ternura.

-Tomare un té con ustedes, como estuvo tu vuelo?.- pregunto Blaine a su madre.

-Largo, por cierto, porque está aquí esa cafetera?.-

-Es práctica.- dijo Blaine.

-Primero fue ese televisor en la cocina y hora esa cafetera, por favor dime que cambiaste las cortinas de la casa.-

-De que color eran las que querías?.- preguntó Blaine haciéndose el distraído.

Pam giro sus ojos y observo a Kurt.

-Tú me ayudaras a re decorar ésto, me fui hace cinco meses y estoy segura que no cambiaron ni las alfombras.- dijo ella.

Kurt sonrió y miro a Blaine.

-Oh, no, no no no no no, dime que no le pides permiso para hacer algo?.- dijo Pam mirando a Kurt.

No sabía que decir, Blaine negó con la cabeza y se acerco a la mesa con su taza de té.

-Es la casa de Blaine...su casa.- dijo Kurt señalándola.

Pam lo observo con una ceja alzada.

-Tu vives aquí...eres el novio de mi hijo, como no vas a decidir qué hacer, es tu casa también.- dijo Pam seriamente.

Kurt se mordió el labio sin decir nada.

-Estoy segura que esto es obra tuya, siempre controlando todo.- dijo ella mirando a Blaine.

-Mamá...-

-No dejes que te controle...ya conozco esa historia, celoso, posesivo, acaparador...es igual al padre.- dijo Pam mirando a su hijo acusadoramente.

Blaine no dijo nada, solo suspiro mirando al techo.

-Él es encantador...y no me controla, bueno es un poco celoso y sobre protector..- dijo Kurt mirando a su novio con una media sonrisa. -Pero es lindo, y si me dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera aquí, es solo que...esta es su casa, y no me parece correcto.-

Pam miro a Blaine, éste solo miraba a su novio, le preocupaba que se sintiera ajeno a su entorno.

-Esta es tu casa, y tu y yo iremos a comprar lo necesario para re decorar todo, además, tengo que organizar las fiestas de fin de año...tu familia vendrá para navidad verdad?.-

-Sí, ellos estarán aquí para esa fecha.- dijo Kurt.

-Muy bien...entonces manos a la obra.-

-Primero descansa, tuviste un viaje largo mamá.- dijo Blaine.

-Si, dormiré un poco...- dijo Pam poniéndose de pie. -me alegro mucho de conocerte Kurt y de ver, por primera vez, enamorado a mi hijo, me gusta la pareja que hacen.-

Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron con amor.

Pam salió de la cocina y Blaine beso la mano de su novio.

-Es encantadora tu mamá.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine sonrió y lo beso suavemente.

-Tú eres encantador.-

-Te amo.- dijo Blaine.

-Yo también te amo.-

Kurt se movió y se sentó en el regazo de Blaine besándolo y abrazándose a él con ternura, Blaine paso sus manos por las caderas de su novio, subiéndolas hasta su espalda y presionándolo más a él.

Se amaban, y ahora todo estaba en su lugar, podían sentirse tranquilos y felices.


	33. Chapter 33

Capitulo 33

-Mamá, ya hable con Valentine, él se hará cargo de todo.- dijo Blaine sentado en la sala frente a su madre.

-Pues yo hablare nuevamente con él, el incompetente de su hijo solo trae problemas.- dijo Pam enojada.

Blaine suspiro pesado, su madre se puso de pie y saco su celular de su cartera, camino hasta la biblioteca y Blaine sabía que era probable que discutiera con su socio, Kurt bajo las escaleras con una mueca en su rostro.

-Te duele la herida?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo preocupado.

-No, ya no me duele, pero me tira, creo que debería ponerme una crema, ya esta cicatrizando pero pica.- dijo Kurt sentándose en el sofá junto a su novio.

-Llama a Will, él te dirá que usar.-

-Sabes...me siento tan bien que podríamos hacer el amor todo el día.- susurro Kurt de manera insinuante.

Blaine lo observaba con una sonrisa muy seductora, deseaba mucho a Kurt, y sabía que él estaba mejor, pero sabía que debían ser cuidadosos.

Lo beso con ansias, con deseo, Kurt lo tomo por el cuello haciendo el beso más profundo.

-No quiero a tu hijo en la empresa, no tiene la capacidad para ésto, no será parte de la sociedad Valentine.-

Kurt se separo de Blaine cuando escucho la voz de Pam desde la biblioteca, estaba enojada eso era obvio.

-Que sucede?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Mi mamá está discutiendo con Valentine, no está muy de acuerdo con lo que hizo su hijo.- dijo Blaine.

-Es un idiota, se paso todo el tiempo entre burdeles y fiestas, las ventas bajaron porque no fue ni un solo día al local o a la oficina, es Milán Valentine!, y no teníamos la última colección porque tu hijo no nunca se hizo cargo del negocio, como se supone que debo estar!.-

-Creo que tendremos que buscar otro socio.- dijo Blaine escuchando a su madre.

-Parece que está furiosa.- dijo Kurt.

-Sí, claro que lo hablaremos personalmente, pero no quiero a Cooper en la sociedad.-

Blaine suspiro pesado, Pam salió de la biblioteca con semblante serio, noto a la pareja sentada en la sala e intento disimular su enojo.

-Lamento que hayas escuchado eso querido...- dijo Pam refiriéndose a Kurt. -pero es mi responsabilidad cuidar del negocio familiar y el hijo de mi socio es un incompetente. Va a llevarnos a la ruina.-

-Estoy seguro que Valentine comprenderá mamá.- dijo Blaine.

Ella lo miro pero no dijo nada.

-Porque hay libros en la habitación de huéspedes?.- pregunto de la nada Pam.

-Oh!, Son míos.- dijo algo apenado Kurt.

Pam lo miro y luego a Blaine.

-Te gusta leer?, que clase de libros te gustan?.- pregunto ella sentándose en un sofá a un lado de Kurt.

-Las novelas romántica más que nada.- respondió éste un tanto avergonzado.

-A mi también!, tengo una colección de ellas en mi casa en Europa.- dijo Pam con una gran sonrisa.

Kurt sonrió, Pam era muy amable y sencilla, él se sentía a gusto con ella.

-Me gustaría tener más tiempo para leer, pero últimamente, después de que mi hermana se fracturó una pierna, no tuve tiempo para nada.- dijo Pam.

-A mi me encantan los libros, desde niño me gustaban.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

Blaine lo observa embelesado de amor, con una media sonrisa, Pam notó ésto y sonrió.

-Bien, un día de estos iremos a comprar algunos.- dijo ella.

Kurt solo sonrió, su celular sonó y su sonrisa se extendió al ver que era su padre.

-Es mi papá.-

-Habla con él tranquilo.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

Kurt se puso de pie y camino hacia la biblioteca atendiendo la llamada.

-Porque tiene sus libros en la habitación de huéspedes?.- pregunto Pam a su hijo.

-Él los puso allí, yo le compre otro mueble para que pusiera mas.- dijo Blaine.

-Pero porque allí y no aquí, en una habitación para él, en un espacio para él.- dijo Pam mirándolo serio.

-No lo sé.- dijo Blaine sin entender a que venía el planteo de su madre.

-Blaine, él no tiene su propio espacio aquí, no me extrañaría que se sintiera ajeno a la mansión si no puede decidir dónde poner sus libros.-

Blaine observo a su madre contrariado.

-Tú te aseguraste que tuviera otro mueble pero no un lugar apropiado y cómodo para él.- dijo ella.

Blaine no lo había pensado así, hacia meses que Kurt vivía con él y nunca había pensado en que necesitaba su espacio.

-Haz que se sienta cómodo, que éste es su hogar y que puede decidir él también.- dijo ella mirándolo serio.

Blaine se quedo pensativo, Pam lo observo molesta y negando con la cabeza.

-Tienes tu atención en los otros negocios y estas descuidando lo importante, Blaine, como crees que mantuve a la familia unida, él viene de otro ambiente familiar, más allá de que trabajaba para la organización, es notorio que no creció en un ambiente hostil, viene de una familia con valores, él los tiene, y de una familia humilde pero decente, y no va a sentirse a gusto en un lugar donde no puede aportar nada.-

-Nunca fue mi intención que se sienta excluido, todo lo contrario, pero...es cierto...él siempre siente que no encaja.-

-Se que no estás acostumbrado a una pareja...lo entiendo...pero, lo amas y debes cuidarlo, eso es lo importante.- dijo ella. -Sabes...ampliaremos la biblioteca, él puede usar la habitación contigua, que la decore a su gusto y así puede trabajar tranquilo, además alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de la mansión cuando estoy afuera, tu no le prestas atención y ésto es un descontrol.-

-Mamá...- dijo Blaine pero prefirió no hablar cuando vio a Kurt acercarse. -como esta tu padre?.- le pregunto a su novio.

-Bien, está trabajando mucho.- dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa.

-Pero vendrá para las fiestas verdad?.- preguntó Pam.

-Si claro, está ansioso por volver a New York.-

-Querido, sabes...estaba pensando... necesito tu ayuda para organizar la fiesta que haremos dentro de unos días, no quiero contratar el servicio del año pasado, y como Blaine no cambio la decoración, tendré que hacer malabares...podrías darme una mano con eso?.-

-Yo?...emmm...no sé nada de decoración.- dijo Kurt un poco nervioso.

-No te preocupes, necesito ideas nuevas, si llamo a Andrew querrá cambiar hasta el empapelado y no tengo tiempo para eso, la cena es en tres días.-

-Andrew?.- preguntó Kurt curioso.

-El decorador de interiores que me asesora desde hace años, todos los años lo llamo pero ésta vez prefiero tu ayuda.- dijo Pam sonriendo.

Kurt sonrió, Blaine lo observa pensativo y eso llamo su atención, la puerta de la mansión se abrió, Tom entro con las manos en los bolsillos y se quedó mirando a Pam.

-Tomás!, como éstas?.- pregunto animada Pam.

-Pam...emmm...bien...es...es un gusto verte.- dijo nerviosamente Tom.

Pam sonrió, Kurt observaba a Tom, por primera vez lo vio nervioso, acomodándose la ropa y el cabello.

-Como siguen tus cosas?.- pregunto Pam amablemente.

-Bien, siempre igual.- dijo Tom.

-Nick te buscaba, está en la cocina.- dijo Blaine sin prestar atención alguna a la situación.

-Si...nos...nos vemos luego.- dijo Tom y salió rumbo a la cocina.

-No cambio mucho Tom, imagino que sigue en sus andadas.- dijo Pam sonriendo.

-Siempre fue así, no cambiara ahora... mi amor quieres que miremos esa película que te gusta?.- pregunto Blaine mirando a su novio.

-Si.- dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa.

-Bien, estoy demás...los dejare tranquilos y daré una vuelta por el local, René!.- dijo en voz alta Pam.

Blaine negó con su cabeza.

-Si señora.-

-El auto está listo?.- preguntó ella poniéndose de pie.

-Si.-

-Ve con Sanders mamá.- pidió Blaine.

-No. Nos vemos más tarde.- dijo ella saludando con la mano y saliendo de la mansión.

-René tiene mucha paciencia.- dijo Blaine.

-No lo notaste?.- pregunto Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Que cosa?.-

-A Tom, todo nervioso por tu mamá.- dijo con picardía Kurt.

-Tom?, no entiendo.-

-Le gusta...tu mamá.- dijo claramente Kurt.

-No puede ser, Tom era amigo de mi padre.- dijo Blaine negando con la cabeza.

-Porque?, tu mamá es una mujer hermosa, y él no es feo.- dijo Kurt mirándolo con gracia.

-Es mi madre, Kurt, ella siempre amo a mi padre.- dijo como si fuera una obviedad.

Kurt río fuerte, y lo miro negando con la cabeza.

-No tienes arreglo Blaine.-

Éste lo miro extrañado.

-Ven, vamos a ver esa película.-

Kurt se puso de pie y camino de la mano de su novio hacia la sala de vídeo.

Mientras Kurt miraba la pantalla, Blaine lo observaba a él, no tardaron mucho en comenzar a besarse y acariciarse, Kurt se sentó sobre su novio, lo beso con ansias, y con una necesidad que los inundo a ambos.

-Vamos a la habitación.- pidió Blaine con una mirada profunda y cargada de deseo.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, y mordiéndose el labio se puso de pie.

Caminaron a través de la sala y Kurt deseaba internamente que Wes, ni nadie los interrumpiera.

Ni bien llegaron a su habitación, Kurt se aferro a él besándolo con pasión, la misma que Blaine correspondió tomándolo de la cintura y comenzando a desvestirlo.

Se recostaron desnudos en la cama, besándose y acariciándose, Blaine busco lubricante y preservativos que estaban abandonados en un cajón del mueble junto a la cama, se sentó entre las piernas de Kurt mientras lo preparaba con sus dedos, éste no dejaba de gemir, cada vez mas alto, Blaine no aguantaba más, se colocó el preservativo ante la mirada ansiosa de su novio, y puso las piernas de Kurt sobre las de él, dejando su miembro a centímetros de la entrada de éste, comenzó a penetrarlo con cuidado, Kurt se empujo hacia él despacio, dejando salir todo el aire de sus pulmones.

-Kurt... estas...estas tan apretado.- dijo intentando contener el impulso de moverse.

-Muévete por favor.- pidió Kurt mirándolo con mucho deseo.

Blaine sonrió y comenzó a moverse despacio, intento mantener el ritmo lo más lento posible pero los gemidos de Kurt inundaron sus sentidos, levanto las piernas de éste sobre sus hombros y acelero las embestidas haciendo a Kurt perderse en junto con él, en ese espiral de sensaciones.

Kurt gimió alto cuando lo alcanzo el orgasmo, Blaine lo siguió poco después, se movió lento hasta que su novio se aferro a las sabanas en un segundo orgasmo, Blaine sonrió, bajo las piernas de Kurt y se recostó a su lado regulando su respiración.

-Extrañe mucho hacer el amor contigo.- dijo Kurt apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su novio.

-Yo también. Te amo mucho.- dijo Blaine abrazándolo.

-Yo más.-

Se besaron hasta quedarse dormidos, el celular de Blaine los despertó, tenía una reunió pendiente, pero deseaba quedarse con su amor toda la tarde, Kurt descanso un rato mas, lo vio dormir hasta que se fue, pensó toda la tarde lo que su madre le había dicho, deseaba que Kurt se sintiera cómodo y haría hasta lo imposible para que eso sucediera.


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34

-Querido ten cuidado con eso que es de cristal.- dijo Pam a un ayudante.

Había veinte personas ambientando la mansión para la fiesta que Pam había organizado con los empresarios más importantes de la ciudad. Blaine había logrado mediar entre su madre y Valentine, Kurt había pasado la última semana re decorando el que sería su nuevo espacio para leer y trabajar, Blaine y Pam insistieron en que eligiera todo lo que deseaba y con ayuda de Pam, quedo muy satisfecho con su trabajo, tenia, junto al estudio de Blaine y de la biblioteca, una sala de lectura, con dos escritorios y muebles enormes para ubicar sus libros.

Estaba en la cocina con en servicio de catering, asegurándose que todo estuviera como Pam había pedido, ella mando a fabricar unas estatuas de hielo, que estaban ubicadas en el jardín, la sala era un ir y venir de personas, reubicando muebles y atendiendo las exigencias de Pam.

-Querido!...René donde estas?!.- preguntó Pam desde la sala.

-Señora.- dijo el hombre entrando por la sala con una caja en sus manos.

-Ah... Podrías ir a buscar al local de ropa, los trajes, Blaine llegara de noche y necesito a Kurt aquí.- pidió Pam.

-Muy bien señora.- dijo René.

Ella camino hasta la cocina donde estaba Kurt.

-Y como va todo?.- pregunto Pam.

-Bien, tendrán todo preparado en una hora.- dijo Kurt mirándola.

-Que haría sin ti, Blaine no soporta las fiestas, menos organizarlas...envíe a buscar los trajes, así tienen tiempo de vestirse tranquilos.-

Kurt hizo un gesto con su rostro, estaba un poco incómodo y nervioso, nunca asistió a una fiesta tan formal y temía hacer algo mal.

-Que sucede?.- pregunto Pam.

-Es que...nunca asistí a una fiesta así, es gente muy importante la que asistirá y...no lo sé...me pone un poco nervioso, no sé lo que pensaran de mi.- dijo un poco titubeante Kurt.

-Querido no te preocupes...ellos no te criticaran de frente, lo harán por la espalda como lo hacen siempre...sabes, cuando comenzamos con el negocio...el del local y la marca, me asocie con Valentine porque estaba mal visto que una mujer sola, y viuda estuviera en el ambiente empresarial, algo totalmente retrógrado, pero no podía avanzar, Blaine estaba en la organización y los rumores circulaban, sobre su trabajo y la muerte de mi esposo, entonces decidí asociarme a Valentine, él tenía contactos en el exterior y fue más fácil allí que aquí, cuando instalamos la firma en América, los empresarios que nos abrieron las puertas, los que antes me las cerraban, lo hacían por Valentine y porque creían que yo era su amante, como veras cuando quieren hablar, hablan.- explico ella.

Kurt abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Temo que termine perjudicando la imagen de Blaine.- confeso Kurt.

-No pienses eso!, tu eres el orgullo de Blaine, y es cierto que han...hablado mucho, por la prensa y lo que sucedió en la fiesta del club, pero para la mayoría de los empresarios eres una novedad, una muy interesante, joven y atractivo, sin decir lo innovador...ellos podrán cuchichear sobre tu relación con Blaine y si son amantes, si estas con él por su dinero, o porque quieres repercusión, pero la verdad la tiene el tiempo, y tu y mi hijo se aman, lo han demostrado, él que no quiera verlo pues...que le den.- dijo ella.

Kurt se sorprendió ante lo último que dijo Pam y sonrió.

-Sabes algo sobre mi historia con James?.- pregunto Pam haciendo referencia a su esposo difunto esposo.

-No.- dijo Kurt.

-Mira...- dijo ella y se sentó en una silla, invitando a Kurt para que se sentara también. -mi padre era policía, era sargento primero, un rango muy alto, él era estricto, recto al igual que mi madre, nunca estaban en la boca de nadie, y obviamente en esa época, ellos habían encontrado al yerno perfecto, y cuando yo cumpliera dieciocho debía casarme...pero...cuando tenía diecisiete, conocí a James, el tenia casi veintitrés y trabajaba para la organización, obviamente en esa época, las cosas eran diferente, una vez fui al negocio de mi madre, ella tenía una florería, y se me cayó un canasto con flores en la vereda...James salió de no sé dónde y me ayudo a recogerlas, nunca lo había visto y fue amor a primera vista, pasaron los meses, yo iba seguido a la florería, y él siempre estaba cerca, a veces nos veíamos a escondidas, hasta que me ofreció matrimonio...- dijo ella e hizo una pausa con una sonrisa. -él me contó lo que hacía, y obviamente yo estaba enamorada, no podía contarle a mi padre que quería casarme con un delincuente, así que huimos, la gente para la que James trabajaba nos ayudo, y nos casamos, ilegalmente, yo era menor...bueno, no era valido el matrimonio, mi padre dio vuelta New York buscándonos, yo le había dejado una carta donde le contaba todo pero mi padre dijo que James me había secuestrado, así que un día, fui a la que había sido mi casa y hable con ellos, yo estaba embarazada de Blaine, y ellos no lo aceptaron..., nunca, ni a James, ni a Blaine. No me importo, seguí con James, y fui feliz cada día que lo tuve junto a mi.-

Kurt estaba impresionado por la historia, la vida de Pam con James era increíble, el amor con que ella hablaba de él lo hacía añorar algo así, poder vivir toda su vida junto a Blaine.

-Los rumores en esa época eran como un cartel que decía "prostituta" en la frente, cuando James asumió el cargo de socio y se hizo encargo de una zona de New York, los rumores cambiaron a la "esposa del mafioso", James odiaba eso, pero luego de un tiempo ya nadie hablaba, creo que le temían a James.- dijo Pam sonriendo.

Kurt sonrió y algo dentro de él le daba la pauta que Blaine, en ese sentido, se parecía a su padre.

-Tú y mi hijo se complementan, se equilibran, y se aman, es obvio eso, no te dejes llevar por los rumores, son veneno.- dijo Pam sonriéndole a Kurt.

-Señora?.- pregunto una muchacha. -llegaron las flores.-

-Oh!...ven ayúdame a organizar los ramos, aquí está todo listo no?.- pregunto ella a un muchacho.

-Si señora.-

-Bien vamos.- Pam tomo la mano de Kurt y salieron hacia la sala.

A Kurt le encantaba Pam, era sofisticada y fresca, tenía una simpatía única y muy contagiosa.

Estuvieron toda la tarde con los preparativos, los muchachos de la casa y la seguridad estaba muy ocupados también, cuando Blaine volvió a la mansión, luego de un día entre reuniones y de su trabajo en el club, se quedo de pie en medio de la sala preguntándose si estaba en la casa correcta.

-Mamá...- llamo Blaine.

-Hijo...ve a cambiarte que se te hará tarde.- dijo ella bajando las escaleras con un vestido muy elegante.

-Donde está Kurt?, pensé que ésto era una pequeña reunión.- dijo él mirando a su alrededor. -Hay estatuas de hielo en el jardín?.-

-Sí, bueno...es una reunión con los potenciales nuevos socios...tu novio está arriba.- dijo ella colocándose un arete y caminando hacia la cocina.

Blaine suspiro molesto, no le gustaba cuando su madre hacia estas fiestas engorrosas, Kurt no estaba acostumbrado y seria más que abrumador para él.

Entró a la habitación y escucho el agua de la ducha, se quito la ropa y entro desnudo al baño donde estaba Kurt bañándose.

-Hola hermoso.- dijo Blaine.

-Blaine...que haces...- dijo Kurt riendo al ver a su novio entrar a la ducha.

-Te extrañe.-

Blaine abrazo por detrás a Kurt apoyando su rostro en el hombro de él.

-Yo también te extrañe.-

Blaine se separo y paso sus manos por sus hombros donde caía el agua.

-Como estuvo tu día?.- pregunto mientras tomaba jabón para pasarlo sobre el cuerpo de su novio.

-Atareado, creí que no estaría todo listo, pero la gente que contrato tu mamá es muy eficiente.- dijo Kurt girando para mirarlo.

-Mmm...se suponía que sería algo pequeño.-

Ambos repasaban las manos por el cuerpo del otro, no de una manera provocativa, simplemente como una pareja bañándose juntos.

-Tu mamá invito ciento veinte personas, eso no es algo pequeño...sabes...pidió unos trajes de diseñador para que usemos esta noche.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

Blaine negó con la cabeza.

-Siempre hace eso, si no quieres no tienes que usarlo.- dijo Blaine serio.

-Sí, sí quiero...es de Cali, un diseñador Egipcio.- dijo Kurt emocionado.

-No sé quien es.-

-Pero él trabajará en tu firma, no lo sabías?.-

-No...supongo que mi madre me dará los detalles luego, parece que tú si lo conoces, es importante verdad?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Es Cali, vino exclusivamente para la reunión, está en el Four Seasons por ésta noche.- dijo Kurt impresionado.

-Seguramente eso lo estoy pagando también.-

Kurt sonrió.

-Es muy requerido.- dijo Kurt.

-Te gustan sus diseños?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Sí, está en todas las revistas.-

Kurt se giro y dejo que él agua cayera por su cuerpo, Blaine lo observaba, sabía lo que le gustaba todo lo referido a la moda y seguramente estaba esperando el momento para conocer al diseñador.

Terminaron de bañarse y Blaine quedó impresionado con el traje de Kurt, era negro con matices azulados, pegado al cuerpo, muy elegante e increíblemente sexy.

-Te ves...increíble...estas hermoso.- dijo Blaine mirándolo con algo más que solo admiración.

-Tú también, me encanta como te ves.- Kurt paso sus manos sobre la solapa del traje de Blaine, era negro, con terminaciones grises plateadas, cernido a su cuerpo y marcándolo.

-Estás listo?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si.- dijo decidido Kurt.

Blaine tomo su mano para bajar orgullosamente con su novio.

...

Pam miraba hacia las escaleras, los invitados habían llegado, Blaine y Kurt no bajaban aún y las señoras estaban ansiosas.

-Me entere lo que le sucedió al novio de Blaine, no entiendo como lo atacaron dentro del club, en plena fiesta.- dijo una señora.

Pam la miro seria.

-Un loco...pudo haberle tocado a cualquiera, había mucha gente allí, ya sabes, el amigo del amigo...nadie sabe quien era.- dijo Pam.

-Aún no lo saben?, la policía debería atraparlo.- dijo otra señora.

-Se dice que él lo conocía.- dijo otra señora. -él que lo agredió parece ser un delincuente.-

-Kurt?, Kurt no conoce a nadie, es de Ohio, vino a estudiar a la ciudad, conoció a Blaine en su club...de hecho Kurt trabaja buscándoles hospedajes a estudiantes en New York, les busca hotel, lugares para visitar...- dijo Pam sonriendo, disimulando su molestia.

-Como una empresa de servicios, debería asentarla.- dijo otra señora.

Blaine y Kurt bajaron por las escaleras, había varios invitados y Kurt estaba un poco nervioso, Blaine observó a su madre y camino hacia ella junto a su novio, vio a las señoras pasear sus ojos por el cuerpo de Kurt, sonrió de lado, ellas eran señoras reservadas hasta que se presentaba un muchacho jóven.

-Señoras.- dijo Blaine haciendo un gesto con su cabeza. -les presento a mi novio, Kurt Hummel.-

-Buenas noches.- dijo Kurt un poco nervioso.

-Buenas noches.- dijeron la señoras sin quitarle la mirada a Kurt.

-Vaya...que muchacho más atractivo, Pam estuvo comentándonos sobre tu trabajo, pero deberías dedicarte a ser modelo.-

Blaine sonrió mirando el suelo.

-Pues...me gusta lo que hago.- dijo Kurt.

-Sabes, deberías asentar el servicio que brindas, como una empresa de servicios, con tu nombre.- dijo Pam mirando a Kurt.

A Kurt no se le hubiera ocurrido algo así, no tenía esa noción de empresa.

-Es muy buena idea, así tendrás mayor apoyo.- dijo Blaine mirando a su novio.

-Sí, podría ser.- dijo pensativo Kurt.

-O siempre puedes elegir ser modelo...yo tengo una escuela de arte, podrías ser el modelo para mis alumnos.- dijo una señora mirándolo con entusiasmo.

-Debes decirle que tus modelos están desnudos...para que puedan dibujar los alumnos.- dijo Pam mirándola.

Kurt abrió los ojos y Blaine la observo seria.

-Bueno, si estas interesado siempre puedes llamarme.- dijo ella en un tono coqueto.

Blaine observó a un grupo de empresarios, debía seguir saludando.

-Las dejo señoras...mamá cuida que no acosen mucho a mi novio.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

Kurt lo miro y noto que era una broma, sonrió de lado cuando Blaine se alejo guiñándole un ojo, las mujeres se miraron y sonrieron con educación, Pam río por lo bajo.

-Bueno muchachas, ya oyeron al jefe, además éste muchacho esta perdidamente enamorado.- dijo Pam mirando a Kurt con una sonrisa.

Kurt sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

-Y...debo presentarlo al resto de los invitados, así que si me disculpan.- dijo ella y paso su mano por el brazo de Kurt.

Se paseo por toda la sala junto a Pam, le presento muchos empresarios, a varios, ella les contó a lo que se dedicaba y ellos le ofrecieron descuentos en sus hoteles, algo que Kurt nunca hubiese imaginado, el prestigio de los Anderson era más efectivo que cualquier currículum.

Se acerco a la cocina para comer algo tranquilo, en la sala habían alrededor de doscientas personas, se sirvió un jugó para beber y unos canapés, se imaginaba que Pam y Blaine le presentarían a todo el mundo empresarial.

-Vaya, vaya...- dijo una voz junto a él. -no sabía que en estas reuniones aburridas podría encontrar tanta belleza.-

Kurt miro al hombre de unos treinta y cinco años, castaño y de ojos celestes, era muy atractivo, nunca lo había visto antes.

-Lo siento, la cocina no es para los invitados.- dijo Kurt intentando ser amable.

-Es cierto, pero estaba buscando a alguien y te vi aquí, tan solito.- dijo el hombre sonriendo con cierta coquetería en su tono.

-No está solo Cooper.- dijo Blaine entrando a la cocina con el seño fruncido.

-Ah!, el macho alfa, tres minutos tardaste.- dijo Coop mirándolo divertido.

-Lo siento amor...Cooper tiene un sentido del humor muy extravagante.- dijo Blaine acercándose a su novio.

Kurt miró al hombre, así que éste era el famoso Cooper.

-No te disculpes por mí, solo decía la verdad, tu novio es espectacular e increíblemente atractivo.-

-Eso ya lo sé.- Blaine estaba molesto. -hablaste con mi madre?, no ésta muy feliz contigo Cooper.-

-Pam exagera...- dijo Coop, sentándose en una silla y tomando un canapé. -yo estaba atento a todo.-

Blaine giro su ojos, Kurt solo escuchaba sin decir nada, miraba a ambos, se notaba que tenían cierta familiaridad.

-Deseabas comer algo en particular?.- pregunto Blaine a Kurt.

-Emmm...no, solo vine para descansar del murmullo.- dijo Kurt mirando de soslayo a Cooper.

Blaine miro molesto a Coop y este se levanto girando sus ojos.

-Siempre es así de insoportable?.- le preguntó Cooper a Kurt antes de salir de la cocina.

-Lo lamento, no tiene solución, mi madre lo despellejara vivo cuando lo vea, espero que lo haga.- dijo Blaine buscando una bebida.

-Se conocen bien.- dijo Kurt.

-Es el heredero de Valentine, se supone que la empresa debe estar en nuestras manos, pero Cooper no creció emocionalmente.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt sonrió, Blaine lo miro con una ceja alzada.

-Qué?, que sucede?.-

-Te llamo macho alfa.- dijo con gracia Kurt.

Blaine sonrió, se acerco a él y lo tomo por la cintura para besarlo.

-Y eso soy, puedo demostrártelo esta noche, cuando te quite esa ropa.- susurro Blaine en el oído de su novio.

-Muero de ganas por ver eso.- dijo en un tono muy sugestivo.

Blaine lo beso con deseo, y Kurt no se quedo atrás, paso su mano por su cuello profundizando el beso, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, cada vez que se besaban, el suelo desaparecía al igual que el resto del mundo. Solo ellos y nadie más, eso era lo más importante.


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35

Kurt pasaba sus manos sobre la tela del traje, nunca imagino que en algún momento de su vida, vestiría algo tan elegante, Blaine salió del baño, se habían duchado juntos, y tenía una mañana muy atareada pero deseaba desayunar con su novio, lo observaba con una media sonrisa, Kurt estaba feliz, la noche anterior había conocido al diseñador que trabajaría en su empresa, y estaba realmente emocionado, como nunca antes lo había visto.

-Deberías aceptar la propuesta de mi madre y de...Calí, así era no?.- pregunto Blaine mientras buscaba su pantalón en el closet.

Kurt lo miro dudoso.

-En verdad crees que debería aceptar?.-

-Si claro, no voy a decirte que es mi persona favorita ese diseñador, ya que lo único que hizo fue desvestirte con la mirada anoche, pero creo que su propuesta es interesante, tendrás más popularidad, y seguramente, todos desearan trabajar contigo.- dijo sonriendo Blaine.

-No creo que aparecer con uno de sus diseños, en la publicidad de tu marca, me ayude a conseguir más trabajo con los estudiantes, aunque gracias a tu madre, la mitad de los hoteleros me hicieron descuentos, pero para cuando pase la temporada de fiestas, ahora no hay ni una habitación libre en todo New York.- dijo Kurt sentándose en el borde de la cama, aún con solo el bóxer puesto.

-Porque no me dejas hablar con los dueños que conozco, en diez minutos tendrían habitaciones a tu disposición.- dijo Blaine mirándolo serio.

-No, no quiero. Quiero hacer esto por mi mismo.- dijo Kurt con convicción.

-Bien, entonces, porque no haces la publicidad y así tienes más promoción?.- dijo Blaine.

-En verdad no te molesta?.- pregunto Kurt con una sonrisa, realmente no le creía a Blaine, era muy celoso como para no molestarle.

-Si te refiere a que si me molestaría que toda la ciudad este babeando por ti, es probable que así sea, pero eso te ayudara y quiero que hagas lo que quieras, y lo que sientas que es lo mejor para ti. Aunque estaré detrás de ese Calí, para que no se crea más de lo que es.- dijo Blaine acercándose a él, y tomándolo del rostro para besarlo.

-Mmmm...sabía que sería así.- dijo Kurt abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Habla con mi madre, así llegan a un acuerdo.- susurro Blaine en su boca.

Kurt sonrió y profundizó el beso, Blaine se separo un poco con una sonrisa.

-Lamento ésto pero quiero que desayunemos juntos antes de irme.- dijo Blaine dándole un último beso. -sé que me quede dormido anoche y prometo compensarte.-

-Mmm...esperaba que apareciera el "Macho Alfa".- dijo Kurt sonriendo y mirándolo con deseo.

-Ya lo vas a conocer.- dijo Blaine sonriéndole.

Kurt se puso de pie, camino hacia un mueble notando como Blaine repasaba con la mirada su cuerpo, sonrió ante ésto y busco el jean más ajustado.

Blaine sólo lo observaba vestirse, se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro al ver a su novio tan provocativo, no lo dejaría en paz hasta no conseguir lo que quería, pero él tenía trabajo pendiente que no podía posponer.

-Vas a llevar eso nada mas?.- pregunto Blaine al ver que no estaba muy abrigado.

-Sí. No tengo frío.- respondió Kurt atando sus zapatillas.

-Está nevando afuera Kurt, debes cuidarte.- dijo Blaine mirándolo serio.

-Lo sé, si llego a salir, usare una chaqueta.- respondió Kurt.

-No descuides tu salud.-

-Lo sé.- repitió Kurt, le sonrió a Blaine y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. -Vamos a desayunar.-

Se tomaron de la mano y bajaron para desayunar.

Luego que desayunaron Blaine se fue, no volvería hasta la tarde, Kurt decidió aceptar ser parte de la promoción de la nueva temporada, estaba nervioso, nunca había hecho algo así, y la firma de Blaine era muy reconocida, no solo en New York, en Europa también.

Pam estaba feliz, hablarían con Valentine esa misma tarde, y ya que Burt llegaría con Carol al día siguiente, estuvieron toda la mañana planificando la fiesta de noche buena y año nuevo, almorzaron juntos, Valentine llego a media tarde y hablaron concordando las fechas y como trabajarían, Kurt se sintió más confiado después de esa reunión, y esperaba comenzar pronto.

Pam y Valentine se quedaron hablando de sus negocios, Kurt decidió reorganizar su trabajo, así que se dirigió a su estudio, pero la llegada de Cooper llamo su atención.

-Supongo que llegue tarde.-

-Buenas tardes.- dijo Kurt amablemente.

-Buenas tardes...entonces serás el rostro la empresa?.- pregunto Cooper.

-Si.- respondió Kurt sonriendo.

-Deberías dedicarte a ésto, te lloverían contratos.- dijo Cooper.

Kurt no sabía si estaba coqueteando con él o solo era amable.

-Mi padre me dijo que trabajabas buscándole hospedaje a estudiantes, eso es novedoso, debes tener mucho trabajo.- dijo Cooper acercándose a él.

-Sí, más o menos, ahora está un poco, complicado.- dijo Kurt mirándolo con desconfianza.

Cooper levanto las cejas de la sorpresa.

-Bueno, es época de fiestas, los estudiantes deben estar con sus familias, es entendible.- dijo Cooper haciendo un gesto con el rostro. -No pensaste en hacer algún curso o algo así sobre estrategias empresariales, puede ayudarte.-

Cooper se sentó en le apoyabrazos de un sofá mirándolo con atención.

-No, no se me ocurrió.- dijo Kurt acercándose un poco a él.

-Tendrás vacaciones obligadas durante la fiestas, hay cursos de dos o tres días, bueno son capacitaciones, pero pueden ayudarte, Blaine no te lo dijo?, él seguro fue a muchos.-

-No, en realidad...él nunca me comento nada de eso.- Kurt reflexiono unos segundos, Blaine no hablaba de su trabajo con él, no al menos de su faceta de empresario.

-Mira... hay algo que puede ayudarte...sabes...el ajedrez está basado en estrategias, eso puede ampliar tu mente y así podrás tener mas...ideas para trabajar.- dijo Cooper.

Kurt no tenía idea de que hablaba, él no conocía nada de ajedrez y no entendía para que le serviría.

-No sabes nada de ajedrez verdad?.- pregunto Cooper con una media sonrisa.

-No.- dijo Kurt mirando algo desconcertado.

-Te puedo enseñar lo básico, y si no te ayuda, pues...no perdiste nada.- dijo Cooper con una sonrisa poniéndose de pie. -Ven, Blaine tiene un juego de ajedrez en su biblioteca, aún sigue allí verdad?.-

-No tengo idea.- dijo Kurt caminando detrás de él hacia la biblioteca.

Algo de Cooper le llamaba la atención, era un hombre muy atractivo, simpático, y al contrario de lo que opinaba Blaine, a él le parecía inteligente.

...

Blaine camino por la sala, Pam estaba enojada porque Cooper no llego a la reunión con ella y Valentine, él llego a la mansión y no encontraba a Kurt, supuso que estaría trabajando en su estudio, pero cuando se dirigía allí, escucho un murmullo en la biblioteca y para su sorpresa Kurt estaba sentado en su escritorio, con su rostro apoyado en sus brazos, mirando el tablero de ajedrez y escuchando atentamente lo que decía Cooper.

-Y éste lo puedes mover así.- dijo Cooper señalando una pieza del tablero.

Kurt tomo la pieza y la coloco donde Cooper le indico, miro hacia la puerta y sonrió al ver a Blaine mirándolo algo serio.

-Estaban aquí.- dijo Blaine mirando a Cooper.

-Sí, pero no es lo que parece...estábamos teniendo sexo.- dijo Cooper mirando a Blaine y exagerando un gesto de sorpresa.

Kurt lo miro serio y alarmado, luego observo a Blaine, quien tenía sus ojos fijos en Cooper y estaba rechinando sus dientes.

-Mi madre te está buscando.- dijo Blaine sin apartar su vista de Cooper.

-Bien...creo que seguiremos con ésto en otro momento.-

Cooper miro a Kurt con una sonrisa, éste no sabía que responder, así que solo asintió con la cabeza, Blaine estaba muy enojado, eso era obvio, Cooper paso a su lado sonriendo como si hubiera ganado la lotería, Blaine lo miro de soslayo y apretó la mandíbula.

-No arruines mi juego.- dijo Cooper antes de salir de la habitación.

Blaine cerró los ojos y suspiro pesado, se acerco a su escritorio sin decir nada, Kurt solo lo observaba.

-Estas enojado?.- preguntó Kurt, aunque era una obviedad la respuesta.

-No...no contigo...Cooper es un idiota.- dijo Blaine mirándolo serio pero no con severidad.

-Mmmm...me estaba enseñando estrategias para mi trabajo.- dijo Kurt mirando el tablero.

-Sabe estrategias?, debería usarlas en nuestra empresa.-

-Creo que es inteligente.- dijo Kurt levantando un hombro y mirando a su novio.

Blaine negó con la cabeza con una media sonrisa.

-Solo dice lo que le conviene.-

-A mi me convenció.- dijo Kurt mirándolo, sabía que Blaine era celoso y tal vez estaba presionándolo mucho.

Blaine lo miró serio.

-En verdad?.-

Kurt se encogió de hombros.

-Si querías aprender ajedrez yo te hubiera enseñado.- dijo Blaine buscando paciencia en su interior.

-Cooper me enseña bien.- dijo Kurt tomando una pieza de ajedrez. -es curioso, los muñecos no tienen ojos.-

-Piezas, eso no te lo dijo Cooper?.- dijo Blaine tirando las piezas de Cooper del tablero.

-Es muy infantil eso.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-No.- dijo Blaine seriamente. -Te gusta Cooper?.-

-Me cae bien, es interesante.- dijo Kurt sin mirar a su novio.

-Interesante como?. Te parece atractivo?.- pregunto Blaine, algo en él se encendió como una alarma de pronto.

-Es atractivo Blaine...- Kurt lo miro y sonrió. -a ti no te parece?.-

-No. Tú eres atractivo, él es un idiota.-

Blaine estaba celoso, y Kurt pensaba aprovechar eso, se puso de pie y se acercó a él, se sentó en el borde del escritorio observando cómo su novio recorría su cuerpo con su mirada.

-Te parezco atractivo?.-

-Sí, lo sabes.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa.

Kurt se acerco a su rostro y lo beso, poco a poco se subió sobre su regazo profundizando el beso, Blaine lo abrazo por la espalda y luego bajo sus manos a su trasero, apretándolo, Kurt gimió en su boca, haciendo fricción entre ellos, el beso se volvió salvaje, al igual que ellos, olvidaron por completo donde estaban, al menos Blaine lo olvido.

Kurt se alejo de él poniéndose de pie, camino unos pasos hacia la puerta y giro esperando a Blaine que lo miraba desconcertado, se puso de pie también y lo siguió hasta la sala entendiendo perfectamente el mensaje.

Kurt subió las escaleras esperando que nadie los interrumpiera, pero Pam, Valentine y Cooper salieron del estudio.

-Hijo, tomaremos un café, quieres uno?.-

Kurt subió rápido los escalones que le faltaban y Blaine lo siguió con la mirada.

-No, gracias.- dijo Blaine a su madre.

-Y Kurt?.- pregunto nuevamente ella.

-No, él...él está ocupado.- dijo Blaine y subió las escaleras.

-Que les sucede?.- pregunto Valentine.

-Va a darle de comer a su pajarito.- dijo Cooper sonriendo con picardía.

-De que hablas?, Blaine no tiene pájaros, nunca tuvo mascotas.- dijo Pam mirándolo confundida.

Valentine lo miro serio, él si había entendido el comentario, obviamente su hijo no tenia limites a la hora de hablar.

Blaine abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró con Kurt desnudo sobre su cama acariciándose, soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones, y cerró la puerta, se quitó toda la ropa rápidamente y subió sobre su novio, Kurt lo tomo de la nuca y lo beso con ansias mientras Blaine acariciaba su miembro. No alcanzaban sus manos para recorrer el cuerpo del otro, con deseo, y pasión.

Blaine hizo girar a Kurt sobre la cama dejándolo boca abajo, tiro de sus caderas hacia arriba y comenzó a besar sus glúteos, Kurt suspiraba y gemía, Blaine introdujo su lengua en él y luego un dedo haciendo que su novio gimiera alto, Kurt se empujaba hacia él en busca de más placer, Blaine apartó sus labios y se coloco un preservativo, mientras, Kurt se recostó en la cama, expectante, su novio subio sobre él, besando su espalada y su cuello, comenzó a penetrarlo lento, entre suspiros de placer, oyendo los gemidos de Kurt, lo embistió lento hasta que su novio abrió mas las piernas y él acelero las embestidas, Kurt estaba perdido en el espiral de placer.

-Cierra las piernas.- susurro Blaine en su oído.

Kurt hizo lo que le pidió su novio, mientras éste gemía en su cuello y comenzaba a moverse lento, empezó a hacer todo tipo de sonidos, el placer le recorría el cuerpo como corriente eléctrica, no podía dejar de gemir, al igual que Blaine, las embestidas eran más rápidas, y en minutos ambos se entregaron al orgasmo con el nombre del otro en sus labios.

Blaine se recostó a un lado regulando se respiración, observo a Kurt con los ojos cerrados y agitado también.

-Estas bien?.- pregunto Blaine.

Kurt sonrió y abrió sus ojos para mirarlo.

-Increíble.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

Blaine abrió sus brazos para que su novio se recostara en su pecho, era un momento especial para ellos, cuando solo quedaban caricias y besos suaves, hasta quedarse dormidos, ese momento en el que el amor se expresaba con sonrisas y miradas, un amor que crecía cada día más.


	36. Chapter 36

Capitulo 36

Kurt estaba nervioso, Blaine y él se encontraba sentados en el aeropuerto, Burt y Carol llegarían en el avión privado de Blaine, y estaba a minutos de aterrizar.

Su padre ya había conocido a Blaine, pero esta vez era diferente, se encontrarían con Carol y Pam estaba ansiosa por conocerlos, era como una presentación oficial de toda la familia. Blaine estaba tranquilo, mirando a través de los enormes ventanales, mientras acariciaba el hombro de Kurt.

La figura de su padre con su bolso de mano apareció por la puerta de abordaje, unos pasos atrás caminaba Carol con su pequeño bolso de viaje, Kurt se puso de pie como un resorte y Blaine lo miro alarmado, dirigió su vista hacia donde miraba su novio y sonrió al ver a Burt.

-Papá.- dijo Kurt caminando hacia Burt.

Este lo abrazo ni bien lo alcanzo, parecía que habían pasado años, cuando en realidad habían sido semanas desde la última vez que se vieron.

-Ya suelta al muchacho.- dijo Carol sonriendo.

Burt se alejo para saludar a Blaine mientras Carol abrazaba a Kurt, una emoción muy grande los lleno a ambos, hacia meses que no se veían, y no se había dado cuenta de cuánto la extrañaba y la necesitaba hasta ese momento. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos sonriéndose, Carol limpio una lágrima furtiva del rostro de Kurt mientras éste sonreía, se giro para encontrar a Blaine y a su padre mirándolos.

-Blaine, ella es Carol.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Mucho gusto.- dijo Blaine acercándose para saludarla.

-El gusto es mío.- dijo Carol y le dio un gran abrazo.

-Bien, como han estado?.- pregunto Burt.

-Muy bien, tengo muchas novedades para contarles pero mejor será que vayamos a casa, deben estar agotados.

-Oh, no créeme que fue un placer viajar en ese avión, muchas gracias Blaine, es un sueño ese aparato.- dijo Carol.

-De nada.- dijo Blaine sonriéndole.

Los cuatro caminaron hasta la salida, Sanders bajo del enorme auto, que Blaine insistió en llevar ya que estarían más cómodos para viajar, y abrió el baúl para guardar los bolsos, a Carol casi se le salen los ojos al ver la limusina, Burt lo miro y negó con la cabeza, a él le parecía que Blaine era un millonario aburrido, Kurt entro y sonrió, se sentía una estrella de rock viajando en eso.

Ni bien bajaron del auto Carol observo las esculturas de hielo y la imponente mansión de Blaine, estaba alucinada con todo.

-Son ángeles de hielo esos?.- pregunto Carol señalando las esculturas.

-Sí, mi mamá las pidió para una fiesta y aun no se descongelaron.- dijo Blaine mirándolas.

Burt no dijo nada, solo se miraban con Carol.

-Buenos días.- dijo Nick en la puerta de la mansión.

-Buen día.- dijo Carol.

-El es Nick, ella es Carol y bueno ya conoces a mi papá.- dijo Kurt.

Burt sonrió y saludo a muchacho.

-Sube las cosas a la habitación de invitados por favor.- pidió Blaine mientras ingresaban a la mansión.

Carol se quedo mirando el interior, asombrada, Kurt sonrió al verla, al igual que Burt.

-Buenos días.- dijo Pam caminando hacia ellos.

-Mamá...quiero presentarte a Burt y Carol, ella es mi madre Pam.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Es un gusto señora.- dijo Burt educadamente.

-Buenos días.- saludo Carol sonriendo.

-El gusto es mío, estaba muy ansiosa de conocerlos, Kurt me hablo mucho de ustedes y estaba esperando este momento.- dijo Pam sonriente, mirando a sus invitados. -Desean tomar un café?.-

-Si claro.- dijo Carol.

Pam tomo del brazo a su hijo y los cinco caminaron hacia la cocina donde conversaron de todo un poco, Kurt le conto a su padre y a Carol sus nuevos planes, participaría en la promoción de la nueva temporada de la firma de Blaine y Pam, Carol estaba feliz al igual que Burt, Pam insistió en mostrarle la mansión a Carol, le mostró sus rosales y su colección de té, Burt sonreía porque su esposa estaba encantada y sería difícil hacerla volver a Ohio.

-Estoy seguro que no querrá volver.- dijo Burt.

-Quédense unos días más, estoy seguro que mi madre le mostrará todo New York, y además Kurt los extraña mucho.-

Burt miro a su hijo, que estaba hablando con Carol y Pam, los tres sonreían mientras Kurt les mostraba su estudio.

-Es muy feliz, y eso es gracias a ti.- dijo Burt.

-Es lo que deseo, que sea feliz, lo amo y quiero lo mejor para él.- dijo Blaine mirando a su novio con amor.

-Y ese...comercial...o publicidad que hará para tu marca, fue idea tuya?.- pregunto Burt.

-No, de mi mamá, pero a él le gusto la idea, así que lo acompañare, si es lo que él quiere, voy a apoyarlo.-

Burt asintió con la cabeza, estaba seguro que Blaine no dejaría que Kurt se expusiera de más, o pasara un mal momento.

-Cuando era un niño quería ser actor, cantante, modelo, y yo tenía miedo, no quería que se involucrara en ese mundo, no sabía si podría protegerlo de los riesgos que siempre rondan en ese ambiente, y cuando me dijo que viviría aquí, creí que lo perdería, durante años actuó muy extraño, estaba triste, decaído, siempre creí que trabajar y estudiar era un gran sacrificio, Kurt se estaba consumiendo en ese esfuerzo, y temía por él, ahora, volvió a ser mi niño, ese muchacho soñador, feliz, con ganas de triunfar, y sé que es en gran parte gracias a ti, y eso tengo que agradecértelo.-

Blaine lo miro y asintió con la cabeza, él haría cualquier cosa por la felicidad de Kurt.

-Puedes creer que seremos clientes vip de su firma, en cualquier lugar del mundo.- dijo emocionada Carol a su esposo.

Blaine sonrió al igual que Burt.

-Estamos trabajando en una línea para mujeres, y Carol definitivamente debe probarse la nueva temporada.- dijo Pam sonriendo.

Carol abrió los ojos y asintió feliz.

-Voy a tener que hipotecar el taller.- dijo Burt negando con la cabeza.

Carol lo golpeo con el pañuelo que tenía en su mano y Kurt sonrió, se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la cintura, Blaine lo miraba con ternura.

-Porque no almorzamos afuera.- dijo Blaine.

-Está bien, pero debo cambiarme de ropa.- dijo Carol.

-Yo te acompaño a tu habitación y así buscó mi abrigo.- dijo Pam.

Ambas mujeres salieron rumbo a las escaleras, Blaine sonrió, su madre estaba a gusto al igual que Carol, parecía que se llevarían muy bien.

-Creo que mi madre encontró una amiga.-

-Carol está encantada.- dijo Kurt.

-Y no se moverá de New York.- comentó Burt.

-Y yo tengo entrada para los Meets, para nosotros.- le dijo Blaine a Burt.

-Bien, no me importaría quedarme unos días más entonces.-

Blaine sonrió al igual que Burt, Kurt tenía unan sonrisa de felicidad que nada podía opacar.

...

Luego de almorzar en el restaurant más importante de la ciudad, recorrieron las galerías de New York, Pam les hizo un regalo muy generoso, una cantidad enorme de ropa de diseñador para el matrimonio, todo lo que se probaron y les gusto, Burt estaba seguro que no le alcanzarían sus días de vida para usar tantos trajes, jeans y camisas, y Carol probablemente dormiría con la ropa puesta.

Cuando regresaron a la mansión, los adornos navideños iluminaban el exterior y el interior de la morada, Carol se quedo impactada por la decoración y miraba asombrada.

-Vaya, esto estaba cuando llegamos?.- preguntó Carol a Kurt cuando entraron a la mansión.

-No, Pam llamo a una empresa que siempre les ayudan a decorar, es muy grande la mansión para que lo hagan los muchachos.- explico Kurt.

-Por cierto, tu padre me dijo que Blaine tiene muchos empleados, pero para que están aquí?, que es lo que hacen, ellos viven aquí también, o son invitados?.-

-Mmmmh...Blaine prefiere que vivan aquí, son como su familia, y ellos trabajan en el club con él, de hecho Wes se está ocupando de todo para que Blaine pueda pasar tiempo aquí.- respondió Kurt.

Carol asintió con la cabeza.

-Quien es Wes?.- pregunto ella.

-Es la mano derecha de Blaine, él se ocupa de la agenda de Blaine, de que llegue a tiempo a todos lados, de que en el club todo éste bien, de la seguridad de la casa y de la de Blaine, se ocupa de todo.- explico Kurt.

-René!.- dijo en voz alta Pam.

-Señora.- dijo el hombre caminando hacia ella.

-Oh, querido, puedes llevar todo esto a las habitaciones, que Max te ayude...Max!.-

Blaine río por lo bajo, a Burt le causo gracia también, Pam tenía un tono agudo y parecía un silbido cuando levantaba la voz.

-Señora...-

-Max ayuda a René...donde está el resto de...?.-

-En el auto mamá, deja que ellos se encarguen.- dijo Blaine.

-Bien... desean tomar un café?.- preguntó Pam.

-Si claro.- dijo Burt mirando a su esposa.

-Quieres que te ayude con la cena?.- pregunto Carol.

-Oh!, la empresa que contrate estará aquí en una hora...-

-Has probado pastel de tres quesos?.- preguntó Carol a Pam.

-No.-

-Pues, cocinare el mejor pastel para que nunca lo olvides, es un clásico en las fiestas para mi familia, y ahora que estamos nuevamente juntos y con una nueva familia, me encantaría que conozcan nuestra tradición.- dijo Carol sonriendo.

-Bien...Hace veinte años que no tomo una cuchara, esto será divertido.- dijo Pam con entusiasmo.

Ambas mujeres salieron rumbo a la cocina Kurt sonrió al verlas al igual que su padre.

-Desean tomar el café aquí o en la cocina?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Aquí es mejor, si entro ahí, me tentaré, terminare comiendo algo, y Carol se enojara.-

-Traeré el café.- dijo Kurt.

En la cocina Pam y Carol estaban cocinando, Kurt preparó el café y luego volvió a la sala donde su padre y Blaine hablaban del taller de Burt, tenían una buena relación, lo que a Kurt lleno de alegría.

La noche buena paso entre anécdotas, sonrisas, y mucha felicidad, Wes, y algunos muchachos se habían quedado a cenar, Nick, Jeff y Tom, fueron a la casa de la familia de Jeff.

Era la primera vez, después de la muerte de Finn que tenían una navidad entre risas y felicidad, no era como si no doliera menos su ausencia, pero saber que Carol, su padre y él mismo se permitían volver a disfrutar de las fiestas, lo hacían creer que de algún modo, Finn los acompañaba.

Luego de la cena todos salieron al parque y las luces en el cielo y en la mansión dieron todo un espectáculo, Blaine se acerco por detrás y lo abrazo, él envolvió con sus brazos los de su novio sonriendo, se giro y se besaron unos instantes antes de mirarse y decirse sin palabras, todo lo que en esos meses habían alimentado en sus corazones.


	37. Chapter 37

Capitulo 37

-Que haces aquí?, vas a congelarte.- dijo Blaine tomando un cobertor para cubrir a su novio.

Kurt estaba en el balcón envuelto en una manta, había salido a ver la nieve en el gran jardín el día de navidad.

-Solo quería ver la nieve.- dijo Kurt sonriendo mientras Blaine lo metía nuevamente en la habitación. -Exagerado.

-Tu salud es importante, debería serlo para ti también.- dijo Blaine con el seño fruncido.

-Feliz navidad!.- dijo Kurt abrazándolo por el cuello y besándolo.

Blaine sonrió de lado y lo abrazo por la cintura.

-Feliz navidad.-

Se besaron en un comienzo con dulzura y luego con deseo.

-Tengo frío, porque no entramos en calor.- dijo Kurt sonriendo con picardía.

Blaine tiro de él dejándolo en pijamas, se recostaron en la cama mientras se besaban, Kurt estaba helado pero era obvio lo que quería, cubrió a ambos con una manta y comenzó a besar a su novio, Kurt río ante la acción de Blaine, y disfruto de sus besos hasta que comenzaron a quitarse la ropa mutuamente, y entre caricias y palabras de amor, se entregaron al otro hasta quedar exhaustos.

Kurt se abrazo a su novio y descanso en su pecho.

-Deberíamos bañarnos.-

-Mmmm...-

-No, te duermas, vamos...- dijo Blaine quitando la manta y levantándose de la cama tomando la mano de su novio.

Kurt suspiro, realmente deseaba quedarse con Blaine pero su padre y Carol probablemente ya estarían levantados. Se bañaron juntos y luego bajaron a la cocina, Pam estaba desayunando con Carol y Burt, ellos se unieron compartiendo un hermoso momento.

-Iré al estudio, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas, luego iremos al Central Park con la familia quieres?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Sí, claro.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

Blaine le dio un beso en los labios y salió rumbo al estudio, Kurt se quedo con su padre, Carol y Pam mirando las noticias y hablando de todo un poco, estaba feliz, esperaba que todas las fiestas por venir, fueran de esta manera.

Blaine entro al estudio y a los pocos minutos entro Wes.

-Y?, que sucedió?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Hice lo que me pediste, Charlie transfirió el dinero a las nuevas cuentas, hay un respaldo para todos, invertí el dinero que retiramos en diamantes, tengo los papeles para que firmen Pam y Kurt.- dijo Wes mostrándole una carpeta llena de papeles.

Blaine los reviso y asintió con la cabeza.

-Qué hay del socio de Puck, hay algo nuevo?.-

-No, nada, desapareció, se lo trago la tierra, desparecieron las cuentas, revisamos los datos que teníamos sobre los accionistas de las empresas, las que le enviaban el dinero a Puck y esta todo protegido, Charlie contacto al detective nuevamente, resulta que el FBI está investigando esas empresas por fraude, muchos funcionarios canadienses están en la mira, "alguien" presento pruebas de ciertas irregularidades de esas corporaciones y están todos en la mira, resulta que un socio se suicidó, eso se creía, pero al parecer lo suicidaron, el FBI intervino y no se puede acceder a nada, ni cuentas, ni información alguna.-

-Y quien era el suicidado?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Un socio, al parecer tenía deudas, estaba presionado y todo eso, y se suicido, luego descubrieron que no era así, lo mataron, alguien que lo conocía, luego apareció una denuncia por fraude donde él estaba involucrado, la empresa, y otros socios, el FBI intervino y todas las cuentas se congelaron y no se pude acceder a nada.- explico Wes.

-Fue, él. El socio de Puck.- razono Blaine con seguridad.

-Supongo que quiere borrar pruebas y seguramente sacarse de encima una molestia.- dijo Wes pensativo.

-Averigua quien es el muerto, si tiene conexión con las cuentas de Puck.-

-Quieres que envíe al detective a Canadá?.- preguntó Wes.

-Sí, quiero que busque en esa empresa al socio de Puck.-

-Bien.- respondió Wes.

-Fuiste a ver a tu madre?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo.

-No, iré esta tarde.-

-Ve, todo está tranquilo aquí, llevare a los de seguridad con nosotros, tómate el día y mañana también.-

-Gracias.- Wes salió del estudio dejando a Blaine pensativo, no le gustaba nada de ésto, y debía apresurarse para no caer en la trampa de su nuevo enemigo.

Se puso de pie y salió del estudio.

-Ah!, hijo vienes?.- pregunto Pam junto a Burt, Carol y Kurt.

-Si, por supuesto.- dijo Blaine con su mejor sonrisa.

Todos salieron y pasaron todo el día fuera, almorzaron en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, y pasearon hasta el anochecer.

Burt y Carol volverían a Ohio el día siguiente, cenaron en la mansión y todos disfrutaron de ese momento, Kurt estaba feliz, al igual que Blaine, esa era su nueva familia, ambos lo sentían así, al igual que el resto, esa noche descansaron con una sonrisa, había sido la mejor navidad desde que estaba en New York, la mejor desde hacía muchos años.

...

Kurt abrazo Carol con una sonrisa, ella beso su mejilla y le sonrió, Burt también lo abrazo más fuerte.

-Llama cuando llegues.- dijo Kurt a su padre.

-Cuando te convertiste en el padre?.- dijo éste sonriendo.

Blaine miro a su novio y a Burt con añoranza, Carol se despidió de él y luego Burt.

-Lo espero para el próximo juego.- dijo Blaine.

-Aquí estaré.- respondió Burt.

El matrimonio camino por el pasillo para tomar su vuelo, Kurt estaba feliz y a la vez sabia que lo extrañaría, Blaine tomo su mano y la beso mirándolo.

-Pueden volver cuando quieran, ellos lo saben.-

-Si lo sé... fue la primera vez que sentí que estaba en familia nuevamente sabes.- dijo Kurt mientras salían del aeropuerto.

-Sí, yo sentí lo mismo.- Blaine abrazo a su novio y subieron al auto que los esperaba.

-Debemos ir al estudio de fotografía, vienes?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Obviamente.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa.

Kurt sabía que su novio no lo dejaría solo, y lo prefería, no sabía qué era lo que debía hacer y tener a alguien de apoyo moral lo ayudaba a no estar tan nervioso.

Tres horas duro la sesión fotográfica para la publicidad de la firma de Blaine, Pam estuvo todo el tiempo contactándose con la gente de promoción y con él pero estaba en la oficina central con los administradores y con Cooper, Blaine estuvo las tres horas sentado en un cómodo sillón mirándolo posar y sonriendo con cada cambio de ropa, el fotógrafo era muy especifico con lo que quería pero estaba constantemente tocándolo y Blaine por momentos tenía esa mirada sobre el sujeto que Kurt conocía.

-Señor Anderson, desea más café?.- pregunto un hombre latino con demasiada amabilidad.

-No gracias, eres el jefe de fotografía verdad?.- pregunto Blaine mirando a Kurt.

-Si.- respondió el hombre.

-Y ese es tu ayudante?.- volvió a preguntar Blaine.

-Sí, es Connor.- respondió el sujeto.

-Bien...dile que aleje sus manos de mi novio.- dijo serio Blaine sin quitar la vista de Kurt.

-Emmmm...es su trabajo señor Anderson.- se excuso el hombre.

-Y el mío es cortar manos.- dijo Blaine enojado mirándolo a los ojos.

El nerviosismo en el sujeto era notable se separo unos pasos de Blaine y llamo al fotógrafo con un dedo, Kurt aprovecho y se acerco a su novio.

-Que te parece?.-

-Me encanta.- dijo Blaine tomando su mano y acercándolo a él.

-No estás aburrido?.- pregunto Kurt.

-De mirarte?. Nunca.- respondió Blaine con una sonrisa.

Kurt se acerco a su rostro y lo beso.

-Te amo.-

-Yo también.-

-Es el último cambio, te lo prometo.- dijo una vestuarista.

Kurt sonrió y le dio un último beso a Blaine y salió caminando tras ella, el asistente del fotógrafo se acerco a él mirándolo molesto.

-Señor Anderson, le molesta mi trabajo, mi jefe me dijo que no está a gusto, ésto es arte...-

-Yo pago por ese "arte" y si no dejas de toquetear a mi novio le pagaré a alguien más.- dijo Blaine mirándolo a los ojos y en un tono serio.

El muchacho lo miro desafiante y Blaine se contuvo de decir algo mas, Kurt estaba casi listo para la última sesión de fotos y luego no volvería a ver a ese tonto.

Media hora después Kurt había terminado y estaban regresando a su hogar, Blaine lo veía cansado pero feliz, y eso era lo que él deseaba.

-Y?, vas a seguir la carrera de modelo?.- pregunto Blaine en el auto.

-No, me duelen los pies, no sé cómo hacen para hacer ésto todo el tiempo.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine sonrió y lo observo con cariño. Ni bien llegaron a la mansión Blaine lo siguió hasta la habitación y se ducho con él.

-Ven.- dijo Blaine después de bañarse. -Voy a hacerte un masaje.-

-De verdad?.- pregunto Kurt levantando las cejas.

-Claro. Recuéstate.-

Kurt se recostó boca abajo, aun en bóxer, Blaine unto con crema sus manos y comenzó a masajear los hombros y la espalda de Kurt. Quince minutos después, estaba dormido, Blaine sonrió y lo cubrió con una manta, termino de vestirse y bajo a la cocina.

-Kurt está arriba?.- pregunto Pam.

-Sí, está descansando.- dijo Blaine a su madre.

-Bien, como le fue en la sesión de fotos?.- pregunto ella.

-Excelente, pero al asistente del fotógrafo no quiero volver a verlo.- dijo Blaine sentándose en una banqueta.

Pam lo miro extrañada.

-Es un idiota.- dijo Blaine.

Su madre giro sus ojos y busco unos papeles en su bolso.

-Mañana vuelvo a Europa, Cooper se quedara, me gustaría que Kurt me acompañe, crees que sea posible?.-

-No.- dijo Blaine mirándola serio.

-Le preguntaste?.- pregunto ella mirándolo con molestia.

Blaine hizo un silencio y miro la mesa.

-Tengo planes para nosotros, y habíamos acordado con él pasar año nuevo en el club y luego tomarnos unas vacaciones.- dijo Blaine en un tono ligero.

Pam lo miro y suspiro pesado.

-No voy a secuestrarlo. Solo quiero que conozca nuestro local allí.-

-Mamá...quieres que Kurt se haga cargo de eso...lo sé...quieres que se ocupe de nuestra empresa también, pero no creo que sea lo que él quiera...él desea tener lo suyo, con su esfuerzo, no me deja ayudarlo en nada y lo entiendo, tal vez...más adelante pueda hablarlo con él, pero ahora...hay otras cosas primero.-

-Es más eficiente que Cooper.- dijo Pam.

-Cooper es el heredero de Valentine, si él decide que su hijo debe hacerse cargo, nadie puede impedirlo, lo sabes.-

Pam giro sus ojos, Tom ingreso a la cocina pensativo.

-Tomas!, desapareciste.!.- dijo Pam mirándolo divertida.

-Hola...emmmm es que con el padre de Kurt aquí, yo no puedo aparecer, soy el "policía".- dijo Tom con una mueca de desagrado.

-Tu residencia en el hotel fue mala?.- pregunto Blaine con una ceja levantada.

-No claro que no, fue increíble.- dijo Tom sonriendo.

Pam negó con la cabeza y miro a Blaine.

-Mas allá de lo que digas, hablare con Kurt.-

Blaine la observo retirarse de la cocina y a Tom sonreír al verla pasar junto a él, recordó lo que Kurt le comento sobre que Tom estaba enamorado de su madre y eso no le gusto mucho, Nick ingreso a la cocina buscando a Blaine.

-Tienes una llamada.- dijo Nick.

-Bien.- dijo Blaine y salió hacia el estudio pensativo. -quién es?.-

-Santana, siempre es tan mala?.- pregunto Nick.

-Si.- respondió Blaine. -Hola.-

-Tenemos que vernos, en media hora en la cafetería de siempre.- dijo Santana y cortó la llamada.

Blaine dejo el teléfono con molestia.

-Es una maldita bruja.- dijo Blaine.

...

La diviso en la mesa de siempre, bebiendo un café, la última vez que la vio, ella había asesinado a Puck.

-Santana.-

Ella solo lo miro mientras él se sentaba frente a ella.

-Tengo noticias...- Santana saco una carpeta y se la entrego. -Él se hará cargo de la zona sur a partir de la semana que viene, haré una reunión para que se presenten, solo espero que no sea un idiota como Puckerman.-

-Su perfil es diferente, parece político.- dijo Blaine mirando las hojas de la carpeta.

-Un nene de papá, tiene buena reputación.- dijo ella.

-Para hacerse cargo de semejante cargo, debe tener más que buena reputación verdad?.- dijo Blaine mirándola.-

-Si la organización cree que puede hacerlo es porque tiene con qué.- dijo ella observándolo con severidad.

-Bien.- dijo Blaine.

-Te llamare cuando sea la reunión.- Santana siguió bebiendo su café ignorando a Blaine, esa era su señal para retirarse.

-Buenas tardes.- dijo Blaine con educación y obviamente no obtuvo respuesta.

Volvió al auto y abrió la carpeta leyendo los datos del nuevo socio de la organización, el nuevo jefe de la zona sur, Blaine también esperaba no tener complicaciones con él.


	38. Chapter 38

Capítulo 38

Pam volvió a Europa esa semana, hablo con Kurt pero él no quiso viajar con ella, quería seguir trabajando con los estudiantes, Blaine estaba extraño, nervioso, la fiesta de año nuevo era ese día, y al día siguiente se irían a la casa a las afueras de New York.

Kurt estaba inmerso en los preparativos para la fiesta de año nuevo, Blaine abría el club después de la medianoche para que todos festejaran, era la noche con mas trabajo, Kurt se quedo casi toda la tarde con Nick y Jeff en el club, Blaine estuvo en la oficina cerrando unos negocios, tenía el triple de seguridad, para el club y para Kurt.

-Los globos no deben verse.- dijo Kurt mirando a Nick que tiraba de un cobertor para cubrirlos.

-Son muchos, se salen por los lados.- dijo Nick.

-Es porque Jeff los infló con helio.- dijo Kurt mirando a su amigo.

-No iba a soplar todos esos globos.- dijo éste con adornos en sus manos.

-Las cajas de mascaras están en el depósito.- dijo Tom mirando hacia donde estaba Nick. -no están muy arriba esos globos.-

-Sí, deberían caer sobre la gente, no pegarse al techo.- dijo Kurt mirando a Jeff.

-Buscare una máquina para inflarlos, no voy a soplar.- dijo Jeff enojado.

Nick soltó el cobertor y los globos no cayeron, Blaine bajo las escaleras observando la escena.

-Saldré una hora, está todo bien?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Sí, solo un problema con los globos, iras a la mansión directamente?.- preguntó Kurt.

-No, volveré a buscarte.- dijo Blaine y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su novio y salió junto a Wes y a Sanders.

Tom miro a Kurt quien tenía una mirada enamorada, recordó a ese muchacho inseguro y asustado que llego a la mansión unos meses atrás, ahora era un jóven confiado y abierto a ellos, estaba más tranquilo y relajado.

-Quieres un café?.- preguntó Tom.

-Sí, claro.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Yo también quiero uno.- dijo Nick subiendo a una escalera para colgar unos adornos.

Kurt busco en unas cajas más adornos y comenzó a ubicarlos en la baranda de la escalera, estaba feliz porque era la primera vez que organizaba algo así, pero con la ayuda de los muchachos, pudo hacerlo con tiempo, al día siguiente se iban con Blaine a pasar unos días en la casa de descanso y estaba más que feliz por eso también.

...

-Bien...cual es el problema?.- pregunto Blaine a un hombre de pie en el viejo depósito.

-Los gusanos de Puck, ese es el problema.- dijo Li mirando a Blaine serio.

-Como?.- pregunto contrariado Blaine.

-Vaciaron mis cuentas, por suerte nada era mío, pero me molesta que crean que pueden hacerlo.- dijo Li.

-Como sabes que tiene que ver con Puck?.-

-Porque me enviaron un mensaje.- Li y le entrego un papel a Blaine.

-Te envía saludos Puck.- leyó Blaine. -Debe ser su socio.-

-Quien mierda es?.- pregunto molesto Li.

-No lo sé, hace mucho estoy tras él y no consigo nada.-

-Bien, te ayudare, y cuando lo encuentre, lo colgare de las tripas.- Li estaba más que molesto y él preocupado.

Blaine estuvo todo el camino hacia el club pensativo, mientras el auto circulaba por la ciudad, vio el gran cartel de la joyería más importante de New York y le dio instrucciones a Sanders de estacionar frente al local, aún debía hacer algo más antes de volver.

...

Luego de bañarse y vestirse muy elegantemente, la pareja volvió al club a festejar el año nuevo, durante toda la noche estuvieron uno al lado del otro todo el tiempo, entre besos, tomados de la mano, a la media noche se besaron con amor, deseando internamente poder vivir toda la vida juntos.

Esa noche fue especial, ambos estaban en una nube de amor, lejos quedaron los miedos, solo existía ese momento plenitud y felicidad.

Llegaron a la mansión exhaustos, Kurt quiso dejar todo ordenado antes de volver a su morada, y regresaron durante la mañana, Blaine llevo a su novio a la ducha pero estaban muy cansados y se durmieron luego de abrazarse.

Cuando despertaron ya era de tarde, Blaine se removió en la cama con los besos de Kurt en su cuello.

-Hola.- susurro Kurt.

-Hola amor.- dijo Blaine con la voz ronca.

-Tenemos que empacar.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

Blaine cerró los ojos.

-Podemos quedarnos un rato más.-

Kurt río fuerte, esa era su frase.

-Si nos quedamos podemos...-

-Lo que quieras.- dijo Blaine tirando del brazo de Kurt.

Se besaron hasta que les dolieron los labios, y luego hicieron el amor con dulzura y amor, entregándose a la pasión que siempre los consumía.

Salir de la habitación fue difícil, entre besos furtivos bajaron a comer pero debían armar las valijas para irse a la casa de descanso, Wes se quedaría a cargo de todo pero aún así, Blaine estaba nervioso.

Kurt en cambio deseaba tanto pasar unos días solo con su novio, sin ningún llamado a último momento, ni salidas a la media noche, por unos días Blaine seria solo de él.

-Me encanta ésta casa.- dijo Kurt ni bien entraron.

-Me di cuenta.- Blaine río por lo bajo.

-Preparare la cena.-

-Porque no pedimos?.-

-Porque quiero cocinar.- dijo sonriendo Kurt.

Blaine lo tomo por la cintura y lo beso, Kurt se dejo llevar por ese beso tierno, y envolvió sus brazos por su cuello.

-Te amo.-

-Yo también te amo.- dijo Blaine y volvió a besarlo.

-Hare la cena y luego miramos una película si?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Sí, pero...si terminas desnudo no me hago responsable.- dijo Blaine repasando con sus dedos los labios de Kurt.

Éste sintió una corriente por todo el cuerpo y lo besó con deseo, Blaine no le dio mucho tiempo para pensar y lo acorralo entre el refrigerador y él, lo beso hasta que ambos necesitaron aire, comenzó a desnudarlo y a quitarse la ropa mientras Kurt lo besaba, se aparto para buscar un preservativo, se lo colocó y Kurt se giro apoyándose en el artefacto, sintió a Blaine muy excitado, éste lo penetró lento, entre suspiros, comenzó a moverse despacio dejándose llevar de apoco por el calor del momento al igual que Kurt, que empezó a gemir fuerte encendiéndolo más, llevándolo al límite, hasta que se entrego al orgasmo que golpeo a Kurt de igual manera que a él.

-Creo que se movió el refrigerador.- dijo Kurt apoyando su rostro en el artefacto.

Blaine río.

-A mí se me movió el piso, como siempre me sucede cuando hago el amor contigo.- Blaine lo abrazo por la espalda.

-Vamos a bañarnos.- pidió Kurt.

-Pidamos comida, no cocines, mañana si?.-

Kurt sonrió, no tenía fuerzas para nada, menos para cocinar.

-Bien, pero no pizza.-

Blaine beso su hombro y se alejo mirándolo con una sonrisa, tiro de su mano y ambos caminaron desnudos hasta el baño.

Se ducharon entre besos y caricias, para cenar, Blaine pidió comida china, y miraron una película, estaba nervioso, no podía concentrarse, Kurt comía helado pero él no podía pasar bocado.

-No quieres?.- preguntó Kurt sentado en el sofá junto a su novio.

-No...el frío me hace doler un diente.- Blaine no quería mentir pero tampoco quería que Kurt notara su nerviosismo.

-Deberías ir al dentista.- dijo Kurt.

-Si.-

Kurt dejo el pote de helado y abrazo a su novio, éste sonrió y paso su brazo por detrás para abrazarlo, miro hacia un lado, hacia donde estaba su chaqueta, la tomó con una mano sin que se diera cuenta Kurt, estaba ansioso, pero quería que fuera un hermoso momento.

Kurt miraba la película, inmerso en ella, hacia mucho que no se relajaba y disfrutaba de una película con Blaine, se recostó sobre su pecho y de un momento a otro vio la mano de Blaine delante de él, con una pequeña caja de terciopelo color roja, frunció el seño con curiosidad.

-Sé que no soy el novio perfecto y...prometo mejorar...pero deseo con toda mi alma ser tu esposo, y hacerte feliz lo que me quede de vida...- dijo Blaine muy nervioso, se acerco más a su oído y aunque Kurt parecía no tener reacción alguna, él esperaba que aceptara. -quieres ser mi esposo?.-

Kurt se quedo mirando la pequeña caja en manos de Blaine, él la abrió lentamente y dos anillos plateados con relieves dorados estaban dentro, no podía ni pestañar, comenzó a temblar y sintió a Blaine apoyar su mentón sobre su hombro.

-Si...crees que es muy pronto...no te preocupes...no me...-

Kurt se giro y lo beso. No podía hablar, no le salía palabra alguna, pero lo abrazo por el cuello, mientras se besaban. Se separo de él y lo miro a los ojos acariciando su rostro.

-Claro que si quiero...te amo...mucho.- dijo Kurt muy emocionado.

-Si?, quieres casarte conmigo?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

-Si...si, te amo y quiero casarme contigo.- dijo Kurt sonriendo. -te amo, te amo, te amo...-

Blaine lo abrazo más y lo besó con amor, ambos se dejaron inundar por todo ese amor, hasta que se separaron y juntaron sus frentes mirándose a los ojos.

-Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

-Yo también...muy feliz.- Kurt tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

Blaine le dio un beso en los labios y saco un anillo de la caja, tomo la mano de su novio, le coloco el anillo que era muy delicado y hermoso, luego saco el otro y se lo coloco en su dedo anular, se miraron a los ojos sintiéndose felices, llenos de amor y todo un futuro por delante.

...

Miraba todo el mobiliario aburrido de esperar, estaba sentado en un sillón color beige muy elegante, la oficina era enorme, sofisticada, las paredes repletas de obras de arte muy costosas, al igual que los muebles, el mozo le había servido un café y la taza estaba vacía sobre una pequeña mesa de cristal, los enormes ventanales del último piso de la torre más alta de New York, apuntaban hacia el centro de la ciudad, la noche estaba cerrada, la nieve caía sin cesar dejando una línea blanca en el marco de los vídriales.

El sonido de los tacos resonaron por el pasillo, él se puso de pie ni bien vio a Santana cruzar la puerta.

-Buenas noches.- dijo él.

-Sebastián Smythe.-

Espero a que Santana tomara asiento para sentarse él, ella saco una carpeta de su bolso y se la entrego.

-Todo está en esa carpeta, en los próximos días fijare una fecha para la reunión con Anderson, mientras, estudia su trabajo, queremos que todo siga en orden ya bastante desastre hizo Puckerman.-

-Supe que te encargaste de él.- dijo Sebastián mirándola con una media sonrisa.

-Así terminan los que se creen muy astutos.- dijo ella mirándolo con severidad.

Sebastián borro su sonrisa, ella tenía su reputación y no quería tentar a su suerte.

-Hare el mejor trabajo que jamás vieron.- dijo él con soberbia.

Santana lo observo y encorvó sus labios sonriendo fríamente.

-Espero te equivoques, así, podre matarte personalmente.-

Sebastián la miro y una incomodidad lo hizo removerse en su asiento, tomo la carpeta con fuerza y nerviosamente.

-Espera mi llamada.- dijo Santana saboreando el momento.

Sebastián se puso de pie e intento sonreír.

-Que disfrutes tu noche.-

Santana lo observó retirarse, para ella solo era un obrero más, un eslabón en la cadena, o simplemente un parásito que desecharía, cuando ya no lo necesitara.

...

Gracias Jeny, Soledad, Hummelandersonsmythe, Dircelene da Sil, NickyColferC, Haydeeeliana, littleporcelana, Betsy, Jaqueline y a Anna por cada comentario y cada palabra en FF, Wattpad, y Facebook, Tw, mil gracias por acompañarme y siempre estar.


	39. Chapter 39

AVISO : Hola! Quería decirles a los nuevos lectores de esta historia, que ya está terminada esta parte. La secuela aún no la tengo preparada pero, es probable que comience a subirla cuando termine Decisiones, así que falta un poco para eso.

Me alegro que les interese tanto la historia, y espero tenga un poquito de paciencia, les prometo que valdrá la pena la espera.


End file.
